Operation Slayers & Non Essentials 2:Second Coming
by SMoftheApocalypse
Summary: Sequel to Operation Slayers & Non-Essentials, and takes place right where Operation Slayers & Non-Essentials finishes. Sequel to Operation Slayers & Non-Essentials, and takes place right where OSNE finishes. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, Second Coming:  
><strong>  
><span>Author's Notes: Guess who's back...back again...yes were back, tell a friend. Rider's back, SM's back, Rider's back, SM's back, yes were bbbaccck.. nananananana. So following the events of OSNE 1, <span>Buffy, the gang and her Slayers attempt to go back to their normal/semi apocalyptic lives of nightly patrolling and dealing with one mini apocalypse every few months. Unfortunately for them, a past, stubborn and incorporeal enemy will not rest until its plans have come to fruition and Hell is unleashed upon earth.In this chapter, any group of sentences that are in Italics is Andrew narrating in his own words. Also, in the beginning chapters of this fic, there will be a lot more dialogue than usual. Hopefully that doesn't give too much away. Please Review, any feedback is good feedback.

**We last left off with Buffy and the Scoobies coming home to a completely wrecked Slayer Central after the non-original Slayers fended off and defeated one, vampiric Joan of Arc and her army. Spike, Angel and Illyria were there to ensure victory.**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, why hello there gentle viewers. My, you startled me, i was not expecting you all back so soon," a robbed man said as he put down his pipe and book onto a small desk.

"But I'm certainly glad to see you all, gentle viewers. Come with me now," the man waved his hand around the library he was seated in.

"And let me regale you since last we met, with a tale of one Buffy Summers. A tale that i like to call Buffy, Buffy the Slayer of the '_Vampyres'_," the man said as he folded his hands in his lap. "As the first few days came and went it took a monumental effort from our heroine, as the harsh winds of Scotland were crew-al. The Slayer and-"

"Hey Andy, what you up to?"

"Oh hey Ken, could you come back in a little while? I'm kind of busy"

"Awww, what's wrong Andy? Dawn not putting out? You know the showers are a better place to do your dirty work right? Maybe you'll get lucky and walk in on the girls," Kennedy told Andrew with a wink.

"WHO WILL BE WALKING IN ON WHAT GIRLS?" Dawn yelled at her best friend and watcher as she walked towards them.

"Oh nothing, our watcher just wanted to hit the showers with some of the girls is all," Kennedy told Dawn while pointing her thumb towards Andrew; wearing a mischievous smile on her face

" I do not!...Ok i wouldn't mind, but I WON'T!"

"Yo, what's all the commotion about?" Rona asked while entering the library with Vi walking beside her.

"Andrew was thinking of cheating on me with a group of the newbies," Dawn explained.

"...WHAT!" A loud and familiar voice was heard as two figures walked into the Library.

"Buffy...Faith...We were just kidding around," Andrew chuckled.

"I'm not really gonna cheat on Dawn, see?" Andrew said as he got out of his chair and hugged Dawn.

"This is me not cheating on the sister of the legendary Chosen One and- AHHHH!" Andrew screamed like his manhood was squeezed as he ran around the library with Buffy chasing.

"Buffy, go for the nipples!" Kennedy screamed out to a running Buffy.

"Noooo! Not the nipples! For the love of Luke and Layla not the nipples!" Andrew screeched as he attempted to flee from his pursuer, toppling over chairs behind him as he ran.

"Oh c'mon Andy, You can't tell me you never dreamed of having the hot older sister of your girlfriend give you some rough nipple pinching love," Faith chuckled.

"I know i have...Ouch! Willow!" Xander yelled to the arm pincher to his right as he and Willow entered the room.

"Ouch! Satsu! What was that for?" Xander yelled to the arm pincher to his left as Satsu and her crew entered the library.

"How many times have you dreamed of having some or all of us pinching or touching you in any way, shape, or form Harris?" Satsu asked.

"...That's Commander Harris"

"OUCH! Ok! Ok! Guilty, guilty! Stop gang pinching me!" Xander shouted as he rubbed the red spots on his arms.

"Xander, do reframe from teasing our Slayers and witch," Giles announced as he entered the library with tea in hand.

"Would somebody please help me!" Andrew screamed as he was coming around the bend of a line of bookshelves.

With a smile on her face, Faith rolled her eyes and stepped in front of Andrew a few meters away from him, arms outstretched.

"Ummff!...Faith, let go! How is this helping?" The young watcher frantically and loudly asked.

"She can't pinch you during_ 'Operation Faith Shield' _now can she?" Faith explained as she winked at the young man in her arms.

Faith and Andrew turned their attention back towards the direction Andrew was running from and suddenly stopped smiling when they saw Buffy running like a run-away train towards them, "LIKE HELL I CAN'T!"

" Oh," Andrew started.

"Fuck," Faith finished.

"Ummmf!" Both Faith and Andrew were tackled to the ground as Buffy lunged at the two, like a cat pouncing on its prey.

"AHAHAHA! BUFFY! STOP TICKLING US PLEASE! I'M GONNA PEA MY PANTS!" The young watcher pleaded.

"Alright, fine." Buffy said with an evil smile on her face.

Buffy then put both her hands in the air and formed two crab like Slayer claws and with one swift motion, Buffy gripped one of Andrew's and one of Faith's nipples.

"Buffy? Baby?" Faith pleaded.

However, Buffy would have none of it. Still wearing her evil smile, Buffy suddenly twisted both her wrists to the right.

"TEAM FAITH ASSEMBLE!" Faith suddenly screamed with a high pitch squeal.

"TEAM BUFFY! TO BATTLE!" Buffy retaliated.

"Oh dear," Giles gasped. The older man knowing full well what happens when two Slayers have at it, playfully or not.

Both teams were luckily already gathered on separate sides of the ongoing pinching and tickle battle, when the shenanigans and chicanery first began. Both teams looked at each other's respective leaders and both teams received a cocky half smile from their respective leaders. Kennedy and Satsu both looked up at each other with cocky smiles on their faces until Kennedy broke the stalemate as she cocked her head to the left.

"Give us a kiss?"

With that, the Slayer Central library was now the battleground's for an all-out Slayer tickle and pinching war. Curse words being thrown into the air like church choir songs, pleads for mercy and Scooby member comparisons flooding the room.

"Please Satz, stay down. Xander is a better wrestler then you, and he's a dirty pirate hooker now," Kennedy mused.

"Hey!" Xander shouted in rebuttal.

"Like I'm gonna let you on top, who do i look like, Willow?"

"Did she just?...Somebody tell me she didn't just say that," Willow exclaimed with a look of shock on her face and a feeling for revenge in her heart.

"FFFFaith! Get...get off me! AHAHAHA! C'mon get off me or I'm telling!"

"Jeez Andy, how old are ya? You gonna go cry to grandpa Giles and get him to give me a spanking?" Faith questioned.

"Grandpa!" Giles shouted in frustration.

All three of the original Scooby members looked at each other and all had the same thought on their minds.

"Ripper," Willow nodded at Giles while she used her magic to make her hair blow in the out-of-nowhere wind.

"Commander?" Giles asked while looking straight ahead at the ongoing battle, rolling up his sleeves as he did so.

"No mercy!" Xander shouted.

Within seconds the once peaceful Slayer Headquarters was turned into a zoo; all but one stationary device watching.

* * *

><p>"This will definitely be the only time I assist that boy with his watcher's diaries. Andrew will just have to do with old fashioned pen and paper from now on. Although...This will make for an excellent attachment to our Christmas card e-mails." Olivia announced to herself with a smile on her face as she pressed pause on the video camera.<p>

Olivia took a quick sip from her mug of tea, turned to the first blank page of Andrew's new diary, grabbed a pen, pressed the play button on Andrew's video camera and observed the television set which the camera was hooked up to. Andrew appeared on screen, hair ruffled, cheek's red and robe worn ill mannered.

"Sorry for the untimely interruption gentle viewers. It seems people in this establishment do not appreciate privacy, or Slayer education. But i digress. Come with me now as I regale you with the tale of what happened after the Chosen One's return to our fortress of solitude. A tale i like to call Buffy, Buffy the Slayer of the 'Vampryes'." Andrew explained to the video camera as he leaned forwards and rested his chin on his open palm

* * *

><p><em>The first few days after the encounter with Joan of Arc the 'vampyre', were the most difficult. Buffy was secretly still blaming herself for the death and destruction around her. And seeing severely wounded demons, Slayer's and Andrew everywhere she went didn't help. Buffy spent as much time as she could alone.<em>

The Scooby gang did all they could to reassure the Chosen One that nobody is to blame for being unexpectedly attacked as they took a well deserved vacation from Hell on earth. Unfortunately

_,__ all their efforts were in vein. Even Angel, Spike and Faith tried to work together in an attempt help Buffy see that no one is to blame, but Buffy would have none of it. Family and friends were seriously considering having Willow go inside Buffy's mind again__,__ until an unsuspecting party offered to help console Buffy. Buffy the Slayer of the 'Vampyres'. _

_Illyria took Buffy for a day's walk around the castle grounds. They slowly paced in and out of the castle, through Illyria's demon encampment and into the wooded area near the castle grounds. Illyria purposely made Buffy observe the daily life and routine of every person and demon living on the castle grounds. Through the entire walk not one soul looked at Buffy with any anger or malice, but instead with respect and love. Illyria took every opportunity to bring those looks of respect and love to Buffy's attention and discuss every conversation anyone had with the two while on their walk._

Every time someone or something would talk to Illyria or Buffy as they passed by, the other party only expressed love, respect and appreciation towards the two leaders. After every conversation the two had with others, Illyria immediately talked to Buffy about what was said and how it was said. All encounters had with the two and other parties were without any malice or anger and Illyria constantly reminded Buffy of that. Slowly but surely Buffy's mood improved as her walk continued.

_Finally, when Illyria and Buffy were in the forest close to the castle grounds and out of earshot from Slayer or demon hearing, Illyria held nothing back.  
><em>  
>"PA...THETIC!" Illyria spat out as she turned to Buffy.<p>

"Whaa...What?" Buffy asked.

"You're a pathetic leader. Not only do you abandon your people for your own enjoyment, but you dishonor them by pitifully mourning alone for them instead of holding a passing ceremony! You!" Illyria spat out to Buffy as she pointed her finger at the blonde Slayer. "Do not deserve to lead."

All the confidence and renewed feeling of a burden free soul was suddenly broken and replaced with sadness and self-loathing for one, Buffy Summers. Seconds after Illyria stood pointing at Buffy, the Chosen One was shaking, crying and repeating the words "No, no," while holding herself.

Illyria followed every back step Buffy made and got right into her personal space, "Yes! Yes Buffy! Look at what you have become! You were legendary, untouchable by even my standards. You were a warrior queen of which the likes this world has never been blessed with before. Now look at you, a child could best you."

"No, no," Buffy shook as she walked backwards.

"Yes! How could you dishonor yourself like this? Your friends, your family? The ones who have constantly stood at your side even when you did not deserve them? This is how you honor them? This is how you earn their respect and loyalty? What would Faith do if she saw you like this? Would she even have the time or patience to deal with you? I dare say not, she would be too busy being a real leader, a real Slayer, a real legend. Would she even want you after her patience for a whining infant runs thin?"

"No, no," Buffy shook as she walked backwards, right into a tree.

"YES BUFFY! YOU FAILED! YOU FAILED THEM ALL! What would your mother say?"

In that instant, that one second it takes to process that one word Illyria spat out with such venom and malice, it happened. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the champion of mankind, the Chosen One...Snapped.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK!...YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE ME! I am all that stands between life and death on this earth! When things get bad, I am the one everyone goes to! With all of our allies, all of our champions, I am always the one who has to give the orders and make the hard decisions! Hell, I was brought back from the dead twice because there is nobody else that can do what i do! I'm not a God! I can't do everything, be everywhere and stop every evil in the world! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Again!" Illyria yelled back at Buffy.

"Whha…What?" Buffy asked, still unable to process anything after her rage high.

"Say it again," Illyria told Buffy.

"It's...It's not my fault"

Illyria suddenly grabbed Buffy by the collar and pulled the woman within inches of her own face as she yelled at the Slayer once more, "SAY!...IT!..AGAIN!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Buffy screamed at Illyria as she broke the demon queen's hold and took a few steps backwards.

Buffy's eyed widened as she finally realized what she said and meant by her own free will.

"It's not my fault...It's not my fault," Buffy sighed in relief.

Illyria smiled at Buffy before she spoke to her, "Let us return to your kingdom, dinner should be ready soon after we return."

"Oh yes, how I look forward to demon food." Buffy sighed as she and Illyria started to make their way back to Slayer Central.

"Illyria...Thank you. I owe-"

"Buffy, stop. You owe me nothing. I did not do this for you or yours. I did this for Angel and Spike. Your fate is directly tied to theirs. Where you go, they eventually will follow. When you call, they eventually heed. I have nothing against you Buffy but i have nothing to gain by helping you here. I also did this for the young alpha male. I cannot fathom why, but i like him," Illyria said when she cut Buffy off.

"Ok, I understand. But i can't go back without saying thank you, whether you want it or no-wait, did you? Alpha male? Young? Illyria I know Giles is nowhere near as old as you but he isn't exactly a spring chicken. And Xander isn't exactly the donut getting machine he once was," Buffy pondered to Illyria.

"I meant the young man your sister has mated with," Illyria explained.

"Haahahaha! Andrew? Alpha Male? Ok maybe one day after Willow figures out a way to magically create testosterone, but until then, no way!" Buffy mused as she gestured for a stone faced Illyria to walk home with her.

"Illyria...Why aren't you laughing?"

* * *

><p>"Buffy! Illyria! Your back, have a nice walk?" Dawn greeted her sister in the ruins of the Slayer Library.<p>

"Yes Dawn, can you call everyone please. I have something i want to say to you all that i should have said since we got back"

"Big speech time?" Dawn questioned her sister, already knowing her Buffy's answer.

"Big speech time," Buffy affirmed Dawn. "Now go get everyone in here while I think of what to say"

Ten minutes later all the troops filled in, wondering what the meeting was about.

"Ok everyone, let's get to it. First off, yes I'm back and guilt free. Thank you. All of you, for your love and concern, but that's not why i called you in here. The reason i wanted you all here is to tell you what i should have told you after you explained to me what happened in my absence. Angel, Spike, thank you both. I can't think of what to say that will come even marginally close as to how much gratitude we all have for you both. The only reward i can offer is to be by your sides whenever you call".

"The only reward?" Spiked asked Buffy with a wolfish grin.

"Oww! You bloody poofer! Like you weren't thinking the same thing?" Spike bellowed to his grandsire as Angel swiftly smacked Spike in the back of the head.

"I'm getting you alcoholic blood tonight big guy!" Faith cheered and high fived Angel.

Spike, not wanting to be left without his beverage of choice, yelped after he pinched himself and looked at Faith expectantly.

"Nice try Blondie Bear, bu-oh c'mon stop pouting. You're supposed to be the_ 'Big Bad'!_...Ok fine! You can have a beer to, just stop looking at me like that. What? Buffy show you how to pout while you fu-"

"Moving on!" Buffy shouted.

Buffy then shifted her attention to all of the Slayers and Andrew. "You told me that Joan of Arc thought that your all are small fries. Expendable, nothing compared to me and Faith. As much as i would love to agree with her and believe that the Chosen Two aren't going to be outdated, I can't. Joan was wrong, you all standing before me is proof of that. I am extremely proud of each and every single one of you. I no longer look at you as the potentials and the pain's in my ass you all were back in Sunnydale. In front of me i see agents of death and destruction to whatever comes outta Hell...and Andrew"

"Aww c'mon, I can be a horseman to!" Andrew whined.

"Riding Dawn instead of a horse doesn't count buddy," Kennedy quipped.

"Ouch! Ok I'm sorry Dawn, no more hitting," Kennedy whimpered after her best friend punched her shoulder.

"Again, Moving on." Buffy announced, shuddering from the new mental image she just had.

"Now while Dawn was gathering you all, I had a thought. This has been the first attack but it won't be the last, not by a long shot. "Buffy announced as she paced up and down the library ruins.

"We tipped the cosmic scales when we activated you all. That means that Hell is gonna hit us harder and with more players, and soon. And there's always the First. Did we trap it or just piss it off by taking out some of its employees? I don't think it's possible to actually destroy the First unless it has a corporeal form or we get every person and demon in the world to hug a tree. Regardless, this all means that were gonna have to be able to hit back harder than we ever did before. All of our training, defenses and precautions up to this point are now useless, old news. From here on out were gonna be more thorough, train longer, hit harder, leave no prisoners and show no mercy! If Hell won't hold back, then neither will we.  
>Any questions?"<p>

"Yes Andrew?" Buffy sighed.

"Umm...How?"

"Oh c'mon, I barely had enough time to make that speech, let alone figure out how were gonna go all John Rambo on evil. Besides, the way Illyria talks about you, your apparently the new _'man with the plan',_you alpha male you." Buffy retorted.

In less than a second, the occupants of the entire room minus Andrew were giggling or trying to hold back their laughter.

"It could happen!" Andrew pouted while crossing his arms over his chest, which earned the young man another round of laughter.

* * *

><p><em>And so the storm past and our heroine was once again the Chosen One. Luckily for Buffy, the Slayer of the 'Vampyres' , demonic activity hit a new low in Scotland after the Saint of 'vampires' was slain. Thus the Slayer's next focus was now on rebuilding her empire. But before our champion can rebuild her castle, she must rebuild her friends. The slayer of Joan of Arcadia and the fiery mane Goddess were able to stalemate their problems for Buffy's sake, but their grievances remained.<br>_

* * *

><p>"Ok Willow, I'm here, what do you want?" Kennedy asked as she entered the ruins of their old room.<p>

"Ken, could you come here? Sit for a minute?" Willow asked as she patted the seat of the chair beside her.

"Um...Why?"

"Ken!...Would you just...Please?" Willow asked again.

Kennedy seeing the concern on the face of her former lover, complied with a nod and sat beside the witch. After a brief moment of silence, Willow took it upon herself to look at Kennedy and begin.

"Ken, now may be a good of a time as any to talk about...Us."

"Alright, talk." Kennedy retorted as she crossed her arms.

"Ok, this isn't gonna work if we don't say it and mean it." Willow spoke aloud before she let out a long sigh. "Ken, we fell apart and I don't think we can be put back together. But i don't want us to fight forever. Were both part of this family now and regardless of what we lost, we are always going to be in contact with each other like a family should be. We can't always be fighting and forcing others to take sides. Lives depend on us every day and if were too busy fighting amongst ourselves, were going to get the people that we care about killed. So I'm asking you to tell me in your own words where we went wrong Ken, just talk to me." Willow told Kennedy while she took the Slayer's hand in hers.

Kennedy quickly jerked her hand free and looked away from her former lover, "Willow...Are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this?" Kennedy asked the witch once more as she gazed into Willow's eyes for the truth.

With a nod of her head and truth in her eyes, Willow encouraged Kennedy to speak her mind and her heart.

The dark haired Slayer rose from her seat and started to pace in front of Willow until she was able to form her first sentence.

"Alright, Will there's no easy way to say this but, you never loved me. You never loved me nor can you ever love me like you did with Tara. I tried so hard at first not to be selfish and not feel like weren't giving me you're all. But i kept hearing small stories of how you were with Tara when something happened to us that reminded the others of you two. The way you would rub the back of her thumb when you two held hands or the look you would get when she smiles and laughs. And then there's the whole witch thing. You two could understand and talk for hours about magic and fairytales, yet we can barely hold a conversation about Slaying. I'm going to be the next Chosen One while you're going to be the head of our new coven and magic teachers. You do magic and I do battle. Were to different Willow and the more I think about it, the more I feel we would never work."

The red haired witch looked up at her former Slayer with a face full of pain, regret and sadness. With all of her emotions running ramped through her heart and mind, Willow kept her composure based on one fact. Kennedy was right.

"Your right!...Goddess I hate this so much but, Ken your right and I'm so sorry." Willow deeply sobbed for a few moments before wiping her face.

"No matter how hard I try, what Tara and I had can never happen again. At least not with us. I know, Ken I saw this a little while after I started the new coven. I didn't want to believe it but my heart kept telling me otherwise. I tried to give you everything that i am, but sometimes...I feel like Tara is the one holding me, the one making-"

Willow quickly turned her gaze away from the Latina Slayer, unable to look at Kennedy and tell her the truth.

"I think...I think us being different is a good thing now," Willow told Kennedy when she looked back at her. "We can have the distance we need to heal."

"Your right. Will your right. We should try to use our specialties to get some distance between us for a while. I don't want to fight with you anymore either. But every time i see you and think about us...I start to get the feeling like you cheated me. Whenever you told me you would be my everything, but held back just enough to-" Kennedy bit her lip, unable to continue as she remembered the neglect and pain she felt from the past.

"Space...Time and space, and hopefully we can move on well enough to be around each other." Kennedy finally finished.

Both Slayer and witch silently looked upon one another for a brief period of time before Kennedy finally headed towards the door.

"Ken!" Willow shouted.

Kennedy slowly turned to face her former lover with her hand still on the doorknob.

"If you ever need anything...I'm always here for you Ken"

Kennedy suddenly smiled back to her old lover before she left the room, "I know Will, I know."

* * *

><p><em>Well, gentle viewers. Ring the bells and count the rainbows, the Goddess and the Slayer have reconciled. Well, almost…Oh my, where has the time gone gentle viewers? I guess that's enough for now. Please, come back soon so i may continue to regale you with a tale i like to call, Buffy, Buffy the Slayer of the 'Vampyres'. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**(AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the long delay, life and Mass Effect 3 distracted me. Please review)**

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming: **

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

"YES BUFFY! YOU FAILED! YOU FAILED THEM ALL! What would your mother say?"

In that instant, that one second it takes to process that one word Illyria spat out with such venom and malice, it happened. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the champion of mankind, the Chosen One...snapped.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK!...YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE ME! I am all that stands between life and death on this earth! When things get bad, I am the one everyone goes to! With all of our allies, all of our champions, I am always the one who has to give the orders and make the hard decisions! Hell, I was brought back from the dead twice because there is nobody else that can do what i do! I'm not a God! I can't do everything, be everywhere and stop every evil in the world! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

* * *

><p>Buffy announced as she paced up and down the library ruins.<p>

"We tipped the cosmic scales when we activated you all. That means that Hell is gonna hit us harder and with more players, soon. And there's always the First. Did we trap it or just piss it off by taking out some of its employees? I don't think it's possible to actually destroy the First unless it has a corporeal form or we get every person and demon in the world to hug a tree. Regardless this all means that were gonna have to be able to hit back harder than we ever did before. All of our training, defenses and precautions up to this point are now useless, old news. From here on out were gonna be more thorough, train longer, hit harder, leave no prisoners and show no mercy! If Hell won't hold back, then neither will we.  
>Any questions?"<p>

* * *

><p>Both Slayer and witch silently looked upon one another for a brief period of time before Kennedy finally headed towards the door.<p>

"Ken!" Willow shouted.

Kennedy slowly turned to face her former lover with her hand still on the doorknob.

"If you ever need anything...I'm always here for you Ken."

Kennedy suddenly smiled back to her old lover before she left the room, "I know Will, I know."

**Chapter 2**

Dear Journal.

A month has passed since we defeated vamp Joan of Arc. Lucky, thanks to Slayer healing and me not being too seriously hurt, we are all fully recovered. The castle is still a wreck and we have been camping outside in the abandoned demon encampment. Yeah, Illyria's demon camp is abandoned. The demons and Illyria left soon after Buffy was back to her normal Chosen One self, and were kind enough to leave us enough tents and some weapons. Spike and Angel left with Illyria to fly the plane and continue to look for recruits. Buffy said that they would most likely come back sometime soon, as she is confident that were gonna need them when evil throws it's next wave at us.

Under Xander's watch we all help to rebuild the castle piece by piece. Our basic facilities work and all of the walls have been dry walled, but we still have a way to go.

OH! And It's supposed to be hush hush, but word travels fast...WILLOW AND KENNEDY ARE OK NOW!...Or at least they can be in the same room without the looks and the fighting. But still, it's progress.

Dawn and I are doing great, and so are Rona and Vi. However i wonder about Satsu and Kennedy. If i didn't know any better I would think they are really doing it like bunnies when they go off to do their, "Leader's only", training. Anyways, Dana is now officially part of Satsu's group. Figures as much, Satsu for some reason treats Dana like a little sister.

Giles and Olivia on the other hand are constantly going crazy. I would imagine trying to operate a Slayer headquarters and run its medical facilities is quite a chore when the headquarters looks like an unfinished construction site.

Buffy and Faith on the other hand, or Fuffy as i like to call them, couldn't be happier. Teaching and preaching how "roughing it" outside is supposed to be the natural surroundings of the primal and original Slayer essence in all the Slayers. And always using all the open space to hold their own version of "war games". I don't know how i end up getting tossed around even though i am supposed to be the water boy and referee, but Dawn always seem to come back horny so i can't really complain. Oh and Fuffy always making moon eyes at each other, always all snuggly with each other in plain sight...If i didn't have Dawn i would be sick and then jealous, but lucky me.

At the moment we are very slowly taking in new recruits, Slayers and watchers alike. We very recently got a Slayer and her watcher from Mexico. Giles then pretended to treat me like i am important, but i know it's because i speak the best Mexican out of all of us.

Although we are still rebuilding, all of our training still occurs. Giles somehow finds time to tutor me as a watcher and after a few demonstrations; Willow has finally started to teach me more than just meditation. O and Fuffy does group Tai Chi with the girls on the side lawn before making the girls chase them through the forest and back. And i have to say, some of those moves look...Well I suggested to Fuffy a few times to teach the group yoga on the lawn. Unfortunately, that hasn't happened yet.

O. i have to go, the Slayers are calling me.

End of Entry, Andrew Wells.

* * *

><p>"Andy! Put down the pen and paper and get your blond ass over here! We're gonna show the girls the basics on how to defeat mages!" Faith shouted to the young watcher.<p>

"...Ohhh how fun, i get to have my ass kicked...again," Andrew said to himself as he walked towards the lawn where all the Slayers were eagerly awaiting their teachings.

When Andrew made his way over to Willow, Buffy and Faith, he began to put on his protective gear as willow started to preach, "Ok first thing about witches, the less powerful ones have to chant and use items to cast spells. Go for the items or stop the witch or warlock from chanting first. If a magic user can't concentrate, the magic user is useless. All magic takes concentration. Andrew if you please?"

The young watcher picked up a book Willow pointed to on the ground and began reading what he soon realized was a levitation chant. As Andrew continued to chant, a nearby log started to float in the air.

"Now, exhibit B," Willow told her audience as she took a small stone out of her pocket and threw it at Andrew's hands. This caused the book to fall, Andrew's chants to stop and the log to fall.

"Any questions?" Willow asked while looking at her students.

One of Sastu's crew raised her hand and asked, "Wouldn't it be easier and death effective to just throw the rock or weapon at Andrew instead of at the object?"

"What? NO! NO! IT WOULD BE LESS EFFECTIVE BECAUSE... BECAUSE I SAY SO! SO THERE WILL BE NO STONEING OF ME!" Andrew yelled and pleaded as the others laughed at him.

"Andrew, pick the book back up and chant again," Willow ordered as she picked up two more small stones.

As the young man started to chant, this time he would look up every so often to make sure he doesn't get a rock in the face or worse. Luckily, at the last second Andrew saw two stones coming his way and evaded the one aimed for his head. Unfortunately, the stone aimed for the book still connected and knocked it to the ground.

"Any more questions?" Willow asked as she turned to her audience.

This time, nobody had anything else to add.

"I have a question, WHY AM I ALWAYS THE PUNCHING BAG?" Andrew whaled.

"Because Andy, we all know Dawny kisses your bubu's away after hours. Hahahaha!..OWWCH!" Kennedy yelped as a stone thrown from Buffy and Dawn hit both her shoulders.

"Moving On!" Willow exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention once again.

"So next up is Stopping a mage who can cast spells without items or spell books...Buffy?" Willow asked as she waved her hand for Buffy to take center stage.

"Wait, what? NOOOO! NO BUFFY! NOOOOO BUFFY!" Andrew squealed as he turned to run away.

"ANDREW FREEZE!" Buffy yelled at the young watcher.

"Awww, Buffy c'monnnn. I bruise...well not easier than normal humans but nooooo... owwwies!" Andrew complained as he turned to face his soon to be opponent.

"Ok Andrew, launch something at me"

"Um...like what?" the young watcher asked the Chosen one.

"How the hell should i know? I don't know, fireball me...'Kame-ha-me-ha', me," Buffy mocked the young man as she did the air quotations around Kame-ha-me-ha; Causing the others to laugh almost to the point of pissing themselves.

Andrew, becoming increasingly embarrassed with face turning different shades of red, decided to give the Slayer what she wanted.

"Kaaaaa...meeee," Andrew chanted as he began to take the required open palms on top of each other by his side stance as his hands started to glow with blue energy.

"Give her hell honey!" Dawn cheered from her seated position amongst the crowd of Slayers.

"haaaaa...meeeeee!" Andrew continued to chant as his hands began to produce a big glowing ball of blue crackling energy.

"ANDY! ANDY! ANDY!" Kennedy began to chant, showing her team mates to do the same for one of their own, as dorky as he is.

"HHAAAAA!" Andrew shouted as he launched his arms forwards, letting loose a bright blue beam of crackling energy towards Buffy.

As Andrew was about to launch his attack, Buffy started to run forwards and then leaped and back flipped in the air over the young watcher as he launched his attack. Andrew tried to swing his arms and his magical attack as fast as he can to hit Buffy in midair but to no avail, Buffy's speed and momentum carried her well over Andrews head before the young man's magical attack could attempt to reach her. As Andrew brought his hands from above his head towards the ground in hopes of hitting Buffy who already landed behind him, the young watcher's attack was halted as Buffy gave him a light shin kick just before stray bolts of energy brunt her hair.

"OWWWCH! OWW! OWW! OWW! Jeez Buffy your such a girl!" Andrew squealed as he jumped up and down on one leg and held his hands over the other one.

Buffy ignored the whaling watcher and turned her attention back to her pupils, "We are Slayers. Chosen girls in all the world endowed with the SPEED, strength and skill to beat the vampires, demons and rising dark, blah blah. Point is, sure Andrew could make me extra crispy. Buuuttt, he has to catch me first. I can react faster than he can, before his magical attack leaves his body. To beat Andrew...i mean to defeat Andrew, I used my eyes to see when he was going to launch his attack as well as my superior speed to get out of the way and close the distance between us in order to take away his advantage."

"Any questions?" Buffy asked her students.

"No? Ok good. We're gonna run some drills. Andrew will attack Ken's group and Willow will attack Satsu's group. Faith will supervise Andrew's group and I will supervise Satsu's. Let's go girls!"

"Hey!" Andrew shouted in objection as he stamped his foot and crossed his arms beside Buffy.

"I stand by my statement," Buffy said as she smiled and barely held back her laughter.

"Not the way Dawnie tells it," Kennedy said with a smile as she pointed her thumb towards her best friend.

"OWWWWCH! FUCK Dawn! Just because your man is endowed with a _'__penis of the God's__'_ doesn't mean you have to hit me!" Kennedy said with a wink towards Andrew as she rubbed her shoulder.

Laughter then filled the Slayer Central encampment as Andrew, filled with pride, smiled and puffed out his chest while Dawn then tackled her best friend and tickled her mercilessly.

"Apologize! Now!" Dawn demanded.

"AAHAHAHA! ff fuck you Dawn!Ahahaha no way!" Kennedy retorted with laughter.

"Satsu! Help me!" Dawn called to her Asian sister Slayer.

Knowing that the Asian Slayer knows all of her sweet and sensitive spots, Kennedy quickly caved, "What? No! AAHAHA! Ok sorry! Sorry!"

"Mmm, Not good enough. Who's my bitch?" Dawn asked Kennedy with a devilish grin as Satsu sat beside Kennedy and Dawn.

"Oh fuck you both!" Kennedy shouted to her attacker.

Within three seconds, Dawn and Satsu exchanged a look, a nod and positions as Satsu was now on top of Kennedy, "Dawn, Pin her shoulders above her head." Satsu commanded a happily obliging Dawn.

"Satz please no," Kennedy begged.

"Say it," Satsu and Dawn both commanded in unison.

"Fuck! Yo...AHAHAHAHA! C'mon stop, ahahahahahaha!..." Kennedy started to shake and convulse with laughter as Satsu's ticklish fingers attack the rib sides of Kennedy's breasts.

"Say it!" Satsu commanded again.

"FUCK! Ahahahahaha! YOU bitch! Ahahahaha!..." Kennedy replied.

With a devious grin, Satsu hooked he heels around Kennedy's calf's and moved her fingers to tickle the back of Kennedy's exposed knee caps while commanding Dawn to resume performing Satsu's former actions.

"AHAHAHA! AHAHAH! Sa... Satz what are you?.. HOLY FUCK MOTHER OF GOD! I GIVE! I GIVE! I'M YOUR BITCH! IM YOUR BITCH!" Kennedy screamed out as Satsu began to touch the back of her knees; Knowing full well that within seconds, her sister Slayer's keen senses of smell would tell them of Kennedy's own arousal.

After a few good cheers by the rest of the Slayers, Satsu bent down to Kennedy's ear and whispered, "And don't you ever forget it Ken-Flow," just before she gave Kennedy a mocking peck on the cheek as she got off of the Brunette Slayer.

"Your so fucking dead the next time we do hand to hand sparring," Kennedy spoke out, looking right at Satsu while rubbing her formerly bound flesh.

Satsu retaliated by simply blowing Kennedy a kiss and winking at her, earning her hand slaps and cheers from her every other Slayer. Every slayer except the original Chosen two of course.

"IF YOU SISSY'S ARE FINISHED THROWING YOUR PANTIES AT EACH OTHER! MAYBE WE CAN GET BACK TO TRAINING?" Faith yelled, earning her everyone's full attention.

"Good, now get your candy asses up and get set up! The sooner we pass the time, the sooner we get to dinner time," Faith said as she looked and then winked at Andrew.

Within two minutes, the two groups were formed.

"Ok Rona, i know this is gonna be hard for you because of your style, but try doing what we saw that guy do in the movie we saw a few months ago." Faith preached to her home girl.

"Ok Go!" Faith ordered.

Rona began to charge at Andrew in her familiar bull rush fashion as Andrew began to charge his non-lethal magic attack. After mere seconds passed, Andrew threw his arms forwards and unleashed his magical attack at Rona. The dark skinned Slayer look as if the magical attack would connect head on with her. However, at the last moment Rona lunged towards the ground, rolled twice and then stopped herself an inch away from kicking Andrew in the crotch.

Claps and cheers filled the air as both Andrew and Dawn let out a sigh of relief that Rona decided not to send Andrew's testicles into his throat.

"Nice job Ron! Ok, you're up fire crotch!" Faith ordered an embarrassed and slightly angered Vi.

"Yo Faith, can you not call my girl that?" Rona said as she defended her woman, arm wrapping around Vi's side.

"But isn't the sex so much better when she's pissed?" Faith countered.

"...Carry on", Rona dismissed as she waved her arm in the air and earned a Slayer swat on the ass in return.

"Save it for the honeymoon you two. Vi, you're up" Faith ordered.

Slightly blushing, Vi took her stance at the front of the line.

"GO!" Faith commanded.

Andrew unfortunately started his magical attack way to late as Vi's war cry greatly startled him momentarily. The young watcher barely had enough time to even try to hit Vi as the Slayer was zig zagging all over the place.

Within seconds, Vi's elbow was an inch away from Andrew's throat as he held his hands in the air in defeat.

"Wow, nice job fire crotch! Dawnie, you're up," Faith ordered.

Like watching a rerun of what just happened with Buffy, Dawn was a spitting image of her elder sister. The only exception being when Dawn landed behind Andrew and as the young man turned to face her, Dawn kissed her boyfriend's nose. Not only did this cause Andrew to instantly stop his attack and fall into puppy mode, but Dawn's actions caused a large number of her sister Slayers to dry heave and make sickening sounds. All except Buffy, Faith, Vi and Rona, who were smiling. Buffy was smiling and appreciating her sister's moves even more so as she was proud of Dawn's abilities as a Slayer.

"Ok love birds, save it for tonight..Or possibly when we all actually have our own rooms. Ken, you're up," Faith commanded.

"GO!" Faith shouted.

Andrew again began to charge his non-lethal magic attack and again a Slayer was running towards him. When Andrew unleashed his magical attack and started to move it towards Kennedy, the Slayer dove under it and then over it again as Andrew tried to hit her with his attack. When Kennedy landed after diving over Andrew's magical attack she tucked her head and rolled into a ball. Then as the brunette Slayer uncoiled herself, she jumped in the air, over Andrews attack and did a midair spinning roundhouse kick to gain more momentum and get face to face with her attacker. Unfortunately, Slayer and watcher met foot to face as Kennedy accidently kicked Andrew right across the jaw, sending the young man to the ground and making him see stars as Kennedy's group rushed to his aid.

"O shit! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kennedy shouted repeatedly as she cradled a semi dazed Andrew and rocked back and forth with him in her arms.

"Um.. Ken? You know he's my boyfriend right?" Dawn asked her best friend while trying not to laugh.

"What?" Kennedy asked as she looked around and saw everyone staring with smiles and giggles.

"You love me! You really, really love me!" Andrew shouted as he hugged his squad leader and earned a large chorus of 'aww's' and 'woooooo's'.

"Get off me you geek!" Kenned yelled and squirmed in embarrassment as she pushed Andrew off of her.

"And if you scare me like that again I'm going to roundhouse kick you in the balls next time!" the embarrassed Slayer warned.

Un-phased by Kennedy's threats, the young watcher stared at her and sang, "Andrew and Kennedy sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then.."

"Then I rip your balls off and force feed them to you if continue that!" Kennedy warned again as she got off the ground.

Deciding it was time to save Kennedy from more embarrassment Faith shouted to everyone, "Alright! Enough about Andy's sac! Back to work!"

After a round of 'ewwww's', training resumed until Dinner time.

* * *

><p>'BURRRP'! Was the only sound heard around the giant campfire as Faith and Kennedy both belched at the same time, trying to discover whom was the loudest.<p>

"EWWW! Faith! God your such a pig!" Buffy scolded the other Slayer sitting between her thighs as she swatted Faith on the shoulder.

"Oink oink baby," Faith said as she smiled and looked up at her lover's face.

"So Buffy's gonna make you squeal tonight huh Faith?" Kennedy asked the elder sitting beside her.

"Here's hoping kiddo," Faith retorted as she Hi-fived Kennedy.

"Faith!" Buffy shrieked.

"God! Will you freaks stop already? Ewww!" Dawn shrieked after Buffy.

"Oh c'mon D, not like Andrew isn't gonna be porking you after patrol" Faith mused.

"EEWWW! For God's Sake Faith she is my baby sister!" Buffy again shrieked as she made a disgusted face

"...Or possibly the other way around," Kennedy spoke out, referring to what Faith just said.

Just before most of the campers started to laugh uncontrollably, Andrew spit out his Zima after Kennedy's last comment, right onto the campfire. This of course made everyone laugh like they were on laughing gas. Some of the Slayers in Satsu's crew had to get up and run to the castle to use the restroom, holding their asses as they ran. Which again, caused the remaining people around the campfire to laugh even harder.

When the laughter started to die down, Andrew looked at Kennedy and asked, "...Ken... what the hell man?... I mean.. Woman?"

"Oh don't act like you wouldn't like it Andy," Faith butted in.

As the campers continued to laugh at Andrew's expense, a familiar voice overheard the last bit of conversation and asked, "I do hope that we are talking about Andrew cooking us a ham for dinner tomorrow"

Suddenly, the laughter stopped and everyone wore a look as if they were now scarred for life as Giles, Olivia, Xander and Willow came from the castle with marshmallows and other goodies in their hands.

After a brief moment of uncomfortable silence, Faith took it upon herself to break the ice, "So red, Fury, G-unit, what's the what today?"

"Faith i do hate it when you call me that," Giles responded as he put his glasses back on.

"We managed to finally get in contact with every major contact the Council has and told them about what happened here. The secondary head Council group in England are going to send a specialty construction crew for Xander to over-see, along with all papers and building permits", Olivia told the group as she rubbed Giles' back and sat beside him.

"Geee!" Xander squealed in excitement which earned him a few startled and disturbed looks.

"Hey, now i get to make all of your rooms bigger and better. And maybe we can have a pool, so don't look at me like that!" Xander explained to the group.

After a few roars and cheers and as the Slayers who went to use the castle's facilities returned, Giles continued, "We still have a budget to work with everyone, so don't get any ideas. Now, in addition, London's Council will be sending us new weapons and books to replace the ones we lost. That means i will need some of you, and even I am cringing when i say this, to do inventory with me."

Following Giles last statement, nothing but groans and complaints were heard from Slayer Central. Giles was then forced to quiet everyone down,

"Alright, alright! I understand it's not a fun job a Slayer would normally do but, well to bad. I need some hands and your all i have to work with. Maybe i could even teach some of you the benefits of organizational skills. Also, Olivia will need some temporary help as we will be receiving medical supplies and equipment along with the construction crew. Now most importantly, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior when this crew arrives. I do not want to see any of you wearing those God awful street walker outfits you all magically have when the construction crew begins to work on our home. The last thing this place needs is underage mothers out of wedlock."

"Oh God Giles please, let me do the sex talk. For the love God Giles let me do the sex talk, please," Buffy begged her father figure.

Giles gave his surrogate daughter that annoyed pursed lipped looks he gives her when she annoys him, "Alright, in conclusion. Be on your best behavior when we have the construction crew over and help out when you can...In a non-sexual way".

"OOKAAAYYY! So who is up for patrol?" Buffy got up and asked with a squeaky voice.

Like magic, every person except Xander, Willow, Olivia and Giles got up and headed for the tent that housed their remaining weapons and stakes.

Giles and the remainders simply smiled and gather around the fire and started to unpackage the marshmallows and s'mores, "Way to go Giles! More for us!" Xander cheered as he went to sit next to Giles, on the opposite side of Olivia.

"More munchies for us!" Willow happily cheered as she sat next to her best friend, resting her head on his shoulder and eating a s'more before getting an idea.

"Hey Xander?" Willow asked, getting the attention of her best friend.

Willow suddenly dabbed the s'more on her nose and felt it leave some gewy goodness. Xander could do nothing but laugh as he dipped his head down and cleaned Willow's nose with his mouth, earning giggles from both Willow and himself.

"So much for enjoying civilized conversation," Giles sighed.

* * *

><p>"Oh c'mon Andy! Let me see it!" Faith pressured Andrew.<p>

"Faith no!"

"Aww c'mon Andy, just whip it out," Faith smirked as she whispered into Andrew's ear.

"Faith, please stop teasing my sister's boyfriend." Buffy pleaded.

"What? All i ask is she shows us his hell hounds? I always wanted a dog B, you know that," Faith quipped.

"Faith, you do have any idea how hard it is to summon demons? Every time i do, if i don't do it exactly right, down to the last decimal...Whatever i summon would be uncontrollable. Even Willow doesn't resort to demon summoning, and she doesn't for a reason! If i didn't already know how to summon less powerful things before i met you guys, i wouldn't have done it when Joan attacked us." Andrew explained to Faith.

Faith then strode ahead of Andrew while the large group of demon hunters were on patrol and asked him, "I'll show ya my puppies if ya show me yours?", as she plumped her breasts up with her hands in front of the young man and gave him a wink.

"Buffy! Make your ho stop hitting on my boyfriend!" Dawn complained to her sister.

"Oh c'mon D, I'm just having fun...not my fault you can't hold onto your man...UMMF!" Faith retorted towards Dawn before she was tackled to the ground by Buffy Summer's Jr.

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh c'mon D, i was joking!" Faith laughed as she was trying to weakly defend herself against Dawn's grappling.

"Kick her ass baby!" Andrew cheered on his love.

"Oh fuck you And...OWWW! OK DAWN Oww! Stop! I give, I'm sorry" Faith unwillingly apologized as Dawn managed to straddle Faith and get her in a wrist lock behind Faith's head.

Feeling proud of herself, Dawn smiled as she relinquished Faith from her hold and got off of her. The younger Summers woman then strode over to Andrew and kissed him, grabbed his hand and continued to patrolling with the rest of the group.

"You know you asked for that," Buffy smiled down at her lover as she helped Faith off the ground.

"And I'm supposed to know your sister is the new Bret _'The Hitman'_ Heart?" Faith mock asked Buffy as she rose from the ground.

"Bret Heart did a leg move which is incredibly easy to stop, you big baby. My sister just spanked you," Buffy commented.

Faith looked at Buffy while raising a brow at her and revealing a smile, "I knew there ain't no way you can be all girly girl dyke Slayer and not be a bit butch!"

"Hey! I am not butch!" Buffy stomped and pouted.

"Just because i watched the golden years of wrestling with my dad and wrestled with Dawn, doesn't make me butch!"

Faith just chuckled at the blond Slayer before gently biting Buffy's lip, taking it in-between hers and sucking on it gently before slowly letting it pop out of her mouth, "You are soooooo butch, but i think it's sexy."

Just as Buffy smiled and leant in to give her lover a chaste kiss, a familiar sound pulled them apart, "If you two are done making us hot and bothered and giving Andrew the biggest hard on he ever had, can we get back to trying to find trouble?" Kennedy asked the Chosen Two.

As Buffy and Faith looked around, they were surrounded by Slayers and one watcher whose face was red as a tomato.

"Wow Andy, maybe we should let you and Dawn go off alone for 15 minutes?" Faith asked Andrew with a wink as she looked at his crotch. This of course, made everyone present to look at the young watcher's crotch and giggle and gasp. Andrew tried to cover his lower half with his hands but his hands not being close to his pants gave it away.

"Or Maybe ... we should let him stay...have some fun?" Kennedy mused as she whispered into Andrew's ear and draped her arms over his chest from behind him, loving how embarrassed she makes him.

"Why me God? Why?" Andrew asked as he looked to the sky.

"Because were hungry!"

"And Horny!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming: **

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

"We managed to finally get in contact with every major contact the Council has and told them about what happened here. The secondary head Council group in England are going to send a special construction crew for Xander to over-see, along with all papers and building permits," Olivia told the group as she rubbed Giles' back and sat beside him.

Giles continued, "We still have a budget to work with everyone, so don't get any ideas. Now, in addition, London's Council will be sending us new weapons and books to replace the ones we lost. That means i will need some of you, and even I am cringing when i say this, to do inventory with me. Also, Olivia will need some temporary help as we will be receiving medical supplies and equipment along with the construction crew."

"OOKAAAYYY! So who is up for patrol?" Buffy got up and asked with a squeaky voice.

* * *

><p>"Why me God? Why?" Andrew asked as he looked to the sky.<p>

"Because were hungry!"

"And Horny!"

**Chapter 3**

As those unfamiliar voices rang out into the night, the group of demon hunters turned their heads to see who spoke. As they did, the group witnessed a brunette vampress and vampire standing side by side with an Ethros Demon dressed in a metal ballroom mask, black boots, pants, shirt and hooded robe. The vampress surprisingly, was dressed almost exactly as Spike with the only exception being the tight female leather pants instead of male. The bulkier and taller male wore black jeans, t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Both creatures of the night were already wearing the vampiric faces.

Before saying a word, the two vampires took off running across the cemetery while the Ethros demon vanished into an invisible, air rippling portal behind him. As the demon hunter's gave chase for a minute or two, they stopped as they lost sight of their prey. However, the Slayer's continuously tried to spot the two undead monsters as they could still smell and feel them near. After a few seconds, both vampires emerged from behind a marble statue and the Ethros demon re-emerged from his portal.

"Tsk tsk tsk. All these girls wandering around at this time of night, just ripe for the picking," The male vampire spoke to the group, grabbing his crotch and giving the group of demon hunters a good thrust to get his point across.

"Hey!" Andrew protested. Unphased by the vampire's sexual threat towards the girls.

"Oh don't worry blondie, I'm gonna have fun with you," the vampress spoke out to the young watcher as she licked her fangs seductively.

"Thank you! Finally someone doesn't make fun of me!" Andrew exclaimed as he raised his arms in victory.

"Oh don't worry baby, I'll be too busy beating you and draining you dry to make fun of you," the vampress said with a sadistic smile.

"And what about you Alichino? Nothin ta say? Not even a hand gesture?" Faith asked the demon.

The Ethros demon remained silent.

"He's more of a do-er sweet thing. Speaking of doing, any last words before we rape you to death baby?" the male vampire asked.

"We? What is this we? There are three of you and 11 Slayers...plus the boy...I thought when people go evil their IQ increases?" Buffy quipped.

Both vampire and vampress looked at each other with huge fanged grins and then both whistled. Literally, out of every immediate hiding spot possible, vampires and humanoid demons started to surround both groups.

As the band of demon hunters surveyed their surroundings, all they could see was wall-to-wall evil.

"How many?" Buffy whispered to Faith.

"Fifty, minimum," Faith responded.

"Lead the front, I'll take the rear...and no jokes," Buffy whispered back to Faith with a bit of a smirk.

As the ambush was finally set, the two vampires both wore inhuman smiles as they never took their hungry eyes off of their enemies. However, thanks to Faith's body positioning; she was able to keep one of her hands invisible behind her back as she was snapping her fingers towards Andrew and waving him to come closer to her. As the young watcher did so, Buffy caught onto Faith's battle strategy and did the same, turning her body in a way to hide her hand which was not holding onto the Slayer Scythe. Buffy snapped her fingers behind her back, pointed towards her Slayers and then pointed towards Andrew who was now behind Faith. Then with the same finger pointed downwards, performing a stirring motion.

"Any better last words bitches?" The vampress asked as her enemies who were shuffling around in what she can only guess is both fear and confusion.

"Yes actually, KEN'S TEAM TO THE FRONT! SATSU'S TO THE REAR!" Buffy shouted as she quickly moved behind Andrew, facing their enemies at their rears.

"BACK TO BACK!" Faith shouted quickly after her better half.

"Kill them!" ordered the growling male vampire.

As the circle of undead and demons charged towards their prey, both the Ethros Demon and Slayers took action. The hooded demon stepped backwards and as the air around him vibrated, he started to disappear. Kennedy and her crew took flanking positions at Faith's line, leaving the elder Slayer in the middle. Satsu did the same with her crew, leaving the legendary Buffy Summers in the middle to lead their defense once again.

"Weapons up!" Faith yelled just before hearing the sounds of metal and leather fill the air.

And so the wave of undead and demons clashed against the Slayer's. Both Slayer lines taking that one moment right before impact to draw back their weapons in order to strike. And like time just stopped for a mille-second, both factions finally came to a head. Both Slayer lines striking first at the exact same time.

_(Author: Try to picture what is about to happen next all occurring simultaneously)_

Buffy kept the Slayer axe lowered, bidding her time. Right before the first vampire tried to strike at Buffy, she turned the axe head upwards, swung her weapon to the heavens and cut right through her attacker, balls to head.

Satsu standing beside Buffy held the hilt of her katana, bidding her time as well. As soon as her attacker tried a wild left hook, Satsu ducked, unsheathed her sword and with a blinding burst of speed the woman split the contents of the demon's stomach to the ground with a horizontal slash. The Asian Slayer then followed up with an upwards diagonal slash with her katana, spilling the blood of another demon as she rose from her crouched position. The rest of Satsu's crew were also faring well against their attackers, but Dana was just tearing shit up.

Being and looking like the youngest out of all the Slayer's present, it seemed that the Slayer's enemies took that into consideration and tried to break through their defenses by going through Dana. Although Dana has made amazing progress with regards to becoming a normal and stable person since she first arrived at Slayer Central, right now the raven haired Slayer was anything but.

With two stakes in hand, Dana blinded her first attacker by giving it a shin kick and then stabbing it in the eye. Her second attacker didn't fare any better as the vampire received a Slayer football punt in the testicles. However Dana's third attacker managed to get a brass knuckled right cross in, right to Dana's mouth. As the blow connected and Dana's head snapped to the side, it caused Dana's lip to split and spurt blood on to her chin. Her vampric attacker's smile soon turned into a look of concern as Dana reeled her gaze back to her attacker, revealing a psychopathic look in her eyes and a wolfish grin on her blood stained lips as she crooked her head to the left. As her attacker came out of his trance, he tried for another right hook but without warning, Dana lashed out at the stunned vampire and caught him in the heart. Before the vampire had a chance to turn to ash, the insane Slayer did a three-sixty spin and plunged her stakes into the hearts of the whaling one eyed demon and recovering ball-less vampire. When Dana pulled her stakes out and span back to her spot to face the ongoing battle, all she could do was smile as she witnessed two vampires turn to ash and a demon keel over at the same time.

At the front of the battle, Faith's line was also faring well. As Faith unsheathed her twin daggers, she spun forwards in a three-sixty and cut off her female attackers head, turning her to ash and continuing to attack her enemies. The second Faith spun forwards make her original attack, another gusty vampire lunged into the air in an attempt to topple over Faith's line with his body. As Faith's actions created a cloud of dust in front of her when she killed her first attacker, more ash started to rain down on top of her as a wooden tipped crossbow bolt fell to the grass.

Beside an engaged Faith, Kennedy was Kung Fuu'ing enemies left and right. When the battle first broke out, Kennedy staked two vampires before imbedding her stake into a demon that keeled over backwards with the Slayers weapon still in its carcass.

"Fuck!" Kennedy cursed as she was unable to reclaim her weapon with more demons rushing towards her.

Without hesitation, Kennedy switched to a muay thai stance and gave a charging demon a flying knee strike that knocked it on its ass. Upon landing, Kennedy used her forearms to block two vampires trying to punch both of her flanks at the same time and shoved each of their arms away. Sensing the opening, Kennedy launched a right cross to the left vampire's jaw and followed up with a spinning left back elbow strike to the right cheek of the vampire on her right. The brunette Slayer then followed up again by switching to her tae kwon do stance and unleashed a front pump kick to her attacker's knee cap on the left, downing him instantly. Kennedy then spun in a circle and connected a spinning roundhouse kick to her other attacker's face, sending him toppling into her downed opponent.

As the Slayer of Joan of Arcadia was occupying her time with vampiric hand to hand combat, Dawn was on clean up duty. Not only was the younger Summers sister taking care of Kennedy's sloppy seconds, but she was taking care of her own business. With her dragon slaying broadsword in hand, Dawn struck first. As a demon was first to approach the young Slayer from the left, Dawn clutched her weapon with both hands and swung downwards and then upwards again in an arcing motion. As Dawn's demon attacker fell to the ground with its legs detached from its body, she quickly followed her attack through to the vampire that Kennedy just roundhouse kicked and performed a downwards slash to slice the vampire diagonally in half. Unfortunately for Dawn, a demon was quickly approaching her backside. However, unfortunately for said demon, Dawn's growing Slayer abilities are almost a mirror image of Buffy's. As the demon approached Dawn's back and raised its metal pipe to strike the Slayer down, Dawn twirled her weapon so that she was using a backhand grip on the hilt, and stabbed the demon behind her in the gut.

Fortunately, the battle waging to Faith's right also fell into the winning category. As Faith struck her first blow, Vi sent a visceral war cry through the night which could be defined as a blood curdling scream. Unfortunately for the bad guys, they indeed thought that Vi's scream was a sign of panic and fear. Only when they ran towards the red haired Slayer and she twirled her two short swords in her hands, did her attacker's realize they were dead wrong. Vi's first kill was made by splitting her vampiric enemy in half from snatch to head as the Slayer performed a uppercut swing with one of her swords. Not even a second later did Vi's second victim turn to ash as she swung her right handed weapon horizontally and decapitated the vampire, while the cloud of ash from her first kill lingered in the air.

Just as her second enemy turned to a cloud of ash, Vi's next attacker struck out of nowhere through the ash cloud with a long sword. Thankfully for Vi's sake, she reacted quickly by switching her grip on her left handed weapon to a backhand grip; parried her attackers blow, and split open her demonic opponent's stomach with a right handed swing of her sword.

Beside Vi, her ebony lover was a one woman wrecking crew. As the first attack came, Rona side stepped to the right and swung the axe of Charles Gunn to her left and decapitated her enemy to ash as the weapon connected with the back of the vampire's neck. Rona was not finished after her first kill of the night, not by a long shot. Just after her first kill Rona continued to swing her axe all over the place, dropping anything near her that moved. Until Rona felt fatigued and was forced to switch to her one handed fighting technique, the ebony Slayer continuously performed whirlwinds of death and destruction. Unfortunately, Rona even nicked her lover fighting beside her a few times on the arm and shoulder. However as funny as it may look to an observer, Vi didn't even feel the small cuts as she continued to fight like a woman warrior out of _'Lord of the Rings' _on crack.

_(Author: Ok, you can stop imagining stuff happening at the same time now)_

Indeed, the beginning of the battle between good and evil started to favor the side of good. However, not long after the battle began, the numbers advantage broke through Buffy's Slayer line. Before the Slayer's defense could regroup, enough demons and vampires got through to fully negate the Slayer's defenses and turned the battle into a free for all.

"Andrew!" Buffy called to the young watcher.

"What!"

Buffy quickly grabbed the young man and dove with him in her arms behind a tree and other shrubs after she decapitated the demon who tried to flank her blind spot.

"Listen, there are too many! Run back to camp and get Willow, Giles and Xander here as fast as you can. Take the minivan and bring whatever medical supplies u can." The eldest Slayer exclaimed to the young watcher, trying to keep her voice as low as she can.

"What? No!...I'm not leaving Dawn-"

"Dawn it Andrew we don't have time for your manly bullshit! We need Willow's firepower and a way to treat and transport our wounded! Dawn can handle herself and this fight is not for range combat! GO!"

Looking out into the battle, Andrew saw Dawn faring well by Kennedy's side and decided Buffy was right.

"On my mark!" Buffy warned.

"GO!"

Suddenly, Buffy appeared from the scenery and decapitated a demon who was charging towards one of Satsu's crew mates while Andrew ran as fast as he could back to camp.

Waiting in the wings, a smile erupted from the face of a blurring Ethros demon as it emerged from its vibrating air portal beside his two vampiric companions.

"Glad you could decide to come out and play, now how about you actually do something other than being a pussy in a robe! You-"

"Arrrccch!"

"You...you bastard! You killed my brother!" The female vampress shouted and cursed towards the Ethros demon that just killed her brother with a metal scythe that appeared out of thin air.

Before the vampress could avenge her brother, the Ethros demon disappeared and then reappeared behind the vampress and sent her head rolling to the floor before it turned to ash.

"Don't ever call me a coward", the Ethros demon spoke to the deceased in a deep half human and half demonic voice.

As the battle waged, the pre-occupied demon hunters took no notice of what just transpired, nor did they take notice of the Ethros demon stalking towards them. Or so it seemed; after Faith kicked a horde of undead off of her and once again did that bad ass kip up we all know and love, she saw the whole ordeal between the Ethros demon and the vampire siblings. While her former attackers were now engaged by other Slayers, THE Slayer now stalked towards the _'big bad' _with evil intentions. Shoving whatever comes in their way to the ground as they walked, both Faith and the Ethros demon were on a warpath towards each other. When the two were a few feet from each other, the demon vanished into his portal. Knowing the demons next probable move, Faith switched her grip on both her daggers to a backhand grip. The Slayer then performed a stabbing motion with both her weapons behind her back, with both her arms stretched. When Faith failed to hear steel entering body, she turned her head to see her attack was not completely unsuccessful. As Faith looked, she saw the Ethros demon sliced slightly on both of its hips as the demon was standing side to back with Faith and not his front to her back.

"Lucky fuck," Faith exclaimed as she pulled her weapons back towards her and spun around to face the demon.

Then like out of a movie, the two engaged with steel on steel. Faith tried to hit both high and low in succession, but the Ethros demon used his scythe to parry her attacks and attempt to land some of his own. As the two fought, Faith gained the upper hand and managed to slice a piece of flesh off of the demon's arm and follow up by knocking the demon on its ass with a sweeping kick to the back of its ankle.

"Any last words Alichino?" Faith asked the Ethros demon as she loomed over him with both daggers in hand.

"NOW!" The demon yelled out into the night.

Suddenly a confused Faith was pinned to the ground as a few vampires tackled her from seemingly out of nowhere. The Ethros demon laughed in a deep demonic voice as he got off the ground and loomed over Faith.

Faith tried as hard as she could, but the vampires pinned her to the ground must have been professional wrestler's as they were holding her down in exactly the right spots. As the smiling Ethros demon stood over Faith, it began to chant in some demonic tongue. Soon, the air around its hand was burning hot and started to smoke. Faith could only watch powerlessly as the chanting Ethros demon's smoldering hand came to rest a few inches above the exposed flesh above her abdomen.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Faith shrieked from the pain as the Ethros demon was working its magic.

"Faith!" Kennedy screamed, being the closest to the elder Slayer, Kennedy head Faith's cries of anguish and turned her head to see Faith's current situation.

Without a second of hesitation, the Latina Slayer rammed her current opponent's head, face first into a tree. Kennedy then ran as fast as her injured and adrenaline filled body could carry her towards her fallen friend and comrade.

As the Ethros demon was chanting louder and with more assertiveness, his hand started to glow bright red and orange. Just as a black demonic symbol was forming on Faith's agitated skin, a loud war cry was heard as Kennedy jumped over the vampires who were holding Faith down and delivered a flying knee to the jaw of the Ethros demon. Kennedy's move forced both her and the Ethros demon to go flying backwards in a heap of intertwined flesh and caused Faith's captures to lower their guards.

As the Ethros demon was returning to a vertical base, Faith shook her right leg free and kicked both vampires' by her feet in the face. Faith's suddenly actions enabled her to get her lower half free long enough to kick one of her captures by her upper body in the face and then fully free herself by punching her last capture kneeling at her shoulder in the jaw.

By the time Faith was fully freed, the Ethros demon was now looming over Kennedy with scythe in hand; arms raised and ready to strike.

"Die Slayer!" The demon exclaimed before he started to trust downwards.

However, before Kennedy met her end, a piece of tombstone collided with the demon and sent it crashing towards a nearby tree. As the Ethros demon slowly rose to its feet wincing in pain, it opened its eyes and witnessed the Slayer that previously attacked him clutching her stomach and heaving in pain while some of her comrades came to her aid. The Ethros demon used his weapon to help it stand and chuckled as it spoke, "Not what I had in mind, but it may just work."

"KEN!" Dawn screamed as she ran to her best friend, sheathed her broadsword and took a knee to inspect her fallen sister Slayer.

As Dawn was witnessing her best friend withering in pain, powerless to help her, Dawn Summers panic stopped. With tears threatening to escape her eyes, Dawn Summers performed a maneuver that her elder sister performed while fighting the army of Turokan back in Sunnydale. Dawn slowly looked up at the Ethros demon and rose to her feet, not moving any of her muscles other than the ones she needed to breathe and stand. Dawn remained perfectly still as the battle was starting to die down around her, her gaze fixed on the Ethros demon making its way to a vertical base.

Suddenly, without warning, Dawn Summers snapped. Her screams filled with emotion as her chest expended and shrank; the veins in her neck and on her face bulging out like she was turning into the incredible hulk.

"I!..." Dawns exhaled and then quickly drew breathe.

"WILL!..." again Dawn exhaled and then quickly drew breathe.

"END YOU!" Dawn exhaled once more as she unsheathed her sword and charged at the Ethros demon; spit flying from her mouth like she was a spitting cobra.

While Dawn took off with incredible speed, even by Slayer standards, she was met by a few undead obstacles. Unfortunately for her undead obstacles, Dawn gave no quarters. As a vampress lunged to tackle Dawn from her right flank, the Slayer vertically split her attacker's head open in midair and continued on her war path. Not more than 5 strides later did Dawn meet a vampire charging towards her head on. As the vampire tried to bash Dawn over the head with an iron pipe, the Slayer ducked and sliced open her attacker's stomach without even breaking a stride.

As the Ethros demon was watching, he made a quick decision and performed a series of whistles. Seconds later Dawn was now faced with a small group of vampires and demons forming a wall in front of her target while running towards her. Just as the wall of evil was about to run over Dawn, the Slayer did a _'Summers sault'_and jumped high in the air above her attackers.

"DIIIIEEEEE!" Dawn screamed as she hurdled down towards the Ethros demon sword first.

However, just before Dawn could end the demon it stepped backwards into its vibrating transparent portal; causing the Slayer to cut a tombstone diagonally in half.

"FUCK!" Dawn screamed in frustration.

After mere seconds passed, Dawn heard the growls of the undead behind her. When the young Slayer turned around she saw the group of vampires she leaped over before, walking towards her with deadly purpose. Dawn readied her stance with her teeth grinding together, barely able to stop the steam from screeching out of her ears.

But before Dawn could make her move, a torrent of blue energy sent her opponents crashing through trees, statues and tombstones. When Dawn looked for the source of the magical attack, she felt a wave of relief as she saw Xander armed with a crossbow and very pissed looking Andrew with his hands glowing blue; both on top of the Slayer central minivan.

"NOT!..."

"ONE!..."

"MORE!" The young watcher screamed in the same fashion that Dawn did towards the Ethros demon, the young man's hands bursting with blue glowing energy as he stressed each word.

"Babe, try to figure out what's wrong with Kennedy. We'll hold them off!" Dawn instructed her man.

So there her kin stood, a weaponless Andrew, enraged Dawn, severely bleeding Vi and extremely fatigued Rona; all defending their fallen sister in a square formation with Andrew kneeling next to Kennedy as he tried to study her for injury.

And so for several more minutes, the fighting continued. This time the battle was going extremely well as Xander was picking off the undead like he was Van Helsing, while Willow created barriers around any of the good guys who needed to be defended. Willow's aid also helped Giles bring a few of the more seriously injured Slayers to doctor Olivia at the back of the minivan.

Not long after the Calvary arrived, the group of demon hunter's had killed most of their attackers while the rest ran for their lives. As soon as they knew that they were in the clear, the Slayers regrouped amongst themselves and around the Slayer Central makeshift ambulance. All except a few Slayers.

"Giles! Willow! Get over here!" Andrew screamed.

As Giles and Willow squeezed between Vi and Rona, they realized why they were called. Lying on the grass, the once mighty Slayer of the vampiric Joan of Arc was heaving and withering in pain. Willow immediately knelt beside Satsu who had Kennedy's head in her lap, stroking Kennedy's hair in an attempt to comfort her and keep her calm.

"Ken! Damn it. Ken talk to me hun!" Willow shouted as she tried to communicate with her former lover.

Giles quickly spotted a strange black marking burning into Kennedy's stomach and took the reins.

"Dawn, Vi, Rona! Hold her limbs!" Giles shouted amongst the chaos.

"What?" The three Slayers all shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>After checking on the injured in the minivan, Buffy and Faith both made their way into the circle and overheard both Giles' command and the Slayer's responses. For a moment, a brief moment after seeing Kennedy, both elder Slayers felt the mixed feelings of wanting to comfort their charge and the guilt that comes with knowing one of their own got hurt on their watch. However, the Chosen Two quickly regained their leadership senses and did as Giles requested, kneeling at either side of Kennedy and held her down by her arms and legs. Kennedy's screaming and attempted thrashing wasn't helping the matter either.<p>

"Thank you," Giles commented towards his two former charges before he closely inspected Kennedy's abdomen.

"That marking, i know I've seen it somewhere during my ripper days but I can't remember from where. We will have to bring her back to the castle and research it to find out how to remove it from Kennedy." Giles stated.

Giles then took a quick surveillance of all his Slayers and spoke again, "Buffy, Faith...pick her up and place her in the van as gently as you can. Vi, if you can deal with Kennedy's screams then ride with her and get Olivia to patch you up. All those who can walk home, do so and there will be dinner waiting when you arrive home. There should be room for one more in the van if anyone wants to ride with Kenn-"

"I'll go," Satsu interrupted Giles.

"Alright, let's move. Buffy, Faith, whenever you're ready," Giles commented.

Both Buffy and Faith shared a look and mouthed to each other as they counted to three to prepare for Kennedy's departure. However, nothing could have prepared them for Kennedy's screams as they moved her from the ground and into the minivan.

* * *

><p>"I have done what you have requested of me, now give me what is mine spirit!" A familiar Ethros demon commanded.<p>

"You have not done what is required demon. You were to mark THE SLAYER, not one of her sheep." A very dark, evil and ominous sounding voice echoed throughout the darkness.

"You are mistaken spirit. I admit the one I marked was not the Slayer but she is indeed one of her own. The Slayer cares for her and all your sources indicate that she was to be the next in line if the Slayer was to die before her army was summoned. The spell may not be as effective but the result is the same. It is no concern of mine if your army to is too weak to defeat an army of girls, barely strong enough to equal the vampire. Now give me what is mine!" The Ethros demon commanded once again.

"Very well," the ominous voice spoke out.

"You have achieved close to my desired result. I will in turn give you some of my power. Help me to fully achieve my goal and you will be my disciple, and be granted all the power you can imagine that comes with such a title. When this is all over my armies will spring forth and my will sweeps the world, I will be able to enter every man woman and child on this earth. Just as I enter you" The ominous voice spoke out once again as its dark power began to flare.

"I am your humble servant," the Ethros demon spoke out as he raised his arms and palms like it was about to recite the _'__Our Father'_prayer.

Suddenly, the dark energy radiating off of the evil creature sprang forth, entered the Ehtros demon and sent its robe and hood swirling backwards in the wind. When the wind died down and the demon finally opened its bitch black eyes, it spoke to the creature.

"And I am ready to serve thee".


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: The song used in this chapter is called Rooster, by Alice In Chains. The lyrics are in Italic when your reading.**

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming: **

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

"OOKAAAYYY! So who is up for patrol?" Buffy got up and asked with a squeaky voice.

* * *

><p>As the band of demon hunters surveyed their surroundings, all they could see was wall-to-wall evil.<p>

"How many?" Buffy whispered to Faith.

"Fifty, minimum," Faith responded

* * *

><p>"Die Slayer!" The demon exclaimed before he started to trust downwards.<p>

However, before Kennedy met her end, a piece of an angel statue collided with the demon and sent it crashing towards a nearby tree.  
>As the Ethros demon slowly rose to its feet wincing in pain, it opened its eyes and witnessed the Slayer that previously attacked him clutching her stomach and heaving in pain while her some of her comrades came to her aid. The Ethros demon used his weapon to help it stand and chuckled as he said,<p>

"Not what I had in mind, but it may just work."

* * *

><p>"I am your humble servant," the Ethros demon spoke out as he raised his arms and palms like it was about to recite the <em>'<em>_Our Father'_prayer.

Suddenly, The dark energy radiating off of the evil creature sprang forth, entered the Ehtros demon and sent its robe and hood swirling backwards with the wind. When the wind died down and the demon finally opened his bitch black eyes, he spoke to the creature.

"And I am ready to serve thee".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**  
>"How is she?" Giles asked.<p>

"Sleeping, but not completely stable."

"Urrggg!"

"Oh stop being a baby, you're a Slayer and it's just a hairline fracture. You will be fine in a few days," Olivia said to her nameless Slayer patient after setting her bones and creating a splint for the Slayer.

"I gave her enough sedatives to stop the heart of a rogue bull elephant, but it's like she is having nonstop nightmares. Rupert, she should be barely breathing with the amount of drugs I had to give her. Her affliction is definitely mystical and I saw the symbol burned into her stomach, it looks familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it." The doctor told Giles as she was checking her medical supplies.

"Well here's hoping we can decipher what she is afflicted with and cure her," Giles said aloud as he moved further into the large infirmary tent and gave his lover a swat on her hip.

As Giles entered Kennedy's area of the tent his heart sank. Kenney was lying on a single mattress while twitching and slightly trashing about. Thankfully the Latina Slayer was unable to do any damage to herself as Satsu was holding onto her right hand and Willow was hanging onto her left; all three women being surrounded by a pained Rona, Vi, Dawn and Andrew.

"Excuse me, I need to take a picture of the symbol so we can determine how to cure Kennedy." Giles told the group as he took out Andrew's digital camera from his jacket pocket.

The group parted for the patriarch and let him take pictures of the blackened symbol on Kennedy's abdomen.

"Would anybody care to help me research the demon and the mark this morn-"

Cutting Giles off, everyone except Satsu and Willow silently got up, walked towards the tents exit, and headed towards the library ruins as Andrew grabbing his digital camera back from Giles on his way out.

* * *

><p>"Faith!" Buffy asked the open field.<p>

Buffy frowned as she walked over a hill to see Faith beating the crap out of a very thick tree wrapped in thick rope, using every standing martial arts move she knows to let out her frustration.

"Faith," Buffy tried again but didn't get a response.

After a few seconds, waiting for an opportunity where Faith wouldn't turn and roundhouse kick Buffy in the face, Buffy put her hand on the other Slayer's shoulder and again spoke.

"Faith"

As Buffy's hand landed on her shoulder, Faith stopped instantly.

"That shoulda been me B, she stepp't in da way ta save me."

"Faith, baby, you can't blame yourself for what she did. Ken chose to-"

"STOP B!" Faith yelled.

"Just stop. You got to have your guilt trip and now it's my turn a'ight?" Faith spoke to Buffy as she sighed, her back turned and shoulders hunched over.

Buffy knew she couldn't sway her lover's mood. She also knew that Faith needed this, Faith need to feel the pain, the guilt and the hurt in order to move on and do her job as a Slayer. Buffy herself has been to that emotional place before, she knows the feeling all too well. The only thing Buffy could do is the one thing she wanted done to her when she felt responsible for the loss of her fighters. The blonde Slayer closed the distance between the two and wrapped her arms around Faith's waist, leaned her body flush onto Faith's back and rested her head on Faith's shoulder. The second Buffy hugged Faith, the taller Slayer fell right into it like a jig saw piece falling into place. Faith felt the warmth of her lover behind her, the love of Buffy around her and her un-deserved guilt slip away.

After Buffy laid a chaste and loving kiss on her lover's cheek, she spoke softly into Faith's ear, "Faith you have to hear this whether you want to or not. Kennedy put herself at risk and she chose to save you. And we all know that any one of us would have gladly done the same. What happened, happened Faith and we have to focus on healing Kennedy, training the rest of the girls and running Slayer central. Baby there's nothing you can do-"

Buffy suddenly stopped her speech as she felt Faith go ridged and knew that she was going to move, and that's exactly what Faith did. Faith turned to her lover and looked at her, just looked at her. At first Buffy thought Faith was actually going to hug her back and try to bury her emotions within Buffy's chest. However, when Faith turned and looked into Buffy's eyes, Buffy's thought completely changed. Looking back at her lover, Buffy recognized that look. The look she herself used before declaring war on every major enemy she ever faced. The look she gave her friends, family and potentials when she declared war on the First; that same look that Buffy gave the first itself when Buffy was struck down. Staring back at Buffy was an enlightened Faith, a Faith that just now, had an epiphany.

"Yes I can"

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Dawn looked up at her team mates in the library ruins.<p>

"Fuck all!" Rona shouted as she slammed her open Watcher's Journal shut.

"Ditto," Vi spoke out beside her ebony lover.

Andrew, having five opened charred books in front of him, indicated his similar failure by simply slamming his head down on the table.

"We can't do shit with what we have, we need the books the London council  
>is bringing," Rona proclaimed.<p>

After the ebony Slayer stated the blindly obvious, Dawn gave her a look that could make a vampire explode by mere eye contact.

"AND DO FUCKING WHAT IN THE MEANTIME RON? WATCH KEN SUFFER AND DIE?"

" Oh fuck off Dawn! I just said what's on ma mind!" Rona shouted towards Dawn.

"Oh but you're just full of great ideas today Ron, you should get some recognition!" Dawn shouted back to Rona before clapping her hands.

"Watch… Your... Fucking… Mouth!" Vi warned Dawn with a death glare sent to youngest Summers woman.

"Back off! Dawns right, we don't need a reminder that were powerless until the Calvary comes," Andrew spoke out supportively behind his lover.

"Oh look on the brass ones on Andy," Rona exclaimed while staring towards the young watcher and cupping her crotch while seated.

"Fuck you Rona! If it wasn't for the brass balls on my man, we would all be dead!" Dawn screamed towards the ebony Slayer in the room.

"Dawn, why don't we find a better use for that loose mouth of yours and force feed you _'your man's' _prick?" Vi mock suggested while performing air quotations.

The eyes of both watcher and Slayer widened severely after the red head's insult, both factions realizing the gloves have officially been taken off. Both factions in the room started to hoot and holler at each other for at least five minutes until a piece of wood bounced off of a far wall, making a loud pinning sound which tore everyone's attention from insulting each other, to the library entrance. All of team Kennedy fell silent as they stared at the person in the doorway.

"That evil son of a masked bitch got one of ours, I'm going out to find him and shove his dick up his ass until he fixes what he did. If anyone wants to watch, I'll be on the porch in ten minutes."

As soon as Faith turned and walked out of the library, all members of team Kennedy got up without a word to each other and made their way to the weapons tent.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, ahahaha! We got one man! We got one of those bitches good!" a random demon excitedly shouted and slapped the claw of his friend and then downed his drink.<p>

"YEAH BOYS! This is just the beginning! Soon, were gonna take back this land and the Hellmouth! Ahhhh baby, that feels amazing!" A random vampire shouted in the room as a blond head could be seen bobbing up and down from behind a table.

"Shots on the house and drinks half price for the next half hour boys, girls and hellspawns!" A small man behind a counter shouted over the music in the background as he started to pour whiskey shots.

_'CRASSSSH!'_

Without warning, the door to the bar suddenly hit the floor and 5 wounded and bloody humans stood where the door once was.

"Slayers!"

"Guy's c'mon! There's only fi…aahhhhcclluhh!" A gurgling demon was cut short as a crossbow bolt was protruding from both sides of the demons neck.

"Masked demon, looks a black robbed ballroom grim reaper, can go through transparent portals and carries a scythe. Speak or die!" Faith exclaimed to the various demons in the bar.

In response, the angry bar patrons rose from their seats and charged towards the band of demon hunters.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Faith shouted to her surrounding comrades.

Not more than 15 seconds after Faith and her party entered the demon bar, a good old fashioned bar fight broke out. However, this bar fight was more like a massacre then a fight. As soon as the demons and vampires were within striking distance, they were all chopped down within moments; bodies pilling by the front entrance.

As the first wave of evil came, Faith unsheathed her daggers and held them with a backhand grip before spilling open the bellies of all kinds of hell beasts. To her left Vi and Rona impaled and then decapitated and dismembered anything that was within a few feet in front of them. To Faith's right an incredibly pissed off Dawn was slicing and dicing better than an appliance in a Billy May's commercial. The young Summers woman was enraged and unfocused, wasting far too much energy slashing at any body part that came near and wounding anything that moved. This forced Andrew to react quickly as he was now stabbing their enemies with crossbow bolts from behind Dawn and even manually threw them after Dawn wounded their attackers

After the shouting, grunting and mutilation stopped, the band of 5 walked over the piles of bodies and body parts littering the bar entrance while the wall mounted speakers still sang their songs.

_'Ewwwwwww eeeeewwww ewwwwwww…Aint found a way to killllll meeeee yettttt'_

Without skipping a beat, Faith downed a shot and then yanked the hiding bartender by his hair to the top of the bar.

"Talk," Faith told the man while looking right into his eyes.

_'Eyes burn with stinging sweat'_

"I… I don't..ummf!" The man's speech was cut short by a right cross to the chin from Dawn.

_'Seems everrrryyyy path leads meeeeee to nowherrrreeee'_

"Don't feed us your bullshit half breed, we overheard your patrons. Talk or be tortured to death," Dawn then closed the gap between her and the bartender until they were eye to eye and centimetres apart before she spoke again.

_'Wife and kidddssss house…hold peetttttt'_

"And despite what you heard about the good guys…Mercy's for pussies. I'll rip you to shreds with my teeth if I think you're lying."

_'Army green__,__ was no safe bet'_

The severely terrified man looked between his attackers and started to sing like a canary, "I only know what everyone else knows...That one of us finally laid the smack down on you Slayers and came out untouched, and with a bunch of no name lackeys to. Now please just let me go so I can clean up the mess you all made in my bar."

"Keep talkin shorty," Rona told the man.

"But that's all I know, really. I'm just a bartender, sure I hear stuff but everyone who comes here is drunk or high or both. Satan knows who's telling the truth. I already told you what I know, I swear."

_'The bullets scrrrreeeaaammmmm to me from somewherreeeee'_

"Not good enough," Faith retorted as she picked the man off the countertop by his collar and heaved him behind the bar in a heap of broken glass and booze.

"All of you hold an arm or a leg," Faith commanded.

_'Here they come to snuff the rooooossssterrrrr, awwwww yeaaaahhh, hey yeah!'_

As team Kennedy held the half demon's arms and legs in front of the bar wall, Faith went to grab a grab a clawed demon hand and then placed it on the counter top. As the half demon was starting to see clearly, he witnessed Faith slicing off demonic fingers. Faith then leaped over the bar counter with demonic fingers in hand and plunged them deep into the palms and ankles of the bartender, blood spurting from his wounds. The once rogue Slayer drove her make shift spikes so forcefully that she nailed the bartender to the damaged wall behind him.

_'Yeah here come the rooooossster, yeah'_

The half breed's cries fell on deaf ears as the band of 5 downed random shots that were already set up and then watched as Faith pour vodka over the bartenders head and started to smash bottles all over the bar area.

"Take whatever you want," Faith told her crew as she turned her back towards them and pulled out her lighter, a pack of matches and her smokes.

As Rona emptied out the register and broke open the cash box, Vi grabbed two bottles of Vodka while Dawn grabbed a bottle of whiskey and jack with Andrew beside her taking six bottles of random liquor in his arms.

When the band of not so good guys strode over to Faith's backside, Dawn handed the elder Slayer her favourite brew and watched as the woman took a sip and then spit over the matches. Faith quickly then lit the matches with her lighter and lit her smoke from the match pack while the terrified and pain festered bartender was screaming for mercy.

And thanks to one Faith Lehane, the former rogue Slayer, the warrior woman who sought redemption, faced and conquered her demons….the bartender got his wish. He received mercy from the sweet embrace of cleansing fire as Faith tossed the burning matches over her head and onto the alcohol soaked bartender, lighting him a blaze almost instantly as Faith and her crew walked out the doorway.

_'You know he ain't gonna diiiiiiee!'_

And like a scene out of a movie, from left to right, Rona, Vi, Faith, Dawn and Andrew walked along an empty street with a building on fire behind them; the only other sound other than wood cracking and burning, being the music coming from the speakers within the burning bar.

_'No, no, no, ya know….he ain't gonna die..ie ie'_

* * *

><p>"Good Lord!" Giles shouted as the band of 5 arrived back at camp later that night, booze and cash split between them all and hidden.<p>

"Faith! What the hell happened and where the hell were you all?" A pissed yet somehow sexy Buffy demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Buffy, relax were fine."

"Dawn, don't you dare answer for her! You guys didn't even tell us you left! Isn't Ken being out of action enough?"

"KEN'S EXACTLY THE REASON WE WERE OUT B! WE COULDN'T JUST SIT ON OUR ASSES AND DO FUCK ALL! WE NEEDED TA TRY TA DO SOMIN TO HELP HER!"

"Alright! Enough!" Giles shouted with his glasses in one hand and his handkerchief in the other.

"Faith, did you and Kennedy's team learn anything?" the patriarch asked his former charge.

"We learned that the evil in this place knows what happened and are all getting hard on's about it."

"Well as ineloquently as Faith put it, that's definitely not good. I'd imagine the evil in this land is no longer demoralized by our presence here and will undoubtedly become more bold," Giles spoke out to everyone around the campfire as he whipped his glasses and then put them back on.

"starting tomorrow night we should have rotational centuries to keep watch as our Slayers are out. Anything else Faith? Girls?" Giles asked once more and received blank stares in response.

"Alright, everyone gets some rest. Leftovers are wrapped near the sleeping tents fridge, goodnight."

As Giles left, an extremely fuming Buffy was still standing before the band of five while staring a fist size hole right through Faith's face. Faith and the rest of team Kennedy picked up on this and Faith decided that she wasn't in a mood to fight. The husky Slayer needed her lover to hold her and whisper sweet nothings to her tonight.

Faith stared directly into her lover's eyes, soar, tired, a bit horny and entirely emotionless. Faith then hesitated for a few seconds before lunging forwards and connected her lips with Buffy's, letting all of her emotions past through her lips into Buffy's body, letting their kiss say all the words Faith was too proud to say around the others.

Indeed something was different about this elite Slayer lip lock. Even Dawn didn't try to look away or making gagging sounds, instead Rona held Vi's hand tightly as Dawn did the same with Andrew. Buffy was also affected by the kiss. Buffy knew in one second by the way her lover was kissing her, what HER Slayer needed and began to kiss her back; very quickly setting the chaste kiss a blaze of passion beside the campfire.

The rest of team Kennedy just turned and walked away, going to get patched up, eat something and check on their fallen leader.

* * *

><p>"How is she," Dawn asked Satsu as team Kennedy walked into the medical tent.<p>

"No change so far, which thankfully means she isn't getting worse but Olivia has to constantly keep her sedated and were running out of sedatives fast….and her tremors aren't easy," the tired red eyed Asian slayer said with a sigh.

"Will?" Dawn asked

"I…I can't. I tried some spells to calm her, even muscle paralysis spells, but nothing worked. Whatever that mark is, its blocking any magic from being used on her".

As a sigh of frustration filled the tent, Dawn placed a hand on Satsu's shoulder.

"Satz, Will...You're both exhausted. Go get some sleep and I'll watch over her. Leftovers are on the table next door. If anything changes Andrew will light the bat signal."

After that small speech, Andrew decided that flicking his batman flashlight on and off against the tent wall seemed like a good idea. And it was as all of the tents occupants chuckled, followed by Willow and Satsu exiting the tent as they tightly held hands for support. Or at least that's what team Kennedy thought of the gesture.

As quiet settled in within the tent, all eyes focused on the delirious whispered ramblings of a semi-conscious Kennedy. Then without warning, all of team Kennedy spoke out at once.

"I'm sorry"

Suddenly, Rona and Vi looked at Dawn and Andrew.

"No Ron, Vi...Were sorry, what we did was heartless. I know you were trying to just get by as this shitty feeling keeps hitting us wave after wave. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on the both of you." Dawn apologizes as she then turned to Andrew.

"And baby I'm sorry for dragging you into that. It wasn't right of me to have the argument in the first place and you stuck by me even though it was wrong of me to attack Rona. Baby I'm sorry," Dawn spoke out to her love as she held both of his hands in hers and kissed the top of his knuckles.

Rona and Vi could only look on with smiles and fingers laced within each other's as Andrew lunged at Dawn and held her close, kissing her forehead while stroking her hair both slowly and gently. After a few seconds of Dawndrew's loving embrace, Dawn looked at the other two Slayers and opened her arms to them.

"Come here you two, snuggles!"

Both Rona and Vi smiled as they entered the warm and caring embrace of Dawndrew. While team Kennedy shared a big post argument group hug, everyone whispered how sorry they all are.

"Rona, Vi, you two go get some sleep. Andrew and I will take the first shift".

With firm and loving hand squeezes, Vi and Rona left their friends to watch over their leader. As Andrew and Dawn sat on either side of Kennedy and gripped a shaking hand, Dawn spoke to Kennedy while running her hand gently over her sweaty forehead and hair.

"Hey Ken. It's Dawnie...I…I really wish you would wake up," Dawn was now starting to tear up and softly let tears fall down her cheek and onto Kennedy's body; Andrew reaching out and clasping both Dawn's and Kennedy's hands with his own supportive digits while Dawn continued.

"Were doing everything we can think of to help get you back Ken. I miss you…I need my best friend back. Who else is gonna help me make fun of Andrew?" Both Andrew and Dawn chuckling after that remark before Dawn continued again.

"We will bring you back Ken. If we have to move heaven and earth and fight Satan himself in the 9'th circle of hell, we will bring you back. I promise".

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck B!"<p>

"Scream for me baby, I wanna hear you beg," Buffy taunted

"hahaha, neve…OH FUCK YES! PLEASE BABY, STOP TEASING ME AND GIVE IT TO ME!" Faith begged her lover.

Buffy quickly thrashed her head back and laughed hard after Faith's response to her lovers kneading breast pumps and nipple pinches.

"Shut up," Faith pouted as she turned to face a smiling Buffy.

The two eldest Slayers just looked upon each other and smiled, just lying in each other's arms and enjoy the radiating humming coming off of each other. After several minutes of gentle face rubbing and torso caressing, Faith looked into her lover's eyes.

"Buffy…"

"Don't Faith, never…Never will you ever need to say thank you baby. I'm always here for you, anything you want or need."

Buffy then chose that moment to squeeze and pump Faith's breasts and slowly lick her way up Faith's neck and then to her lips, sucking on them while making sloppy kissing sounds; all the while Faith's erect nipples sliding between the cracks in Buffy's fingers while being assaulted by Buffy's knuckles.

"I love you Buffy...God I love you more then I love anything in this world or the next," were the only words Faith could think of to say while meaning every word of it.

"I love you to Faith," Buffy replied as she smiled at her lover.

"Now come get some sugar"

Faith could only smile as she wrapped her arms around Buffy and pulled her close, instantly locking her lips around Buffy's as the two wrapped their tongues around each other's, slowly pulling back and enjoying the wet friction for several minutes.

"Faith, fuck me!"

"Will?" Xander asked as he knocked on the kitchen drywall.

"Xander? Whh…What's up?" Willow asked as she wiped her face with her sleeve, her eyes red from crying.

"How...how long have you been standing there?" Willow asks as she sniffled.

"About five or ten minutes," Xander said as he looked her directly into her eyes.

"To long Will," Xander said as he was already walking towards Willow. Finally reaching her, Xander engulfing her in a hug

"Oh Xander," was the only thing Willow said before breaking down and sobbing furiously into Xander's arms for the countless time since they have been best friends.

"Shhhhh, Will. We will get her back I promise"

For several minutes Xander held and rocked Willow, stroking her hair. His shirt becoming soaked as the red head's tears fell freely. However, as the two pulled away, Willow did something that shocked Xander almost out of his eye patch.

The emotionally wrecked witch suddenly latched her lips onto her oldest friend's and pressed her body into his, eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming: **

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

"How is she?" Giles asked.

"I gave her enough sedatives to stop the heart of a rogue bull elephant, but it's like she is having nonstop nightmares. Rupert, she should be barely breathing with the amount of drugs I had to give her. Her affliction is definitely mystical and I saw the symbol burned into her stomach, it looks familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it." The doctor told Giles as she was checking her medical supplies.

* * *

><p>As Buffy's hand landed on her shoulder, Faith stopped instantly.<p>

"That shoulda been me B, she stepp't in da way ta save me."

"Faith, baby, you can't blame yourself for what she did. Ken chose to.."

"STOP B!" Faith yelled.

"Just stop. You got to have your guilt trip and now it's my turn a'ight?" Faith spoke to Buffy as she sighed, her back turned and shoulders hunched over.

"What happened, happened Faith and we have to focus on healing Kennedy, training the rest of the girls and running Slayer central. Baby there's nothing you can do…."

Staring back at Buffy was an enlightened Faith, a Faith that just now, had an epiphany.

"Yes I can"

* * *

><p>All of team Kennedy fell silent as they stared at the person in the doorway.<p>

"That evil son of a masked bitch got one of ours, I'm go'in out to find him and shove his dick up his ass til he fixes what he did. If anyone wants to watch, I'll be on the porch in ten."

As soon as Faith turned and walked out of the library, all members of team Kennedy got up without saying a word to each other and made their way to the weapons tent.

* * *

><p><em>'CRASSSSH!'<em>

Without warning, the door to the bar suddenly hit the floor and 5 wounded and bloody humans stood where the door once was.

And like a scene out of a movie, from left to right Rona, Vi, Faith, Dawn and Andrew walked along an empty street with a building on fire behind them; the only other sound other than wood cracking and burning, being the music coming from the speakers within the burning bar.

_'No, no, no, ya know….he ain't gonna die..ie ie'_

* * *

><p>For several minutes Xander held and rocked Willow, stroking her hair. His shirt becoming soaked as the red head's tears fell freely. However, as the two pulled away, Willow did something that shocked Xander almost out of his eye patch.<p>

The emotionally wrecked witch suddenly latched her lips onto her oldest friend's and pressed her body into his, eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Ok guys, here's what we got. All the walls that cover the good electrical and plumbing are re-dry walled, so obviously the basic plumping and electrical is done. We still need heating and cooling, the floors have to be redone and re-carpeted, all the windows need to be replaced and I pray to God one of you is a sixteenth century mason, because I don't know how to build stone castles for the life of me. And two more things, there will be no questions about the eye patch until were drunk and done for the day. Lastly, there will be absolutely no fooling around with any of the underage or slightly over age women around here. I don't need Buffy or Faith kicking your asses for whistling and hollering at the Slayers during the day….but some allowances can be made at night and when they come back from patrols hungry and hor… Soar. Now you all have the plans for your department. Let's move!"

Just as the London council's construction crew were about to disperse and get to work on repairing and rebuilding Scotland's Slayer central, Dawn and Vi walked by the crew with arms full of books.

"Hey baby! Why don't you drop the books and give me a reason to work hard today?" One of the younger crewmen hollered towards the two Slayers, only to be knocked on his ass by a book to the face.

"Oh for the love of God, were never gonna have enough people to finish this." Xander sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

* * *

><p>"Have the construction crew begun yet?" Giles asked Dawn and Vi as they entered the room, arms full of books.<p>

"Oh yeah, they're here," Dawn said as she and Vi shared a smile.

"Alright then let's get to work, shall we?" Giles stated as he began to fill his own arms with grimoires, watcher journals and other demonic lore.

While Giles and Vi started to sort out and alphabetically file all text that are and are not relevant to curing Kennedy's condition, Andrew and Dawn were researching through a stack of demonic literature that Giles had already put aside for them; in hopes of finding anything that could aid in their team leader's recovery.

* * *

><p>It has been two days since Willow and Xander have been in the same vicinity for more than five minutes or even alone. Both couldn't bring themselves to talk about what happened between them… yet again. Finally, after sitting by Kennedy's side for over five hours and feeling nothing but guilt, Willow got up and exited the medical tent in search of her favourite Nick Fury look alike.<p>

"Yeah John, were gonna put cross beams in the walls this time, use double steel studs instead of singles." Xander explained to his temporary foreman.

"Sir, don't you think that having the most powerful witch on this side of the planet to magically reinforce the inside of the walls and the floors before we finish them would be a good idea? I mean were using a lot more material then you originally used, the structural integrity of this castle could be a huge risk."

"John, I know it sounds like a good idea on paper, but Willow is way too busy training herself and our own watcher's and Slayers in basic mystical stuff to….or she could suddenly be available," Xander said with a sigh as he saw Willow walk up towards the two men from behind John.

"Miss Rosenberg," John greeted the witch as he tipped his hard hat to her.

"Hi John, your sister still floating pencils or did my advice move her up to chairs yet?" The witch questioned.

The castle site's Foreman chuckled before explaining, "oh if only you knew the half of it. There are pencils stuck in every wall of her training room, and some in the tree's outside."

"Well tell her she needs to be calm and neutral when she tries it, not happy or sad and she should be able to control it." Willow retorted.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Xander for a few minutes?" The witch asked out loud.

"Sure, I can manage on my own for a few minutes, just bring him back capable of thinking straight," John winked and then received two hard punches to his shoulders.

After a few minutes of walking to a more secluded part of the castle grounds, Willow turned to face Xander and they both had an embarrassed look upon their faces.

"You know Will we really have to stop doing this, if word gets out people will think you're doing time magic and were in high school again." Xander smiled after he mused.

Willow looked at her best friend solemnly for a few seconds before she laughed and embraced him in a brief hug.

"Oh my Xander, what would I do without you?...Other than not make with the guilty smooches"

"So you still love her then?" Xander asked.

Willow looked up at Xander after his question with tears brimming in her eyes and replied, "Yes…No…It's complicated. I think I finally realize how you felt about Anya after the wedding. I know it's over, but she will always be in my heart. I feel so guilty after kissing you, even though I know were done. I feel like I betrayed her somehow…A-aand kissing you was wrong of me. I tried to use you when I was hurting, I'm sorry Xander."

"Hey no complaints on my end, I got a lesbian to kiss me…Oh yeah, I'm baaaddd," Xander again mused as he wiped the tears off of his best friend's cheeks with the clean side of his thumbs.

"Xander!" Willow embarrassedly shouted as she nudged him.

After Xander smiled and laughed he replied to Willow, "Will I think I understand how you feel. You love Kennedy but you're not in love with her. And I accept your apology. Now how about we get back to making this place into the Hall of Justice so we can go back to being the Super Friends? Unless of course you want more Xan man love?"

Willow smiled at her best friend before hugging him tightly again and kissing him tenderly on the cheek as she pulled away and held his hands.

"Umm... Will is that a yes?"

"Xander!"

"Just checking," the man replied with a smile as he and his best friend since grade school walked back to Slayer Central side by side.

"Just so were clear, you're still gay right? I mean that was just a fluke before and there is no way when this is all over and things are supernaturally normal again, that on those long, lonely nights in the war room... or camera room?" Xander asked without looking at Willow.

"Remember on our little vacation, we were drunk and we…played baseball while we had smooches? Well I wasn't as drunk as you".

"Wait" Xander said as he stopped.

"That was you! I thought that was a woman who worked at the resort night club! You mean that that was your boobs and pus….um stuff that I...and that was you I did body shots off of!... And out of?" Xander exclaimed in disbelief as he started to tremble forwards getting weak in the knees from the flashbacks of fondling a red headed woman.

Willow couldn't hold back her giggling and smiled at him before she blushed and admitted, "No it wasn't me Xander, but after a few drinks and seeing you both cream your pants, I wanted it to be."

Xander merely blinked a few times while looking at her and then smiled after a few dozen blinks, "Oh yeah….llooooovve poems "

"Xander! Don't make change my slowly Bi turning mind," Willow warned with a finger pointed towards him.

"Sorry"

As most of the day came and went and sun set took its rightful place in the sky, the Slayer Central library now housed all of the Scoobies minus Satsu and Olivia. Most of the books and scriptures were filed properly with the exception of any literature related to the demon which cursed Kennedy and its mark.

"Guys," Dawn instantly leaped to her feet and sent the chair she was sitting on flying backwards.

"Guys!" Dawn suddenly shouter as her gaze was fixated on an open page of a volume of 'The Demonic Codex'. A set of books the Vatican published to be viewed by only its highest members.

"Dawn? Found something?" Giles asked as his and everyone else's gaze fell on her.

The younger Summers woman picked up the open book she was reading from and planted it on the middle of one of the many brand new library table's Slayer Central received that morning, pointing to a picture.

"This thing look familiar to any of you?" She asked.

"Son of a bitch! That's it! That's the demon that fucked up Ken!" Faith excitedly and loudly exclaimed.

As Giles, Vi, Rona, Dawn, Andrew, Buffy, Faith, Xander and Willow huddled around the opened book, Giles read out loud.

"Ethros demon, known for its robed figure in combination with a metal ballroom mask to hide its only physical demonic features. For more information, see volumes E through F in the Demonic Codex Explicatus".

As Giles finished reading, everyone looked up at each other and then started throwing books off the table that weren't labelled 'The Demonic Codex Explicatus, English Translation', until Andrew found the very thick book in question.

"Ethros, Ethros…. Here we go!" The young watcher exclaimed as he turned the pages.

"Ethros Demon: Usually dresses in hooded robes and is part of an advanced humanoid weapon wielding race. Their skin color may vary but the most recognizable demonic trait of an Ethros demon is its traditional metallic ballroom mask the demon uses to hide its facial demonic features. Most Ethros demons prefer to dwell close to beaches as the salt air naturally increases all magical elements in this breed of demon's species blood. Thus, empowers any demonic rituals, kata's, mantra's or spells performed. Although deadly with their martial arts that have been passed down from generation to generation, the most devastating weapon in Ethros demon's arsenal is it's magical mark known as the 'vomica of Ethros'; roughly translated to the curse of Ethros."

"Christ almighty, these texts are always so useless til the last sentence! Andrew, skip ahead will ya?" Faith asked in frustration.

"Alright, alright…..blah blah blah, once roamed free until the crusades and since then must be summoned…blah blah blah… Ah, 'vomica of Ethros'. The curse of an Ethros demon attacks the victim's mind. Not only tricking the mind into thinking that the body is filled with pain, but ensnares the victim in constant night terrors while still conscious. If the 'vomica of Ethros' is placed upon any magical creature, any number of side effects can occur; The most common side effect being the slow disintegration of that creatures power and that of its closest blood. The only way to remove the curse is by performing the ritual of Ethros with the blood of the Ethros demon that originally cursed the victim."

"Good Lord," Giles stated.

"Yeah, there within lies the problem. We need to somehow find this demon and fast or else there may not be a Kennedy to eventually bring back," Buffy stated.

"Closest blood," Dawn thought out loud.

"What was that Dawn?" The eldest Summers sister asked.

"Closest of blood…closest of blood…I'm getting an idea, it's on the tip of my….OH!... FUCK!"

"Dawn! Language!" Buffy scolded.

"Screw the language! Buffy, do you have any idea what this means!" Dawn asked her older sister.

"Holy Crap!" Andrew exclaimed when he came to the same conclusion as his lover.

"Sorry," the young watcher apologized as the Scoobies gave him a scolding look.

"Someone want to explain why everyone is swearing to the super powered blond please?" Buffy asked out loud.

"Buffy, there's a chance that the longer Ken is out of commission, we may slowly loose our Slayer powers." Dawn explained.

"Wait a sec, the book said blood and she ain't one of the originals. So unless momma never told me about my long lost kid sister, we should be fine." Faith commented.

"Unless…Good Lord," Giles exclaimed while taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Ohhhh boy, Giles took off his glasses, what giant revelation did we discover this time?" Xander asked from his seat.

"Unless Ken…was the next chosen one," Willow explained to the room with her eyes wide open in shock.

"The Slayer essence would have passed through her, the whatever powers that decide this crap mystically chose Kennedy to carry the line. She could be connected to all of the Slayers as much as Buffy or Faith is." Dawn spoke out to her family and friends as she explained her theory.

"Girls, do any of you feel any different since this mess occurred? Mental or physical? Anything at all that you think may alter your Slayer abilities?" Giles asked as he put his glasses back on.

"Nah G, nothing out of the ordinary. Guys? Anybody?" Faith asked as she scanned the room and looked at all her sister Slayers present.

After a room full of no's Andrew spoke up, "Um…"

"Andy, don't even try to start. Unless you're a very ugly and anatomically incorrect woman, your non superness doesn't count hommie." Rona said to the young watcher with a hardy chuckle.

"No not me silly, I mean you guys…Ah… girls…I mean beautiful woman?"

"Nice save baby," Dawn said as she smiled at her watcher and rubbed his arm.

"Andy's learning," Faith smiled at the young man as she put up her hand for a high five.

"Annnywayys…" Andrew trailed off.

"I know that you think that I'm just the ranged support and that I just look at your butt's on normal patrols while I'm in the back…"

Xander suddenly smiled and stared into space before yelping as Willow pinched his arm.

"…but I see things…notice things. Giles told me that the most obvious and crucial aspect of being a watcher is…well to watch. And a few nights ago when we went looking for clues to help Ken, you guys were…well less you're your best. You all lacked focus and near the end of the night blindly swung at anything that moved, even Faith"

"Come again son?" Faith spoke up, arching her brow towards the young watcher.

"Well it's true. I had to actually chuck my bolts at vampires…me! Manually throw and stab the bad guys with ranged projectile ammunition! Plus you all came home with way to many cuts and Dawn had ugly purple bruises on the inside of her…"

"Andrew!" Dawn screeched as she cut her boyfriend off while getting looks from everyone around the room, especially Faith.

"My point is, I think that the curse might be affecting you all now as we speak. Maybe it's not nearly as strong as it's supposed to be but after a while, who knows what could happen."

"Andrew, I think you're just being paranoid. It's sweet but you're worrying over nothing. I haven't felt anything out of the ordinary at all" Buffy told the young man.

"Regardless, all patrols from here on out will be divided into three teams. Buffy and Faith will each lead one and the remaining Slayers we can spare will form a bigger group to counter their inexperience. Am I understood?" Giles asked.

"Oh you got to be kidding me G! Just because the boy wonder says he took a few seconds to stop looking at our asses and actually see what Slaying is, you get worried?" Faith complained.

"Faith, you know I don't wish you undermine your skills even when you're not at your best. However it is imperative that we use precaution while we are still rebuilding and our most talented Slayer next you and Buffy is unable perform." Giles commented.

"Giles I know being careful is always good, but were only laying out theory's here. Were all close to Ken and Andrew most likely saw pissed off Slayers rather than technical Slayers." Buffy replied.

"Buffy…while I understand your reasoning I ask you to not only trust me and do as I say for once, but to trust in all of your friends, sister Slayer's and family. Need I remind you that Andrew was pivotal in defending our home while we were away? I have trained him myself to act as these women's friend and confidant, and above all else, to do whatever it takes to keep his Slayers alive. Thus, I expect everyone to respect his thought out decisions and educated comments as if they were my own. Understood?" Giles asked again as he scanned the room, observing everyone's dumbstruck faces.

After a few seconds of shock Buffy finally spoke with a pout, "You used to give me a cookie when I understood…"

Andrew then chose that moment to innocently walk up to Buffy and offer her his Fibre One bar.

Before anyone could laugh their heads off, Faith spoke to her lover with a wink, "Who's your daddy?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone got their gear?" Buffy asked.<p>

"Umm… why do we look like Charlie's Angels?" Vi asked.

"Those angels have nothing on all of you," Xander said as he smiled and tilted his head to get a better look at the women in front of him.

"Xander!" Willow scolded the man as she backhanded his chest.

"Because, I ordered black Kevlar suites from neck to toe for all of you as soon as Giles told me about the London Council sending aid." Andrew answered.

"And this has not'in to do with da way these outfits make our titts and asses look better then when were naked Andy?" Faith asked the young man.

"Um…..no?"

"Annnny-ways…" Buffy began.

"These outfits came with a batman belt, put whatever you want in it. I suggest a small flashlight, batteries, some first aid, a stake, a dagger, a map of the city and a cell phone."

"Can't forget about these kick ass steel toe's," Faith said as she pointed down to her feet.

"As simply as Faith put it, she has a point, Andrew…" Buffy asked as she turned to face him.

"Why does it feel like I'm wearing nothing at all? Even with the steel toe shoes?"

"Xander don't even start!" Willow warned.

"But…but…oh c'mon, she practically gift wrapped that one for me."

"It feels light because all of your gear is imbued with a levity spell I did. Not only is it light weight, but it will make you float in water." The young watcher explained.

"Brilliant, good work Andrew," Giles praised.

"Ok, Dawn can thank Andy for us later. Everyone have their stuff?" Faith asked as she received a campsite full of nods.

Buffy suddenly stepped forward from Faith's side and spoke to the group,  
>"Right now we have every available Slayer and watcher on guard duty and damage control. Were the Slayer Special Forces. There are two main hot spots we think the Ethros demon may be hiding out at, marked on a map both Faith and I have. Faith will be leading team Kennedy and I will take Satsu's team to the other hot spot. We will meet by the giant statue of Michael in the Springfield cemetery in exactly two hours from now. No vehicles will be taken to ensure we are not spotted or attacked all at once. Stage one is strictly recon, we will engage after we collaborate our information when we meet at the cemetery. People, We are all Kennedy has to rely on. We are her family and she needs us. Failure is not an option. We do not come back home unless we drag that Ethros demon by the balls and bring him back here so we can bleed him dry. Am I understood?" Buffy asked after her speech.<p>

After receiving only confident nods Buffy asked again in a thunderous tone,  
>"AM I UNDERSTOOD?"<p>

"Understood!" Every non senior Slayer member of the Slayer Special Forces task group screamed.

"Let's go get us some balls girls!" Faith cheered as she and Buffy lead team Kennedy and team Satsu to out into the night.

"Xander, would you stop looking at their asses for once?" Willow asked.

"I know your looking to," the man replied as both he and his best friend looked at the female bodies leaving the area with their heads tilted to the side.

"…Shut up…and why does it have the letter's AA on the back of their Kevlar's?" The witch asked.

Before the only man to accompany the Slayer Special Forces walked by the side of his fellow members, Andrew leaned close to Xander and Willow and whispered.

"Xander's right, Charlie's Angels have nothing on them."

Both Xander and Willow looked stunned at the young man, not believing the implications of what AA stands for and that Andrew had those initials magically stitch in. That it is until the two best friends offered the young watcher their hands in the air for a triple high five as they both said in unison,

"Nice," smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, looks like a bust." Faith announced as she and her team were lying belly first on the hill overlooking a rocky beach.<p>

"But look at all the beer cans," Vi pointed out.

"This looks more like a teenage or frat party site then an evil lair to me. Look at the clothes hung over the volleyball net and…all the discarded condoms." Dawn said with a blush.

"Looks like it's a bust," Faith sighed.

"Let's head to the cemetery and wait for B, maybe get Andy to grab us some ice cream on the way".

"Wait!" Andrew warned.

"Fine you can pick up a pussy Zima drink on the way if you want Andy." Faith mocked.

"No not that…ok well thanks, but something isn't right here. There are some lit wicker candle stalks around the beach sure but look at the cave'ish opening to the left, there are no torches there and nobody is around. Look at the water to, way too many jagged rocks to go swimming around here. Something isn't right here" Andrew pointed out, reaching into the back of his utility belt.

"Ando's right girls, this isn't a …"

"Shhh," Faith hissed as she halted Rona's speech with a finger in the air.

Faith closed her eyes and did something very few humans can do. The eldest Slayer of the group focused her mystical Slayer senses to feel out the area for any magical anomalies, an ability Buffy taught and is still teaching Faith to do; Angel being the one to teach Buffy herself back in Sunnydale.

After a few minutes Faith opened her eyes and her upper body wobbled back and forth slightly, as if an invisible hand pushed her.

"Andy's right sometin is definitely out of place here".

"I knew Willow should have made more of these," Andrew complained as he held a small vial of what looked like mystical perfume in the air and then threw it at the campsite below them.

When the vial shattered, so did the air around them. The entire facility looked like it was in a glass dome that was cracking all around them.

"I knew it! It's a glamour!" Andrew shouted excitedly over the sound of glass cracking.

"Way to go Andy!" Faith shouted back to the young man and slapped him on the back.

After mere seconds, millions of magical barrier shards started to rain down on the immediate area and dematerialized as they hit the terrain. Normally de-cloaking a camouflaged opponent was a good thing, but one may not consider this particular situation as being a good thing. As the glamour started to crumble, the real terrain and all who inhabit it started to be revealed, with all of its inhabitants on high alert and looking all around their crumbling protection spell.  
>Once the glamour was completely broken, two dozen armed vampiric guards with melee weapons and two with crossbows looked a top the surrounding hill.<p>

"Slayers!"

"Everyone! Back up!" Faith screamed to her team.

As the entire team started to waddle backwards on their stomach's, out of the vampiric archer's view, Faith addressed team Kennedy as they stood to their feet.

"We can't stay here, they might run up here and push us off of the hill. We need to take out those archers and make sure they don't just keep replacing them or running in the cave to let them know were coming."

"Andrew, I need ya to create a barrier for us so we can get closer without worrying about the archers." Faith continued as she looked towards the young watcher.

"I can't do moving barriers, but I can…ok I have an idea. Faith, in 5 seconds punch the air in front of you like your trying to punch a hole in a wall." Andrew told Faith before he started to chant and a hand in front of Faith.

Faith shrugged and punched the air in front of her, only to have her fist stop as if she punched a concrete wall. As Faith punched the invisible barrier, Andrew made a fiercely pained and concentrated face until his facial features returned to normal seconds later.  
>As the group looked on confused, Andrew continued, "Ok…that is gonna give me a redtardly bad headache later but it works. If you can make it to where the bottom of the hill meets the sand, I can put a barrier around you and around the mouth of the cave. That should stop any projectiles from hitting you and stop the vampires from running into the cave. But if the vamp's fire at you and turn around and start wailing at the cave barrier I won't be able to hold them both. And I think it would be a good idea to have one of you stay here to fire at them while I'm keeping the barriers up."<p>

"Andy, ya next Zima is on me. Dawn, lead the pack and take those fuckers down. I'm gonna fire at dem from here. Move girls! Move!" Faith commanded.

As Dawn and her team ran down the hill, Andrew looked just over the hill to see when his Slayers were in position. Meanwhile, Faith rammed her cross bolts into the earth.

"Ok Faith, here weee…. Now!" Andrew shouted as he raised both of his hands and chanted.

The elder Slayer took aim and then fired….missing her target completely. With inhuman flexibility, Andrew tilted his head to the right and looked wide eyed at Faith with an expression that said, "What…..the….fuck?"

"What the fuck?" Faith wondered.

"Reload damn it! Reload!" Andrew was screaming as his barrier near the front of the hill was taking crossbow bolt hits.

As Faith heeded the young watcher's advice, the two vampiric archers were able to reload their weapons and fired in the two's direction just before Faith was able to get one of them in the neck; One bolt just missing Andrew's head and the other skimming his right shoulder.

"OOOOWWCH!"

"Andy…you didn't get a Charlie's Angel's suit for ya self, did ya?" Faith asked as she reloaded her weapon as fast as possible.

"They refused to give me one cause then other watchers would bug them for one and I would look horrible in the outfit minus the shoes, now kill the last one! The vamps are about to run into our Slayers!"

With a nod, Faith loaded Andrew's crossbow and took aim at the last vampiric archer who was pounding on the young watcher's barrier behind him. The elder Slayer then fired the crossbow bolt right into her targets….shoulder?

"For the love of marvel! Faith, just go help Dawn and the others while I take care of him." Andrew shouted in disbelief.

As Faith ran down the hill, she couldn't believe how she missed the mark twice. The elder Slayer pondered if perhaps Kennedy's ailment is indeed messing with hers and the other's Slayer powers.

Meanwhile, the force of over fifteen vampires smashing face first into Andrew's barrier caused it to shatter almost instantly; However, this collision caused the front lines of the attacking vampires to stumble backwards in pain and confusion.  
>With very little effort the band of Slayers decapitated or staked their stunned victims, decreasing their enemy's numbers by seven in several seconds. Unfortunately, the next batch of undead would prove to be most difficult to kill. Whereas a normal staking would kill the monsters, the Slayer's were missing the mark by a fraction of an inch. Thus wounding their opponent's but not killing them. A mistake that would not be forgotten as both sides of the gang war were taking casualties. Vampires were being dusted, but Slayers were falling to injury as well.<p>

By the end of the battle, all Slayers were cut in various places by vampiric nails and switchblade knives, their blood pouring onto the sand. By the end of the fight, Dawn was suffering from a broken rib, Faith from a dislocated shoulder and both Vi and Rona's body's were covered in angry red welts.

"You girls ok?" Andrew asked while limping down the hill, revealing a crossbow bolt in the young man's leg.

"Baby!" Dawn cried out and ran to her man, wheezing from pain as she breathed.

"Well I know how shish-kabob's feel now. I have some gauze, tiny plyers and wrappings in my belt…wanna play doctor?" Andrew asked with a smiled.

The entire band of demon hunter's shared a laugh before Faith spoke.

"Ok youngin's listen up. I'm positive were getting less Slayery as I speak. Let's take a breather, patch up and take it from there. Andy, did anything make it to the cave?"

"Yeah, that jerk who shot me made it in." Andrew replied as Dawn laid him on sand to treat his wound.

"Fuck balls! Ok we can't wait for Buffy, after we patch up we have to go in. We don't know if they have a secondary exit, for all we know the fuckers are already leavin. You girls fix yourselves up while I leave B a sign when she shows," Faith commanded as she strode towards the middle of the sandy encampment.

"How do we know she will show?" Vi asked as she and Rona were helping to treat their team mates.

"When B figures were not gonna show at the statue, she will come looking here and find the sign." Faith confirmed as she started to lay out rocks in some sort of pattern.

"Ok honey; on three I'm gonna pull the bolt out….one"

With a nod Andrew got himself ready for the pain and looked towards a busy Faith and asked her, "So what's the".

"Two"

"Si...IIIIIIIIGGGGGGN!" Andrew screamed as Dawn pulled the projectile out of his leg at two and a half.

"Well if that didn't tell all of Scotland where we are, when B and company are standing on the hill, she should recognize it." Faith smirked towards a teary Andrew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming: **

**Author's notes: Sorry for the slow updates. Work and playoffs have kept me otherwise distracted.**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

"So you still love her then?" Xander asked.

Willow looked up at Xander after his question with tears brimming in her eyes and replied, "Yes…No…It's complicated. I think I finally realize how you felt about Anya after the wedding. I know it's over, but she will always be in my heart. I feel so guilty after kissing you, even though I know were done. I feel like I betrayed her somehow…a-aand kissing you was wrong of me. I tried to use you when I was hurting, I'm sorry Xander."

"Hey no complaints on my end, I got a lesbian to kiss me…Oh yeah, I'm baaaddd," Xander again mused as he wiped the tears off of his best friend's cheeks with the clean side of his thumbs.

* * *

><p>"Dawn? Found something?" Giles asked as his and everyone else's gaze fell on her.<p>

The younger Summers woman picked up the open book she was reading from and planted it on the middle of one of the many brand new library table's Slayer Central received that morning, pointing to a picture.

"This thing look familiar to any of you?" She asked.

"Son of a bitch! That's it! That's the demon that fucked up Ken!" Faith excitedly and loudly exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Buffy, there's a chance that the longer Ken is out of commission, we may slowly loose our Slayer powers." Dawn explained.<p>

"Wait a sec, the book said blood and she ain't one of the originals. So unless momma never told me about my long lost kid sister, we should be fine." Faith commented.

"Unless Ken…was the next chosen one," Willow explained to the room with her eyes wide open in shock.

* * *

><p>Buffy suddenly stepped forward from Faith's side and spoke to the group,<br>"Right now we have every available Slayer and watcher on guard duty and damage control. Were the Slayer Special Forces. There are two main hot spots we think the Ethros demon may be hiding out at, marked on a map both Faith and I have. Faith will be leading team Kennedy and I will take Satsu's team to the other hot spot. We will meet by the giant statue of Michael in the Springfield cemetery in exactly two hours from now. No vehicles will be taken to ensure we are not spotted or attacked all at once. Stage one is strictly recon, we will engage after we collaborate our information when we meet at the cemetery. People, we are all Kennedy has to rely on. We are her family and she needs us. Failure is not an option. We do not come back home unless we drag that Ethros demon by the balls and bring him back here so we can bleed him dry! Am I understood?" Buffy asked after her speech.

Meanwhile, the force of over fifteen vampires smashing face first into Andrew's barrier caused it to shatter almost instantly; However, this collision caused the front lines of the attacking vampires to stumble backwards in pain and confusion.  
>With very little effort the band of Slayers decapitated or staked their stunned victims, decreasing their enemy's numbers by seven in several seconds. Unfortunately, the next batch of undead would prove to be most difficult to kill. Whereas a normal staking would kill the monsters, the Slayer's were missing the mark by a fraction of an inch. Thus wounding their opponent's but not killing them. A mistake that would not be forgotten as both sides of the gang war were taking casualties. Vampires were being dusted, but Slayers were falling to injury as well.<p>

"Ok youngin's listen up. I'm positive were getting less Slayery as I speak. Let's take a breather, patch up and take it from there. Andy, did anything make it to the cave?"

"Yeah, that jerk who shot me made it in." Andrew replied as Dawn laid him on sand to treat his wound.

"Fuck balls! Ok we can't wait for Buffy, after we patch up we have to go in. We don't know if they have a secondary exit, for all we know the fuckers are already leavin. You girls fix yourselves up while I leave B a sign when she shows," Faith commanded as she strode towards the middle of the sandy encampment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Owwwch!"

"Andy shut up!" Faith hissed.

"Well it's not my fault I don't have Slayer night vision! I call shenanigans!"

"Sweetie quiet down, just hold onto my hand," Dawn replied as she offered the young watcher her hand in the darkness.

"Dawn are you ok? Your hand feels different…nice, but different"

"That ain't Dawn nor a hand Andy boy," Faith said with a smirk that Andrew couldn't see.

"Sorry!" Andrew squealed as he pulled his hand back and eventually found Dawn's.

After hitting his shin on a small bolder for the tenth time Andrew wailed,  
>"God damn it that hurt! Why can't we use flashlights again?"<p>

"Home boy, shut it already. If we use lights then they could see us coming you dork." Rona reminded her watcher.

"Look, up ahead." Faith commented as she pointed towards a dim light in the distance.

As the group cautiously limped and walked towards the light, they noticed two openings within the cave. The opening on the left was block by boulders and debris that would take far too long to clear, while the right was clear to walk through.

"And the ants go marching one by one, hurra, hurra." Rona mused.

"Yeah it's obviously a trap but right now we can't afford to go back and try running around the cave from the outside. But traps usually try to keep people from something important, so were going in. Just be careful, don't step on any cracks or big lumps on the floor and don't touch the walls. And if you see anything shiny, holla." Faith commanded as she walked through the right cave passage.

As the band of wounded but fearless heroes walked further into the cave passage, hung torches that were set ablaze became a common theme. Eventually, the group walked into a large and baron pit. Or so it seemed, as Andrew started to notice bones in certain corners of the pit.

"Everybody out, now!" Andrew yelled.

Unfortunately for the band of demon hunters, it was too late to retreat. As team Kennedy turned to retreat, a stone door and broken rope slide down to the ground and blocked the only exit; an arrow lodged into the cave wall where the strong ropes were once fastened.

"Muahahahahhaha!"

"Ok, either that's doctor evil or I'm about to be very pissed off." Faith exclaimed.

"Stupid modern humans, take away their technology and they are helpless." The Ethros demon in question exclaimed as it rested a bow on the wall.

"Now the Egyptians, those humans knew their stuff. Like how to build traps that still work after thousands of years," the demon snickered whiles fondling a piece of rope to drive the point home.

As the Slayer's look upwards at the Ethros demon on an impossible to reach ledge, some sort of projectile suddenly came into their view as it traveled away from them. Before the projectile could come in contact with the demon, the demon vanished into a transparent portal and then reappeared in the same spot seconds later.

"I see we can skip the pleasantries then," the demon spoke as he looked down particularly at Andrew.

"My thoughts exactly you pussy! Now you gonna grow a pair or will I have to come up there and cut into you myself?" Dawn screamed to the demon.

"I would like to see you try Slayer. Here's hoping you won't be too tired after the troops have tossed you aside." The Ethros demon replied with his fingers crossed for all to see

"Pull!"

And on that command, pieces of the cave coliseum wall jerked upwards. With little warning, scores of vampires and humanoid demons started to walk into the rocky circle and form a line; A line that was going to surround the Slayers if the situation continued.

As the lines filled to rank, team Kennedy ready themselves. That is until vampires and demons alike started to split their line, as if making room for a general. Faith quickly realized the loosened formation in the enemy's ranks and expected the Ethros demon to make an entrance on the soon to be battlefield. However, what Faith didn't expect was for her enemy's to chant and holler the word _'eura'_over and over again. Faith also didn't expect to hear demonic snarling and growling coming from the back of the enemy line. Furthermore, Faith was dumb struck when she witnessed a demonic creature with two blood red eyes walking on four legs right through and past the demonic line on its own accord, while staring at team Kennedy with murderous intent.

"Oh" Vi spoke.

"Fuck" Rona finished.

As the demonic four legged figure strode more into the surrounding torches light, the full body of the creature was revealed. This four legged creature looked like an alien wolf from space. The beast was easily as big as grizzly bear, if not slightly bigger. This creature wore a hyena like muzzle sported by a full set of pointed teeth;a set of four canine teeth three inches in length, easily stood out as the creatures dominate facial feature. In addition to the demon's impressive jaw, above its Doberman like ears, the beast's head was crowned by two huge sharp horns that arched backwards like a bow and spiraled to the middle of the creatures back. Just below the creature's ears, two smaller horns protruded from each side of the beast's jaw and arched down the beast's neck and shoulder blades.

Now as freaky as the creature in question looked, from the neck down, Faith could have made an educated guess that a lion mated with a buffalo. The demon's four lion legs looked like they were steroid injected. The front legs were equipped with thick claws the size of human fingers while the back legs sported three huge toes with claws as big as a rhino's horn at the end of each toe. Jutting out from both elbow's and just below the back of each knee, the demonic lion came equipped with curved hunting knives in the form of spiraled horns. Now one of, if not the most striking feature on this demon was its large and muscular chest. The freak lion's chest was almost four times the thickness and mass of its stomach; thus, giving Faith the lion-buffalo love child idea. Lastly, the most definite feature that would make anyone think that the beast in question was part lion was its picture perfect lion tail.

Now normally Faith would be able to keep her cool, or at least partially enough to think of the best way to either run or throw stuff at demon beasts, but for some reason Faith and the other Slayers were stricken with fear. It was like the demonic lion had a paralyzing stare, a stare that for some strange reason only affected the Slayers.

"Um…guys… guys! Plan! A non-throwing me to the lion plan would be good right about now!" Andrew screamed over the cheers of the enemy humanoid demons and vampires.

After several moments of nothing from Faith and his Slayers, the young watcher closed his eyes and did his best not to panic. With eyes closed, Andrew lifted his arms in the general direction of his attackers and began to chant; contorting his facial features with painful concentration as he did so.

With Andrew's movements, the demonic lion charged, running straight for the Slayer's front line and lunging a few meters before Faith to deliver the death chomp. However thankfully for Faith, the lion creature was intercepted by three lunging hyena looking figures. When the three hyena looking beasts hit the ground, Faith and the rest of team Kennedy started to blink again. Looking around to get their baring's, the team saw Andrew breathing heavily as he brought his arms to his sides. The Slayers also witnessed three of the young watcher's demon dogs circling and snarling around the demonic lion that struck immobilizing fear into their hearts.

"Fools!" A sudden Ethros demon like voice screamed.

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

* * *

><p>"Andy stay behind us, help your pets take care of big ugly any way you can! Dawn and Rona take the flanks! Vi, be ready to go ape shit! Don't let them surround us people! On my mark!...One! Two!-"<p>

"RAHHHHHHHH!" Vi screamed, rushing head strong into battle with her twin Roman Gladius's the council gave her gleaming in the torchlight.

"Damn it Vi! I didn't mean go ape shit now! Everyone, charge!" Faith screamed to her group as Vi left the line.

And so the two elements clashed, good and evil, light and dark. Now normally the Slayers would get the first attack off, but being weaker due to the Ethros curse, the side of good took quite a beating near the beginning of the battle. Faith being the elder Slayer was the only one to evade the first assault of blows, but still took a flurry of right and left hooks to her face from both directions. Rona and Dawn however, weren't so lucky. Rona was being held by her ankles and arms while a line of demons took turns laying punches and kicks into her; soon after causing the ebony woman to bleed internally and shoot blood from both her mouth and the gashes on her face. Thankfully Rona's involuntary bloodletting kept the swelling on Rona's face to a minimum. Dawn on the other hand, being part Buffy 'Legendary' Summers, was faring better. Dawn was indeed getting assaulted from all sides, but she was still able to get a few kill shots in between getting kicked and punched from all directions. The only person not getting the life beaten out of him was Andrew, well for a short time anyways. The young watcher, weakened from summoning his demonic pets, tried his best to support his warriors in the front line by manually throwing his bolts like darts at the enemy. Unfortunately, as soon as the demon hunters were overrun the young man found himself in high school all over again; being tossed around from one body to the next while being punched and kicked repeatedly until he hit the ground.

All too quickly were the Slayer's loosing. They let the enemy surround them, demoralize them and toy with them. After what seemed like a life time of repeated poorly defended blows to her body, Faith was now on the cave floor with her vision narrowing. The once mighty alpha Slayer, the woman who at one time took shit from nothing and nobody, the once personification of rage against the machine, was about to black out with eyes swelling shut and was soon going to undoubtedly meet her end. The last thing Faith saw were vampires and demons in small packs repeatedly kicking, taunting and hammering down on her comrades while she was powerless to help. And to top it all off, before Faith's eyes swelled shut she also saw Andrew's pet's dead on the floor and the demonic lion creature walking with a purpose towards her.

"Yes! Kill them all! Destroy them all!" A maniacal, ominous and Ethros voice boomed over the screams in the cave coliseum.

"AAAAHHHHH!" A Faith like voice echoed above the screams of her comrades.

Even though Faith couldn't see, she knew what was happening. The demonic lion creature had Faith in her muzzle by the Slayer's collarbone. Faith knew that the puncture wound wasn't deep thanks to the magically imbued Kevlar she was wearing, but the crushing force of the beast felt like a truck parking on the right side of her chest and shoulder.

Seconds felt like agonizing hours for the demon hunters, as they were being toyed with and physically tortured. Faith soon felt her collar bone break under the beast's bite, screaming after every time the creature would bite down on the Slayer. However something soon went awry.

After the untold time the beast applied pressure, the pressure didn't lessen or worsen. Faith didn't know if the demonic beast got bored or if Faith stunk, but she was thankful regardless. Only when Faith was undisturbed long enough for her to feel a familiar humming in her pit of her stomach did the Slayer realized what was happening; and hearing a friendly voice didn't hurt either.

"Everybody spread out and get them off our people! MOVE!"

Faith couldn't help but smile as she heard that familiar voice shout commands, nor could she not smile when her face were in warm hands and the pressure on her torso was relieved.

"What took you B?"

"Someone forgot to carry a cell phone F," Buffy said matter-of-factly.

"Now hold still, I'm going to bleed you so you can see again." Buffy told her lover.

After a few minutes, shallow cuts and the odd demon or vampire that tried to get the best of a distracted Buffy Summers, Faith was able to see again. And what the elder Slayer saw made her heart flutter with relief. Faith was witnessing team Satsu and a few of the stronger damage control team members of the younger and less experienced Slayers holding their own against their enemies. What made Faith smile the most was the Slayer axe lying on the cave floor covered in purple blood, with the decapitated demonic creature's head and body on either side of the axe blade.

"No! You fools! Kill the injured! Don't go after the new arrivals! Finish them off and we can retre…"

"Arrrch!" The Ethros demon wailed in pain as it grabbed at a gash that ran along its shoulder. As the Ethros demon surveyed its immediate surrounds, the demon saw a bloodied shuriken imbedded into the cave wall behind itself.

As the Ethros demon looked to the battlefield below, it caught a gaze of the source of the attack. A very pissed off looking Satsu stood with her legs spread shoulder width apart, feet firmly planted on the ground and her arm outstretched as if the woman just threw a football. With the Ethros demon now shouting profanity and directing a small number of its minions to attack Satsu, the Slayer 's eyes never left the demon.

When the few demonic and undead tried to attack Satsu, they met their end within seconds. As the first vampire to foolishly run in came within a few feet of the Asian Slayer, Satsu unsheathed her ninjato and katana upwards while performing and x like slash at the vampire's neck with the two blades; turning the foolish vampire to ash. As two of other attacks came into melee range, Satsu dodged the claws aimed at her head by performing a back bending- standing three sixty spin. The Slayer's eye's briefly watching the Ethros demon over her attacker's shoulder, as she arced her lower back and swung her swords in a windmill motion while performing the spin under the vampires swing; effectively forming two vertically deep open wounds along her attacker's torso and downing him instantly. But Satsu wasn't finish laying waste to her enemies, not by far. Right after the woman pulled a ninja move out of her ass, Satsu ended her whirl winding attack by extending her armed extremities, plastered two deep horizontal slashes along her demonic attacker's chest and stomach, took a knee as the demon hit the ground and looked back up at the Ethros demon with that look that turned the tide of a battle once before in the past.

That same look that a mortally wounded and downed Buffy Summers wore after she told the First where to go and rose to her feet ready for the kill moments later. Indeed, the Ethros demon was now fearfully staring wide eyed into the eyes of death incarnate. The Ethros demon that tried to poison the Slayer line was now staring into the unforgiving eyes of THE SLAYER.

Seeing their comrades fail, another group of demons and vampires tried to gain favour by succeeding where others failed. But of course, Satsu laid waste to them all while barely getting hit at. The one punch to the face Satsu received was like punching a falling wall. The Slayer's neck snapped to the side as a large fist connected with her right cheek, but without even blinking the woman pressed forwards and stared a hole right through her attacker that was quickly aided by her swords. Satsu was now clearly demonstrating why she was an alpha female, why she was a leader and why most of the other girls fighting in the cave were now fighting behind her and not alongside her. If an aura reader was presently in the cave, that reader would be having an aura orgasm by the power, confidence and fury radiating off of Satsu. Indeed, Satsu was proving the old additive true; Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn.

"Raaah! Damn you! Damn you all! You will fall Slayers! I will make sure of it!" The Ethros demon yelled in frustrated as it vanished into its transparent portal.

Alas the tide of the battle was now turning and not long after the Ethros demon vanished, the battle between good and evil was over, good wins.

"Damage report! You bunch, help any Slayer's you can! And you, run outside, take my phone and call the castle. Tell them to bring the medical van and Olivia. And for the love of God if there are any hostiles along the way run back and come and get us!" Buffy commanded as she threw her cell phone to a random Slayer.

"Were checking now!" A random Slayer yelled back.

As Buffy and an injured Faith walked the isles of dust and corpses, checking for life, the two soon split ways when certain bodies caught their eyes.

"Wow, I guess I really am the pretty one." Buffy mused while looking down at her bloody and beaten younger sister. A sister that very painfully gave her the finger with a smile.

"C'mon," Buffy rolled her eyes as she bent down to the ground and scooped up and cradled her groaning baby sister and held her to chest.

Buffy looked with both pride and worry at her sister's, nay, her daughter's face with tears in her eyes.

"First rule of Slaying," Buffy spoke.

"Don't…..die," Dawn said with a bit of difficulty; barely able to form a smile as Buffy kissed her bloodied forehead.

"A..aaa…Andrew?" Dawn asked.

"AAAAAAHH!" A sudden scream was heard as Buffy winced from the loud noise.

"Oh stop being such a little bitch Andy, I dislocated my shoulder tons of times" Faith scolded the young watcher.

"Well at least he's alive?" Buffy mused to her little sister.

"Buffy, everyone is accounted for. No casualties but Faith's team needs medical help immediately and one of the younger Slayers was just revived by mouth to mouth." Satsu told Buffy without emotion.

Buffy and everyone else knew that inside, Satsu was dieing. Whether Kennedy and Satsu were an item or close friends that maybe shared the same bond Faith shares with Buffy, the blonde Slayer was not sure but she knew Kennedy means a great deal to Satsu either way.

"We have that bastard on the run Sats, it won't be much longer until we have him. I swear it." Buffy spoke to Satsu with confidence.

"Wait!" Faith hollered.

As all eyes were on the elder Slayer, the group soon looked to where Faith was pointing to.

"We need that fucker's blood, and we have some." Faith commented as she pointed towards Satsu's shuriken imbedded in the cave wall.

"Faith, sweetie. We don't know that will be enough. I don't want to get everyone's hopes up if it doesn't work. Usually rituals need a lot of blood or the death of whatever the sacrifice is. And there's no way we can get it all the way up there any time soon. We don't even know if the ritual will work with that little amount of blood or if the blood dries." Buffy commented painfully as she looked around at the faces of her sister Slayers.

"Andrew!" Satsu called, as if she was commanding.

"Help me up," Andrew answered.

"Ok what the hella you two doing? Andy stay down until help comes." Faith commented as she gently laid a hand on the young watchers bruised and tender chest.

"Faith, just help me up." Andrew replied to the elder Slayer.

Nobody knew what Andrew and Satsu were planning, but Andrew has proven himself to be trustworthy in the past so Faith aided Satsu in helping Andrew to a vertical base.

"Ahhh,"Andrew winced in pain as he started to fall backwards.

Faith took it upon herself to help the young man stand by standing back to back with Andrew, using her frame to help Andrew stand.

After several moments of nothing passed Faith couldn't help but wonder, "Andrew?... Andrew?"

"Mmmmm, so warm"

"Damn it Andy we can snuggle later! I still have a broken torso here!" Faith scolded the junior watcher.

"Hmm? Oh…A…yeah. Sorry." Andrew sheepishly apologized.

"Ok everyone shut up. Satsu, stand arm's length in front of me and no matter what, don't break my concentration." Andrew commanded.

The young watcher closed his eyes and let his weight rest on Faith's back, taking a few moments to relish the warmth coming off the woman. He then raised a shaky arm and let it rest on Satsu's shoulder, with Satsu helping the young man extend his arm by holding his elbow straight with both hands. Once Andrew felt he was ready, he began.

Faith's back soon started to feel exceptionally warm, almost hot. The Slayer was wondering what was going on, but she quickly got her answer as tendrils of fire tipped black smoke started to make its way into her peripheral vision. Meanwhile, Andrew's whole body was shaking with both physical pain and mental strain. The young man's hellish aura continuously faded within itself and then burst back to its normal form every few seconds. Whatever Andrew was doing, it was clear that it was incredibly difficult.

Finally, once Andrew seemed to have his aura under control, the boy started chanting. Soon Andrew's unnatural aura started to flare and blaze wildly until it vanished after the young man loudly chanted in a commanding voice and then collapsed onto Faith's back when a ball of fire emerged behind Satsu. As the flames soon turned to embers and the black smoke cleared, standing behind Satsu stood one of Andrew's familiar summons. In the place of the ball of fired which once scotched the earth, one of Andrew's winged demon apes stood. The demonic creature immediately jogged to Andrew's aid, only to be told not to.

"No, get that metal piece in the wall up there. Try not to get any blood from it on you." Andrew commanded as he nodded in the general upwards direction of Satsu's shuriken.

With a nod, the demonic ape stretched his bat like wings and flew to the rocky ledge above the cave coliseum and retrieved the bloody shard of metal and flew back down to the ground.

"Give it to the Asian one," Andrew commented.

The winged beast just looked at Andrew puzzled.

"Me," Satsu spoke up and took the bloody shard from the beast and placed it in one of her utility belt compartments.

"Buffy! The van's here!" The Slayer Buffy sent outside hollered as she waved from the broken stone doorway that once trapped team Kennedy.

"Alright, everyone gather the wounded and bring them out. We will come back for our gear after the injured are being treated. Let's move!"

And so with the battle won, the good guys started to pack up and go home. Or so they thought. Not mere seconds after the Slayers and Andrew's demon started to pack up, loud yelping sounds could be heard echoing within the cave.

"What the hell is that?" Faith asked out loud.

As everything and everyone listened intently to the yelping sounds emanating from the cave, Andrew's demon sniffed around and then flew to the opening in the wall that the vampires and demons came out of.

"You, take Dawn and get her to the van." Buffy instructed one of Satsu's team members as she gave Dawn to the younger Slayer.

"I'm coming with you B," Faith said to Buffy as she picked up a long sword off the cave floor; already knowing what Buffy was going to do.

"Faith, the upper half of your torso is crushed. You're needed here, to lead the evacuation baby." Buffy gently told her better half and did her best to give Faith a persuading smile.

"And yet I'm still better than the youngin's, how do I do it?" Faith mused with a smile.

"Faaaaiith," Buffy warned.

"Alright, alright I'll baby sit. But you owe me later." Faith retorted while she painfully wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ewwww, I'm still conscious you know." A bloodied and barely conscious Dawn spoke out.

With a chuckle, everyone and everything were quickly assigned their duties as Buffy and Satsu stood on either side of Andrew's demon that was facing the darkness of the wall cave's space.

Both Satsu and Buffy were handed a torch and told the demon to lead on. After several minutes of winding down cave caverns and hearing the yelping sound getting increasingly louder, the trio finally came to an open space. A space that looked very familiar to the Slayers. The three arrived at the enemy soldier's den; beer cans, human bodies and various living equipment all over the place. As Buffy and Satsu looked around, they could still hear the yelping but couldn't find the source in the giant un-kept mess of a living quarters the Ethros's minions called home.

Suddenly, while Buffy and Satsu were searching through piles of junk, the yelping sound became crystal clear and was joined by a high pitched whining sound. When the two Slayer's turned around, they were surprised to say the least. Andrew's demon found and was holding the source of the yelping with a look of confusion on its face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Faith was outside the cave taking headcounts of the good guys coming out. The medical van driven by Giles and operated by Olivia took off soon as the severely wounded were loaded; which consisted of all of team Kennedy and a few of the younger Slayers.<p>

"Aight girls, Xander's coming with the big red machine to pick us and our gear up. So head back in the cave and bring out whatever you can carry. But stay on your guard and use some sort of buddy system. We have no idea what to expect." Faith commanded.

Just as the Slayers were groaning to go back to the battlefield, collect their stuff and raid the most likely empty pockets of any demonic clothing, Buffy, Satsu and Andrew's winged demon came out of the mouth of the cave with arms full. Although Satsu and Andrew's summon were carrying Slayer equipment, Buffy's arms were behind her back but she was clearly holding something.

"Ok girls so we found the vamp's hide out. It has all kinds of stuff in there so go carry back the spoils of war. And no fighting over stu-" Buffy spoke out to the crowd, but didn't get to finish as a horde of young woman rushed passed her to collect their well-earned booty.

"So B, find what all that yelping was all about?" Faith asked as Buffy walked up to Faith with her arms still behind her back.

"Mmmmhmmm"

"Ok? And?" Faith questioned.

"Well remember when Angel pretended to go evil and we were at the mansion and while you were trying to steal my boyfriend, you said you always wanted something?" Buffy asked, stepping excitedly on her toes with a twinkle in her eye.

"B, I really hope you're going somewhere with this trip down craptacular memory lane." Faith commented.

Suddenly, without any warning, Buffy unknowingly used her Slayer speed and a smile to present Faith with something.

"No….Fucking…Way…" Faith accepted Buffy's offering in disbelief. Her present looking up at her with its head crooked to the side in wonder as it yelped and whined.

******************************************  
>"You failed me! Again!" A deep, dark and ominous voice spoke out in a dimly lit room.<p>

"I ask for one more chance, give me one last chance. If I don't come back successful, I won't be coming back at all." The Ethros demon spoke out into the darkness, knelt before an alter.

"The only reason you live now is because I will have you killed if you fail me again! Now go! Do what you must! I offer you nothing! None of my power! None of my influence! None of my resources! Bring me the head of the Chosen one or pray that I am too busy to find and kill you!"

With that, the ominous voice disappeared back into the alter. The Ethros demon was now furious. It was kill or be killed now. Bursting out of the room, the demon approached its army in a poor neighborhood's abandoned warehouse; all demonic bodies waiting, training or feeding.

"BROTHERS! SISTERS! LISTEN CLOSELY! THE ALMIGHTY HAS DECLARED ALL OUT WAR ON THE SLAYERS AND THEIR LINE! IF WE ATTACK NOW, WE WILL HAVE THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE! THEY CAN NOT FULLY RECOVER SO SOON! DEFEAT THEM NOW AND WE WILL BE GIVEN SUPREME POWER AND FAVOR FROM THE DARK ALL-FATHER! WHAT SAY YOU?"

After receiving nothing but cheers, the Ethros demon asked the masses again, "WHAT!...SAY YOU!"

"Die Slayers die! Die Slayers die!" the masses chanted back

* * *

><p>"How goes progress?" An evil and ominous Buffy asked a robed figure.<p>

The same robed figure walked a few feet forwards and pointed to the floor. As a black eyeballed Buffy looked to where the robbed figure pointed, she saw a large metal sewer cap; A large metal sewer cap that had weird markings on it, one of which was a large goat's head. Placed all around the giant metal piece in question, corpses of what looked to be Catholic nuns and priests littered the floor.

Buffy could only smile and chuckle in appreciation before speaking, "Good! It won't be much longer until I will be free and the old ones return! As long as those foolish humans remain distracted, this time I will win!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

As the band of wounded but fearless heroes walked further into the cave passage, hung torches that were set ablaze became a common theme. Eventually, the group walked into a large and baron pit. Or so it seemed, as Andrew started to notice bones in certain corners of the pit.

"Everybody out, now!" Andrew yelled.

Unfortunately for the band of demon hunters, it was too late to retreat. As team Kennedy turned to retreat, a stone door and broken rope slide down to the ground and blocked the only exit; an arrow lodged into the cave wall where the strong ropes were once fastened. 

* * *

><p>Pull!"<p>

And on that command, pieces of the cave coliseum wall jerked upwards. With little warning, scores of vampires and humanoid demons started to walk into the rocky circle and form a line; A line that was going to surround the Slayers if the situation continued

Faith didn't expect was for her enemy's to chant and holler the word _'eura'_over and over again. Faith also didn't expect to hear demonic snarling and growling coming from the back of the enemy line. Furthermore, Faith was dumb struck when she witnessed a demonic creature with two blood red eyes on four legs walking through and past the demonic line on its own accord while staring at team Kennedy with murderous intent.

"Oh" Vi spoke.

"Fuck" Rona finished.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Andy stay behind us, help your pets take care of big ugly any way you can! Dawn and Rona take the flanks! Vi, be ready to go ape shit! Don't let them surround us people! On my mark!...One! Two!"<p>

"RAHHHHHHHH!" Vi screamed, rushing head strong into battle with her twin Roman Gladius's the council gave her gleaming in the torchlight.

"Damn it Vi! I didn't mean go ape shit now! Everyone, charge!" Faith screamed to her group as Vi left the line.

* * *

><p>All too quickly were the Slayer's loosing. They let the enemy surround them, demoralize them and toy with them.<p>

"AAAAHHHHH!" A Faith like voice echoed above the screams of her comrades.

Even though Faith couldn't see, she knew what was happening. The demonic lion creature had Faith in her muzzle by the Slayer's collarbone.

"Everybody spread out and get them off our people! MOVE!"

Faith couldn't help but smile as she heard that familiar voice shout commands, nor could she not smile when her face were in warm hands and the pressure on her torso was relieved.

"What took you B?"

"No! You fools! Kill the injured! Don't go after the new arrivals! Finish them off and we can retre…"

"Arrrch!" The Ethros demon wailed in pain as it grabbed at a gash that ran along its shoulder. As the Ethros demon surveyed its immediate surrounds, the demon saw a bloodied shuriken imbedded into the cave wall behind itself.

* * *

><p>Alas the tide of the battle was now turning and not long after the Ethros demon vanished, the battle between good and evil was over, good wins.<br>**  
><strong>"What the hell is that?" Faith asked out loud.

As everything and everyone listened intently to the yelping sounds emanating from the cave, Andrew's demon sniffed around and then flew to the opening in the wall that the vampires and demons came out of.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Faith was outside the cave taking headcounts of the good guys coming out. The medical van driven by Giles and operated by Olivia took off soon as the severely wounded were loaded; which consisted of all of team Kennedy and Satsu.<p>

"So B, find what all that yelping was all about?" Faith asked as Buffy walked up to Faith with her arms still behind her back.  
>"Well remember when Angel pretended to go evil and we were at the mansion and while you were trying to steal my boyfriend, you said you always wanted something?" Buffy asked, stepping excitedly on her toes with a twinkle in her eye.<p>

"B, I really hope you're going somewhere with this trip down craptacular memory lane." Faith commented.

Suddenly, without any warning, Buffy unknowingly used her Slayer speed and a smile to present Faith with something.

"No….Fucking…Way…" Faith accepted Buffy's offering in disbelief. Her present looking up at her with its head crooked to the side in wonder as it yelped and whined.

********************************************  
><strong>"The only reason I let you live is because I will have you killed if you come back to me with failures again! Now go! Do what you must! I offer you nothing! None of my power! None of my influence! None of my resources! Bring me the head of the Chosen one or pray that I am too busy to find and kill you!"

With that, the ominous voice disappeared back into the alter.

"How goes progress?" An evil and ominous Buffy asked a robed figure.

The same robed figure walked a few feet forwards and pointed to the floor. As a black eyed Buffy looked to where the robbed figure pointed, she saw a large metal sewer cap; A large metal sewer cap that had weird markings on it, one of which was a large goat's head. Placed all around the giant metal piece in question, corpses of what looked to be Catholic nuns and priests littered the floor.

Buffy could only smile and chuckle in appreciation before speaking, "Good! It won't be much longer until I will be free and the old ones return! As long as those foolish humans remain distracted, this time I will win!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**  
>"Uhhhgg, what the fuck? How the hell did I get in the castle?" Kennedy asked out loud as she awoke on a cot.<p>

Shrugging as the Latina Slayer looking around the castle library, she sat upwards and then began to stretch while lying down; hearing and feeling her muscles pull and joints crunch.

"AAHH! What the fuck!" Kennedy again asked out loud as something jumped onto her lap.

After mere seconds passed, Kennedy was able to calm down as she was staring into a smaller pair of curious red eyes looking back at her.

"Umm…Hello there little...Guy?" Kennedy greeted the small creature after tilting her head to look between its legs.

"So what does Andrew call you?...Actually," Kennedy wonder aloud as she tilted her head and looked down at the small demonic creature's stubby legs while trying to climb up her torso.

"Why would Andrew summon a baby demon lion wolf thingy anyways? Dawn must have busted his balls for a dog or something." The Slayer concluded.

"Speaking of which, where the heck is everybody? Did you scare them away little man?" Kennedy asked the young male as she cradled the climbing creatures butt with one hand and scratched behind it's Doberman like ears with the other.

"Hey! Stop it! Ahahaha, you little evil bugger, quit it!" Kennedy hollered as she her face licking attacker caused the woman to go into a giggle fit.

After a few good minutes of laughter and fun, the demonic puppy nuzzled into Kennedy's chest and closed its eyes to rest upon her. Kennedy smiled down at the baby demon and softly stroked the fur on its back as she lay down, closing her eyes to rest and replay the latest events in her head that she could remember.

However, before Kennedy could remember past the flying knee she gave the Ethros demon that fateful night, a loud glass shattering crash jerked the Slayer to her feet within mere seconds; unfortunately causing the demon puppy to roll right off of his soft human bed and bounce off the cot, onto the floor.

Kennedy quickly surveyed her surroundings and soon found that the window at the far wall was shattered. As she strode over to the window with her guard up and demon puppy following, Kennedy noticed a familiar looking glass covered crossbow bolt on the floor near the window.

Kennedy quickly picked up the demon puppy and smacked her back flush with the wall beside the window. The Slayer then peered around the window frame to see what was going on outside, only her eyes, forehead and hair showing out the broken window. What Kennedy witnessed while peering out the window bewildered her, but also explained why the demon puppy started growling and barking at the situation on the castle grounds.

Below Kennedy a battle was being waged. It was dark outside, but lamps and fire illuminated the battlefield. As Kennedy looked upon the battlefield she saw many familiar figures in mid combat. Faith barking orders, a flying monkey throwing stones from the air, Vi war crying like a banshee, the usual. However the one figure that caught Kennedy's eye and caused her to clench her jaw and grind her teeth was the sight of the Ethros demon, currently engaged with Buffy.

Without so much as a word, Kennedy quickly dropped the demon puppy she was holding onto the cot, grabbed a rug, placed it over the shards of broken glass and ran out the library doors before locking them shut behind her.

"HOLD THE LINE!" Buffy commanded.

"Don't let them in! For the love of God don't let them in! I just finished painting!" Xander added.

And so the scene was set in motion. In front of the castle doors Giles, Andrew, about a handful of watchers and Xander stood with crossbows in hand and a barrel of bolts on the concrete steps. In front of the boys was the Slayer last line of defense made up of the most inexperienced Slayers along with team Faith. Injuries still plagued team Faith so her team was left near the back to pick off any stragglers that managed to get through the front lines. Faith herself stood on the second step behind her team and barked out orders as she was able to witness and concentrate on the battle waging in front of her, occasionally grabbing a crossbow bolt from the barrel behind her and manually chuck it with her good arm at an enemy or two. Ahead of Faith's line, the first line of defence was conducted by all of team Satsu, Buffy Summers and a small group of the more experienced Slayers.

Thankfully, all of the construction crew made it to safety in the almost finished bomb shelter as the attack occurred. So the only castle hold member remaining in question was one Willow Rosenberg.

"Andrew! Have you seen Willow?" Xander asked.

Suddenly, without warning, a formally air born Willow crashed right on top of Andrew.

"Um…Found her!" Andrew replied back as Willow got to her feet after a few seconds.

"You son of a slime demon! I'll kill you!" Willow shouted.

Again without warning, Willow's hands were set ablaze with fire. The witch then launched two fireballs into the air that struck down two harpies. Willow then leapt into the air and flew somewhere across the battlefield, leaving Andrew stunned on the floor.

"Andrew she's practically a Goddess and you lived in the same house as her for months! Snap out of it, get your ass in gear and keep firing!" Xander yelled to the young watcher.

Meanwhile, at the front lines of the battle, Buffy and her sister Slayers tried to hold their enemies back but eventually the numbers game caught up with the good guys. The forces of darkness soon over ran the front Slayer line and engaged Faith's injured line. Fortunately for team Faith, the ranged support behind them was picking off most of the attackers that made it by the front line. However unfortunately for the front line, their range support was now gone and that allowed more enemies to pass through them. Thus, more targets were set up than the Slayer ranger support could put down before the enemy reached an injured team Faith.

Now Faith being the bad-ass leader she is would absolutely not let her temporary team mates take the brunt of the battle, injured or not. With a summer salt over the back Slayer line's head's, Faith performed a downward scissors kick to the top of the first vampire's head when she landed. Faith may be injured, she may have a broken collar bone and shoulder, but she is still Faith Lehane, THE Slayer.

"Sword!" Faith commanded as she reached backwards behind her.

After having a long sword placed in her left hand Faith spoke again, "Andrew, can you barrier us every time a wave hits us?"

"Yeah I guess, why?"

"Put your toy down and get ready, when I say so, put one up a foot or two ahead of us!" Faith instructed as at least a five vampires and five demons ran past the Slayer's front line and approached the last.

"Readdddddy...NOW!" Faith commanded again.

Suddenly, the vastly approaching enemies bounced off an invisible wall and either hit the ground or staggered backwards while briefly stunned.

"Andrew put the barrier down!" Faith screamed to the young watcher.

As Andrew did as commanded Faith again yelled out instructions.  
>"Ok Girls, fuck em up!"<p>

Within seconds, the group of ten were demolished. However the second wave seemed to be advancing faster than anticipated.

"Andrew again!" Faith barked.

And like clockwork, the second wave of evil bounced off Andrew's barrier and was soon killed. Wave after wave of evil were falling into team Faith's trap, but after the tenth or so wave Faith noticed something was wrong. The barrier that was protecting herself and her teammates was flickering around them. As Faith turned to look at the source of her team's barrier, she witnessed a very tired and heavily breathing Andrew hunched over.

"Fuck!" Faith cursed.

The elder Slayer knew Andrew wouldn't be able to keep up his magical reserves for his barrier to take much more. Faith knew that very soon, shit was going to hit the fan.

"Andy, take a breather!" Faith hollered to the young man.

"But"

"No buts! Just do it!"

Faith knew that both her and her team needed support as their injuries would make them sitting ducks for any evil that had more than basic combat training, but she didn't have any other options at the moment.

"Ok girls, this is gonna hurt like a motherfucker! So let's hurt back, yeah?" Faith yelled to her troops behind her.

And sure enough another wave of evil came at team Faith. Bracing themselves for impact a few feet before the two elements clashed in battle, team Faith raised their weapons in anticipation. However, team Faith were taken by surprise when the wave of evil hit an invisible wall and landed on their asses. Faith turned around and expected to see a half dead Andrew defying her, but when she turned around Faith was pleasantly surprised.

"RIPPER! OH SNAP!"

"Faith would you please just kill them quickly! I'm not as magically inclined as I used to be!" Giles scolded.

"Oh yeah…Right"

Meanwhile, at the front Slayer line, Buffy was doing her best to fight off the Ethros demon while keeping it's minions at bay and making sure her fighters didn't die around her. Indeed Buffy Summers had her work cut out for her yet again, but Buffy Summers wouldn't be Buffy Summers if she would lose that easily. With Slayer axe in hand, the blonde bombshell gave absolutely no quarters and showed no mercy. When a vampire tried hit her high, Buffy would duck, stick her axe into the belly of the beast and swiftly slide her weapon from one end to the other. When a demon tried to hit her low, Buffy would parry the attack with her upside down axe blade, shrug the attack off and then split her attacker vertically in half. After a while the enemy seems to understand that going through the centre of the front Slayer line was a death sentence, so the majority of demons and vampires tried to go around the line or through it at different points.

Normally Buffy would be able to shout out commands to counter the enemy's tactics but just as she started to shout, a familiar Ethros voice called to her.

"Slayer!"

"Asshole!" Buffy countered as the Ethros demon started to stride towards her, its metal scythe materializing in the demon's hand. .

"Clever," the demon quipped. "Let's see how clever you are when I take your head!" The Ethros demon yelled as it raised its weapon and tried to pierce the top of Buffy's head with the point of the scythe.

With the sound of metal on metal filling the air, Buffy quickly blocked the demon's attack and locked her horizontal Slayer axe's shaft under the curved blade of the Ethros demon's scythe. The two mega power's looked into each other's eyes, not budging and inch nor showing an ounce of fear. As if thinking the same thing, soon after the steel on steel tie up, the two shoved each other backwards and then took a battle stance.

While running all over the castle, Kennedy was completely confused. The interior of her home looked completely different, walls were constructed where they didn't used to be, certain rooms security taped off and all of the doors leading to outside on the first floor were boarded shut and reinforced with some kind of make shift door stopper.

"How the fuck do I get out of here?" Kennedy asked out loud.

Quickly looking around for any type of exit, Kennedy had to do a double take or else she would have missed it. Kennedy smiled as she spotted the reflection of the front door, closed but not barricaded in the hallway mirror.

"Party time!"

The Ethros demon struck first as it charged towards Buffy and tried to stick the point of its weapon into the side Buffy's rib cage. Buffy expertly blocked the attack with the shaft of her vertically upright weapon, shoved the Ethros demon and its weapon backwards, did a three-sixty spin while swinging her axe in the direction of the demon and finally stopped at the completion of her three-sixty whirl winding attack by taking a knee. Unfortunately for Buffy, the Ethros demon dodged backwards and tucked in its stomach to avoid the attack. The demon then raised its weapon again and delivered a downward, overhead swing to Buffy's head. However, Buffy raised her weapon horizontally in both hands so the shaft of her axe blocked the attack. The Ethros demon tried a number of overhead strikes again, but Buffy had enough strength to block them all.

Finally, the demon put as much power into his last overhead swing as it could and when Buffy blocked the attack, the demon stepped forward and put all of its strength and weight behind its weapon. With this action, Buffy's elbow's started to bend and the point of the demon's scythe started to descend towards Buffy's forehead. Keeping her eyes locked on the demon's feet and gritting her teeth, Buffy inwardly damned the curse the Ethros demon used to weaken her and her Slayers; the effects of the curse still evidently showing.

"Goodbye Slayer! And not to worry, I will send the rest of your crippled friends and family to join you soon!"

"Giles! Andrew? How we doing?" Faith yelled.

Both Giles and Andrew looked at each other while bent over, with hands on their respective knees and panting like they just ran a marathon.

"Are they dead yet?" Andrew asked with a groan.

Before Faith could answer, a severed demonic arm flew through the air and smacked Giles in the face. Looking at Giles's annoyed face while trying to catch his breath, the young watcher knew the answer to his question but could only let out a groan of frustration.

"Awwwwweee!"

Faith felt sorry for the boys, but not for long. Another wave of demons and vampires made it past the front line. Faith again witnessed the barrier around her group begin to flicker, but this time soon fade. Knowing that both the older and younger watcher were both on empty, Faith also knew what that meant.

"Girls! Were on our own! Get ready!" Faith commanded as she braced herself for demonic impact.

And so team Faith took their fighting stances as their attackers approached. When the enemy was but mere feet away, Faith attempted to strike first. Now normally Faith would have been able to land her attack, if not for what she saw out of the corner of her eye when the Slayer missed on her downswing. When Faith's sword point hit the ground and the Slayer looked up and to her left while she was hunched over, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Faith and everybody behind her, including both Giles and Andrew who were on their asses trying to kick the front door that sent them flying closed, witnessed Kennedy delivering a flying right knee to the jaw of a surprised vampire. As Kennedy landed, she didn't miss a beat. The Latina Slayer lashed out and staked the two closest vamps at either of her flanks using the crossbow bolts she grabbed behind team Faith, or rather, what should now be known once again as team Kennedy.

Within seconds and while fighting in unison, team Kennedy and Faith managed to take down their enemies without further injury.

"Ken!... How?" Faith asked aloud.

But before Kennedy could answer, she was ensnared by Andrew's arms in a surprisingly fierce hug.

"Oh my God she's awake! Thank the lord almighty!" Andrew hollered as his tears stained Kennedy's tank top.

"Ok, ok Andy I know you love me but were in the middle of a war here!"

"Sorry," Andrew sniffled as he let his leader go.

"Don't be buddy, good to see you to…"

Suddenly, Kennedy was cut off as yet another way of evil and undead started to roar and charge her way. Kennedy could only smile at the fools charging towards her and hers. Being in a night terror coma during all hours of the day for a few days and nights, while being sedated hard enough to put down a bull elephant, really makes a Slayer restless apparently. None the less, with a flick of her foot, Kennedy launched an enemy long sword in the air and caught it with ease.

"Oh how I missed this!"

Oh…no…he…didn't, Buffy thought to herself. This demonic asshole brought up what it did and actually though it could win? Not on Buffy's watch. With a war cry that made Vi look like a kitten, and that drowned out the screams that were directed at Buffy, the blond Slayer quickly summoned all of her strength and lifted both her Slayer axe and the demon's weapon overhead just slightly. With one swift motion Buffy leaned to the right, tilted her head back, let the demon looming over her fall towards her and then rushed her head forwards; effectively head butting the Ethros demon in its left kneecap with a loud crunching sound, sending it sprawling backwards while screaming in pain.

Buffy then slowly rose to her feet, never taking her eyes off her attacker, giving the demon that infamous look as she rose. That same look that meant imminent defeat for the First and it's army. However when Buffy firmly stood on her own two feet and readied her weapon, she winced and grunted in pain. All along Buffy's back, from the bottom all the way to the top of the Slayer's right shoulder blade, there was a deep gash that was spilling Buffy's life force onto the ground.

* * *

><p>After the last of the current wave of demons and vampires met their end, team Kennedy regrouped and got ready for the next assault. However before the group reformed their ranks, Kennedy heard a familiar scream and looked around the battlefield frantically. Kennedy wasn't seeing what she was searching for so she quickly ran up the steps to the castle's front door and peered into the distance. Thankfully, the Slayer found the source of the familiar scream and then took off at full speed towards it; only turning back once to yell at Faith.<p>

"I'll be back! Don't die!"

Despite their injuries, the two warriors looked at each other with a steel gaze that told the other there was no quit in either of them. Both Buffy and the Ethros demon began to limp towards each other, but when the two were mere feet from each other the demon vanished into its transparent portal. Looking from side to side, Buffy quickly determined where the demon would strike from. Holding the shaft of her weapon in both hands, Buffy raised her weapon above her head and felt a strong force collide with her Slayer axe as a curved piece of metal entered her view.

Appearing behind the blond Slayer, the Ethros demon kicked the back of Buffy's right knee with its good leg; effectively sending Buffy Summers to her knees, with her weapon still raised over her head and keeping her death at bay. With one smooth motion, the Ethros smiled before it quickly jumped in front of Buffy and landed on its good leg. The demon then jerked its weapon backwards as hard as it could, relinquishing Buffy's grip from her weapon and sending the Slayer axe to the ground by the demon's feet. The Ethros demon smiled again as it kicked Buffy's weapon into the air with its good leg and caught it.

"What a beautiful weapon, I can see why you have been successful. Far be it for me to keep it though." The Ethros demon mocked as Buffy had just started to make her way back to a vertical base.

"Here Slayer, Have it back!"

With a hard toss, the Ethros demon hurled the Slayer axe back at Buffy. Luckily, Buffy was able to avoid the axe head of the weapon as it spun towards her, gaining altitude and velocity; or so the blond Slayer thought. As soon as the Slayer axe spun past the right side of Buffy's hip, the Slayer let out a loud grunt and dropped to her knees immediately while clutching the side of her leg. Right under Buffy's waist, a deep gash was gushing out blood every time the Slayer's hip moved.

Pumping her legs as fast as she could and dodging demons and Slayers alike, Kennedy ran as fast as she could towards Buffy and her former tormentor. Originally Kennedy's only thought was_ 'Buffy, Buffy, Buffy'_, but when she witnessed the Ethros demon defeating Buffy, the Latina Slayer's  
>inner thoughts completely left her conscious and all that remained of the woman's psyche was absolute and pure rage. The Slayer's vision started to narrow around the Ethros demon not because of fatigue, but because according to Kennedy, only she and the Ethros demon existed on planet earth.<p>

Kennedy's instincts took over her physical reactions so intensely that as the Slayer axe was whirl winding towards her, without hesitating or even thinking Kennedy rotated her arm in a windmill motion and caught the weapon; The Slayer's arm outstretched while holding her weapon by its metallic shaft behind her body as she ran.

* * *

><p>"hahahaha..AHAHAHAHAHAA!" The Ethros demon laughed evilly as it limped towards Buffy.<p>

When the demon finally approached the blond Slayer, it twisted its torso and arms backwards for the final death swing as Buffy managed to stand on her knees.

"In the name of evil incarnate! In the name of the First, I sacrifice thee!" The Ethros demon, soon to be Slayer of Slayers, said just before the demon launched its final assault.

* * *

><p>While Kennedy was pumping her legs as fast as she could, watching Buffy on her knee's as the Ethros demon was hovering over her and about to deliver the death blow, the Slayer somehow managed to run impossibly faster. The second, nay, the split second Kennedy registered that Buffy tilted her head down in defeat and accepted death was the instant the Slayer took over the woman.<p>

As the demon drew his weapon back in preparation to deliver death to one Buffy Summers, Kennedy made the biggest leap of faith she ever performed in her life. The Latina Slayer jumped from her spot as far as she could and somehow landed on her feet; continuing to run a few paces before her feet climbed up Buffy's tailbone and then her back. With the Slayer axe in hand, Kennedy then leaped as high as she could towards her former tormentor and performed the same war cry she bellowed out back in Sunnydale; the moment when she stopped her first Turokan from striking her down, and then chucked it to the cave ceiling head first.

* * *

><p>As Buffy closed her eyes and waited for the agonizing pain in her back and thigh to stop when the death blow came, in that one second she knew it took for death to come, Buffy Summers inwardly thought one thing. <em>'Mom, I'm coming home'<em>.

After more than a few seconds past, Buffy opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. The first sight that the blond Slayer recognized was that of the Ethros demon standing exactly the way she remembered, as if it was frozen in time. Seconds later Buffy set her gaze on another figure past the demon. There crouched Kennedy with her back towards the blonde Slayer, wielding the Slayer axe in her right hand with the head of the Slayer axe covered in blood. As Buffy's stunned gaze looked from the demon to the Slayer and back, the older Summers sister had to roll out of the way; for the Ethros demon's body started to fall forwards while it's head fell backwards.

"Kkkk…Kennedy?" Buffy asked with a shaky voice.

"Hey Buffy...Wow you look like shit!" Kennedy mused after she turned to face her elder and helped the blond Slayer to her feet with a smile.

Once Buffy got her feet she had to ask, "….How?"

Sighing, Kennedy flung Buffy's arm over her neck and supported Buffy's weight on herself while quickly explaining. "Woke up, met the new pet, saw what was going on, ran outside, saw you, jumped off your back, did a _Summmers_sault over the currently deceased and sliced its head off. Any further questions your honour?"

Before Buffy could answer a demon and vampire ran towards the two Slayers from both sides and were getting ready to throw clawed haymakers. However when the two evils were but mere feet away, Buffy used her good leg to toss up and catch the Ethros demon's scythe. With two quick motions, Kennedy embedded the point of the Slayer axe into her vampiric attacker while Buffy flipped her weapon upside down and hooked her attacker through the base of the jaw and right through the brain; causing both the demon and vampire to stop in their tracks and die simultaneously.

"How about we get you somewhere safer oh fearless leader?" Kennedy asked as she started to walk towards the castle with Buffy clinging to her.

Thankfully for the two Slayers, as they made their way to sanctuary, Kennedy spotted sister Slayers she recognized.

"Dana! Satsu! Get your asses over here and cover us!" Kennedy commanded.

After Satsu ducked an incoming claw swipe and Dana slide her stake through the vampress's ribs and heart, both Dana and Satsu spun around to see who was calling them. Both Slayer's eyes widened with surprise and joyous relief as they saw Kennedy awake and well. Dana wasted no time in jogging to Buffy's flank and placing her back to Buffy to cover the blonde woman from an attack. Meanwhile, Satsu was frozen in place and in a state of shock while looking at the woman who was once magically and pharmaceutically comatosed.

"Satz! Oggle me later! Help me now!" Kennedy commanded.

Shaking her head, Satsu jogged quickly towards Kennedy and just like Dana, turned her back towards her fellow Slayer and awaited anything evil to foolishly attack.

"Ok, let's move!" Kennedy commanded once again.

And so the group of Slayer's advanced towards their base of operations, Dana and Satsu taking out anything that comes near. Finally the small Slayer squad reached the back line and was let in. Resting Buffy on the small steps Andrew quickly turned his attention to the castle's matriarch and began to go through a med-kit that was stationed behind him and the rest of the watchers.

Suddenly, without warning, a robbed vampiric creature landed in a huge heap right in front of the Slayer's back line.

"What…The…Fuck?" Faith muttered.

But before the Slayer could get a good look at the contorted body, the robbed figure was engulfed in fire and quickly turned to ash. As the group of Slayers and watchers tried to piece together what was going on, Willow landed a few feet away from the pile of ash with a loud thud, chest heaving forwards and backwards as the woman was breathing heavily.

As Willow rose from her kneeling position and her head tilted upwards, her eyes said it all. The red head's eyes were tearing as she looked upon Kennedy's face.

"Nice to see you to Will," Kennedy said as she walked up to Willow and rubbed the woman's shoulder tenderly. "Now how about we end this war before everyone starts offering me jello and balloons?"

Willow could only smile at Kennedy briefly before the two quickly twisted their necks to look at the oncoming wave of evil still present on their land. Turning their bodies towards the oncoming attack, the Slayer and witch felt a large presence behind them and they knew it was their comrades getting ready for battle.

"Were too scattered, we need to reform." Faith spoke up, wishing she could be in the front lines and not at the back. "Ken, I need you, Satz, and Dana in the front line again, go!"

With a nod, the three Slayers quickly jogged towards the action. As the three Slayers ran off, Faith questioned Willow. "Will, could you echo my voice?"

Willow turned around and gently pressed her index and middle finger of her right hand into Faith's throat and nodded, "Whenever you're ready".

Faith then stepped ahead of Willow and bellowed loud enough for a deaf person to hear, "SLAYERS! REFORM THE LINE! SHOULDER TO SHOULDER!"

Within a few minutes Satsu's crew lead the defense with their less experienced sister Slayers beside them. As much as a formidable force team Satsu was, and even though the enemy was more disorganized than them, the Slayers were still at a disadvantage because of the numbers game.

"Guys we have to think of something, were just sitting here waiting for our own to screw up so we can pick some off!" Dawn yelled in frustration, her inner Slayer itching for a fight.

"Think fast!" Willow demanded as she leaped high into the air and levitated in mid-air. The witch chanted a very quick incantation and forcefully extended her arms towards the enemy's army; sending an invisible force, coupled with a gale wind to knock over the first few lines of the enemy's army.

After witnessing Willow's Jedi impression, of course Andrew would be the one to get an idea.

Smiling, the young watcher addressed his comrades, "Girls, I got an idea! Xander, Mr. Giles, take your jackets off and follow me!"

While normally Andrew's friends and Slayers would make gay jokes at him, but now was not the time. That and the fact that Kennedy was too busy hauling ass, barely keeping the enemy at bay, just throwing and kicking vamps and demons backwards into their own people to make sure the enemy doesn't get past her.

(Author's notes: Ok so basically if you're confused, here is a quick summary/spoiler to this chapter and the ending of the previous chapter. Kennedy was fully released and has fully recovered from the Ethros demon's curse. She was asleep and awoke to find a baby of that demonic lion/wolf creature Faith was attacked by. Buffy gave the baby to Faith as present because there is no way Buffy or any of her Slayers would kill an innocent child, believing heavily in nurture over nature in the 'Nature vs Nurture theory'. So the creature that the Ethros demon recruited was a female and a mother. The Ethros demon wanted to keep the baby in order to train it to be a viscous and demonic type of guard dog. So Ken wakes up in the middle of a battle being waged on her front lawn and decides to join in as she is no longer under the effects of the Ethros curse, nor is she feeling fatigued. This chapter is like flashing forward about two days from the previous chapter and not to worry, all the events that took place between the time gap will be explained soon.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

"Uhhhgg, what the fuck? How the hell did I get in the castle?" Kennedy asked out loud as she awoke on a cot.

* * *

><p>"HOLD THE LINE!" Buffy commanded.<p>

"Don't let them in! For the love of God don't let them in! I just finished painting!" Xander added.

And so the scene was set in motion. In front of the castle doors Giles, Andrew, about a handful of watchers and Xander stood with crossbows in hand and a barrel of bolts on the concrete steps. In front of the boys were a last line made up of the most inexperienced Slayers along with team Faith. Injuries still plagued team Faith so the members were left near the back to pick off any stragglers that managed to get through the front line. Faith herself stood on the second step behind her team and barked out orders as she was able to witness and concentrate on the battle waging in front of her, occasionally grabbing a crossbow bolt from the barrel behind her and manually chuck it with her good arm at an enemy or two. Ahead of Faith's line, the first line of defence was conducted by all of team Satsu, Buffy Summers and a small group of the more experienced Slayers.

* * *

><p>"Slayer!"<p>

"Asshole!" Buffy countered as the Ethros demon started to stride towards her, its metal scythe materializing in the demon's hand. .

"Clever," the demon quipped.  
>"Let's see how clever you are when I take your head!" The Ethros demon yelled at it raised its weapon and tried to pierce the top of Buffy's head with the point of the scythe.<p>

* * *

><p>Faith and everybody behind her, including both Giles and Andrew who were on their asses trying to kick the front door that sent them flying closed, witnessed Kennedy delivering a flying right knee to the jaw of a surprised vampire. As Kennedy landed, she didn't miss a beat. The Latina Slayer lashed out and staked the two closest vamps at either of her flanks using the crossbow bolts she grabbed behind team Faith, or rather, what should now be known once again as team Kennedy.<p>

Within seconds and while fighting in unison, team Kennedy and Faith managed to take down their enemies without further injury.

"Ken!... How?" Faith asked aloud.

**********************************************************  
>When the demon finally approached the blond Slayer, it twisted its torso and arms backwards for the final death swing as Buffy managed to stand on her knees.<p>

"In the name of evil incarnate! In the name of the First, I sacrifice thee!" The Ethros demon, soon to be Slayer of Slayers, said just before the demon launched its final assault.

As Buffy closed her eyes and waited for the agonizing pain in her back and thigh to stop when the death blow came, in that one second she knew it took for death to come, Buffy Summers inwardly thought one thing. _'Mom, I'm coming home'_.

After more than a few seconds past, Buffy opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. The first sight that the blond Slayer recognized was that of the Ethros demon standing exactly the way she remembered, as if it was frozen in time. Seconds later Buffy set her gaze on another figure past the demon. There crouched Kennedy with her back towards the blond Slayer, wielding the Slayer axe in her right hand with the head of the Slayer axe covered in blood. As Buffy's stunned gaze looked from the demon to the Slayer and back, the older Summers sister had to roll out of the way; for the Ethros demon's body started to fall forwards while it's head fell backwards.

"Kkkk…Kennedy?" Buffy asked with a shaky voice.

"Hey Buffy...Wow you look like shit!" Kennedy mused after she turned to face her elder and helped the blond Slayer to her feet with a smile.

* * *

><p>Smiling, the young watcher addressed his comrades, "Girls, I got an idea! Xander, Mr. Giles, take your jackets off and follow me!"<p>

While normally Andrew's friends and Slayers would make gay jokes at him, but now was not the time. That and the fact that Kennedy was too busy hauling ass, barely keeping the enemy at bay, just throwing and kicking vamps and demons backwards into their own people to make sure the enemy doesn't get past her.

**Authors Notes: This chapter is shorter than usual, but it leads into the next chapter, (obviously), which will explain what happened from the time the good guys survived the cave coliseum trap the Ethros demon set up in chapter six, to Ken waking up in the previous chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

Running back onto Slayer central's front steps, Andrew, Giles and Xander came back outside with barbeque lighters and all kinds of cans that have flammable and explosion warning labels on them.

"Everyone grab a few cans and lighters!" Andrew ordered.

"Andy, remind me to get Xander make you a Zima bar if this works." Faith exclaimed with a smile as she grabbed a spray paint can and a lighter.

As soon as the watchers, Xander and Slayers grabbed their make shift weapon combinations, Andrew looked to the sky and saw Willow using some sort of magical Jedi force power.

As Andrew looked up at Willow, he closed his eyes and focused his will on her, in his mind picturing just Willow in the sky. _"Willow! Willow can you hear me?"_"AH!Andrew I can hear you! Not so loud!**" **Willow screamed as she was magically forcing another wave of evil to their knees from the sky; already breathing heavily and feeling the effects of running on what felt like an empty magical reserve.

_"Sorry. But I have an idea how to end this quick. Can you make some winds or launch any more fireballs? I think we can make a flame thrower from the front and bomb them from the back." _Andrew told Willow with his mind.

"Sure whatever! Just hurry up, I can't last much longer!" Willow shouted, her face scrunched with stress like the time she put up a barrier in front of the first Turokan she ever faced.

"Umm...What the hell is Red going on about?" Faith asked.

"Andrew's talking to Willow with his mind…Urrhg! God I hate blade wounds." Buffy grunted as she spoke to the group while getting to her feet.

"Buffy, your to-"

"Dawn who's the big sister here? Hmm?"

"Fine but if you die I'm telling," Dawn scolded.

"Ok Andrew, what's the plan." Buffy asked, injured but falling back into leader mode none the less.

"I want to use the cans, lighters and Willow's magic to make flame throwers. We charge from the front while some of us toss cans to their back ranks and have Willow throw fireballs on them."

"Sounds good. All the Slayers will walk in with cans and lighters while the men lob cans to their back ranks from behind us…Any questions?" Buffy asked.

"…No? Alright grab your weapons and form up!" The blonde Slayer commanded.

* * *

><p>"Hold the line! Keep them back! We have to hold ou-"<p>

"Kennedy get down!" Buffy screamed.

Just as the Slayer dropped to her knee's she felt a strong heat above her. Curious, Kennedy looked up and was terrified as she saw a blanket of flame above her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kennedy screamed in wonder as she turned her neck to see what caused the flames.

As Kennedy looked back, through the flames, she witnessed blurred images of Buffy and the gang. And so the scene was set in motion. Team Kennedy, along with Buffy, Faith and the men of the castle hold were advancing on the enemy; burning the enemy to ash with their makeshift flamethrowers and with the aid of Willow, magically inducing strong winds to allow the flames to rush forwards towards the opposing army.

"Pull!" Buffy yelled as she walked past a knelt Kennedy.

With that command, the watchers and one handyman each tossed a spray can far into the enemy's back ranks; quickly followed by a few fireballs from air-Willow. Not mere seconds after Willow launched her flaming magic, were their firey explosions on Slayer Central's front lawn. Metal shrapnel downing demons and vampires alike, flaming or not.

Thankfully, the current events unfolding before Andrew's eyes were occurring exactly the way he thought it would in his own head. His Slayer flame units were constantly marching forwards while the enemy was being forced into the flames because of the back rank explosions. Slowly but surely, demons and vampires were either instantly turned to ash or cut down, dwindling the enemy numbers to nothing under the hour.

* * *

><p>Panting and tossing her empty spray can on the lawn, Buffy voiced her question, "Report!"<p>

"Doing a body count now boss, give us five minutes." A random Slayer announced as she and her friends began scanning the battlefield.

"Ok, everybody who's able to collect, collect our stuff and bring it all inside! Those who need medical att- wait…Where's Olivia? Giles?" Buffy asked as she turned to her watcher.

"She's with the construction crew in case anything got by. She's not a fighter but she does know a few things about magics. I remember when we were , we-"

"Oh God G, how I don't wanna know what you two did back in the day." Faith told the Patriarch.

"…Fair enough," Giles replied with wave of his hand.

"Incoming!" Dawn pointed up at a red headed body falling to the ground. Luckily, that body was revealed to be an extremely tired and barely conscious Willow, whom was now in the arms of her former lover Kennedy.

"Thought you'd just stop by Will?" Ken asked with a smile.

"To…Tired…to…laugh…hug me…then…nap…time…please…" Willow barely managed to get out in between pants, just before her eyes closed and she passed out.

"I'll go tell Olivia to get the med-room ready; can I get a Slayer to come with me just in case?" Andrew asked Buffy.

"Satsu, I don't want any more shit happening today, take Dana and go with Andrew to do a sweep of the castle. Once everything's good, let the construction workers out and tell them to get back to work as soon as daylight hits. Then get Olivia to the med-room. Hell, do another sweep after that to make sure were not letting out guard down." Buffy commanded.

"Andrew please tell me you ordered walkie-talkies from 'Watchers R Us'." Buffy addressed the young watcher as he was walking back into the house with Statsu's Ninjato in hand.

"Of course"

"Ok, go get them and then go do what I told you." The blonde Slayer commanded once again.

While Andrew and Dana started to walk inside the castle, Satsu and Kennedy shared a long and fierce moment of eye contact; a gesture that spoke so much louder than words ever could, before Satsu turned to follow the young watcher.

As the trio went inside the castle, Buffy addressed the rest of her army. "Ok first off, great job everyone who isn't dead. Remember when I told you that Hell was gonna come at us harder than before? Well welcome to the jungle ladies and gentleman, we have fun and games. This is gonna be just another day in the office until the universe or mega powers, or whomever decides the balance between good and evil is all balanced out again. Secondly, we can't let our guard down. I want two teams of those who can stand and fight if need be, male or female. First team stands on guard duty from now until lunch and the second team is on watch from after lunch until midnight. We will continue this routine until Willow is able to cast whatever protection spells she can so we can ease our way into our old schedule. Any questions?" Buffy finally asked after giving her commanding speech.

After receiving nods instead of questions, Buffy continued. "Ken, when we get the all clear from Andrew, can you sort out the groups and lead the first watch? I'll get Satsu to lead the second."

"Yeah sure Buff, but what are you and the other mamma bear gonna do?" Kennedy asked while nodding in Faith's direction.

Laughing, Faith put down the one armful of weapons she was holding and slung her arm around Kennedy and told her, "Your too young to know Ken, maybe when your older."

"Eww! For God sakes I'm still conscious here!" Dawn shrieked as she stabbed a half dead demon, blood spurting like a fountain over her head.

"Faith, I have multiple open wounds here, I don't think I can." Buffy weakly chuckled out.

"Oh please B, you know you want to. I'll even do that thing you like behind your knee." Faith told Buffy with a wink before a receiving supportive high fist bump from Kennedy.

While trying to hold back her smile, Buffy could only stand there, arms crossed and utter, "…Shut up".

"Yes! Please shut up!" Dawn shrieked again, walking back to the group covered in demon blood.

* * *

><p>And so the champions of mankind took their time to rest and recuperate, each took shifts to watch the other while venerable. After the red manned goddess of Slayer Central replenished her magical reserves, she engulfed the castle grounds with protective and warding magic; hoping this time no opposing mages felt like coming out of nowhere and somehow having the means to bring down the castle's magical defenses.<p>

While Willow and Olivia took it upon themselves to play the role of mother hen's during the Chosen Two's absence, Kennedy and Satsu did all they could to aid the Chosen Two in their elder Slayer duties. For a few days and nights, the two senior Slayers ran classes for the less experienced Slayers, took shifts supervising guard duty with the new family pet and lead the more dangerous patrols. Once the majority of the non-critically injured members of the castle-hold were able to fight the good fight once again, Buffy Summers decided to hold a _'family meeting'_; said meeting consisting of Giles, Olivia, Faith, Xander, Willow and all of team Kennedy and team Satsu, and of course, everybody's favorite four legged demon. A four legged pet demon, which just after a few days already grew a few inches.

* * *

><p>"Alright Buffy, I believe were all here if you're ready to start." The Patriarch of the castle softly spoke to his former charge.<p>

Buffy hobbled, with the aid of her crutches, to the main library table and sat down on it; the wound to her hip still rendering Buffy unable to walk without aid. Knocking on the table top to gain everyone's attention, and have the Slayers pet bark at the closed library doors, Buffy managed to capture everyone's attention so the meeting can begin.

"Ok so, first off. Great job everybody. Without the selective few in this room, we would all be dead once again. But you all know how great you all are and I'm getting tired of giving the _'hurray we won again'_ speech every time we beat the enemy at our gates, so let's move on." Buffy announced to the crowd as she did air quotations around the _hurray we won again _part of her speech. "I called this meeting to get an update on how were doing as a whole and to explain what happened to Kennedy while she was out of commission. So starting with Xander, were gonna go around the room and find out how were doing." Buffy affirmed as she nodded to her left at Xander.

"Ok so. Hi, I'm Xander"

"Xander," Willow and Buffy both scolded the one eyed man with an eye roll.

"Alright, alright. So all the facilities are finally running. We got heat, cooling, electricity, plumbing and gas. And Willow was generous enough to help magically wrap all the pipes in the house with some magical thingy. Basically, we don't have to worry about internal floods or a gas leak exploding and killing us all. She also helped to magically reinforce every stage of the ongoing castle reconstruction. So everything from the steel studs in the walls, to the property gates has been strengthened in case we get attacked again. We have most of the essentials done, I just need to go over recreational stuff with you and Mr. Scrooge." Xander announced as he pointed his thumb down the line to Giles.

"I am not cheap, I am just following a well-structured budget"

"A budget which I looked over and am certain can be spent on an indoor pool and large Jacuzzi." Xander replied.

"Ah yes, that's all we need. All of our Slayers to wear next to nothing in their new-fangled swimming gear and be in the same hot bath as the rest of us." Giles mocked; his mocking being met by Xander, Willow and Andrew staring into space with giant smiles on their faces.

"Moving on," Buffy commanded. "Will?"

"There are a few things I want to address. Like Xander said we should be safe from the castle imploding on us, and I'm casting multiple layers of barriers and warding spells around the castle grounds and castle itself daily. I also had a thought on how our enemies keep breaking our magical defences. Rune magic. I think they were using magically imbued runes to help them kick my magical ass. I mean rune magic originated from Scotland so it is the most logical answer. I want to look into using runes to help in our magical defense and offense, use the local resources to our advantage for once. Rune magic can be very powerful. The older the stone, the stronger the magic. Think of it as the stone representing Gaia and the magic in the stone drawing upon the earth for-"

"Will? Unless you speak Andrew or…actually, that's pretty much it. Can you tell us in English please how will it help us?" Buffy asked.

"Oh…yeah, sorry. Basically Rune magic can be powerful if you use the right stones. Plus it can really cut down on all the magic I have to use daily. I want to use the runes and imbue them into the castle and the perimeter, to make sure we never have to rebuild this place again."

"Brilliant idea Willow. However rune magic was forbidden by the council because of the rarity and cost of runes. And because old runes can be devastatingly powerful and dangerous in misguided or youthful hands. So I'm afraid I will be of little assistance." Giles commented.

"Ohh! OH! OH! ME! PICK ME!" Andrew cried out as he was waving like an over excited third grader.

"The floor now calls the boy with ants in his pants," Buffy mused as she pointed to Andrew.

"Oh ha-ha. But I have an idea with regards to what Willow was saying about rune magic. Anybody here ever heard of or play Diablo one or two? The computer game?" Andrew asked the room, receiving only blank stares.

"Andy, are you going to somehow bridge the gap between geekness and reality once again?" Kennedy asked while petting the demon puppy in Faith's arms.

"My geekness pending, in Diablo two, after you kill a monster it can drop a weapon or piece of armor that is socketed or has holes in it where runes can be placed in. And if you put the right combination of runes in the normal socketed item, you can make insane gear for your character. And yes I know it's just a game and the game's runes aren't real but I'm thinking if runes do exist and if they can be put into inanimate objects, why not give it a shot? Maybe we can make the Slayer axe shoot out lightning or something ridiculous like that?" Andrew stated to the rest of the room.

"If anybody heard what he just said, actually understood it and now feels like a complete nerd, raise your hand." Buffy commented as she raised her hand, witnessing the entire room except Andrew raise their hands.

"I don't think it would as simple as you put it Andrew, but it is worth looking into. There are a lot of _'if's' _to work out with the rune idea, but it's something I want to try. If you want to help me, you're more than welcome to-"

"I'm in!" Andrew squealed.

"And the other things you wanted to say Will?" Buffy asked, trying to get the meeting back on track.

"Well yeah. Buffy I think it's safe to assume without me and magic we wouldn't have made it out of high school alive right?" Willow asked.

"Yeah and?"

"And as much as I really don't want to say this, were getting old Buff. We're not the spring chickens we used to be. Having to use so much magic daily just to protect ourselves, never mind the magic I use in combat…I don't want to have to use magic to hide my wrinkles or unsagg my saggy parts in ten years. I think it's time I had a real apprentice...or two." Willow told the blonde Slayer rather meekly.

"Of course Will. I know you were training Andrew, so who else you think has some chops?" Buffy asked.

"Well I still have to ask her for her consent but I was thinking…that is, if Dawn would be-"

"No"

"Wait, what do you mean no? Out of us two, which one is the boss of me?" Dawn asked her older sister.

"I am. Unless you want to never live indoors again, you will not be learning how to use magic that made Willow almost destroy the world." Buffy told her little sister, arms crossed over her chest.

"Buff…I know you're not fond of the idea, but hey! I'm standing right here." Willow spoke out, slightly offended by the truth.

"B, I know magic is dangerous but maybe we should- never mind." Faith stopped herself as she was almost instantly silence by the death glare of Buffy Summers in less than two seconds.

"Yeah well to bad Buffy, I'm going to learn how to use real magic unless I don't want to. And if you try to stop me in any way, shape or form, I will see to it that you never get to have undisturbed sex with Faith ever again." Dawn spat back at her elder sister, standing with her arms crossed over her chest exactly as Buffy did.

"Dawn!...What the fuck woman?" Faith loudly questioned the youngest Summers sister, scaring the demon puppy in her arms while Giles was furiously cleaning his glasses.

After a brief staring contest between the Summers sisters, Buffy moved only her neck to looked at Willow to tell her, "Explain".

"…Um, well. Dawn was once this magical benevolent force of energy. I want to try to bring the energy out of her to either make her the most physically gifted Slayer to have ever lived, or untap her power to make her a stronger witch than I am one day. Well, providing we live long enough."

Still staring at Willow, Buffy angrily asked her younger sister through her teeth. "Dawn?"

"Hmm, Buffy finally being compared to me? I'm in!" Dawn agreed excitedly to Willow's proposition.

"Woah, easy Dawn. I didn't float pencils without almost killing my hamster a few times. I know you've been part of spells and magic all your life, but we have ways to go before I even attempt to help enhance your power." Willow warned the youngest Summers sister, already getting scared of Dawn's future experiments.

"And I bet Willow can show you a glamor so you can screw the boy wonder here while I'm in the same room." Kennedy publicly announced to Dawn, a hand on her best friend's shoulder and a wink sent Willow's way.

"Ken!" A red cheeked Willow chuckled while yelling at Kennedy.

"Moving on once again!" Buffy shouted in disgust.

"Nothing of urgent importance to report from the other Council's around the world Buffy. But if anything should arise I will let you know as soon as I am aware." Giles reported.

"Alright then, anything the other Slayers want to report on? Ken? Satz? How's the teaching life?"

"Meh, long hours for no pay. So it's shit. Satz? Am I forget anything?" Kennedy turned to her sister Slayer and asked.

Smirking back at Kennedy, Satsu turned her attention to Buffy and spoke. "Nothing major to report Buffy. But I would like to ask if it's normal to encounter a normal amount of demonic activity in the field after a major player lost so many solders?" Satsu asked.

"Normally, no. But even though Sunnydale had a Hellmouth, it was still a small town. As much as I would like to know how an island continues to replenish its evil so quickly, were on a larger playing field now. So that means more players. Plus the whole universe in balance thing I talked about before. Where there's an evil will, there's and evil way. Anyone else have anything to report?" Buffy asked.

After a bunch of blank stares, Buffy continued. "Alright so onto what happened while you were MIA Ken…". Buffy then suddenly looked at Andrew and spoke to him. "And I swear to god Andrew! If you even think about pulling a _'tales from the crypt keeper' _while we tell Ken what happened, I will sew your lips shut."

After Buffy's warning, Andrew made a lock and key motion across his lips and allowed Buffy to start.


	9. Chapter 9

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

Running back onto Slayer central's front steps, Andrew, Giles and Xander came back outside with barbeque lighters and all kinds of cans that have flammable and explosion warning labels on them.

"Everyone grab a few cans and lighters!" Andrew ordered.

* * *

><p>"Hold the line! Keep them back! We have to hold ou-"<p>

"Kennedy get down!" Buffy screamed.

Just as the Slayer dropped to her knee's she felt a strong heat above her. Curious, Kennedy looked up and was terrified as she saw a blanket of flame above her.

* * *

><p>Panting and tossing her empty spray can on the lawn, Buffy voiced her question, "Report!"<p>

And so the champions of mankind took their time to rest and recuperate, each took shifts to watch the other while vulnerable.

While Willow and Olivia took it upon themselves to play the role of mother hen's during the Chosen Two's absence, Kennedy and Satsu did all they could to aid the Chosen Two in their elder Slayer duties. For a few days and nights, the two senior Slayers ran classes for the less experienced Slayers, took shifts supervising guard duty with the new family pet and lead the more dangerous patrols. Once the majority of the non-critically injured members of the castle-hold were able to fight the good fight once again, Buffy Summers decided to hold a _'family meeting'_; said meeting consisting of Giles, Olivia, Faith, Xander, Willow and all of team Kennedy and team Satsu, and of course, everybody's favourite four legged demon. A four legged pet demon, which just after a few days already grew a few inches.

Buffy hobbled, with the aid of her crutches, to the main Library table and sat down on it; the wound to her hip still rendering Buffy unable to walk without aid. Knocking on the table top to gain everyone's attention, and have the Slayers pet bark at the closed library doors, Buffy managed to capture everyone's attention so the meeting can begin.

"Alright so onto what happened while you were MIA Ken…" Buffy then suddenly looked at Andrew and spoke to him. "And I swear to god Andrew! If you even think about pulling a _'tales from the crypt keeper' _while we tell Ken what happened, I will sew your lips shut."

After Buffy's warning, Andrew made a lock and key motion across his lips and allowed Buffy to start.

* * *

><p><strong>(Authors Notes: Sorry for lack of updates. In an attempt to make it up to you, i updated two chapters instead of one. That's right, chapters 8 and 9 are new. Enjoy)<strong>  
><strong><br>Chapter 9**

"So can you get it off the blade?" Giles asked his lover as she was looking at Satsu's shuriken under a microscope.

"I'm a bit rusty at this Ripper, last time I extracted blood off of a weapon for chemical use was when we summoned that demon when we were teenagers." Olivia replied. "But I won't rest until it's done."

"That's what I was afraid of love." Giles said as he sighed and then started to massage the back of Olivia's shoulders, soon looking back to all of the patients in the new medical room. All of team Kennedy was trying to rest and recover in their single mattress beds, Vi and Dawn both needing an intravenous because their faces were to swollen to eat. Buffy and Faith were laying side by side, one Slayer with a broken collar bone and some sort of furry plush toy sleeping next to her; the other with open wounds going bone deep. Finally, an emotionally pained Giles's gaze met the room's final patient and his resolved hardened; quickly leaving the room to grab tea and cookies for Olivia. As Giles left the med-bay, out of the corner of his eye he saw a physically restrained and drugged Kennedy shaking and quivering in her restraints.

* * *

><p>The next morning appeared to bring new hope to Slayer Central, new hope and loud noises as Xander and the council's construction crew were both hard at work. Grumpy were the Slayers of Slayer Central, having to fight a large battle and not getting to sleep in. Nor did it help that Faith's new pet was barking at anything that moved past the med-bay doors and peed in the corner three times before morning.<p>

"Oh god, what's that unholy stench?" Giles asked as he walked into the med-bay with cookies, tea and a newspaper.

Just as Giles put the tray on a desk, he jumped and yelled as the sight of a small, four legged demon appear from the corner of the room and jump on to Faith's bed.

"B, not now baby, my shoulder still hurts." Faith spoke out in her sleep, rolling over.

"Ahem!" Giles loudly cleared his throat next to Faith's bed, waking all of team Kennedy from their slumber. Unfortunately, Giles was even more annoyed when Faith rolled over again and faced him with her eyes closed.

Picking up what the man thought was some sort of demonic puppy, Giles placed it next to Faith's head. The Patriarch then grinned evilly as the demon started to lick Faith's face, getting its tongue into her nostrils a few times. Finally, Faith woke up and started spitting out the taste of demon saliva from her mouth. After shoving her pet away from her face, Faith looked up at an inquisitive but very pissed off Giles.

"Like the new family pet G? His name's Dante." Faith said while giving Giles a sweet smile, rustling Dante's fur.

Giles was not to be swayed. The man merely pointed with his newspaper to the corner of the room.

"Aww, Dante didn't mean to wiz in the corner G, nobody was awake to take him out. You didn't mean to wiz in the corner, did you Dante?" Faith asked her pet while she scratched behind both sides of Dante's jaw.

Unfortunately for Faith, Giles wasn't buying any of it. The man continued to look sternly at Faith, expecting her to clean the mess.

"A'ight, a'ight. Stop giving me the third degree G, just send one of the youngins to grab one of the construction crew's shop vac for me."

"Oh God, what's that smell?" Dawn asked as the majority of the patients in the med-bay started to awaken from their morning grogginess.

"Hey! You pee on the floor and see how it smells puffy face." Faith replied, dodging a pillow thrown her way.

"Would you people please shut up in the morning?" Olivia asked before she yawned at her desk.

"Olivia, were you there all night?" Buffy asked as she painfully propped herself up to a sitting position on her cot.

Olivia didn't answer the Slayer, she simply rolled over to the tea and cookies in her rolling chair and pointed towards a vial of blood marked 'Ethros demon'.

"Brilliant work love!" Giles congratulated the doctor before kissing her temple.

"Alright, after breakfast and a shower, everybody meet back here in two hours. Giles, grab whatever books we need, we're gonna cure Ken." Buffy commanded, receiving nods from everyone in the room and an excited bark from Dante.

* * *

><p>"Alright, start lighting the candle's Willow." Giles stated, five candles set around Kennedy's medical bed in a star-like fashion.<p>

Giles then started to chant as the last candle, anointed with Kennedy's blood, was lit. "As it is written, let it be done. She was once lost and now she is found. Let the words of Anatole cleanse the mark of the beast that once was and restore the vessel."

Giles stopped reciting the words of the ritual of Ethros as the five candles were now like stationary flame throwers, shooting lines of flame to the ceiling.

Willow quickly grabbed the parchment and before she began to speak, her eyes started to blacken. "And if the beast shalt find thee and touch thee, though shall be wounded in thy soul; and thou shall know madness. The beast shall attack and cripple thee and thou shall know neither friend nor family. But thou shalt undo the beast. Thou shalt find the sacred words…of ANATOLE! AND THOU SHALL BE RESTORED! THREE TIMES SHALL THY SAY THESE WORDS!" Willows voice soon boomed throughout the castle, shaking the floor and walls. "UNBIND! UNBIND! UN!…..BIND!"

And with the last of the ritual words spoken, lightning shot out through the candles and hit Kennedy's torso in a blinding flash of whitish blue. When the light faded, the mark on Kennedy's abdomen was gone and replaced with smoke.

"Kennedy?" Dawn asked as she moved closer to her best friend.

Kennedy merely produced a groan…but willingly opened her eyes none the less.

"Kennedy!" Dawn screamed with delight.

Unfortunately, Kennedy let out another groan and closed her eyes, very quickly falling asleep.

Giles stepped forwards and placed a gentle hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Dawn, it worked. Kennedy will live, but she is probably exhausted and needs to regain her strength. The best thing we can do is let her sleep and come out of it on her own."

Dawn sighed in defeat, she knew Giles was right. The young Slayer then bent down and kissed her best friend's forehead and left the room; everyone except Faith and Buffy doing the same.

Buffy took one look at Faith and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Take your time," Buffy told her lover and then hobbled out of the room with the aid of crutches.

Faith was almost in tears, tears of joy…almost. "Ken…you tough son of a bitch, welcome back." Faith almost cried out as she wrapped her good arm around her saviour and hugged the other Slayer tightly, letting a single tear fall on Kennedy's cheek. Only after minutes passed did Faith sniffle and let the body in her arms go.

* * *

><p>(present day)<p>

"Awwwww!" Was the only sound heard throughout the entire library.

"B! What the fuck? I thought you left the damn room!" An embarrassed Faith exclaimed.

"Awww, don't be embarrassed Faithy, I'm hot shit." Kennedy told her elder Slayer as she slung an arm over Faith's good shoulder.

At that instant, all of the original Scoobie members looked at both Faith and Kennedy in shock. "It's like they could have been sisters," Willow spoke out.

"OWWCH! WILL!" Xander shouted after an arm pinch made sure the man was broken out of his daydream from the Faith and Kennedy sister comment.

"I know what you were thinking Mr!" Willow scolded the one eyed man.

"Yeah well…so is Andrew!" Xander exclaimed as he pointed to the daydreaming young watcher.

Everyone then looked to Andrew who obviously had his head in the clouds. Dawn only smiled as she reached into her glass of water, took an ice cube and stepped in front her lover. Dawn waved the ice in front of a still dazed Andrew, and with Slayer speed and grace she let the ice cube drop inside the front of the young watcher's pants. Within seconds, Andrew snapped out of his daydream with jumping yelps that made Dante bark excitedly.

"Jeez Dawn, I bet Dante's leash is longer than Andrews." Kennedy told Dawn before she turned to see an ice cube drop from the young man's pant legs. "Don't worry Andy, we'll talk later." Kennedy told her watcher with a wink.

Just before Dawn tackled Kennedy on a table and further fueled Xander and Andrew's fantasies, Buffy spoke out loud. "Moving on!"

* * *

><p>( 2 recovery days after curing Ken)<p>

"Alright, Faith. Can you tell me what happened in the- good Lord!" Giles screamed in terror as a four legged demon jumped onto his desk.

Everyone in Slayer Central library just couldn't stop laughing, especially not when the papers Giles tossed in the air landed on his head.

"Oh c'mon G. You're supposed to be head watcher? A demon puppy jumps on a table and you lose your shit!" Faith mocked in between her laughing fits.

"I did not lose my- I was simply startled by the beast. I thought that we, at least at one point in time, actually killed demons; not summon or raise them." Giles replied as he held a finger in the air, as if the man was verbally disciplining a child.

"Hey G, don't feel embarrassed. When Dante grows up, I want him to be a bad ass demon killing machine!" Faith exclaimed, followed by an excited bark from her demon puppy before it jumped off the table and into her arms.

Faith's smile and laughter was suddenly cut short, just a second after she caught Dante. Faith furrowed her brow, used more power to cradle her demon puppy, looked down at it and studied it for a good minute or two.

"Is it me or did Dante grow a few inches?" Faith asked aloud.

With interest, all of the Scoobies both old and new huddled around Faith and her pet. Even Giles got out of his seat to inspect Dante, but his interest was purely based on finding out any clues that could help him decipher what type of demon now lives in his home.

"You know? Now that you mention it…yeah he looks a bit longer and taller" Buffy spoke a loud while she studied Dante with her held tilted to the left.

"Fascinating. Andrew, can you go fetch me your camera?" Giles asked as he to, studied the demon puppy.

"Fine….We're getting you a digital video camera for your birthday. You might as well keep mine," Andrew sighed as he turned to walk out of the room.

After a few more minutes of study, Giles sat down and looked at the group of girls petting, smiling and talking to Dante as if he were a human baby. "Ahem. Ladies, could you please tell me what happened in the cave before I arrived?"

Slowly but surely, all the Slayers and one witch in the room sat down and looked at Faith.

"Ok then guess it's story time with me," Faith commented; Willow placing her fingers on the keyboard of her lap top.

"Aight, so we were on a hilltop looking at nothing. Then Andy thinks something is off so he does some magical shit and it turns out they had a glamor over the cave and a bit of the beach. So Andy takes the glamor down and we see the vamps and take them out. But we were sloppy and I felt a little fucked up for some reason…I'm guessing because of the mark thingy Ken had on her-."

"Wait, hold on." Giles interrupted. "Did any of you feel anything? Dawn? Vi? Rona?"

The three girls looked at each other and all of them told the Patriarch 'no'.

"But now that you mentioned it...we should have taken those vamps out without much of a fuss. Let alone walk into the cave injured." Dawn added.

"Hold on, so Faith…you felt different while the newer and non-original Slayers felt nothing? Interesting" Giles said as he now had the earpiece of his glasses between his lips. "Perhaps the mark of Ethros affected more so the source?...Which would further prove the 'Kennedy was destined to be the next Chosen One' theory…Errr, anyways, please continue."

"Ok so yeah, we kicked ass and left a sign for B to tell her that we went in-"

"What was the sign?" Willow asked, cutting Faith off.

Before anyone could say anything, Willow was looking at the back of a digital camera; the display screen showing an aerial view of rocks, sticks and stones. The items were all arranged in a way that strangely resembled a heart with something like a stick going through it.

"Yep, that's Faith's sign." Willow chuckled while looking at the back of Andrew's digital camera the young man put in front of her face.

"Andrew, kindly take a few pictures of Dante while Faith continues." Giles instructed.

"Aight so I left B a sign and we go in and you could so tell it's a trap, so we were be'in careful. But we didn't expect the fucker to toss us in a coliseum!" Faith continued.

"Collis…? So the demon was prepared?"

"And then some. The way we came from was sealed off behind us and the walls literally opened up and a shit ton of vamps and demons came out. And then they started to chant something and this giant version of Dante came out. And then… and then….ok what the fuck?" Faith stopped herself, looking at her sister Slayers for an answer. "Anybody remember what happened before we actually started fighting?"

All the Slayers of team Kennedy shook their heads with confusion, wondering why they can only recall flashes of bits and pieces of their memory before the fight.

"I remember"

"Andy?" Faith asked.

"I remember what happened, and you're scaring me now by not remembering." Andrew declared.

"Could you explain Andrew?" Giles asked.

Andrew placed his camera on Giles' desk and sat down beside Dawn. "While the big version of Dante was walking to the front of the enemy's army, it was so weird. All the gir- Slayers, didn't move, they didn't even blink. It was like the beast had some kind of paralyzing stare…actually… come to think of it, before I went into 'oh my god mode', the thing's eye's glowed before it lunged at Faith."

"Wooooah, woah. Wait a minute Andy. You telling me we were magically paralyzed?" Faith asked the young watcher.

"It looked like it"

"Fascinating!" Giles exclaimed.

"Come again," Faith asked Giles in both confusion and annoyance.

"Oh no, I didn't…I meant that this new information could help us find out what kind of demon Dante is and what he can do." Giles elaborated. "But we can do that after. Please continue, Andrew what happened next?"

"While the Slayers were stuck, I summoned a few demons to keep the beast occupied and then the fighting started. We proceeded to get our asses kicked, at some point Faith got bit by the beast, and then the Calvary came and we won" Andrew finished.

"Alright, anything else anyone can remember?" the patriarch of Slayer Central asked.

"Yeah, almost all vamp's have crappy stuff." Rona answered with a chuckle.

"Alright then, if there are no-"

"GET DOWN!" Willow screamed as she got low to the ground, everyone else in the room knowing by now to trust in whatever the witch says and got on their stomachs.

As all of the castle hold members in the library hit the deck, a bright red light shone in the night sky from a distance outside one of the Library's windows; a thunderous boom being heard throughout the castle.

Andrew being the closest to the window, waddled on his stomach as quickly as he could and slowly peered out the window with just his forehead and eyes showing.

"Um…guys?"

With that, everyone in the room waddled over to the window and peered out of it.

"Well I found Waldo, and he brought a crusade." Xander exclaimed as the entire group witnessed the events going on outside.

By the front gates of the castle's property, an army of demons, vampires and winged beasts were all pounding at Willow's barrier. In addition to the body's slamming against the property's magical wall, a handful of what could only be mages could be seen bending and contorting Willow's barrier with glowing red hands.

"Xander, do we have anywhere to hide the construction crew?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, we made a safe room that Willow put a barrier around, under the bottom floor."

"Gather all of the crew and make sure the only way in or out of the castle is through the front doors. Then get them to the safe room and meet us at the front steps." Buffy commanded. The blonde Slayer then turned to Faith and her Slayers, "Gather every Slayer who can fight and arm them." Buffy's attention now turned to Andrew, "Andrew, ridiculous Nintendo battle strategy?"

"Nintendo? Jeez you're so outdated! I'll let you play with my DS lat-"

"ANDREW!" Everyone in the room roared.

"Alright! Alright, keep your pants on. Other than my summons and Willow taking care of our magically inclined friends, all I got is watchers volleying projectiles from the back while the Slayers fight at the front."

"Andy that's it? What the hell man? That's a HUUUUGE downgrade from your last 'defend the castle' plan man. You're off your game." Kennedy said in disbelief, even she could have came up with that.

"Oh c'mon! I had time to thinking about it then! You try using anything but your boobs and blades for a change miss-"

"Good enough! Giles, take Andrew and arm the rest of the watchers with whatever range weapons and ammo we have. I want our ranged support on the front steps above all melee fighters in the front line. Any questions?" Buffy finished with that famous question question.

"No? Alright you have your assignment's, move!"

* * *

><p>(present day)<p>

"Andy! The man with the plan!" Kennedy hollered

"It's what I do." Andrew replied, getting a chuckle from the room.

"So anyone else have anything else they want to add?" Buffy asked, receiving a room full of no's. "Meeting adjourned, go about your business."

With that closing statement, the room full of people started to collect their things and exit the room.

"Willow, could you c'mere please" Buffy asked.

"What's up Buff?" Willow asked her leader.

Buffy waited until everyone was out of the room before she addressed her best friend, "Will, you know I love you and trust you right?"

"Umm… yeaaahh? Buffy what is it? When you start off a conversation like this, either something apocalyptic is about to happened, or Spike is around somewhere making us hate each other again."

Buffy giggled and recalled the time when Spike tried to turn the Slayer and her Scoobies against each other before she spoke to the red headed witch again. "No, no. Nothing like that. I just want you to know that I trust you to take care of teaching Dawn about magic and to help ensure she doesn't misuse magic." Buffy's face suddenly went very solemn as she took a step into Willow's personal space, "And if she gets hurt or worse because of magic, I a holding you personally responsible….K?"

"Make sure Dawn doesn't screw up like I did, got it. Anything else?" Willow asked.

Buffy then turned to leave the room with Willow alongside her, "Yeah, remember the spells you and Oz would use for sex? If Dawn asks about that stuff, give her itching cream and tell Andrew to apply-"

"BUFFY!" Willow scolded.

* * *

><p>(over a week later)<p>

Barely alive and conscious, a man in ripped clothing was limping down a random street. Panting heavily, the man wiped both sweat and blood from his eyes as he limped onwards. Passing a street lamp, he looked back; seeing shadows chasing after him in the distance. In a panic, the man looked in all directions for sanctuary but finding only a graveyard to his left and forest to his right. Deciding in a heartbeat, the injured man limped as fast as he could to the graveyard. Strangely enough, the graveyard's gates appeared to be opened upon closer inspection. The Man didn't take much time to think about the unlocked gate as he continued to limp through the graveyard in search of anything he could hide behind or in.

Luckily, a cemetery lamp helped this wounded man spot a small family mausoleum in the distance. Hearing the metallic sound of what could only be his pursuers opening the cemetery gates, the pain stricken man limped as fast as he could towards sanctuary. With every step, sanctuary seemed closer and closer. Finally when the mausoleum was but mere meters away, the man tripped and hit his head on a broken tombstone. After precious seconds past, the fallen man started to slowly and groggily get back to a vertical base; only to fall back to the ground as his muscles gave out on him. Turning onto his back, the man could now see his attackers a few feet away and closing, long knives being unsheathed as his attackers closed the distance. The man knew he was dead and so he performed the sign of the cross on himself, and began to pray.

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil-"

"SON OF A BITCH!...YOU GUYS AGAIN?"

All heads suddenly looked above the fallen man, only to find all of team Kennedy standing over him.

Without hesitation, the group of what could now be identified of eyeless men lunged forth to attack team Kennedy with their long curved knives. Unfortunately for the armed men, team Kennedy was now back to full health and ready open up a can of whoop ass on their old enemies. The eyeless group of five was the faction to strike first, meeting team Kennedy member for member.

Or at least it would have been five on five if not for Andrew launching a crossbow bolt through one of the enemy's jugular, downing him instantly while gurgling on his own blood.

Vi's attacker was the first to lash out, but met his end in three seconds flat. As the man attacked the red haired Slayer with a vertical stab aimed for her neck, Vi raised her left Gladius above her head and slashed the man's stomached open with a horizontal slash from her other Gladius.

Rona's attacker somehow fared even worse then Vi's. With a blinding display of power, Rona let the handle of her weapon slide through the fingers of her right hand until the axe head hit the ground. The ebony Slayer then waited for her attacker to get close enough before she turned the axe so the sharpened side of the axe head was facing the enemy, and then heaved her weapon upwards; cutting her opposition in half, from balls to head.

As Rona was a pure display of power, Dawn performed her kill with absolute grace and technique; such is the way of the Summers bloodline. When Dawn's opponent tried to horizontally slash the woman's torso, with one hand on the middle of the broadsword and the other gripping the hilt, Dawn blocked the incoming attack. The youngest Summers sister then slide her blade downwards against her attacker's and tugged towards her until her hilt bashed against the other weapon, sending the knife flying behind her. Without even the slightest bit of hesitation, Dawn followed through by thrusting her weapon upwards across the enemy's chest; effectively slicing open cloth and skin. While Dawn's opposition opened his tongue-less mouth to yell in pain, Dawn span in a circle to her right and with both her back and her sword facing towards her enemy's front, the Slayer ripped the point of her dragon slayer through her victim's sternum; downing him as soon as she pulled her broadsword out of the man's flesh.

Finally, the last of the eyeless men were defeated after Kennedy took him down. The Latina Slayer ducked the horizontal slash aimed for her throat and with one hand behind the Slayer Axe's head and the other gripping the shaft of the weapon, Kennedy rose from her crouched position on an angle while pressing the blade of her weapon across her attacker's torso and pushed upwards; sending blood in one direction and the newly deceased in another.

"Andrew," Ken started.

"On it, grab the knives." The young watcher replied.

As the women took their enemy's weapons for their own, Andrew knelt to access the damage on the now barely conscious man who was being ruthlessly pursued.

"Well he has a pulse, but his head wound will need stitches, his ankle looks mangled and he is practically a giant bruise...And apparently he is a priest." Andrew told the group as he noticed the shredded piece of white cloth tightly wrapped around the injured man's neck.

"Bringer's hunting priests...something about that is either really weird or to cliché to be true." Dawn exclaimed as she was already dialing the Castle's phone number. "No Giles, were fine. We just need a medical pick up. We have an injured priest here that you're definitely going to want to talk to. I'll explain later, Bye"

* * *

><p>"Look familiar," Kennedy asked aloud after she placed a Bringer's knife on the table.<p>

"Bringers," Giles also said aloud.

"Which also means the First is running around." Buffy exclaimed.

"But why now? Why not when we were moving in this place?" Xander asked.

"Maybe it did. Maybe Joan and the Ethros demon were agents of the First, who knows?" Satsu commented.

"Alright, I think we can all agree that the First is back and has evil intentions. I will contact Council's around the globe starting tomorrow morning and try to find out if anything out of the ordinary has occurred in the past few months. For now I suggest we all get some rest. If the worst comes to past I imagine we are in for another war." Giles announced.

"G, not for anything...but your people skills suck." Faith told the patriarch.

"Goodnight everyone," Giles told the room as he glared at Faith before he left.

Slowly but surely, all the people in the library made their way to the hallway to talk or go to bed; all except Satsu and Kennedy.

As Kennedy was the second last person to walk towards the exit, she was suddenly spun around and slammed against the library wall before she could join the others in the hallway. Normally Kennedy would have opened her eyes after the impact and get ready to kick ass, but in an instant, the Latina Slayer smirked because she knew who pushed her against the wall. Fortunately for Kennedy, Satsu's lips were already crushed on her's before she could make a smart ass remark.

Satsu swiftly pried apart Kennedy's lips with her own and stroked Kennedy's saliva covered make out muscle with her own tongue. Wrapping her tongue around Kennedy's and pumping up and down on the the Latina Slayer's own. The two women then snaked their hands through each other's hair and somehow managed to deepen the kiss, trying to push each other closer with every passing second. Finally when the two Slayers broke their embrace to take in some oxygen, Satsu spoke earnestly with a smile.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time Ken-Flow."

For a brief or a moment in time Kennedy was about to make a narcissist remark about her hotness, but she decided against it. Instead, the Slayer brought her face closer to Satsu's and gave the Asian Slayer a chaste kiss; licking Satsu's upper lip just as Kennedy broke the kiss with a smile. While Satsu was grinning like an idiot, Kennedy snuck past Satsu's face and whispered into the other Slayer's ear, "Showers, five minutes."


	10. Chapter 10

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

"Alright, start lighting the candle's Willow." Giles stated, five candles set around Kennedy's medical bed in a star-like fashion.

Giles then started to chant as the last candle, anointed with Kennedy's blood, was lit. "As it is written, let it be done. She was once lost and now she is found. Let the words of Anatole cleanse the mark of the beast that once was and restore the vessel."

Giles stopped reciting the words of the ritual of Ethros as the five candles were now like stationary flame throwers, shooting lines of flame to the ceiling.

Willow quickly grabbed the parchment and before she began to speak, her eyes started to blacken. "And if the beast shalt find thee and touch thee, though shall be wounded in thy soul; and thou shall know madness. The beast shall attack and cripple thee and thou shall know neither friend nor family. But thou shalt undo the beast. Thou shalt find the sacred words…of ANATOLE! AND THOU SHALL BE RESTORED! THREE TIMES SHALL THY SAY THESE WORDS!" Willows voice soon boomed throughout the castle, shaking the floor and walls. "UNBIND! UNBIND! UNBIND!"

And with the last of the ritual words spoken, lightning shot out through the candles and hit Kennedy's torso in a blinding flash of whitish blue. When the light  
>faded, the mark on Kennedy's abdomen was gone and replaced with smoke.<p>

* * *

><p>Barely alive and conscious, a man in ripped clothing was limping down a random street. Panting heavily, the man wiped both sweat and blood from his eyes as he limped onwards. Passing a street lamp, he looked back; seeing shadows chasing after him in the distance.<p>

After precious seconds past, the fallen man started to slowly and groggily get back to a vertical base; only to fall back to the ground as his muscles gave out on him. Turning onto his back, the man could now see his attackers a few feet away and closing, long knives being unsheathed as his attackers closed the distance. The man knew he was dead and so he performed the sign of the cross on himself, and began to pray.

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil-"

"SON OF A BITCH!...YOU GUYS AGAIN?"

All heads suddenly looked above the fallen man, only to find all of team Kennedy standing over him.

Without hesitation, the group of what could now be identified of eyeless men lunged forth to attack team Kennedy with their long curved knives.

* * *

><p>Finally, the last of the eyeless men were defeated after Kennedy took him down. The Latina Slayer ducked the horizontal slash aimed for her throat and with one hand behind the Slayer Axe's head and the other gripping the shaft of the weapon, Kennedy rose from her crotched position on an angle while pressing the blade of her weapon across her attacker's torso and pushed upwards; sending blood in one direction and the newly deceased in another.<p>

"Andrew," Ken started.

"On it, grab the knives." The young watcher replied.

As the women took their enemy's weapons for their own, Andrew knelt to access the damage on the now barely conscious man who was being ruthlessly pursued.

"Bringer's hunting a priests...something about that is either really weird or to cliché to be true." Dawn exclaimed as she was already dialling the Castle's phone number. "No Giles, were fine. We just need a medical pick up. We have an injured priest here that you're definitely going to want to talk to. I'll explain later, Bye"

* * *

><p>"Alright, I think we can all agree that the First is back and has evil intentions. I will contact Council's around the globe starting tomorrow morning and try to find out if anything out of the ordinary has occurred in the past few months. For now I suggest we all get some rest. If the worst comes to past I imagine we are in for another war." Giles announced.<p>

Slowly but surely, all the people in the library made their way to the hallway to talk or go to bed; all except Satsu and Kennedy.

As Kennedy was the second last person to walk towards the exit, she was suddenly spun around and slammed against the library wall before she could join the others in the hallway. Normally Kennedy would have opened her eyes after the impact and get ready to kick ass, but in an instant, the Latina Slayer smirked because she knew who pushed her against the wall. Fortunately for Kennedy, Satsu's lips were already crushed on her before she could make a smart ass remark.

Satsu swiftly pried apart Kennedy's lips with her own and stroked Kennedy's saliva covered make out muscle with her tongue. Wrapping her tongue around Kennedy's and pumping up and down on the the Latina Slayer's own. The two women then snaked their hands through each other's hair and somehow managed to deepen the kiss, trying to push each other closer with every passing second. Finally when the two Slayers broke their embrace to take in some oxygen, Satsu spoke earnestly.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time Ken-Flow."

While Satsu was grinning like an idiot, Kennedy snuck past Satsu's face and whispered into the other Slayer's ear, "Showers, five minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Satsu walked into the new female public shower facility that Xander and the construction crew built and started to disrobe. Seconds later, the Asian Slayer was in her black underwear and bra, just standing in the middle of the facility. Satsu waited well over five minutes, but Kennedy's promise seemed to look bleak after 15 minutes had past. Sighing to herself, Satsu turned on the hot water of one of the overhead shower heads and was about to put her hands under the water to judge the temperature; only to be halted by someone else's hands over her own and suddenly feeling a weak buzz or hum in the base of her stomach.

Suddenly, Satsu's arms were being wrapped around her torso as she felt a hot body on her back. Satsu smiled as she saw strands of brunette locks enter her preferable vision, despite feeling this new weird sensation in her stomach.

"Wait long?" Kennedy asked. Her lips barely skimming along the skin of Satsu's earlobe.

Satsu moaned as Kennedy's words tingled inside her ear. "You bitch," Satsu told the woman holding her without emotion.

"Mmmm, I love it when you talk dirty Satz." Kennedy told Satsu with a sultry voice after moaning into the Asian Slayer's ear.

Satsu could only smile after Kennedy's remark and then freed a hand that Kennedy had wrapped around her own torso, to cup Kennedy's cheek. Rubbing the Latina's soft skin with her thumb, Satsu let out another moan of pleasure as Kennedy moved her head slightly to take Satsu's thumb in her mouth and lick the Asian's fleshy digit. Kennedy continued to lick and suck on Satsu's thumb while she was slowly snaking her hands up the Asian Slayers arms, towards her breasts.

Finally, Kennedy gave Satsu a taste of sweet release as the brunette's palms pushed the Asian Slayer's perky breasts upwards over her bra while her digits wrapped around the woman's precious globes; Satsu's nipples squeezing through the cracks of Kennedy's fingers as Kennedy's knuckles were stimulating Satsu's nubs.

"Mmmmm yes Ken!" Satsu moaned aloud from both breast stimulation and the sensations Kennedy's tongue was imposing on the side of her neck.

Kennedy continued her merciless assault for a few minutes until Satsu couldn't take the foreplay any longer. In one swift, Slayer like motion, Satsu relinquished the hold Kennedy had on her, span around to face her lover and pushed Kennedy under the shower head's hot spray.

Kennedy let out a surprised squeal as the more then warm water started to soak her and her undies. Seconds after the shock wore off, Kennedy opened he eyes to see the Asian Slayer sporting a smart ass grin. "Like it rough, don't w-"

Kennedy's smart ass remark was completely cut off with Satsu's tongue now holding her's in place. Ken's eye's rolled to the back of head as hot water pounded her tight neck and back while Satsu held her firmly by their tongues. But what made Kennedy moan like a schoolgirl was Satsu's tongue wrapped around her own while stroking. The Asian Slayer was slowly pumping her tongue up and down Kennedy's, slowly snaking her hands behind Kennedy's back and unhooking her bra. As soon as Kennedy's bra hit the floor, Satsu broke their kiss and stepped back looked at her topless lover.

"Your so beautiful" Satsu admitted to Kennedy after biting her lip, gazing only at Kennedy's bosoms like a horse wearing blinders.

"My face is up here hun" Kennedy told Satsu with a smirk.

Satsu slowly closed the distance between her and her lover and gave Kennedy a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I made my choice," Satsu told Ken with a smile right before she dipped her head further down Kennedy's body and opened her mouth around the woman's nipple. Before Satsu wrapped the tip of her tongue around Kennedy's right nipple, she shifted her gaze upwards and locked eyes with the brunette; watching Kennedy looking on with anticipation. After making Kennedy impatiently wait well over a quarter of a minute, Satsu returned her focus to Kennedy's breast and took the woman's nipple into her mouth. Satsu flicked and swirled her tongue around Kennedy's nub before wrapping her lips around Kennedy's nipple and pulling it, creating a loud poping sound as Kennedy's flesh exited Satsu's mouth and snapped back into place.

"Oh fuck yes Satz!" Kennedy cried out in pleasure as Satsu was now pumping and massaging both Kennedy's breast with her hands. While Satsu was continuing her movements, Kennedy wrapped one hand around Satsu's head while the other was used to half unclasp and half tear off Satsu's own bra. Without even noticing she was topless, Satsu continued her menstruations until it was now Kennedy who could take no more. The Latina Slayer took a handful of Satsu's wet hair and pried the woman's head back and off of her flesh, looking directly into Satsu's eyes with something more than lust. Looking up at Kennedy, Satsu almost instantly knew what she saw in her lover's eyes. Satsu realized she was staring into not only the eyes of Kennedy, the Slayer of the vampiric Joan of Arcadia, but Satsu quickly knew that she was looking into the eyes of THE SLAYER.

After a few seconds of sharing an intense gaze, Kennedy dipped her head downwards and from Satsu's clavicle to her jawline, Kennedy let loose a hard but slow lick. Satsu moaned in pleasure, but was quickly cut off as her back was in a bit of pain and she suddenly found herself against the shower tiled wall. As quickly as Satsu was thrown to the wall, so did Kennedy's lips find Satsu's clavicle, and then breasts. Kennedy took her time mimicking Satsu's earlier movements, wrapping her lips and tip of her tongue around and over the Asian Slayer's breasts repeatedly. After a few moaning filled minutes of fondling Satsu's breasts, Kennedy began to kiss and nip down Satsu's body; past her breasts, down her stomach, in and past Satsu's navel, and past the Asian's womb until Kennedy looked up at Satsu smiling with her thumbs under Satsu's undies.

Watching Satsu bite her lip, Kennedy took the helm of Satsu's panties by her teeth and pulled the material down to the Slayers ankles.

"Somebody order Chinese?" Kennedy asked Satsu while looking up at her picture perfect pussy.

"Asian squid, hot off the grill," Satsu replied with a smile, spreading her pussy lips with two fingers for her lover.

Kennedy wasted no time after her invitation. While squatting down, her hands on Satsu's thighs, the Latina Slayer dipped her head forwards and took a long lick of some delectable Asian pussy.

"Oh mother of God yes!" Satsu gasped from the pleasurable sensations Kennedy was licking into her.

Kennedy then took a hold of Satsu's hands and laced their fingers, letting the Asian Slayer support her weight. With Satsu's nether lips now free, Kennedy took them both in her mouth, one at a time, and sucked and suckled on them. It wasn't until Kennedy took a hold of Satsu's cunt lips with her own, pulled them backwards and let them snap back into place, did Satsu made Kennedy's cunt moisten by words alone.

"Ken just fucking eat my fucking cunt! I wanna cum on your face you sexy bitch!"

Who would say no to that?...Kennedy asked herself.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck" Both Buffy and Faith screamed repeatedly.

The Chosen Two were both laying naked on their bed, their toes near each other's faces, while their sweaty and pussy juice covered cunts and clits were banging against each other; a pink, twelve inch double sided dildo in between them. Both of the original Slayer's were supporting their weight on their own hands as they were laying back with their palms on the mattress; Faith doing more of the thrusting as Buffy's hip wound was still healing, her good shoulder stiffening and flaring with a sore feeling as the brunette was forced to rely more on her good arm for support.

"Fuck yes! Pound me baby!" Buffy screamed.

Being one to always make her woman happy, Faith happily obliged. Faith got up and leaned forward now on her knees while her palms were on the mattress at either side of Buffy's head, Faith leaning more of her weight on her good arm. As Faith was now in a proper missionary mounting position, she raised her butt in the air and with both Slayer speed and force, she started hammering Buffy's pussy as hard as she could. Faith was fucking Buffy so well that the woman's thrusts caused Buffy's hips to rise and two stitches to burst.

"Oh shit! Fuck B, we should stop," Faith told her lover and slowed down when she noticed a few trickles of blood running down Buffy's thigh from her almost fully healed hip wound.

"Dont you fucking dare!" Buffy demanded, now clutching at Faith's ass and thigh with her nails.

With a smile, Faith continued to pound into Buffy while the other end of the double sided dildo pushed her own vaginal walls in all directions around the toy.

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm.. I'm gonna cum Faith! Make me cum!" Buffy screamed out to her lover.

"Wait baby! All...almost there!" Faith replied as her own orgasm was starting to build.

"Hurry! Ah! Oh God hurry Faith!" Buffy yelled to her lover, about to climax at any second.

"YES! YES! BUFFY IM-" Faith cut herself off when she dipped her head down to take Buffy's nipple into her mouth as both Slayers came, and came hard. One screaming the other's name while the other moaning like a rock star into the other's flesh. Both women's vaginal walls spazing around their toy while their clits thumped against each other, sending girl cum gushing out from each other's sex; mixing their fluids together in what could only be described as Ambrosia, nectar of the Gods.

After a few panting and after-glowing minutes with Faith resting in top of Buffy, Buffy spoke. "Mmmm, your always amazing Fai. But I think we should clean me up before it looks like I had my period on our bed."

"No problem B," Faith told Buffy as she rearranged herself so that she and Buffy were now in a sixty-nine position; Buffy laughing as Faith somehow managed to roll them over with one good arm. That is until Faith shoved her tongue up Buffy's cunt, earning a high pitched squeal.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

"Mmmm yeah Ken just like that!" Satsu moaned loudly, Kennedy's finger's buried into Satsu's Asian pussy, knuckles deep while Kennedy's other hand was clutching a handful of Asian ass cheek. While Kennedy had two of her fingers buried up Satsu's cunt and her thumb on her clit, she also had her teeth on the Asian Slayer's shoulder. Satsu was mimicking her lover as her digits were also on and up Kennedy's hot sex, Satsu's other hand gripping the back of Kennedy's head while pulling the brunette close. Both girls moving their hips in a circular motion while their fingers pumped in and out of each other's pussies with Slayer speed and force; both Slayer's curling their nimble fingers when they withdrew their digits, caressing over each other's g-spots.

After several minutes of gloriously pleasurable repetition, both Satsu and Kennedy were reaching their respective climaxes.

"Yes Ken!"

"Fuck Satz!"

Both women on the edge of glory calling out each other's name before they released their girl cum all over the place, the two then yelled at the same time, "HOLY!"

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

"Fuck!" Vi hollered.

"You like that baby?" Rona cooed into Vi's ear from behind her.

"Mmmm fuck me Ron, put it in me" Vi encouraged her ebony lover.

"Your wish is my command," Rona replied. Vi then extended her arms and leant them backwards towards Rona, soon feeling her lover hold her in place by her straightened elbows. As soon as Rona held her lover, she extended her own arms and leant backwards as well.

"Here I come baby." With that, Rona slowly shoved more of her 8 inch black strap on into Vi's hot core.

Vi shuddered, hissed and sharply inhaled, doing so with extreme pleasure. "Mmmm, God you fuck me so good Rona." Vi told her lover with her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of rubber expanding her vaginal walls.

"And people say my gramma's bad," Rona chuckled.

"Are you gonna fuck me or make fun of me?" Vi asked.

"Both," Rona replied as she closed the distance between the two and whispered in Vi's ear. With a painful yet pleasurable shriek from Vi, Ronna suddenly shoved all of her eight inch fake cock into Vi's pussy and slammed her against the nearby wall. Rona then looped her arms under Vi's knees and lifted the red head off the ground a few inches, Vi's boob's rubbing against the smooth surface of the wall her front was flush with.

"Oh fuck yes baby fuck me hard!" Vi told her lover.

Rona could only smile at Vi's demand. If she knew red heads really are a house of fire in the sac, she would have switched years ago. The ebony Slayer loved her partner's ferocity both on the battlefield and in the bedroom. Upon Vi's demand, Rona pulled her lover's hips backwards, forcing Vi's back to arc and her face and breasts to lean against their bedroom wall.

"Whats the magic words lova?"

"Fuck me now Rona! Make me your bitch!" Vi hollered at the woman sticking it to her.

With an evil smile, Rona leant forward a bit and pulled her rubber dick out of Vi. The ebony woman waited just long enough to see Vi try to turn her head to see what was keeping her from fucking her senseless. At the end of the second it took for Vi to turn her head and looked behind her, Rona quickly and forcefully shoved her phallus right back into Vi's waiting cunt; Vi's head snapping back as she looked to the ceiling with her eyes closed, moaning in pleasure. Rona then started to fuck Vi good and proper, not at all starting slow and building a rhythm first. In less than two minutes Rona was pounding a screaming Vi hard and fast into next week, using her grip to push Vi's hips forwards when exiting her and pulling her close when drilling fully into her again.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Vi shouted.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Dawn cried out.

"Oh God Dawn! You feel so good sweetie!" Andrew moaned loudly as he was ploughing Dawn's tight twat from behind her on their bed, Dawn on her hands and knees while Andrew was giving her love from his knees behind her with his hands on her hips.

"Andrew!..I'm.. getting close baby!" Dawn holler at her man.

"Me to! Lets!..just hang on! OH GOD YES!..cum together! Arrhhh!" Andrew managed to tell Dawn in between bursts of pleasure as Dawn's vaginal walls were clamping down on his cock, giving the watcher incredible spine tingling pleasurable stimulation while Dawn's cunt was pulling Andrew's foreskin over and below his manhood.

"I...I can't hold it! FUCK FASTER!" Dawn demanded, her orgasm about to send her to Val Halla.

Andrew now started to shove and withdraw his cock from Dawn's love canal as fast as he could, shaking the bed like an earthquake while Dawn was gripping the sheets from both the pleasure and to ensure she doesn't go flying face first.

"Oh my! GOOOOOOD!" Dawn shrieked, some kind of liquid gushing down Dawn's thighs and staining the sheets.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

"Mmmmm that was incredible...as usual." Buffy moaned out to her lover snuggled up against her, resting her head on Buffy's shoulder while drawing circles on Buffy's bare breast.

"How I roll girlfriend" Faith replied with a smile and a kiss to Buffy's clavicle.

"Wanna roll again?" Buffy asked with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one always nagging for sex?" Faith said with a chuckle.

"Is that a no?" Buffy asked, but suddenly gasped.

"Does this feel like a no?" Faith asked, her pinkie and pointer finger prying apart Buffy's pussy lips while her two remaining fingers were up Buffy's hot cunt.

However after half a minute of barely any movement by either party, the Chosen Two looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I guess were not as young as we used to be" Faith exclaimed as she withdrew from Buffy, licked her fingers clean and rested her head on Buffy's shoulder again.

"Hey!" Buffy protested with a pout.

"You know you're still sexy B," Faith told Buffy before she gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "And even when you're old and wrinkly, I still lick under your wrinkles." Faith continued as she then wiggled her eyebrows at Buffy.

"Ewwww, Faith!" Buffy disgustedly shouted while she wrinkled her nose.

"Oh you know you'll love it" Faith responded.

"Yeah but...shut up"

Faith merely laughed after Buffy's horrible rebuttal, snuggled closer onto Buffy and closed her eyes to let Morphious claim her.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

"Yeah baby eat my cunt!" Rona shouted to Vi who was behind her.

Rona was now standing upright while using her arms to lean against the dresser, her mirror showing her pleasured reflection. Rona's mirror also showed pale flesh, hands and red hair only being visible behind Rona. Only Vi's hands and head were visible from the mirror's reflection not because the mirror was enchanted, but because Vi was squatting behind an already bent over Rona and eating her out from behind. For several minutes Vi was orally pleasing Rona, first teasing the ebony woman by taking her pussy lips and sucking on them. After what seemed like a torturous eternity, Rona sounded like she was gonna pop and had enough of being teased. The ebony woman turned her waist around so she could grab a fist full of red hair and shoved Vi's face up her cunt while watching.

One would think that Vi would object to Rona's force, but Vi loved it. After the fall of Sunnydale, the red haired Slayer quickly discovered that she loved rough sex. Once Vi's nose was up Rona's pussy, inhaling the ebony woman's cunt juices, she smiled just before opening her jaws and started to devour her lover.

"Oh God yes!" Rona screamed with pleasure, still twisted at her waste facing Vi with her hand forcing Vi's face deep into her cunt.

Encouraged by Rona's cries of pleasure, Vi started to really lap at Rona's insides. When first twirling her tongue around in circles within Rona's vaginal walls, Vi was now lapping into the top half of Rona's snatch and clit while her nose dug into the bottom half of the ebony woman's pussy. Vi continued her movements to the letter while slapping Rona's ass every so often and squeezing her ass cheek after every slap, only adding to Rona's pleasurable stimulation. That is until Rona started to uncontrollably buck backwards and back that ass up as hard as she could into Vi's face, holding the red haired Slayer's head firmly in place the entire time.

"FUCK VI! BABY I'M!..I'M!"

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Andrew screamed.

With Slayer speed Dawn quickly hoped off of Andrew's cock, rolled the condom off of him like it wasn't even there and took all of Andrew's manhood into her mouth.

"Oh my-!...DAWN YES!" Andrew screamed with pleasure as he had two fists full of Dawn's hair while holding his lover's head in place, bucking his hips towards the ceiling. Andrew's hip movements were perfectly synchronized with his seed spurts; bucking his prick further down Dawn's throat, quickly retreating and then sliding his cock down Dawn's throat again as every new wave of semen shot out of piss slit and down Dawn's gullet. Once Andrew was done shooting his loads, he crashed back down on the bed and was eventually met with Dawn licking her lips as she snuggled into his chest.

"Ken...Ken should be mystically comatosed more often" Andrew panted out.

"Owwch! I was kidding Dawn!"

"So you don't wanna have sex for a week or two at a time?" Dawn asked after pinching Andrew's nipple.

"...forget I said anything," Andrew told Dawn with a hopeful look.

"Good boy," Dawn replied as she gently patted her lover's cheek and nestled onto his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

"Oh my God Ken don't fucking stop!" Satsu yelled. By now Satsu was under the fifth showerhead past the first one she turned on, standing on one leg as her other was slung over Kennedy's shoulder.

Kennedy on the other hand was standing on both feet with her back against the shower tiled wall with one set of claws digging into Satsu's ass and the other into the back of Satsu's neck. The two Slayers were both standing and painfully rubbing their swollen pussies and hardened clits together, loving every second of it.

"Ken!..KENNNNEDDDY!"

"Me too! Me too!" Kennedy screamed back at Satsu, letting her lover know she's knocking on heavens doors.

"Now baby! Hard!" Satsu commanded after a few more pelvic grinding seconds past.

Upon Satsu's command, Kennedy's hips went into Samba dance turbo mode. Kennedy retracted her claws from Satsu's ass cheek and sunk them back in once she had her digits evenly placed on Satsu's entire tight butt. The Latina Slayer then started to rock her hips in all kinds of circular motions like she was trying to do the hula-hoop while on speed.

"Holy fuck yes Ken!"

"Satz I'm Cumming!"

And with lingering cries of pleasure, both Slayers' climaxed, what girl cum their bodies had left squirting all over each other's sex.

When Satsu and Kennedy finally came down from their high, Kennedy let herself crash back first into the shower tiles. This caused Satsu's leg to slip off Kennedy's shoulder and the Asian Slayer to fall into the arms of her lover. And so the two junior leaders of Slayer Central, run by the legendary Scoobies and Chosen Two, stood; under a warm spray of water in each other's embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

(Paring sexual relations: Satsu/Kennedy, Dawn/Andrew, Buffy/Faith, Vi/Rona. I did not want to be graphic for the sake of the audience's "innocence", with the little montage that tells you the important stuff that happened in the previous chapter.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Did everyone sleep well?" Giles asked his Scoobies, old and new.

All the Slayers and one young watcher looked at certain people in the Library and shared a smile.

"Yes, well...good. Now to the task at hand," Giles continued. Being young once the patriarch obviously knew the story his Slayer's faces told.

"Father Gabriel, would you tell the others what you've told me earlier this morning please?" Giles asked the still injured, yet now recognizable, priest that was now residing at Slayer Central for the time being.

"That's FATHER Gabriel? He can't be more than twenty five" Faith said in disbelief. Faith couldn't believe that the young man sitting in front of her was a priest. Priests are usually old ugly men, but this guy was neither old nor ugly. Father Gabriel wore a crown of short dark brown hair, saw through brown eyes and walked around at what couldn't be more than five foot seven or eight at around one hundred and eighty five pounds. As Faith looked closer at the young man's features and past his wounds, she saw light rosy red cheeks on top of coarse grainy stubble that showed he just shaved. Apart from his facial features, Father Gabriel appeared normal to Faith, with the exceptions of his very broad shoulders, slightly overweight belly and thick chest that men of his height didn't normally have. To Faith, Father Gabriel could have been a giant dwarf love child between a human and a dwarf.

The bruised and bandaged priest rose from his seat, only to come crashing down on his bottom again. "Forgive me ladies, I believe sitting with would be best." Father Gabriel then looked at Faith holding some sort of demonic mechanized plush toy and spoke with a light European accent, "I am aware that I'm too young and good looking to be your average priest, but I am. Just not your traditional kind...which reminds me, this is a haven for super women only, no?"

"Easy there Padre Heffner, we've had shitty experiences with priests in the past, so before you run around here chasing mostly underage girls without your collar, tells us what you know." Faith replied.

Father Gabriel gave Faith a solemn look for almost half a minute before tilting his head and asking, "Really? Their almost ALL under aged? Like not even a handful that look like any of the beautifully ladies in this room? Would you happen to have a sister that lives here by chance?"

Faith and the others just stood there, looking at Father Gabriel without showing emotion nor moving a muscle for a few moments. However within seconds the library was the host to snickers, giggles and flat out laughter; Giles just busting out a half smile as he remembered his early days at the Watcher's Academy while Andrew possessively wrapped his hands around Dawn's arm.

"Ok seriously Padre, ante up." Faith told the man.

"You seem like the head super power in charge here, so I'll make you a deal?" Father Gabriel replied to Faith in a questioning tone.

"Go on"

"Alright so there are some things I didn't tell your father-"

"Come again son?" Faith interrupted the young priest.

Father Gabriel looked at a shocked Giles and a confused Faith spoke again, "Oh I apologize. I just thought that since Mr. Giles being the eldest and head of this establishment, coupled with the way he spoke of you and the blonde bombshell beside you as if you were his daughters or daughters…well that he is your father."

Buffy then looked up at the man she recognized to be her father, not by blood but by bond, and smiled at him; receiving a smile back.

Faith on the other hand looked at Giles and wore her famous shit eating grin before she spoke. "Sure he's my sexy sugar daddy, but I don't see the resemblance".

"Yes, alright, can we please get back on track." Giles spoke out clearly red faced, embarrassed, flustered and slightly disgusted...just slightly.

"Alright, I purpose a trade of information, within limits of course." Gabriel continued.

"What kind of info?" Buffy stepped forwards and spoke out.

"The organization I am part of and more importantly, I, want to know about the Slayer. And how she went from one girl in all the world yada yada, to a worldwide super chick phenomenon. Also, I believe my captures didn't just capture me for the fun of kicking my ass, so I may be able to help you on that front to. Basically, I am positive that my organization and yours could and should be working together to face the vampires, the demons and beat back the rising dark yada yada." Gabriel told Buffy, looking her dead in the eyes.

"How about you go first and we'll see how it goes?" Buffy offered.

"Anything for a pretty lady," Gabriel replied with a nod.

"So what kind of church employ's a whore mongering priest?" Faith asked from behind Buffy.

"Alright, instead of you asking an ass load of questions about me or the organization, I'll tell you what I can about it, deal?" Father Gabriel asked as he looked around the room.

Receiving curt nods, the young priest began to tell his tale. "Alright, I'm about to go all Harry Potter on you guys and gals. So back when Pope John Paul the second was a young Cardinal, God knows when that was; he secretly formed a group of freedom fighters to combat the evils in this world and the next. Despite what the history books may say, he really became Pope because of the victory he lead over Saint Viges the second; a vampire so old and evil, his name was forgotten by modern men and was hence forth known almost throughout this entire world as the Master. I believe you already met him in the past, props for killing him by the way." Father Gabriel stopped his tale as he offered Buffy a fist bump.

After rolling her eyes, Buffy gave the young priest his fist bump and giggled as he pulled away doing 'spirit fingers' and make a bomb sound effect. "Now that I'm done embarrassing myself, I shall continue….So in a nutshell, and I'm using the word Pope John Paul used here, I'm a Paladin for the Vatican."

"Extraordinary!" Giles exclaimed.

"Um Giles, I think he was trying to impress US." Buffy raised her hand and looked around the room at her girls.

"Did it work? Anyone?" the young priest asked as he looked at the women in the room.

"I meant it's a wonder that the Council records had nothing on a modern crusade group of holy warriors that was sanctioned by one of the most, if not the most, legendary figure's in all of the Vatican's history." Giles told his former charge with that scowl he used to give her when she would try to be inappropriately funny, so many years ago.

"Hold up, so you're not really a priest, just a fighter?" Rona ask.

"I can also cook, clean, I pick up after myself...That's right ladies! And I'm single!"

"You do know every woman in this room is gay right? Minus me" Dawn asked Father Gabriel.

"Oh that won't stop me from trying beautiful, if first you don't succeed-"

"You continue telling us the story and stop hitting on my little sister who's taken?" Buffy asked in more an assertive tone.

"Alright, alright, I surrender. Anything else you want to ask?" the young and now recently discovered paladin asked.

"How is it that the council never knew about your division within the Vatican? The council had men and women stationed in every organization around the world and in every major establishment." Giles asked

"Well Mr. Giles, let's just say that John Paul realllllly didn't like the way the old council ran their organization. One of John Paul's first decree's as Pope was to cut off all ties with the council. Naturally, that didn't happen as the council already had too much of a hold on the Vatican. However John Paul was able to peacefully get rid of enough of the higher up councilmen within the Vatican to keep his Paladin's and other holy secret's...a secret."

"Well I can believe that, Traverse that bloody-"

"I have a question" Andrew interrupted as he raised his hand. "...Can you do laying of the hands? Or Holy Shield? Oh! Or Blessing of Kings? Or!-"

"Buddy, I'm not a World of Warcraft character," Gabriel interrupted.

"But the goof does bring up a valid point, what CAN you do if you're not a priest, yet called Father or a paladin? Do you have the same 'powers' or attributes of a normal priest as well as some other dangerous mojo we should be aware of?" Satsu asked.

"Not to sound like I'm on the bottom, but when's it gonna be my turn?" the young paladin asked.

"Fair enough" Buffy said. The elite Slayer strode in front of Giles' desk and sat on it while facing the young paladin whom was no more than 10 feet in front of her. "So we were in a war with the first evil, or at least something that claims to be the first or source of all evil and actually managed to back it up."

"So I heard, and yes, what you fought was and still is the manifestation and incarnation of evil. And on behalf of the Vatican, sorry about Caleb."

With a curt nod, Buffy continued. "So long story short, it had an army and I didn't. So I managed to find a weapon made just for the Slayer and used its power to unlock the spirit of the Slayer within every potential Slayer that the whatever power's, decide to see as a potential candidates for the Slayer position."

"Hold the phone. You, yourself used magic to create a global army of super chicks who could be robbing banks or being called a freak at an early age of 13 as we speak?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, no. Willow...the woman with the red hair over there-" Gabriel quickly turned his head to look at Willow who waved at him, before turning back to look at Buffy. "She performed the spell. She's a very powerful witch-"

"I know who she is. You don't almost destroy the world and be easily forgotten." Gabriel interrupted with a solemn face, Willow instantly frowning. "But if I knew evil comes looking like her, I would have switched sides to" Gabriel added while chucking his thumb Willow's direction.

"Annnyyy-ways" Buffy said aloud, trying to veer the conversation back to the original topic. "We did a spell to give the side of good an army and we used said army to beat the First. Good enough answer?"

Father Gabriel looked behind Buffy and Giles nodded at him, "I have it all written down."

"Works for me, and lucky for you I'm not old and stuffy and I won't tell you how much of a bad idea that was...but I can give out spank-"

"What do you mean bad idea?" Faith interrupted the young paladin.

"Jeez I can't even pretend to be flirty with you guys. Ok, regardless..." Gabriel painfully shifted in his seat to look at Faith. "I didn't mean to offend you. All of you did the best you could with what you had. But there were much better options than creating an undisciplined global super race. I'm not even talking about balancing the cosmic scales blah blah. Even I agree that the cosmic balance of only being ONE chosen in all the world to continuously fight evil is complete bullshit. The universe re-balancing the cosmic scales of good and evil isn't what concerns me, nor the Vatican. However, what does concern the Vatican is the mass amount of women murdering people either on purpose or by accident, the mass amount of young women being verbally crucified and labeled a freak, the mass amount of women whose own families are putting them in insane asylums and the mass amount of women being forced into something they're not, and creating global carnage that normal governments can't deal with."

Gabriel now, despite the pain, was standing and looking around the room at the faces staring back at him.

"Were working on that front-"

"Well work faster!" Gabriel interrupted Giles rather abruptly. "While you and yours try clean up your own mess, innocent's suffer! A-" Father Gabriel stopped himself as Dante started to bark and growl at him from Faith's arms. Father Gabriel tilted his head to the right while studying the agitated toy and asked, "That's not a toy is it?"

"Nope, Dante's the real deal." Faith answered proudly while stroking her baby's fur, calming the demon puppy.

Father Gabriel looked both at Faith and her demon without emotion for a few seconds before shouting again, "Ok what the fudge? You'd think being a warrior of the church, WE would get demon dogs or battle cats! Or Hell, even tigers! I call chicanery and shenanigans!" Gabriel finished as he sat back down.

Becoming serious again and taking a breather the man looked directly at Buffy once more, "Finding and negotiating with the Slayer was one of Pope John Paul's last decrees as acting leader of the Vatican. That is why I was originally sent here, or rather left to come here."

"Left?" Giles asked.

"Pope John Paul the second told me personally near the time of his passing, God knows why he chose me, that he was willingly to negotiate with the only tool of the council that ever fought back and won. His former holiness thought that Buffy and only Buffy could ensure that two mega powers for good could align without causing any more damage to the cosmic scales, to continue to fight the good fight. Only I and those higher up's that John Paul was closest to knows about this last mission, including his Holinesses true successor. The Vatican does not know that the Council is under new and improved management, but the offer for an allegiance still stands."

"Wait, true successor?" Xander asked from his seat.

Gabriel sighed before continuing. "Very rarely the Vatican actually appoints it's true leader to lead the Catholic church both behind the scenes and in the public eye. Normally the real Pope is not even recognized by his own family or fellow Cardinals as the Pope. This is done to protect one of the world's leaders for good against any evils that would threaten the Catholic Church. Pope John Paul the second was the only exception in hundreds of years."

"Now why didn't the Council think of that when I was the only Slayer?" Buffy mused.

"So Buffy, deal or no deal?" Gabriel asked.

"And what about Satz question Howwy? There has to be a reason why the Pope chose you. This is the freaking Pope were talking about here, what makes you so special other than your charming seduction skills?" Kennedy asked.

"Is she gay to?" Gabriel asked Dawn while pointing at Kennedy, only to receive a yes and a glare from Satsu. "Damn it!" Father Gabriel muse shouted as he shook his fist in the air.

"C'mon Gabby," Faith spoke.

"Please! Not Gabby. Although she and Xena were kick ass, please don't call me that. Gabe, Father or my full name...or sugar daddy, but not Gabby." Father Gabriel pleaded. "Alright so about me, about me..." The young paladin wondered aloud as he tapped his chin.

"Alright so i thought about it, and telling you all I fought dragons and such probably won't work sooo here's the scoop. My family has roots in Roma going as far back as being part of Caesar's legion-"

"I'm sorry, Roma? Do you mean Romania or? Cause I don't remember Caesar ever doing anything fancy in Romania unless high school history is full of shit" Rona cut Gabe off.

"He means Rome, he's Italiano. I knew i recognized that accent from somewhere." Faith informed Rona and the rest of the room, the rest of the room looking back at Faith for another explanation. "What? I grew up around them in the old neighborhood back in Boston."

"Ding ding, we have a winner, sort of. I was born in North America. Anyways, over the years, members of my family have been in service to Rome in one form or another. Eventually, John Paul formed his freedom fighters and the men in my family were recruited. And here I am now fighting the good fight, and not by choice mind you. Like you all, destiny chose me, I didn't choose destiny. Anything specific and relevant anyone wants to know?" Gabriel asked the room aloud.

"So the 'can't have sex with a woman' thing doesn't apply to you doesn't it?" Kennedy asked, getting looks from the entire room. "What? I'm still gay and curious, stop looking at me like that."

After chuckling, Gabe answered the Latina Slayer. "That and normal priesthood rules applies to my title or my kind if you will, but not to me. Solely on the basis of there's no way in the nine circles of hell that I'm living my life without a woman or swearing. That and it was either let his fighters have their sex and have children or have no future fighters at all, so good old John Paul was kind enough to look the other way.

"Alright, so what can a Paladin such as yourself do? What training had you had if any?" Buffy asked.

"Every Paladin is taught how to fight with both ranged weapons like bows, and melee weapons like spears, knives and swords. Certain training is given out to recruits whose skills shows promise in certain combat forms or whose skills are needed. For example, one of my squad members and before you ask, yes I am captain of my squad which I was forced to leave behind. I just made Captain or leader or whatever you want to call it over a year ago. It was just a team of five whose skills pooled, made a formidable force. Anyways, one of my team mate's specialties was navigation and ranged support. Another's specialty was both offensive and defensive magic-"

"The Vatican allowed the use of magic? Even for their fighters?" Giles asked.

"Well on the record no, but then again, I'm supposed to be a secret, shhhhh." Gabe mused with a finger over his lips.

"So what's your specialty?" Andrew asked, a look of concern plastered across his face for some reason; the young watcher still possessively holding onto Dawn's arm.

"I was the group's battlefield tactician, leader and I guess what you would recognize as 'the tank'."

Everyone in the room minus Gabe looked at Andrew for an answer.

"He means the gaming term 'Tank'. It means the character or person who soaks up the damage from the other monsters or bosses so the classes of a game who have low life but a high damage output, could fight the monster without worrying about dieing from one or two hits."

"Ah, so you would take point in your squad?" Giles asked, already knowing the answer before Gabe nodded at Giles.

"Yes sir."

"How do you 'tank'?" Satsu asked doing air quotations. "What weapons and fighting styles do you use?"

"Again, all paladins are differently skilled so different 'tanks' use different weapons, armor and methods. I prefer the crucible when armed and a combination of judo, wrestling and hint of boxing and karate when fighting hand to hand." Gabe replied.

"Interesting," Giles spoke aloud. "One would think that a descendant from a solider of Caesar's time would use combat techniques learned from that era."

"Well my father taught me some of the legion's fighting styles but their style is kind of like the Spartan's. And since i am the only one to actually use a shield in my squad, the legionnaire system doesn't work. So the Vatican doesn't usually enforce it unless there's a major apocalyptic war where we would actually need hordes of front line paladins like in the olden days. "The young paladin admitted. "So anything else you want to know? My hobbies? Turn on's?"

"How about why we found you half dead in a cemetery Mr. Holy warrior?" Kennedy asked.

Father Gabriel's smile almost instantly disappeared while remembering what he could of that night's event. "I just finished service at the church I'm station at and was on my way to where I am staying, when i was lured into an ambush inside an alley. I saw group of bringers attacking a woman and I ran in to help. Unfortunately, the woman wasn't very thankful after I killed the group of bringers. It was a trap, the woman was a vampire and after she shifted to her true face, I must have been hit from behind because i don't remember how I got out of the alley. Anyways, I came to somewhere underground. The bringers chained me, beat the crap out of me, fed me, took me out of my cell to go to the bathroom every so often and then beat me up some more before bed. I think i was underground for about a week, I'm not sure."

"Wait, if you were beaten for almost a week, wouldn't you be in worse shape than you were when we found you?" Vi asked.

Gabe rubbed his stomach with both hands while looking back at Vi, "It pays to eat pasta".

Everyone in the library had a chuckle before the young paladin continued. "But seriously, I don't bruise easily and I'm a bit thicker than your average man so I-"

"A bit eh?" Faith said aloud, unknowingly.

"Owwwch! What the hell woman? My pride" Father Gabriel complained.

"No! I didn't mean...you're a sexy beast, now continue." Faith demanded.

"Wow what a shitty save...anyways like i was saying" Father Gabriel returned his focus to Vi, "I don't bruise easily and my body can absorb damage better because I'm apparently a fat ass." Gabe finished while looked at Faith.

Faith just smiled back at the young paladin and gave him the finger.

"Oh you're going straight to hell" Father Gabriel mused.

"I hope evil takes MasterCard," Faith quipped.

Gabe looked at Buffy and told her with a smile, "I can see why you like her."

Buffy suddenly uncrossed her arms and looked at Giles in disbelief.

"Buffy, I.. I.. He asked about you going to Rome to meet his superiors in person, i had to tell him about your relationship with Faith."

"Moving on, injured man still feeling crappy here." Father Gabriel managed to get everyone's attention. "One day or night not to long so after I was returning to my cell, I saw a bunch of priests and nuns scattered in a bloody heap around a large metal sewer cap looking thing in the dirt. The metal had some type of picture on it. I didn't get a good look, but it looked like an animal. Maybe a stag or something with horns or large curved ears? Anyways, I escaped the next night by one of the bringer's knives finally breaking my chains, as I goaded them again into attacking me and blocked a few shots with my chains. So once my hands were freed I killed them, dressed as one of them and eventually found a way that lead to the surface, God knows how because I sure as Hell don't remember."

"Wait….A ram?" Giles asked.

"It could very well have been a ram, yes." Gabe answered while looking at a flustered Giles.

"I have better contact the other Council's and see if any reports of missing priests or nuns have been reported." Giles said aloud.

"I'm guessing we don't like metal petting zoos?" Father Gabriel asked.

"Welcome to Scotland Mr. Gabriel, home of a Hellmouth"

* * *

><p>And so time past, days and nights, as Father Gabriel took up residence at Slayer Central while he recovered. During the young paladin's recovery and with his help, Giles made contact with the Vatican's higher up's. Using Willow's help to initiate a web based video conference, the two factions negotiated an allegiance between the Slayers and the Vatican, and agreed upon openly sharing non sensitive information when requested; sensitive information needing to be obtained in person and after both faction's councils have made a decision upon the request. Upon the discovery the First's activity in Scotland, the Vatican decided to leave Father Gabriel at Slayer Central until the threat has been eliminated and agreed to send any information with regards to Scotland's Helllmouth to the Slayers. The Vatican even agreed to look for Slayers around the world and send them to council's all over the world. In turn, Giles agreed to set up a Slayer's Council in Rome that will be run by the Vatican once they survive the First...again.<p>

"Has the Vatican agreed to send aid Mr. Giles?" Father Gabriel asked while sipping tea.

"I'm afraid they can only offer information. They say that their man and woman power is stretched beyond capacity right now. They also tell me that they are receiving reports of a larger casualty rate from their branches around the world. They believe something is happening Father Gabriel, something big, and something we may have caused."

"The cosmic scale balancing out?" Buffy asked from her spot, arms crossed.

"The Vatican assumes so, that this is the beginning of the scale being tipped back into balance. I will contact the other Council's again tomorrow morning and with Willow's help, pull up all records of see if anything similar to what the Vatican described occurred with…Damn it Dante! Get down! Bad dog!" Giles scolded the Slayer family pet who leapt to sit on one of the library chairs.

"Hey G, take it easy…wait, dog? You found out what type of demon Dante is?" Faith asked Giles as a now almost Doberman sized Dante trotted to his mother's side and nuzzled Faith's hand.

"Indeed. I researched and cross-referenced all vastly growing four legged and fur covered dog or lion like demons in all the demonic animal kingdom codecs I could find and-"

"G?"

With a sigh, Giles continued. "Dante's breed is rare and found only in Africa. Dante's ancestor is a crossbreed between a lioness and a type of male demonic grizzly bear. However the father species were hunted to extinction and even with hundreds of years to reproduce with other creatures, this breed has been known to only breed once in their lifetime; baring odd occurrences or further mutations that would affect the species sex drive."

"So what can the little devil do? Fire breathe at puberty? Grow wings?" Gabriel asked.

"Ah no, nothing that extreme." Giles replied with a wave of his finger. "Dante's growth cycle is incredibly rapid until he reaches sexual maturity, which should be sometime soon judging by how fast he is growing. As soon as Dante has reached sexual maturity, his growth should cease. Also when he is fully grown, he should have a lion's mane and his horns will harden by 20 fold, being almost as strong as diamond provided he eats both meat and bone. So other than size, Dante should have one other inherited ability."

"The paralyzing stare" Andrew spoke aloud.

"Precisely. In the attempt to defend itself and through evolution, Dante's ancestor's father species developed a way to instill paralyzing fear into anything it feels threatened by. My guess is the part of this species brain that can see auras and that senses a threat must have worked in unison to create such an ability. And since humans, which were the ones to hunt the father species to extinction, are generally good by nature-"

"Their good auras would be the father's species natural trigger to activate their paralyzing stare. So the original ability came from reading a good or positive aura." Willow cut Giles off and then turned to Faith. "That would explain why even a Slayer can't shake it off; at least part of you is human."

"Pretty much, however there have been cases of the stare working on other demons, vampires and other humanoid or hybrid demons. Usually less powerful or weaker willed ones." Giles concluded.

"Wait, so you're saying that I will have a demon hound that can freeze enemies in place by just looking at them? BOSS! Fuck Superman, I rather have Dante!" Faith rejoiced as she bent down and started to scratch Dante behind his ears and horns affectionately.

"Here's a picture of what he should look like in a little while when he is fully grown." Giles told Faith as he handed the Slayer an open book, everyone in the room trying to huddle around and see.

After a brief study of the picture, Faith just smiled and asked aloud, "Anybody got a saddle I can borrow? Sooooo gonna ride Dante with a sword in one hand and a stake in the other."

"Woah hold on! Time out, flag on the play, penalty...Signota...hooollllld!" Gabriel exclaimed with various hand motions.

"What you call me?" Faith asked somewhat offended.

Gabriel sighed before speaking. "It means lady, or elder lady to be exact. Regardless, you haven't thought about how your gonna train your Fido from hell to not stare us stiff have you? You know since were the good guys and this ancestor's natural enemy was the good guys?" Father Gabriel inquired.

"Who do I look like Caesar Milan?" Faith asked.

"What about a field test?" Xander asked.

"Oh no. No way I'm bringing him to fight yet. He's still too young." Faith argued.

"He devoured my T-Bone stake last night in less than 5 seconds! And the bone!" Xander rebuttled.

"Face it honey, you're going to have to let him leave the nest sometime" Buffy mused with a hand on Faith's shoulder.

"Not cool B" Faith replied.

"Faith, why don't you accompany a group of younger and less experienced Slayers on patrol and see how Dante reacts. It will be good for both the younger Slayers and your pet." Giles offered, in that fatherly sort of tone he can do only for Buffy or Faith.

"Fine, but you owe him a Scoobie snack when we get back" Faith warned.

"Providing he won't be too full from biting any heads off" Gabriel quipped as he and all of the room looked at Dante, the demon dog looking back at everyone as he tilted his head and perked his ears up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

"Father Gabriel, would you tell the others what you've told me earlier this morning please?" Giles asked the still injured, yet now recognizable, priest that was now residing at Slayer Central for the time being.

"The organization I am part of and more importantly I, want to know about the Slayer. And how she went from one girl in all the world yada yada, to worldwide super chicks. Also, I believe my captures didn't just capture me for the fun of kicking my ass, so I may be able to help you on that front to. Basically, I am positive that my organization and yours could and should be working together to face the vampires, the demons and beat back the rising dark yada yada." Gabriel

Father Gabriel's smile almost instantly disappeared while remembering what he could of that night's event. "I just finished service at the church I'm station at and was on my way to where I am staying, when i was lured into an ambush inside an alley. I saw group of bringers attacking a woman and I ran in to help. Unfortunately, the woman wasn't very thankful after I killed the group of bringers. It was a trap, the woman was a vampire and after she shifted to her true face, I must have been hit from behind because i don't remember how I got out of the alley. Anyways, I came to somewhere underground. The bringers chained me, beat the crap out of me, fed me, took me out of my cell to go to the bathroom every so often and then beat me up some more before bed. I think i was underground for about a week, I'm not sure."

"One day or night not to long so after I was returning to my cell, I saw a bunch of priests and nuns scattered in a bloody heap around a large metal sewer cap looking thing in the dirt. The metal had some type of picture on it. I didn't get a good look, but it looked like an animal. Maybe a stag or something with horns or large curved ears? Anyways, I escaped the next night by one of the bringer's knives finally breaking my chains, as I goaded them again into attacking me and blocked a few shots with my chains. So once my hands were freed I killed them, dressed as one of them and eventually found a way that lead to the surface, God knows how because I sure as Hell don't remember."

"Wait….A ram?" Giles asked.

"It could very well have been a ram, yes." Gabe answered while looking at a flustered Giles.

"I have better contact the other Council's and see if any reports of missing priests or nuns have been reported." Giles said aloud.

"I'm guessing we don't like metal petting zoos?" Father Gabriel asked.

"Welcome to Scotland Mr. Gabriel, home of a Hellmouth"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Remind me again why you're on my team again?" Kennedy asked

"You want my answer or Giles'?" Gabriel replied as he kicked a stone off the empty sidewalk.

"Surprise me"

"Well Giles wants to see how well we would do with me at point on his best team-"

"And a young priest bringing a group of girls to his flat does that how?" Rona asked, cutting Father Gabriel off.

"Hey!"

"You know I don't mean you home boy," Rona assured Andrew.

"As gracious as you lovely ladies are with your arsenal, I prefer my own tools." Gabe answered, passing a pizza shop while walking down an emptier part of a smaller town in Scotland.

"And your reason?" Kennedy asked, only receiving wiggled eyebrows from the young paladin as a response. "I figured as much".

"Giggedy giggedy gew!" Gabriel mused.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and one gentleman, welcome to La Casa a'la Gabriel" Father Gabriel said as he pulled up the garage door.<p>

"You…you live in a storage garage?" Vi asked.

"I'm supposed to be a secret remember? If I live around other members of the church I wouldn't be able to hide my stuff." Gabe answered Vi while flicking on the light switch.

To say team Kennedy was taken back would be an understatement to say the least. They certainly weren't expecting to see weights, solo sparing equipment, or a rack of daggers long swords, holy water and stakes. But what really left team Kennedy in awe was the manican in the corner sporting full plate armor and knight helmet; one hand wielding a steel circular Spartan shield while the other hand held a medium sized broadsword.

"….Kick… asssss!" Kennedy shouted out as she and the rest of her team went to closer inspect the young paladin's belongings.

"What's through here?" Andrew asked Gabe, his hand on a doorknob belonging to a door along the far right wall.

"I live in the bigger storage next door, this is just my garage. And unless one of these lovely ladies wants a closer look at my bedroom, I would like to get what I came for and see how a Slayer handles her buiz-naz sooner rather than later." Gabriel replied.

"So that's why you wanted in, You just get off on seeing women kick ass." Kennedy said aloud while smiling at Gabriel.

"What can I say?" Gabriel spoke with a shrug, followed by the man claiming his broad sword. "Xena's got nothing on you," Father Gabriel concluded with a wink sent Kennedy's way. The man then took his shield from the manican and clicking something behind the shield, made the shield fold and collapse into a small concealable steel rod.

"…Your gonna let me play with that later right?" Kennedy asked as she was standing next to Gabe, her team mates already exiting the garage.

"Baby, play your cards right and I'll let you play with anything you want." The young paladin replied with a wink, closing the garage door right after.

* * *

><p>"See anything your recognize Gabe?" Dawn asked.<p>

"Not really. Unless I see something that really sticks out, I doubt I will recognize where the bringer lair is."

"Well we have to try, we'll try for another hour. Then we'll go on patrol." Kennedy confirmed.

After searching around small streets near the cemetery Father Gabriel was found in for close to twenty minutes, team Kennedy was about to turn back and try searching in a different direction. That is until the group of demon hunters heard the unmistakable pitch of female screams. As quickly as possible, the Slayers of team Kennedy ran to the origin of the screams; Father Gabriel and Andrew bringing up the rear. When the two males of the group caught up to their superwomen counterparts, they found that the origin of the screaming came from outside a small nightclub.

"Please…please just let me go. I won't tell anyone I swear." A young blonde babbled as she was crying and pleading with the vampire who was holding her by her wrists. The poor young thing couldn't have been much older than Dawn. The blonde looked like a terrified clown after a car accident; her makeup was running down her swelling face while she was bleeding from her lip.

"But if I let you go pretty thing, who's gonna satisfy me? Hmm?" The vampire asked the women with a sadistic smile, tilting his head to the left while licking his exposed fangs and grabbing his crotch to get his point across.

"Maybe we can get your rocks off big boy?" Kennedy asked the vampire aloud, forcing him to turn his attention away from the women he held captive.

"Mmmm, just wait your turn sweet thing, I'll get the boys after this one and we can all party." The vampire told team Kennedy, not being able to see the teams somewhat hidden weapons with only the neon sign of the nightclub to illuminate the area.

"C'mon love, I'll hold onto her while you get the boys. We wanna have some fun." Kennedy offered, the group hiding their disgust as they all tried to look like they were up for undead group sex; all but Andrew of course, who was just now making his way to the group with Gabe jogging beside him.

Father Gabriel didn't hear any of the conversation between the demon and lead demon hunter, but all he could see was the terrified young woman trying to get out of a vampires grasp. If that wasn't bad enough for the young paladin, the fresh backhand the vampire hit the woman with didn't help Gabe's temper either.

"Relax baby, whats the hurry? We have all night to-" The vampire stopped himself as he saw Father Gabriel walking towards him with purpose. Kennedy grabbed onto Gabe's coat sleeve to try to stop him, but the young paladin walked out of her light grasp.

"Hey man, just keep walk-"…_*BOOONNNGGG*,_was the only sound heard as Father Gabriel absolutely smashed the vampire in the face with his fully expanded shield; the vampire flying backwards as his backside landed hard on the sidewalk.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" Kennedy said aloud in frustration, her hands in the air before they fell back to her sides. "Gabe I was trying to get him to bring the horde of undead to us instead of us having to go looking for them!"

"And here I thought you just liked undead cock," Gabriel calmly replied as he walked to the downed vampire.

"Oh your ass is grass the next time you're in the training room!" Kennedy responded.

"Won't you be too busy eating Chinese?" Father Gabriel quipped back to a now red faced Kennedy.

As soon as the vampire opened his eyes, his vision became a bloody blur as Father Gabriel crushed the vampire's face inwards with a hard stomp on his victim's face. The young paladin then collapsed his shield back to rod form, put it in his coat and then picked up the vampire; dragging it by the scruff of the neck to the young woman now huddled and crying on the sidewalk.

"Gabe what the hell ya doin man?" Rona demanded.

"Making sure this never happens again to her," the paladin answered calmly as he approached the terrified woman with vampire in hand.

"Someone come here and hold this thing." Father Gabriel commanded, receiving nothing but folded arms and raised eyebrows from the Slayers and a panting bent over Gabriel sighed before he smashed the side of his victim's vampiric skull on the building next to him before he spoke again, "Sorry, I'm to use to being all king of the castle. With mother's permission…" Gabe then sent a smile and a nod Kennedy's way, "Could one of you lovely ladies assist me?"

"Ooooh, you'll pay for that padre." Kennedy promised as she strode towards the vampire and held it in place with one hand gripping the back of its neck.

The young paladin now crouched down beside the flinching terrorized woman and gently touched her shoulder. After the woman flinched and whimpered in fear, Gabriel waited a few moments before he tenderly stroked her shoulder with the same hand he had on her. After a few seconds, the blonde young lady looked up at her smiling savior making gentle contact with her.

"Miss your safe now, nobody can hurt you. Are you hurt? Can you stand?" Gabriel asked the woman softly while stroking over her shoulder with his thumb.

As Father Gabriel and the young woman got back to a vertical base, the paladin couldn't help but notice the woman staring into his eyes. Before anyone knew it, the wreck of a woman latched herself onto Father Gabriel and hugged him, sobbing into his chest with her arms tightly wrapped around his back and neck.

"What a way to get girls," Kennedy mused. Only to receive a glare from the man before he cooed at the young woman holding onto him and stroked her hair until she stopped sobbing; all the while ignoring Kennedy smashing her held prey's head against brick every time it tried to regain its barring's.

Eventually the woman in Gabriel's arms stopped sobbing and detached herself from the man. Father Gabriel then took the opportunity to ensure that this woman never became a victim again.

"Miss, do you have a name?" Gabriel asked.

"…Mary_…*sniffle*.._my name is Mary."

Gabe then coaxed the woman to walk towards the barely conscious vampire and spoke to her, "Well Mary, I'm sure you already know this guy. Anything you wish to say to him?"

Mary was trembling at first, looking at her former tormentor. However after a few moments, Mary's brows furrowed and her face contorted with pure anger.

"You son of a bit-!"

"UUURGGH!" The vampire yelled in pain while cutting Mary off as it felt it's gentiles being struck with some sort of female dancing shoe.

"Stake!" Father Gabriel called, catching a stake tossed to him.

The man then took Mary's right hand, wrapped her fingers around the stake and quickly plunged it into the vampire's chest; turning the monster to ash before Mary's eyes.

"What?...how?-"

"Monsters are real Mary, and they like to come out at night." Gabriel told the woman with his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "The best way to stay safe is be home before dark and always travel in a group. And taking self-defense classes couldn't hurt either. Would you like us to walk you home?"

"Pffft! You got to be kidd-"

"No! My sister's still in there! They came in and took over the place! Please go help her!" Mary pleaded, cutting off Kennedy's disbelief of Gabriel's cheesey pickup lines.

"Mary can you call a Cab at that payph-"

"No! I'm not leaving without her!" Mary shouted.

"Fine." Gabriel sighed. "Andrew, can you stay with her until we come out? Preferably somewhere nearby and safe?"

"Wait, what? Gabe which one of us has the brass ovies of the group?" Kennedy asked the man.

"I'm sorry Ken, but I'm used to barking orders. The boy's specialty is range correct?" Gabriel asked and receiving a nod from Andrew in return. "Well I don't want him shooting civilians or us in a crowded room. If he can't fight well hand to hand, I rather him outside somewhere protecting the girl and maybe picking off a few stragglers."

"Alright fine. I have to report you to Giles anyways, lead on oh fearless leader." Kennedy mused.

"Fuckin' right!...bitch!- Oww! Oh God, I'm kidding. Easy woman!" Gabriel pleaded as his arm now throbbed where Kennedy's backhand used to be.

"How about over there?" Andrew asked, pointing to a closed store across the street.

"Can you get to the roof?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, there's a scaffling ladder beside the dumpster" Andrew answered as he pointed.

"C'mon miss, let's go. Don't worry, these people are the best." Andrew told Mary as he tried to coax her across the street. However, before the two crossed Mary latched herself onto Father Gabriel again and looked him in the eyes before speaking.

"Save my sister and there's a BIG reward in it for you."

And to everyone's surprise, Mary laid a hard but brief kiss on Gabriel to emphasize her point before she took Andrew's hand and crossed the street. After a few moments, Father Gabriel snapped out of his stunned haze and in almost a blur, reached inside his jacket, whipped out his shield rod, set up his collapsible shield with a flick of his wrist and unsheathed his short broadsword from the scabbard strapped to his back. Not one second later did the paladin turning to face the entrance of the night club and speaking aloud. "Everybody behind me! When we enter, make a V behind me and don't break ranks unless were under ranged attack! Understood?"

Everyone in team Kennedy minus Andrew couldn't help but laugh and giggle. They weren't used to having anyone except Buffy or Faith military ordering them around, and that didn't happen often. If that wasn't awkward enough, team Kennedy sure as hell wasn't used to the look that Father Gabriel gave the Slayers coupled with a yell that could beat Vi's war cry any day of the week.

"I SAID! AM!...I!...UNDERSTOOD!" Father Gabriel bellowed with a voice that rang off of the metal posts of nearby parking meters, followed by variations of the word 'yes'; minus Kennedy who couldn't help but make a shit eating grin and salute.

"Sir yes sir! I love it when you take charge you man you!"

Not even letting Kennedy's comment rattle him, Gabriel walked to the night club's door and raised his foot in the air. "In the name of the Father! The Son! And the-"

* * *

><p>"Hey Jerry! C'mere you gotta try this one! She just did a rail of coke, guaranteed!" a random vampire yelled over club music to his buddy.<p>

After Jerry strode over to his buddy and took a seat next to his buddy's victim, the vampire tore a chunk out of the neck of the woman being held against her will and began to drink the woman's intoxicated and narcotic filled blood.

"Holy crap! This chick is doped the fuck up!" Jerry hollered seconds after he bit into her, already feeling the effects of the drugs.

"Pppplease, let me go. Sister…" The woman gurgled out in between trying to stay alive and conscious.

"Oh don't worry baby, we'll rape her to." Jerry the vampire told his meal with an evil smile.

"Noooo. Ple-"

"E SPIRITO SANTO!"

Suddenly, all victimized and vampiric eyes fell to the source of the loud yelling and swinging door. Within seconds, Team Kennedy with Father Gabriel taking point, entered the club and made a shocking discovery. As club beats pumped through the floors and walls, the entire club was taken over by vampires, male and female. All over the place vamps were drinking, dancing, feeding, raping and fucking; or they were a few seconds ago. And like a movie scene playing in slow motion, Gabriel strode forwards as the evil dead rushed the group before he gave the command.

"HOOOOOLLLD! THHHEEE! LINNNNEEE!"

….._*BOONNNNGGG!*_…And just like that, reality and the enemy came rushing back; only to be knocked several feet backwards into its allies by an backhanded, uppercut shield bashing swing from Father Gabriel. Vampires charged the group from all directions, but for some reason seemed to gravitate towards the pack of demon hunter's focal point; that being Father Gabriel. Even when the numbers game clearly would have allowed the enemy to break the V formation, the vampires on the ground floor could barely get one foot behind Gabriel. Kennedy realized very quickly that something was wrong, the enemy couldn't be that dumb could it? But when the war is in your favor, you don't look a gifted horse in the mouth.

While Gabriel was pushing back the enemy and slicing off undead body parts, his two team mates on either side of him were having a field day. All Kennedy and Dawn had to do was stake a tumbling vampire or three. Although the numbers favored the undead, the fight was heavily sided towards the Slayers. That is until Gabriel, in a rage fueled haze, bent forwards to connect the outside of his shield against a vampire's knees; lifting the vampire overhead and sending him flying behind him to Vi and Rona. After spending more energy than he should have by sending the vamp flying, Father Gabriel received a right cross in the face; spinning the man clockwise while standing.

Both Kennedy and Dawn decided that Gabriel could now use a hand and was about to break ranks when they both had to suddenly step back. While still spinning on the spot, Father Gabriel brought his shield up and delivered a fresh backhanding shield bash to his enemy's face, sending the vampire flying backwards to land with a hard thud back first on the floor.

Sure enough, Team Kennedy lead by Father Gabriel, made their way past the fleeing victims to the first floor's dance floor. Unfortunately for the group, the commotion downstairs gained the attention of the whole second floor. Not more than ten seconds later, vampires were both running down the stairs beside the dance floor and lunging over railings to land on the other side of the dance floor; effectively circling around the group of demon hunters.

With the music still pulsing through the club, Kennedy stepped close beside Gabriel and spoke to him. "Alright padre, allow us to show you how we handle our buiz-naz." Opening her mouth wide, Kennedy let loose a scream. "Slayers! Back to back!" Falling into formation, Kennedy rested her back on Dawn's while Vi and Rona did the same with each other. Father Gabriel facing the vampric filled stairwell, rested his back on the shoulders of Kennedy and Dawn. Before the first enemy dared to charge, Kennedy could only smile; feeling that familiar rush only a Slayer can feel before battle while catching the lyrics to the song pumping through the club's powerful speakers.

_"Heeyy heyy hey hey hey, hey hey hey hey. We gonna run this town tonight"_

* * *

><p>"We're gonna run this town tonight boys and girls!" a random vampire in a black suit said to his horde.<p>

"But boss, what about the Slayers?"

The sharp looking vampire inhaled and smiled before speaking, "Ah, smell that? That's the smell of opportunity. While the Slayers are busy taking on the higher up's, we can come in under the radar Lucy. Now hurry up and finished loading the truck! I'm getting hungry and horny-"

Without Warning the vampress formerly known as Lucy disintegrated before everyone's eyes as a wooden stake landed on the ash vault with a clank.

"Luuuuccccy, I'm hooommmme!" Faith announced to the world, with Dante by her side and the less experienced Slayer's behind her.

"Kill them!" the leader of the undead ordered.

As the undead charged, Faith rolled her eyes. Here she was, one half of the Chosen two, basically babysitting. Faith was now regretting letting Buffy wrestle the bottle of jack away from her before patrol, at least being somewhat tipsy would make fighting a bunch of no namer's interesting. Oh well, at least she can show off to the newbies…or so she thought.

Just as Faith got into her fancy fighting stance and felt the split-second pre battle adrenaline course through her veins, the first enemy to lunge at her was now blocked by the view of a furry anus and a tail.

"What the fuck?" Faith wondered.

To Faith's surprise, which by itself is a feet of itself that she can even be surprised anymore after half the shit she has been through, Dante was now standing in front of his surrogate mother; a pile of ash under the pads of his demonic paws and blood and ash engulfing Dante's muzzle.

Faith was still standing in shock seconds after she could see Dante's head lowered with his ears spread apart, hearing demonic snarling coming from in front of her.

"Kick…..assss" Was the only thing Faith could mutter seconds later.

The other vampires stopped in mid stride, seemingly startled after seeing one of their own chomped into dust. Faith could only smile almost evily, sure she was a white hat but the mecca of death known as the Slayer within her apparently didn't know that.

"Dante!" Faith said aloud, her special guy looking back at his surrogate mother with a questioning look and fading glowing eyes.

As if a scene from a movie began to unfold, the undead enemies shook their heads as if they were trying to recover from seeing double. Faith's lip's curled back in the form of a crazy woman's smile, showing her own human fangs and tongue move in her mouth as she uttered the command. "Kill!"

* * *

><p>Ash and blood filled the humid air as different colored lighting reflected off the dance floor, music still shaking the building. What more could a Slayer ask for one may ask? Other than viscous hardcore sex, death dealt by her own hand was the apparent answer.<p>

With enemies surrounding the group of demon hunters, hope of survival seemed bleak. Yet as Gabriel readied himself for an incoming attack, all the women of the group sported a joyous smile before a legion of undead leapt on top of them….or at least tried to.

As every enemy charged and leapt to attack, team Kennedy showed why Slayer's don't wear armor of any kind. With almost blinding speed, vampires tried to punch and claw at team Kennedy. However with even faster reflexes, the Slayers expertly blocked incoming attacks and struck their stakes home every time. When a vampire used it's inhuman abilities to leap on top of them from the stairwell, Father Gabriel stopped the enemy in its tracks with his shield and planted undead after undead to the ground. As vampires tried to dog pile on Rona, the ebony Slayer would military press the enemies back to the undead wall from whist they came. If an enemy dared to bear it's fangs to Dawn, her Summers speed and technique came shining through with a left block followed by a right cross and a downward right handed staking a second later. As expected, like the Tasmanian devil, anything in front of Vi was met with a tornado of wooden thrusts and soon death. The second a foolish vampire came near Kennedy, the Latina Slayer would take away the enemy's vertical base with a kick to the knee and finish with an uppercut staking.

Although grossly outnumbered, indeed the white hats were opening up a can of whoop ass and filling it with ash; that is until both fatigue and the numbers game caught up with the band of heroes. Father Gabriel was the first to falter as he is not endowed with Slayer stamina. Two vampire's piled on top of the man and successfully opened up the white hat's ranks. Soon, Kennedy and her band of Slayers were getting as good as they were gave; cuts, bruises and welts forming over their bodies.

Every time the white hat's seemed to be getting the upper hand, another score of undead would appear. The wall mounted security camera was soon recording vampiric bodies all over the group of demon hunter's with no sign of relief. Yet seconds later, the camera also recorded a peculiar concentrated flash of light hitting the undead and then setting them on fire. Quickly the flaming undead piled off of team Kennedy and ran around looking for ways to quench the flames.

As Kennedy and her group got to a vertical base, Father Gabriel was helped to his feet by Kennedy herself. The group couldn't help but chuckle as the figure they now gazed upon made a funny, "They've been…..Thunda Struck!"

"Annnnddy! Make sure Dawn gives you another round for me when we get back!" Kennedy cheered.

Suddenly, without hesitation or warning Father Gabriel's shield went whistling by a very stunned and frazzled Andrew's head; wedging itself right between the eyes of a vampire who was about to knife the watcher in the back.

"We can get each other off later! Let's make it out alive first ladies and gentlemen!" Father Gabriel announced, his right arm extended as if he through a baseball while his chest was heaving in and out heavily.

As Andrew wedged the shield out of a fallen vampire's face and handed it back to Father Gabriel, the paladin spoke to him. "Normally I would get very pissed about ignoring an order but were alive so I can't complain." Father Gabriel finished with a half-smile and nodded to the now mostly empty stairwell. "Can you cover us once we get up the stairs?"

"Yeah sure….hey Gabriel… Can your shield deflect electric-"

"Yeah, Andrew let's not find out". Gabriel replied.

"Fair enough"

"Hey guys! How about we hurry up and not burn to death or die of inhaling smoke?" Vi yelled out, pointing to the bar stools that were surrounded by fire and flame.

"Anyone here know any water spells?" Rona asked.

"I'm not Ang, don't look at me" Andrew stated while receiving blank stares.

"You know… Ang from the Avatar anime? Air bending and water ben… oh forget it, no I don't know any water spells. Let's just hurry up!" Andrew said in a huff.

With that said, more vampires started to come into view at the top of the second floor stairwell. "Ok everyone behind me and push!" Father Gabriel commanded as he walked to the bottom of the stairs and put his shield up.

Doing as they were told, with a bit of an evil yet fun smile on their faces, team Kennedy placed themselves behind Gabe and,

"Weeeeeeee!" Was the only thing Father Gabriel could say as he was barreling over vampires with ease, all the force he needed being provided by the Slayer battering ram behind him. "Well that was fun." Gabriel announced as he and team Kennedy reached the top of the stair's and surveyed their surroundings, Vi and Rona finishing off the vampires that were toppled over.

By now, only about a dozen or so undead remained, primed and ready for battle.

"Andrew! Get the wounded out! Dawn, cover him!" Father Gabriel roared as he stuck out his shield to catch a lunging vampire by her stomach, plowing her hard to the floor thereafter.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the white hat's finished off their foe's and got as many injured as possible outside to the awaiting ambulances and fire trucks that someone must have called. Team Kennedy and Father Gabriel quickly covered themselves with ash and walked around while showing their battle scars to any fireman or paramedic that came to them, trying to look like the victim rather than the heroes. Once all of the band of demon hunters were able to slip away from the medics and from frantic people asking them questions about what in God's named just happened, they started to make their way back to Slayer Central…until they were interrupted by a sudden, "Hey!"<p>

Everyone but Father Gabriel groaned in frustration and rolled their eyes. Nobody wanted to deal with another person wondering if they were crazy or if monsters were real.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Marie asked.

"Marie as much as I would love a good lay right now, you should go take care of your sis-." Father Gabriel stopped as he was interrupted by the deafening sounds of an ambulance siren; a woman sitting up in a stretcher giving Marie a thumbs up becoming visible through the back door window as the vehicle passed by.

Looking back at Marie, Father Gabriel smiled and wrapped his arm around Marie's waist and held her close with their faces now inches apart as they stared at each other. "Care to come with us mi amore?"

Marie simply rested her head on Gabriel's shoulder and kissed his jawline tenderly.

"Booootyy call!" Kennedy yelled while smiling and fist pumping towards the two, receiving death glares from the two new love birds.


	13. Chapter 13

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

"Remind me again why you're on my team again?" Kennedy asked

"You want my answer or Giles'?" Gabriel replied as he kicked a stone off the empty sidewalk.

"Surprise me"

* * *

><p>After searching around small streets near the cemetery Father Gabriel was found in for close to twenty minutes, team Kennedy was about to turn back and try searching in a different direction. That is until the group of demon hunters heard the unmistakable pitch of female screams. As quickly as possible, the Slayers of team Kennedy ran to the origin of the screams; Father Gabriel and Andrew bringing up the rear. When the two males of the group caught up to their superwomen counterparts, they found that the origin of the screaming came from outside a small nightclub.<p>

"Please…please just let me go. I won't tell anyone I swear." A young blonde babbled as she was crying and pleading with the vampire who was holding her by her wrists. The poor young thing couldn't have been much older than Dawn. The blonde looked like a terrified clown after a car accident; her makeup was running down her swelling face while she was bleeding from her lip.

"Relax baby, whats the hurry? We have all night to-" The vampire stopped himself as he saw Father Gabriel walking towards him with purpose; Kennedy grabbing onto Gabe's coat sleeve to try to stop him, but the young paladin walked out of her light grasp.

"Hey man, just keep walk-"…_*BOOONNNGGG*,_was the only sound heard as Father Gabriel absolutely smashed the vampire in the face with his fully expanded shield; the vampire flying backwards as his backside landed hard on the sidewalk.

"Stake!" Father Gabriel called, catching a stake tossed to him.

The man then took Mary's right hand, wrapped her fingers around the stake and quickly plunged it into the vampire's chest; turning the monster to ash before Mary's eyes.

"What?...how?-"

Gabriel walked to the night club's door and raised his foot in the air. "In the name of the Father! The Son! And the-"

* * *

><p>"Hey Jerry! C'mere you gotta try this one! She just did a rail of coke, guaranteed!" a random vampire yelled over club music to his buddy.<p>

"E SPIRITO SANTO!"

Suddenly, all victimized and vampiric eyes fell to the source of the loud yelling and swinging door. Within seconds, Team Kennedy with Father Gabriel taking point, entered the club and made a shocking discovery. As club beats pumped through the floors and walls, the entire club was taken over by vampires, male and female. All over the place vamps were drinking, dancing, feeding, raping and fucking; or they were a few seconds ago. And like a movie scene playing in slow motion, Gabriel strode forwards as the evil dead rushed the group before he gave the command.

"HOOOOOLLLD! THHHEEE! LINNNNEEE!"

"We're gonna run this town tonight boys and girls!" a random vampire in a black suit said to his horde.

"But boss, what about the Slayers?"

The sharp looking vampire inhaled and smiled before speaking, "Ah, smell that? That's the smell of opportunity. While the Slayers are busy taking on the higher up's, we can come in under the radar Lucy. Now hurry up and finished loading the truck! I'm getting hungry and horny-"

Without Warning the vampress formerly known as Lucy disintegrated before everyone's eyes as a wooden stake landed on the ash vault with a clank.

"Luuuuccccy, I'm hooommmme!" Faith announced to the world, with Dante by her side and the less experienced Slayer's behind her.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the white hat's finished off their foe's and got as many injured as possible outside to the awaiting ambulances and fire trucks that someone must have called. Team Kennedy and Father Gabriel quickly covered themselves with ash and walked around while showing their battle scars to any fireman or paramedic that came to them, trying to look like the victim rather than the heroes. Once all of the band of demon hunters were able to slip away from the medics and frantic people asking them questions of what in God's named just happened, they started to make their way back to Slayer central…Until they were interrupted by a sudden, "Hey!"<p>

Everyone but Father Gabriel groaned in frustration and rolled their eyes. Nobody wanted to deal with another person wondering if they were crazy or if monsters were real.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mary asked.

"Mary as much as I would love a good lay right now, you should go take care of your sis-." Father Gabriel stopped as he was interrupted by the deafening sounds of an ambulance siren; a woman sitting up in a stretcher giving Mary a thumbs up becoming visible through the back door window as the vehicle passed by.

Looking back at Mary, Father Gabriel smiled and wrapped his arm around Mary's waist and held her close with their faces now inches apart as they stared at each other. "Care to come with us mi amore?"

Mary simply rested her head on Gabriel's shoulder and kissed his jawline tenderly.

"Booootyy call!" Kennedy yelled while smiling and fist pumping towards the two, receiving death glares from the two new love birds.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>**  
>"Alright, I gather we are ready to begin?...Were is Father Gabriel?" Giles asked from his library chair, sipping his tea while the morning sun crept through the window.<p>

"Ummm..He's in the show-"

"Enjoying his booty" Kennedy cut in non-nonchalantly, interrupting Olivia.

"Ah, so you Slayed and managed to take spoils from the vampires I gather?" Giles asked with his brow raised. Back in Sunnydale, Giles would have been appalled by the idea of stealing from the dead undead, but not after years of getting his ass kicked by the evils of hell. That and he did far worse in his youth.

"Nooo, I mean he's tappin some-" A sudden knock on the door interrupted Kennedy, Father Gabriel now sticking his wet haired head through the opening he created as he opened the door just enough to stick his head in.

"…..wood?" Kennedy finished.

"Premesso?" Father Gabriel asked.

"Avanti" Dawn answered, all beings in the room looking back and forth between Father Gabriel and Dawn in confusion.

"I asked for permission to enter the room. Thank you Dawn, your Italian is coming along well." Gabriel announced as he walked in the room.

"You're getting him to teach you Italian? Where? When?" Andrew asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't worry Andrew, I can teach you a few sentences that will make questa bella here melt in your arms."

"Speaking of which, Mary still here or did you tell her to say ten Our Father's and a Glory Be to your penis before kicking her out?" Kennedy asked Father Gabriel.

As Giles looked between the two completely baffled, Gabriel replied, "I gave her money for a cab, walked with her to the end of the street to help this place remain hidden from the cab driver, told her how to keep safe from the evils in the night and walked back. A crooked priest I may be mi amore, but I am also a gentleman." While Giles was still trying to put two and two together, Gabriel looked towards Olivia and smiled, "Oh and thank you for the gloves doctore, much appreciated."

"Gloves? We have gloves for battle?" Giles asked as he looked up at his love beside him. "Why don't we give our Slayer's these gloves to? I'm sure it would help with splinters for the young ones".

All of team Kennedy started to laugh almost hysterically while Olivia and Father Gabriel smiled, holding back their laughter while sharing a knowing gaze at each other.

"Um Rupert dear, he meant another kind of glove…that only men can use." Olivia clarified.

"What kind of glov-" Giles cut himself off with a look of wide eyed shock. The patriarch then raised his finger in the air and opened his mouth to speak, "But…You're a….Alright, fair enough. Well done old man, jolly good." Giles finished.

"What did the creepy old pervy priest do?" Faith asked as she walked into the Library, a very dirty looking Dante right beside her.

"Padre Pio here, tapped some ass and just sent her home." One of the ladies in the room told Faith while pointing her thumb towards Gabe.

"Kennedy!" Both Father Gabriel and Giles scolded.

"Wheeeey" Faith said with a smile as she strode over to Gabriel and slung her by-now mended arm over the younger man's shoulders.

"If we can please have the meet…Ahhh! Bloody hell Faith! Get control of your beast!" Giles almost screeched as Dante started to shake his fur from side to side, dust and mud flying in all directions.

"Take it easy G! Is that any way to talk about Dante the Destroyer?" Faith asked as she sat in one of the chairs, exhausted.

"So he made his first kill then?" Giles asked as he grabbed pen and paper, Olivia getting ready to type.

"First, five, twenty…I'm telling you G, Dante was amazing. And that stare thing ya talked about works…he just can't fully control it yet." Faith replied.

"I take it Dante's stare affected you and the younger Slayers?" Giles asked over Olivia's typing.

"Yeah, he got me and some of the others a few times when we called his name or when he looked back to check on us." Faith admitted.

"Until he can fully control his abilities, I don't want Dante unescorted by you in combat, nor is it wise to have him in a large patrol group." Giles told the members of Slayer Central, only to get a whimper from Dante.

"Don't you look at me like that." Giles sternly told Dante. "I suggest you start training Dante on how to use his abilities on foes only. There are some codex's and text in here on demon's and even human's that have developed bonds with beats, both normal and supernatural."

"Jeez! Years later and he's still giving me homework! Whats next G? Take a ruler to my ass?" Faith asked, noticing almost all the men in the room staring off into space…not blinking.

After whipping off his glasses and giving them a shine using ridiculous speed and technique he developed over the years, Giles continued. "Anything else you want to report?" Giles asked while looking back at Faith.

"Yeah, how the hell did you keep up with me and B back in the day? I'm exhausted." Faith groaned and then stretched in her chair.

With a smile, Giles answered the Slayer. "A great deal of tea, saint like patience and the constant nagging in the back of my mind that I was ten times as worse when I was that age."

"I think we need a few pool boys or young man whores around here G. I can't count how many sex questions I got last night. I know I was a horny fuck way back when-" Dawn suddenly coughed and cleared her throat, cutting Faith off momentarily. "….Why can't those kid's believe the stork story? Damn internet!" Faith continued after giving Dawn the finger.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of mentorism Faith, have fun." Giles said with a smile, then grabbing his tea cup and took a sip as he leant back in his chair.

"You're just loving this ain'tcha?" Faith asked her watcher.

"You have no idea" Giles answered. "Alright," Giles spoke moments before taking a final sip of tea and placing his cup back on his desk. "Anything else Faith?"

"Nada"

"Moving on then. Kennedy?"

"We didn't find anything that has to do with the bringers. But we did find a nightclub that got taken over by vamps and-"

"What the hell man? I have to babysit and they get to go out Slayin and dancin!" Faith abruptly interrupted.

"Faith please! Kennedy, continue." Giles spoke as he waved his hand to Kennedy.

"So we saw Gabe's sex buddy about to be drained outside the club and instead of going with my plan to lure more out and thin the herd, he decided to be all manly and play the hero, bash the bad guy's head in and save the slut in distress. Oh and instead of being all ninja like and sneaking in and slicing throats, he hulk smashed the door open and announced our arrival." Kennedy explained as she stared daggers through Father Gabriel.

"Hey, my hero routine worked didn't it?"

"And if Andy didn't go AC/DC on their asses we might not be here right now smart one!" Kennedy snapped back, getting into Gabriel's personal space. "I don't like leaving my team in someone else's hands! And I don't!...Like them being in danger because they're in incapable hands!" Kennedy finished in a tone Angelus once used against the demony voice of evil birth mother Cordelia.

"Yo! Ken-"

"No!" Father Gabriel suddenly hollered, still looking into Kennedy's eyes while holding a finger up behind his back to stop Faith. "Your right." Father Gabriel replied, the held breathes in the room releasing all at once. "But not because of why you would think." Father Gabriel continued.

"Kennedy, I am sorry for leading inadequately. I forgot that I am not with my own team and I should have taken into account your team's strengths and weaknesses that Mr. Giles told me about, instead of expecting your team to react like mine. For that I am sorry." Father Gabriel told the Slayer genuinely and then looked around the room. "To all of you, I apologize."

"Well that's understandable, one can't expect a new employer and his employee's to work like a well-oiled machine at first." Giles spoke out, trying to ease the tension.

"Apology accepted padre, I shouldn't have yelled. I'll say a few prayers for snapping at you." Kennedy told the paladin with a smirk as she offered him her hand.

Gabriel smirked back and shook Kennedy's hand gingerly…before pulling her close, face to face with their lip's an inch away from each other before Father Gabriel spoke. "But if you ever call me incapable of leading ever again child," Gabriel now slowly snaked his face almost flush with Kennedy's until his lips were millimeters away from Kennedy's ear before he continued. "You will need those prayers. "

"…..That's hot." Rona uttered once again, this time being in awe of the tension and energy smoldering off of Paladin Gabriel and Slayer Kennedy instead of Buffy and Spike.

Kennedy waited for Gabriel to pull back and meet her gaze once again before speaking, "Is this how you got Mary to go down on you big guy?" Kennedy retorted with almost a Faith like sexy grin before repeating Gabe's actions and placing her lips almost on the young man's ear. "Just name the time and the place and we'll see who goes down first."

"…That's hotter," Vi admitted.

"Moving on.." Kennedy eventually said as she broke the gaze she shared with Father Gabriel and looked at Giles almost a minute later. A man whom was now red faced and furiously cleaning his glasses.

"Yes.. well…A… Go on." Giles encouraged as he put his glasses back onto his face.

"So captain Italia here took point and surprisingly did a really good job keeping most of the heat on him." Kennedy replied and then looked at Father Gabriel as he took a seat. "I'm guessing you have someone in your group to knock em down once you've set em up?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Two of the four members of my squad specializes more on speed and technique than power. After I down an enemy, one or both of them finish the job." The young paladin answered.

"Fascinating!" Giles announced, clearly impressed. "But how do you compensate when your formation is compromised and the enemy goes after the others?"

"Actually…G-unit brings up a good point." Rona agreed from her seat with interest.

"Rona please. It's bad enough Faith taught you to use those slang words for me, I don't wish you nor the younger and more impressionable Slayers to call me anything but Giles." Giles told Rona with a frown.

"Hey c'mon G. G-unit is a badass nickname yo! All who agree raise ya hands." Faith retorted, getting a room full of people minus two to raise their hands. "Holla"

"Children enough." Giles said sternly with a hand in the air to stop his embarrassment. "Father Gabriel, if you will?"

"Well long story short, certain paladins who are especially good with shields have a blood magic spell cast on their shield, as well as have their shields blessed." Gabriel continued, sighing as the blank stares sent his way made the young man realize he had to explain everything to the people in front of him instead of relaxing in his seat. "…Alright so every shield using warrior of the Catholic church has his or her shield blessed in the ritual of St. Peter….and don't ask me how it's done because I have no clue, all I know is it has something to do with Peter being the guardian of the gates of heaven and invoking his saintness to help guard the shield's user. In addition to the blessing, blood magic is used to ensure that only the proper owner of the shield can harness the power of the blessing. So-"

Father Gabriel suddenly stopped himself as he and every other occupant of the room looked towards the direction of a crumpling sound. To everyone's disbelief, Andrew was trying to open a bag of Doritos without bursting the contents of the foil bag onto the floor. Eventually, Andrew managed to get the bag open without incident and reached into the bag to grab a chip. As Andrew was about to bite into some cheesey goodness, he noticed the silence and looked up. Staring back at the young watcher was a very peeved looking paladin and head watcher, and a bunch of hungry and probably horny female bottomless pits.

"What? I'm hungry….." Andrew said in his defense before sighing and passing the bag of chips to be shared, starting with Dawn.

"Annnyways…The blood magic requires the blood of the shield's user or the blood of a direct descendant. But the blood of a close relative may not do the trick if the bloodline has been too diluted. If the original user was a male and his great, great granddaughter tried to use the shield for example."

"So what does this shield of craziness do? Jeez Dante down boy!" Faith asked before trying to push her pet off of her and away from her hand full of chips.

"The best way I can put it is that when I or my family members use Eva, and yes I named my shield as all paladin's do-"

"Geek!" Kennedy suddenly murmured through a cough. "Oh, excuse me. Please continue." The Slayer encouraged with a hand over her chest.

While staring daggers through the Latina Slayer, the young man continued. "Whenever I use my shield, I have no idea how I do it, but I can sort of…well focus the attention and hostility of the enemy towards me, as long as the enemy is void of any goodness inside of him, her or it."

"Oh so you're an aggro magnet…Wow you really are a tank" Andrew suddenly spoke while chewing, receiving only snickers and stares for his efforts.

"Hun? Is there something you want to tell me? Should I leave you two alone?" Dawn said while smiling, trying desperately to hold back her laughter.

"What? No, being a tank means…You know what, I'm not gonna bother anymore. If you people can't get my comic, movie or video game references, tough cookies!" Andrew announced with a bit of a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest. Which of course earned the young man a chorus of laughter, even from Father Gabriel and Giles.

"Aww baby, I'm just joking. You can tell me later. K?" Dawn replied, attempting to comfort her man while rubbing his arm lovingly.

"All tom foolery aside, your saying that in your hands your shield mystically and/or divinely attracts evil?...That's brilliant! Incredibly deadly to the person taking point, but still a good small squadron battle tactic."

"Hence why stealth isn't one of my strong suits." Gabriel said while glancing at Kennedy.

"So padre drag's the baddies in and the rest of his crew takes them out…Wow, I wish I could see him work. How good is he with his little toy?" Faith asked the room, only to see team Kennedy look down at the floor and receive silence in return. "…Guys?...What?

"I think I know why they won't answer." Gabe said with a sly smile as he got up from his seat and walked to Dawn and crouched down so he was now staring her in the face; keeping his gaze stuck on Kennedy when he past her as they shared a smart ass smirk with each other until he crouched to stare into Dawn's eyes. "As the only non lezbo here to see me in action last night, c'mon admit it bella. You liked what you saw" Father Gabriel said with a smile and wink.

"…Fuck sorry Ken!" Dawn squealed moments later as she placed her now red face in her hands and then looked past the paladin and right at Faith. "He was hot!"

"DAWN!" Both Kennedy and Andrew screamed.

Both Vi and Rona looked at each other before sharing a shrug and look at Faith as Rona spoke, "Yeah, padre badass was tight."

Kennedy could only sigh in both disbelief and frustration as her team, her family, just left her out to dry…especially after she strongly hinted that she wanted to be the only one to report on Gabriel. Sure that may seem a little cold and shallow, but hell has no fury like a woman's scorn. Smiling from ear to ear, Father Gabriel got up from his crouched position and walked back to his seat. But not before passing by Kennedy, sending a wink and an air kiss her way that only she, Giles and Olivia could see. The second Father Gabriel's back past Kennedy, the Latina Slayer got into a stance that could only mean she was going to pounce. But before Kennedy could strike, a loud bang and then a familiar voice was heard.

"FAITH!"

"Umm…hey B? What's up?"

"You know damn well what's up! Care to explain why half of the underage girls you _'babysat'_ are hung over?" Buffy asked her lover as she made her way from the library door way to Faith's side, limping without the aid of crutches or a cane.

"Umm…inneret?" Faith answered back, soon offering Buffy some Doritos with a shit eating smile after noticing Buffy wasn't letting up. After seconds of nothing, Faith tried to explain. "Well B, Dante-" Suddenly, Faith's loyal pet whimpered and trotted behind Giles' desk and lied on the floor next to the man; covering his demonic eyes with his paws.

"Momma's boy!" Faith hollered at the demon before slowly turning to look at an impatient Buffy. An impatient Buffy who was waiting for an answer with her hands on her hips and a raised eye brow.

Faith sighed before speaking. "B, you have no idea how annoying it is having a bunch of little girls constantly asking about booze, sex and rock and roll-".Faith was suddenly cut off by Dawn coughing. "…I said a bunch of girls. Not just one brat." Faith retorted while still looking at Buffy, not being able to see Dawn's sneer.

"And what kind of example are you setting for these young girls Faith? Instead of coming to 'square Summers', go to 'find the fun Faith?' Not only are you making me look like a girl version of Giles, but you're taking away their innocence-"

Buffy was quickly cut off by a giggling Faith. And after seconds of more giggling, Buffy cracked a smile and fell onto Faith's lap and pouted. "Stop laughing at me."

After more giggling and smiles all around the room, Faith tried to comfort her lover. "Awww, c'mere lover," Faith cooed before she closed the distance between the Chosen Two and kissed Buffy chastely on her lips. "It's not my fault you grew up to be a square B, look who you had with you." Faith told Buffy while nodding Giles' way.

"I beg your pardon. I'll have you know in my youth-"

"Ya ya, you were the rebel without a cause drummer for Floyd. Olivia told us all about the bad assery of the legendary Ripper." Faith cut in.

"Hey! Nobody told me anything." Buffy piped up.

"Trust me B, you don't want to know. Giles made Mick Jagger look like a boy scout."

"…..Ewwwww" Both Summers sisters revolted in unison.

"Anyways" Giles spoke, cleaning his glasses so vigorously while being flustered that he could feel the metal brackets bend.

"But B, c'mon innocence? You know what we had to see when we first started. Hell by the time I was called I already saw shit that could beat Ron Jeremy's and Michael Myers work combined. It's better that these girls are exposed to the shit we have to deal with, with one of us there to guide them. And not one of them have their blood innocence anymore, even though its vampires and not human's, everyone here knows that fucks with your head at first."

Buffy soon let out a long and drawn out sigh after Faith finished while resting her head on Faith's chest. "Your right Fai. I just want these girls to grow into Slayerhood the same way I did. Friends and family to help, the best watcher around and a safe place to call home." Giles couldn't help but smile after his surrogate daughter admitted her wants for the young Slayers.

"Well were two of three aren't we?" Vi voiced.

"Well if Andy can keep up and if padre pervert can keep it in his pants, should be a piece of cake" Kennedy quipped while sitting on the edge of Giles' desk.

"Oh you know you want it" Father Gabriel replied.

"Eat me"

"Anytime mi amore"

"And with that I take my leave to face the challenges of the day…the other challenges." Giles spoke out as he grabbed his newspaper, cup of tea and started to walk out of the library; hearing the bickering fade as he walked.

"Oh don't you start with that mi amore crap! I'm not that easy."

"That's not what a little Asian birdie told me during the hockey game. In fact, I have been led to believe that if someone touches you right under-"

"Say it and die padre! And stop taking up Satsu's time!"

"Some one's gettttinggg jeaaaloouuuussss"

"You MOTHER-"

_*Click*_. Golden silence was now heard as the Library doors were closed shut.

* * *

><p>(days later)<p>

"Ahhhhhh, how I love doing the _'out of nowhere' _night service. Father Brently must have drank too much communion wine again. I should get Willow to see if there is an anti-alcoholic spell tomorrow." Father Gabriel told himself as he was making his way up the steps to the medium sized Catholic Church of Saint John Ogilvie.

Taking off his 'old country cap' as he entered the building, Father Gabriel opened his mouth to greet someone; but strangely, not a soul was in the church lobby. Furrowing his brow, the young paladin walked up to the main hall doors and opened them. Father Gabriel's face was then contorted in pure disgust and horror. For before his very eyes, bodies of men, women and children lay in a bloody heap all around the large room. On the alter steps, in the church pews, in the isles, and even in the band area, the main hall of the St. John Ogilvie's church made the chorus of _'Let the bodies hit the floor' _look like an understatement. Gabriel briskly walked up and down the church isles and scanned for any survivors. The man eventually made it to the marble altar with no success…or so the Gabriel thought. In the silence of the dead, Father Gabriel was able to hear someone else breathing.

Listening closely and staying silent, the paladin followed the trail his ear lead him on as best as he could. Soon, Father Gabriel was standing behind a familiar marble altar and looking out to the masses of the dead. With one quick movement, the man crouched down and looked under the altar; only to get an earful of a little girl's screams.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

With a sudden yelp, Father Gabriel fell back on his ass and palms of his hands while looking with wide eyes at a young girl screaming back at him.

"Easy..Easy little one! I'm not going to hurt you," the man said in an attempt to comfort the little blonde girl to no avail. "Hey.. HEY!" Father Gabriel tried again, still to no avail as the girl was still screaming at him.

Gabriel suddenly had a childish, yet viable idea. The young paladin crawled to his hands and knees close to the little blonde girl's face and stared at her before he,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Father Gabriel began to wail right back at the little girl's face, soon causing the little girl to stop screaming and look at Father Gabriel with a puzzled look.

"There we go" Gabriel said with a smile. "I'm not going to hurt you bella. Let's get you out of here and somewhere safe ok?" The man asked the child while gently offering his hand.

* * *

><p>"Buffy! I see you're not limping, that's wonderful." Giles greeted his Slayer as she entered his office within Slayer Central's library.<p>

"Yep, I'm a lean, mean, Buffy machine again. So what's the what tonight?" Buffy asked as she sat down in front of her surrogate father.

"Quiet as usual," the man answered while pouring himself and his visitor a cup of tea from his seat. "And you know what that means, either were back to the norm or-"

"Were still due for one hell of a Halloween party?"

"You always did have a knack for laughing in the face of imminent death" Giles stated with a smile before sipping his tea and leaning back in his seat.

"The other Councils have anything big going on? Heard anything? The Vatican starting another holy war?" Buffy asked as she drank her tea.

"Nothing large enough for us to be concerned about. The typical nightly war and once every few month apocalypse's I'm afraid." Giles answered.

"Darn it, why can't anyone else get the hard jobs? Why always me?" Buffy asked with a pout.

"Because you're legendary? And dare I say it, the only one of your kind?" Giles offered. "Although I am not as good as Andrew, if you'd like I can go through your Slayer history in dramatical fashion?" Giles mused, earning a smile from Buffy.

"I miss this Giles. You know, just us…library, tea…" Buffy said with a smile, and in turn, gaining an affectionate smile from her father figure.

_*CRASH*, _the sudden sound of the library doors almost smashing open was heard echoing throughout the entire library. Both Buffy and Giles sighed and looked down at their tea cups. "I for one, don't miss that" Giles uttered.

"Ditto" Buffy agreed as the two got out of their seats and began to leave the office.

"Giles! Rupert Giles! We need to talk!" Father Gabriel yelled until he saw Buffy and Giles coming out of Giles' office.

"What is it Father Gabriel?" Giles asked, soon turning his gaze to something Gabriel was carrying and wrapped in the man's coat.

Father Gabriel swiftly walked to the nearby library table and gently placed the object on the table surface with its legs dangling off the table's edge.

"Gabe, is there something you want to tell us? Did you purpose to Mary when we weren't looking?" Buffy mused as she gazed upon the face of a young blonde girl, Father Gabriel looking stone faced back at the Slayer. "That's what I was afraid of, what happened?"

"Giles, do you have any cookies and tea around?" Father Gabriel asked.

"Yes in my office on the table."

Gabriel then looked at the little girl and said in a soft voice, "Why don't you go in and have some cookies, eh?"

Getting a nod as a response, the young paladin took the girl's hand and led her to Giles' office and soon came back to his comrades.

"Gabriel? What happened?" Giles asked this time.

Looking around the man to see if the young girl was out of earshot, Father Gabriel started, "I went to the church to do an on-call service but when I got there….bodies Mr. Giles, all I found were bodies and her hiding under the altar. I imagine she was there the whole time."

"Good lord!" Giles gasped. "Were there any clues to what happened?"

"Nothing to be sure of. All I know is that it didn't look like a beastie did it. I never heard of anything demonic ever going in a church before. Some of the wounds I saw on the way out looked like it was from a blade." Father Gabriel replied.

"I have." Buffy announced. "A half demon and half machine terminator type thing got random vamps to believe that the church is nothing to fear. And whether it's because there is a trace of humanity within a vampire or because the power of positive thinking really can work wonders, evil in church isn't impossible."

Sighing, Father Gabriel thought for a moment before declaring before Buffy and Giles, "There's only one way to know for sure."

"Father Gabriel, you can't be suggesting-"

"Know any other way ?" the paladin asked, shutting Giles up.

"Hey there sweetie," Father Gabriel said as he looked past Giles and at the blonde girl leaning in the doorway. The man walked to the little blonde, crouched and then met her at eye level. "Do you think we can talk about what happened later?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

"Ahhhhhh, how I love doing the _'out of nowhere' _night service. Father Brently must have drank too much communion wine again. I should get Willow to see if there is an anti-alcoholic spell tomorrow." Father Gabriel told himself as he was making his way up the steps to the medium sized Catholic Church of Saint John Ogilvie.

Taking off his 'old country cap' as he entered the building, Father Gabriel opened his mouth to greet someone; but strangely, not a soul was in the church lobby. Furrowing his brow, the young paladin walked up to the main hall doors and opened them. Father Gabriel's face was then contorted in pure disgust and horror. For before his very eyes, bodies of men, women and children lay in a bloody heap all around the large room

"Giles! Rupert Giles! We need to talk!" Father Gabriel yelled until he saw Buffy and Giles coming out of Giles' office.

"What is it Father Gabriel?" Giles asked, soon turning his gaze to something Gabriel was carrying and wrapped in the man's coat.

Father Gabriel swiftly walked to the nearby library table and gently placed the object on the table surface with its legs dangling off the table's edge.

Gabriel then looked at the little girl and said in a soft voice, "Why don't you go in and have some cookies, eh?"

Getting a nod as a response, the young paladin took the girl's hand and led her to Giles' office and soon came back to his comrades.

"Gabriel? What happened?" Giles asked this time.

Looking around the man to see if the young girl was out of earshot, Father Gabriel started, "I went to the church to do an on-call service but when I got there….bodies Mr. Giles, all I found were bodies and her hiding under the altar. I imagine she was there the whole time."

"Good lord!" Giles gasped. "Were there any clues to what happened?"

Sighing, Father Gabriel thought for a moment before declaring before Buffy and Giles, "There's only one way to know for sure."

"Father Gabriel, you can't be suggesting-"

"Know any other way ?" the paladin asked, shutting Giles up.

"Hey there sweetie," Father Gabriel said as he looked past Giles and at the blonde girl. The man walked to the little blonde, crouched and then met her at eye level. "Do you think we can talk about what happened later?"

**Chapter 14**

"Ok G, I brought the Calvary, what up?" Faith asked the patriarch of Slayer Central as she walked into the library, Xander, Willow and all of team Kennedy and team Satsu noisily following.

Before Giles could answer the Slayer, Faith and everyone who just entered the room literally came to dead stop. Sitting atop a library table sat her lover, her life partner, her Buffy…holding a little girl…with blonde hair…and smiling while bouncing the girl in her arms and making the little girl laugh…and who looks slightly like Buffy when looking at the little girl's face while tilting your head.

"B…no, I don't care where you got her but you can't keep her." Faith sternly told the apparent momma bear.

"Oh my God! She's so cute!" Both Dawn and Willow squealed as they rushed to Buffy's side with hopes of playing with the little girl.

"Congratulations Faith," Xander spoke out as he placed a hand on Faith's left shoulder from behind her.

"You're gonna be a mommy," Kennedy said next as she placed her hand on Faith's right shoulder from behind her.

"You two are just lovin this ain't ya?" Faith asked while continuing to look straight ahead. The trio of Buffy, Dawn and Willow taking turns tickling the little girl and all smiling the whole time.

Kennedy and Xander simply turn their heads to look at each other and shared a smile before looking back at the girly laughter in front of them.

"You have no idea," Kennedy admitted.

"B, no way. Absolutely no-" Faith was suddenly cut off by Buffy'_s 'Giles let me do what I want' _look and pout that the blonde Slayer perfected during her stay at Sunnydale High.

Shaking her head and the cobweb's loose, Faith continued. "B, you know as well as I do that this ain't no place for a kid. Besides, do I look like mommy material?" Faith asked as she gestured to herself.

"Mmm mmm mmm, Oh bella how I wished I had a mom like you…or an older sister….I'd even settle for an aunt or older cousin." Father Gabriel said out of nowhere, drying his hands with paper towel while walking away from the men's bathroom; a smile plaguing the man's face.

"You're such a perv," Kennedy spat at Gabriel while giving the man an annoyed look.

"Oh you love it"

"She does," Satsu admitted from Kennedy's side. "Ouch! Kidding, kidding!" Satsu yelped out as she was now rubbing her ass cheek.

"Anybody feel like Chinese? Faith? Ken? Someone- uuuh...something thing tells me you love sweet and sour sauce" Father Gabriel replied with an almost Faith like shit eating grin on his Face.

"YOU SON OF A-"

"KENNEDY!" Willow, Dawn and Buffy all yelled at the Latina Slayer with anger all at once, Dawn covering the little girl's ears.

"But!...He!-"

"Children enough! Can we get on with the meeting please? This is very serious." Giles intervened with a loud voice.

As if on queue, the key members of Slayer central took their seats while Father Gabriel stood near the little blonde girl; Olivia getting Microsoft Word ready on the laptop.

"Ok sweetheart, can you tell us all what happened? I promise as soon as we know what happened, we will make the bad things go away. It's what we do." The young paladin asked the young girl in Buffy's arms with soothing affection, lightly stroking the back of her head while wearing a heart-warming smile.

At first the little girl looked shy, then sad and then almost miserable as she  
>un-doubtedly started to recall the incident at the church.<p>

"It's ok sweetie, take your time. Why don't you start with your name?" Buffy asked the little blonde while looking at her in the eye and stroking the young one's cheek with her thumb.

After a few seconds, the little blonde girl in Buffy's arm's looked at everyone and started to meekly speak. "M..mm, my name is Emily and I'm 8 years old."

"…AWWWWWWWW!" Almost every single female in the room squealed….almost every single female.

"Emily dear, could you tell us what happened at church? We want to help you get back to your family as soon as we can, but we need to know what happened first." Giles asked little Emily with a smile and a cookie, looking exactly like Grandpa Giles.

Little Emily's toothy smile soon vanished as she held the cookie, thinking about what happened some time ago. The little blonde then started crying aloud and soon into Buffy's chest as she mumbled something, "mmmm..mmmmm mommmmy…dddaddddy."

All the beings in the room, save the eldest Summers sister, shared a look that could only mean one thing…death to scum that killed this poor little child's parents. Hearing about parents and family members being murdered on the news just doesn't compare when seeing people morning in the flesh…especially children. Finally, as the little girl's sobs started to cease, Buffy looked up at HER family and gave them all a look she saved only for the _'big bad's' _that she and she alone destroyed.

"Guys, Not…One…More," Buffy said with enough determination to make her look like a prophet with events that will come to pass; all of the people in the room nodding with understanding.

_*sob….sniffle…*,_ "I went to church with my mommy and daddy", _*sniffle*,_"And we were pwaying and then the bad men in bwack came and killed everyone and took a…a…pweist." Emily told the room, still clinging to Buffy with her face buried in the eldest Slayer's chest.

"Emily, I found you under the altar. How did you get there?" Father Gabriel asked as softly as he could.

"The…the bad men tried to take me but daddy hit him. Mommy told me to hide and I did. And when all the noise stopped…ev-we-one…."

"Shhhhh, it's ok Emily," Buffy cooed as she gave the little girl a kiss on the temple and hugged her.

After a few moments, Giles asked another question while Father Gabriel snuck close to Faith and whispered something which caused Faith to leave the library. "My dear did you see the bad men's faces? Do you remember anything about them? Their clothes? Anything at all?"

After taking a bite of her cookie and chewing with her mouth open for what seemed like an eternity, little Emily spoke. "The...the bad men didn't open their eyes and they had big sharp metal things…and they had mommy's bath time clothes on."

"Bringers." Everyone in the room said aloud.

"Ok my dear, we promise you we will stop these bad men. But for now can you tell us where you live? Or your phone number? Or if you have anyone that can see you? An aunt or uncle?" Giles asked.

"Adam."

"I'm sorry sweetie, who?" Buffy asked.

"I want Adam…bwother." Emily replied.

"Ok Emily, we will get you Adam. Do you know your house address or phone number?" Giles asked the little girl.

"ummm…..421…882…31..umm….I don't wemember the west." Emily answered with a pout.

Giles sighed without even looking backwards towards his love while saying, "Olivia"

"On it Rupert," the doctor of Slayer Central replied before getting up and going into Giles' office.

"Perhaps it would be best of young Emily got some fluid's in her and some rest? Maybe a bath?" Giles spoke.

"mmmmmmm! No!" Emily shouted, earning her a room full of chuckles.

"How about some milk to go with your cookie?" Willow asked the little girl who was soon nodding her head.

However, before Buffy let the little girl down to her feet, Faith re-entered the library with Dante in tow. "Who wants to play with the doggie?" Faith asked in Emily's direction as she and Dante walked farther into the library.

"DOGGIE!" Emily excitedly shouted as she tried to wiggle free out of Buffy's grasp.

"Thank you again, all of you for bringing me back Emily. If you ever need ANYTHING, never be afraid to ask." Adam told the main Scoobies at Slayer Central's door step.

"We will keep that in mind, and again, our condolences." Giles replied to Emily's older brother with a hardy handshake.

"Can we come back and visit?" Emily asked as she looked up at her older brother from her spot beside him.

"You better come back sweetie! We have too many cookies here and Dante will get lonely without you around." Buffy told the little girl as she knelt down and engulfed Emily in a warm hug, soon followed by Dante licking both their faces.

"Alright, we better go Emily. The rest of the family will be coming over later. Thank you once more." Adam told Giles and again offered the man his hand. However this time, as Giles shook, Adam closed the gap between them and whispered something to Giles. "If you find the bastards that killed my parents, or if the police find them and contact you, please let me know. I want revenge."

As the two separated Giles only nodded in understanding, an understanding that could only be understood by the patriarch of a family.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone I will keep this brief." Giles told the group in the library's second meeting of the day.<p>

"Going by what Father Gabriel and Emily told us, the First is up to something that involves the members of the Catholic Church. I will notify the Vatican and all of the Council's around the globe and see if their cities have experienced any similar tragedies. In the meantime I would appreciate volunteers to help research any rituals or spells that require a priest of any religion and then take it from there." Giles announced from his seat.

"Giles, not for anything…but why do you ask for volunteer's when you know which of us will be doing the research?" Willow asked.

"Well truth be told I was hoping Xander would take this opportunity to extend his vocabulary." Giles mused.

"Hey! I'll have you know that constantly maintaining everything that doesn't have a pulse around here while looking this good, and stopping the younger super powered girls of this place from raping me after Slaying, isn't as easy or appealing as it sounds." Xander retorted.

"Pimpin ain't easy!" Faith cheered with a smile and gave Xander a fist bump, both Willow and Buffy rolling their eyes just after.

"You know….as the oldest and non-greyest man of this place…maybe I should considered pim-" Xander suddenly cut himself off as he received death glares from Willow, Buffy and the rest of the girls…minus Kennedy and Faith of course.

"If you are quite finished Xander, perhaps we can all go about our business?" Giles asked.

* * *

><p>(Hours later)<p>

"So" _*grunt*_ "how much you wanna bet your sister will have a little Buffy running around here within 2 months?"_ *grunt*. _Kennedy asked her best friend as they were both lifting free weights in the new and vastly improved training room.

"I'll make that bet" _*grunt_* "As soon as I start seeing baby magic books on Willow's desk." Dawn replied with a smirk.

"How did you get out of research duty anyways?" Kennedy asked as she moved over to use the butterfly chest exercising machine.

"Well", _*grunt*,_ "I elegantly told Giles that as a Slayer I need to" _*grunt*,_ "Get myself in the best physical condition possible and", _*grunt*_, "I need to study the material Willow gave me to help me use magic." _*Bong*._Dawn replied as she placed the weights back into the weight rack.

"So in other words, you gave Giles the _'Buffy dog eyes and pout'_?" Vi asked while doing bench presses, Rona spotting her.

"Pretty much." Dawn replied with a grin.

After another 15 minutes of a work out, team Kennedy, team Satsu and the rest of the younger Slayers and two watchers that were using Slayer Central's work out facilities started to do stretches.

"Maaaa-dooooon!" A familiar voice rang out in the gym, a sharp whistle being heard before the voice as the Slayers were bent over and stretching their calves…in their tight workout sports bras and shorts.

Getting back to a vertical base and looking towards the exit/entrance, all eyes were on Father Gabriel and the Chosen Two walking into the giant room. Buffy and Faith wearing sports bras and sweat pants while Father Gabriel sported cargo shorts and a tank top which revealed his broad shoulders and thick chest.

"Oh Jesu Christo, be still my beating…." Father Gabriel cut himself off as he just looked at Kennedy and then at some of the younger Slayers and wiggled his eyes brows, earning the man flushed faces and giggles.

"You really do get a kick out of being a perv, don't you Gabe?" Kennedy asked.

"Oh c'mon that's just not fair. Here I am, trying to train my body to make sure I can fight the good fight…and I walk into a room full of gorgeous and sexy young women in their prime, all bent over and on display…give me a break, I'm only human." Father Gabriel mused before looking at the snickering two male watchers to the left. "Guys, c'mon help me out here… am I right or what?"

About to answer the man, the two watcher's looked around the room at not only their charges, but at the rest of the women giving them glares and then looked at each other before turning around and walking out of the room.

"Wusses!" Father Gabriel shouted after them. "Some watcher's you people have around here. Men my hairy ass, I bet Dante has bigger cahonnes then the watchers here…literally and figuratively!" Father Gabriel spoke aloud in the general direction of Buffy and Faith, who both had smiles on their faces.

"Maybe they just know when to shut up and do what their Slayer's want," Kennedy replied to the man as she folded her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Maybe you and yours just need a dominant, assertive male to keep things straight around here…oh wait…that ship has sailed….think it will land in Asia?" Father Gabriel mused as he walked towards Kennedy, and then winking at Satsu after his last comment; also earning the man a bunch of hewt's and hollers from the rest of the girls, even Buffy and Faith seemed to be enjoying the floor show.

"Oh you know you're just jealous cause you can't get any of this," Kennedy replied as she gestured to herself while keeping eye contact with Gabe, Faith smiling at Kennedy's comment even while Buffy whispered to her. "You sure you two aren't sisters?"

"I am," Father Gabriel admitted to Kennedy and the rest of the Slayers. The room suddenly fell into a state of shock at the young man's serious response. Noticing this, the man continued. "What? You think just because we argue that I'm suddenly blind? You always hurt the ones you love Ken…and you mi amore," Father Gabriel then suddenly closed the distance between the two and placed a hand on the small of Kennedy's back and lightly stoked up and down her back with his fingertips as he spoke. "Mmmmmm, have all kinds of…curves to love."

after a few almost time frozen seconds, Kennedy quickly pushed Gabriel back a few feet and looked away.

"Oh my!-...Ken…. are you blushing?" Dawn asked.

"WHAT? No way! You nuts?"

"Wow, Jr. Padre's good." Faith mused, causing the room to start laugh and chant "wooooooooo".

"Shut up! You all can go fuck yourselves!" A flustered Kennedy screamed above the taunts, her cheeks growing redder just after Gabriel sent her a wink and an air kiss.

"You son of a-!" Kennedy yelled as she swung her right hand in the air with hopes of giving her tormentor a fresh backhand….only to be stunned along with the rest of the room as Father Gabriel brought up his right arm and blocked the somewhat weak attack with the outside of his forearm.

"Hey Ken…remember when you said the next time were both in the training room my ass is grass?" Father Gabriel asked with a sly grin. "Care to make it interesting?"

"What do you have in mind padre?" Kennedy asked back, the outside of her forearm still locked in place against the young man's, the Slayer in her forcing out a fanged smile at the challenge.

Father Gabriel slowly let the pressure in his arm release before both him and Kennedy dropped their fists before the man spoke. "If I win, you have to…" Father Gabriel then slowly leaned in and whispered to Kennedy before pulling back seconds later…for some reason causing Satsu to smile.

"But!..I-"

"Look…at….her!" Father Gabriel replied as he raised his voice, causing Kennedy to not move her head but only her eyes in the direction of a smiling Satsu.

"Fine! And if I win, you have to use whatever money the Vatican pays you to take all of the legal aged people in this place out for drinks…and you can't bring your whore along either...and no cutting us off. We get to drink until we can't drink anymore."

"KENNNNNYYYY! WE WANT KENNEDY!" _*Clap, clap….Clap, clap, clap*  
><em>"WE WANT KENNEDY!" _*Clap, clap….Clap, clap,clap_. Faith cheered and clapped as she was definitely on Kennedy's side.

"Alright fine, but here are the stipulations: No training weapons that are in here, you have to hold enough Slayer strength and speed back so that you won't break me in half and I want Buffy to ref the match in case I kick your sweet ass to hard, deal?" Gabriel agreed.

"Wait…what? You two shouldn't even be-"

Kennedy brought her arm up and then waved her fingers forwards and then backwards as if inviting the man to come closer as she cut Buffy off and spoke, "Just….Bring it".

And that's all it took for the room full of Slayer's to cheer, clear the mat's and take their spectator position either along the walls or on the benches. While Kennedy and the young paladin were circling each other, Dawn noticed Satsu beside her and decided that she just had to know. "Satz…" Dawn began, getting Satsu to look at her.

"I know you and Ken are a couple. She's my best friend so don't go nuts or anything, I haven't told anyone…but how can you be ok with Gabriel doing what he does…you know…flirting with Ken and stuff?" Dawn asked.

Smiling, Satsu answered the youngest Summers sister. "Because I asked him to," Satsu replied to a stunned Dawn. "You ever have angry sex before Dawn?"

Dawn suddenly found herself smiling and slightly blushing as she remembered when she accidently broke one of Andrew's Star Wars figurines. "Nevermind then," Dawn replied as she put her attention back to the heated sparring session.

"You gonna come and get some big boy or you just like ogling?" Kennedy asked as she continued to circle, Buffy awaiting the first strike.

Father Gabriel suddenly just utterly let his guard down and raised his eyebrow at his opponent after her comment.

"Ok forget I asked…Rahh!" Kennedy replied before she let forth a grunt and charged at Gabriel fist first, attempting to connect with what is called a 'Superman Punch' in MMA.

Father Gabriel's plan to make Kennedy make the first move worked and he knew what Kennedy was going to do. As the Slayer extended her arm to punch the man, Gabriel raised his arms to catch Kennedy's forearm, turned his back to the woman and Judo threw Kennedy to the ground; quickly following up by dropping to a knee and giving the woman an arm bar. "You gonna say paladin yet or is a certain Asian gonna have to play nurse tonight?" The man teased Kennedy, Buffy leaning in to hear if Kennedy would give up.

"Owwww! Fuck Gabe, you're really hurting me!" Kennedy screamed out in pain.

"Oh shit Ken, I'm-"

The young man was suddenly cut off as Kennedy brought both of her legs in the air, wrapped her opponent's head in-between her thighs and brought the man to the mat as she now held the submission hold; squeezing tightly in hopes of winning. Buffy quickly hopped over Kennedy and lied on her stomach, trying to make sure that Kennedy wasn't going to kill Father Gabriel with a choke hold…or possible pop the young paladin's head off his shoulders.

"Bet you never thought you'd get this close to heaven, eh padre?" Kennedy taunted as she looked down at a teeth clenched and eye shut paladin of the Vatican.

"Yeeeaaah Ken! Make him tap so we can go get tanked and make fun of him after!" Faith quickly shouted.

Kennedy smiled after Faith's cheer…but soon stopped as Father Gabriel's eyes shot open and his face wore a mask of pure rage. The man screamed a Vi like battle cry before lifting his legs in the air and then doing a kip up to escape Kennedy's hold, Kennedy herself rushing to her feet to meet her now vertical opponent. However, no sooner did Kennedy get to her feet, did her opponent backhand her in the mouth….and very, very hard. Hard enough to draw blood and snap the woman's head to the side.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKING DID THAT! I THOUGHT I REALLY HURT YOU KEN! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Father Gabriel roared as he open hand slapped his opponent in the opposite direction of the backhand blow.

Kennedy slowly turned her head back to look at a heavily breathing Gabriel through the loose strands of hair that fell in front of her face. The Latina Slayer slid her tongue out and tasted the blood trickling down her lip and unknown to all because of the hair in front of her face…the Slayer in her forced an almost Angelus like smile out of the woman. Kennedy then made Buffy stop in her tracks before she could check on her by trashing her head back to get the strands of brown locks out of her face and showed her fanged smile to the room.

"There's my boy"

_'God I swear she is like the Latin version of Faith…that's so creepy…maybe it's because she shares the same Slayer essence or because she was supposed to be the next Chosen One?_' Buffy thought to herself, getting a knowing wink from Faith as she looked at her lover on the bench.

Hearing a female roar come from beside her, Buffy placed her attention back to the fight she was supposed to ref. When Buffy turned her head, she couldn't believe her eyes. Kennedy and Gabe were throwing punches and kicks at each other like when Goku first fought Vegita…._'Stupid Andrew'_, Buffy quickly thought before rushing back to reality. What was even more frightening was that both combatants were actually smiling as the fight continued, shot for shot. Finally Kennedy went for a backhand punch and then tried a knee strike after Gabriel blocked her first attack with the outside of his forearm, but to no avail; The paladin pulling his own knee up to block the low strike with the outside of his thigh.

Once the two realized that neither would budge, they both leap backwards at the same time and stared each other down. Kennedy inhaling as she fluidly got into her Muay Thai stance while at the same time, Father Gabriel exhaled and readied himself into his Taekwondo stance…and the on looking crowd couldn't be happier. They even started to chant and cheer louder than before.

"Let's go Ken-Flow!" _*Clap clap…clap clap clap*_, some of the Slayers cheered and clapped for one of their own. Getting the name 'Ken-Flow' from a nick name given to a popular MMA fighter named Kenny Florian, a nick name in a sport that a large portion of the younger Slayer's loved to watch.

"Let's go Gabe-riel!" _*Clap clap…clap clap clap*_, some of the younger members of the audience cheered and clapped for the ire of their teenage crush.

As the two stared at each other, Kennedy couldn't help but smile. "You were holding out on me weren't you?"

"I'm just a sucker for a pretty face mi amore," the young man replied with a playful wink.

"Give momma some sugar," Kennedy told her opponent as she waved an almost seductive finger towards the man.

And just like that, Father Gabriel rushed at Kennedy and leap into the air about a metre before he could collide with the woman. At the very second Gabriel leapt, Giles, Xander, Willow, Olivia and Andrew came into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Dear lord," Giles gasped.

"Yeah, I guess short white man can jump," Xander quipped.

"Why do I have the feeling that I will be in the infirmary in a few minutes?" Olivia asked aloud.

Back on the mat and while spinning in mid-air, the crowd gasped in awe as Father Gabriel performed a reverse roundhouse kick aimed at the side of Kennedy's head. However the awe soon turned into loud cheers as Kennedy turned to the side at the last possible second, grabbed her attackers shin and knee, and then heaved the extremity forwards. Father Gabriel landed hard on the mat, yet he still rolled a few feet and bounced back to his feet with a smile.

"That's what I get for being fancy," the man exclaimed as he straightened his back up and cracked his back in several different places.

As the two combatants started to circle once more, Willow, Xander and Andrew were almost bouncing up and down, as if they had to go to the bathroom. As soon as they caught Giles's attention, he looked at the trio and rolled his eyes. "Alright, have at it then."

The trio squealed and quickly ran along the gym's walls and joined the others on the benches and started to cheer for Kennedy.

"I swear it's like they never left high school," Giles commented.

By the doorway Olivia leaned onto her lover's chest and scratched his torso with her nails as she looked up at Giles and smiled before she spoke. "You love it Ripper." Of course, Giles could only smile and look at his feet as Olivia was right, inwardly thinking that his family should have a bit of fun before he once again was forced to deliver dreadful news.

After circling for a few seconds, Father Gabriel soon recognized Andrew's voice and dropped his guard to look for the boy. "Andrew? What the hell man? Bro's before Ho's!".

Sheepishly, Andrew avoided the other man's stare, earning him a laugh and pats on the back from the room. Faith even reached over and rustled Andrew's hair affectionately while Rona said something or other with the phrase 'home-boy' in it. After screaming to Andrew about not being one of the boys, Gabriel noticed the audience looking in his direction with awe. Gabriel quickly turned his attention back to his opponent who was in the air with her knee hanging back about a foot, getting ready to flying knee strike the man's face in. As quickly as he could, Father Gabriel jumped forwards towards Kennedy and took the blow to his chest. The group of on lookers thought that the paladin was crazy for actually running into Kennedy's attack, but quickly realized that the risk was calculated.

As the two landed on their feet, their fronts were flush against other. Father Gabriel had Kennedy in a bear hug with her arms locked at her sides and her knee wedged between her chest and Gabriel's. Father Gabriel then inhaled, lowered himself a bit and then quickly popped his hips upwards while beginning to spin to his right. Kennedy was now flying through the air still in the bear hug while the crowd was gasping in awe once again, Buffy and Faith both winced in anticipation for what they knew was coming next. With a sickening thud, Father Gabriel performed a belly to…knee...to belly Greco Roman slam on Kennedy and slammed the Slayer on her back while all of his weight landed on top of the woman; Luckily, as Kennedy landed on the mat, her knee slipped loose from the hold and fell back down, preventing a knee injury.

Now Kennedy being Kennedy wasn't one to take a loss laying down….but her efforts to move were futile as she inhaled and realized that she couldn't, the wind being knocked out of her as Father Gabriel landed on top of her. Buffy quickly noticed Kennedy gasping for air and guessed that she should step in and help end the match. The eldest Summers sister dove on the mat and started to slam her hand against the mat while counting.

"One!", *slap*, "Two!", *slap*, "Thr-"…just before Buffy was going to hit three and declare Father Gabriel the victor, the man rolled off of Kennedy onto his back. Gabriel than curled his stomach and heaved upwards like he was trying to do a sit up, and gripped his breast while gritting his teeth and wincing in pain. Buffy stood up and took a few seconds to access the situation. After 10 seconds past and neither combatant could even attempt to get to his or her feet, Buffy 'the ref' Summers turned to the crowd and made her announcement.

"I declare this match… a draw!"

Boo's and hollers quickly followed Buffy's announcement, as well as a towel that landed over Buffy's face. When Buffy removed the towel from her head with annoyance, she saw Faith smiling back at her while the younger Slayers were laughing their heads off and patting Faith on the back and on her newly mended shoulder.

Meanwhile, Giles and Olivia started to make their way to the Slayers of Slayer Central with purpose. While walking, Olivia stopped and knelt beside the two fighters who were now sitting and wincing…surprisingly back to back.

"So, enjoy the show?" Kennedy chuckled before she winced in pain and clutch her abdomen. Olivia could only smile as she tapped the Latina's stomach, checking for a hernia and thankfully finding that Kennedy merely pulled one of her abdomen muscles.

As Olivia was checking on the two warriors, Giles stood in full view of the spectators with a stern and serious look on his face. All of the original Scoobies knew immediately to shut up and pay attention when they saw that look on their father figure and started to motion for the youngin's to quiet down and pay attention as well.

"Thank You," Giles simply stated. The man then turned to look behind him and asked Olivia, "Do they need to go to the infirmary or can they stay and listen?"

"I think their trip can wait," Olivia answered as she helped Kennedy to her feet.

"…Ok…..Ooooowwwww!" Father Gabriel exclaimed as he stared wide eyed at the gymnasium ceiling while flat on his back after Kennedy moved to get up.

"Stop being such a puss padre pervert," Kennedy said before she offered her hand to her former opponent.

Smirking, Father Gabriel took the woman's hand and rose to his feet while closing his eyes and trying to hide his snarl.

"Gabriel, maybe I should take a look at-"

"No thank you doctore, I'm fine." Father Gabriel quickly spoke as he exhaled through his teeth.

"Father, if your injured we should-" Olivia was suddenly cut off by her potential patient trying to stop Kennedy from lifting his shirt off to no avail.

"Ken! Ken stop! Would you…Urrrgh!" Father Gabriel quickly clutched at his sweaty bare breast in pain as Kennedy was now holding his shirt. All on lookers hissed and winced at what they saw. The young paladin's right breast was yellow, red and starting to turn purplish blue.

"SSSSSS, man that's gotta hurt like a mofo" Faith said after she hissed.

"Jeez Ken, remind me call you over the next time Xander won't stop hitting on me" Buffy mused.

"Hey that's not fair! I always hit on you….save me from the wee Kennedy!" Xander retorted while placing his hands over his boobies and ducked his upper half behind Willow.

Now as much of a badass, spoiled brat, and agent of death that Kennedy is…she was also human and also started to feel bad as she looked at her opponent's mark while being taunted.

"Kennedy! You didn't actually use your full Slayer abilities during your spar did you?" Giles sternly asked the woman.

Before Kennedy could open her mouth and answer, Father Gabriel stepped in. "Oh don't worry about me , she couldn't help it. Super powered women just can't control themselves around me." The young man then looked to Kennedy before speaking, "Just a love tap, isn't that right mi amore?" Gabriel asked Kennedy with a wink.

"Yeah…" Kennedy dead panned while looking at the mat below.

"Heyyyy," Father Gabriel almost cooed before putting his arm over Kennedy's shoulder and actually rubber her shoulder with his thumb. "You know you could always kiss it better," Gabriel told Kennedy with a wink when she finally looked at him in the eyes.

Smirking Kennedy slowly moved closer to the man, face first until her lips were but an inch from Gabriel's colored nipple. Just before the Latina Slayer was about to lay a tender kiss on the man's torso, she moved just her eyes to look up at Father Gabriel and smiled. "You wish."

At that instant, the crowd once again started to hewt and holler to Giles' disbelief. During the loud cheers and jeers, Kennedy mouthed a 'sorry' to the man she injured but just meant to humiliate. The smiling paladin then mouthed back a 'later' and wiggled his eyebrows at Kennedy, earning him a playful smile and wink from the woman he had under arm around. This of course took Father Gabriel completely by surprise and stunned the man, leaving him stuck in place while Kennedy was laughing her head off until she pulled him over to sit on the bench beside her and her team. Now anyone would be wondering what the hell just happened between the young paladin and Latina Slayer, as they were acting like friends now. Looks like there may be some truth to the little male stereotype of physical violence usually ends up bringing enemies closer together…apparently gorgeous Latina lesbian Slayer's applying to the stereotype as well.

As soon as Kennedy and Father Gabriel sat down all of the audience were conversing and laughing and commenting on the fight, with the exception of the Chosen Two. Buffy and Faith both shared another knowing smile, internally marveling at how fast enemies could become respected friends after a fight. Both Slayer's remembering how they would constantly fight as teenagers…that is until a loud whistling sound filled the room.

"I trust I have everyone's attention?" Giles asked the now silent crowd, a coaching whistle around his neck. "Olivia?"

"It doubt anything's broken, probably internal bruising and bleeding but nothing serious." The doctor of Slayer Central replied after kneeling and taking a quick look at the 'love tap' Kennedy gave Father Gabriel.

"Alright then, on the more pressing matters then a bloody street fight." Giles began as he sternly looked at the formally cheering younger Slayers, who suddenly found the gymnasium floor very interesting. "With Willow and Andrew's help, along with contacting Council's across the globe and the Vatican, I believe that we have discovered the intent of the First's plans." Giles started before he began to take his glasses off and reach into his pocket, which everyone knew was a bad omen. "The First is trying to force open a sealed Hellmouth here in Scotland-"

"And?" Buffy asked with her arms crossed over her chest, non nonchalantly.

"And all over the rest of the world."

"…Oh," Buffy managed to utter, the same word she spoke after she found out she had to go up against a Hell God after a few silent moments.


	15. Chapter 15

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

After a few moments, Giles asked another question while Father Gabriel snuck close to Faith and whispered something which caused Faith to leave the library. "My dear did you see the bad men's faces? Do you remember anything about them? Their clothes? Anything at all?"

After taking a bite of her cookie and chewing with her mouth open for what seemed like an eternity, little Emily spoke. "The...the bad men didn't open their eyes and they had big sharp metal things…and they had mommy's bath time clothes on."

"Bringers." Everyone in the room said aloud.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone I will keep this brief." Giles told the group in the library's second meeting of the day.<p>

"Going by what Father Gabriel and Emily told us, the First is up to something that involves the members of the Catholic Church. I will notify the Vatican and all of the Council's around the globe and see if their cities have experienced any similar tragedies. In the meantime I would appreciate volunteers to help research any rituals or spells that require a priest of any religion and then take it from there." Giles announced from his seat.

* * *

><p>After another 15 minutes of a work out, team Kennedy, team Satsu and the rest of the younger Slayers and two watchers that were using Slayer Central's work out facilities started to do stretches.<p>

"Maaaa-dooooon!" A familiar voice rang out in the gym, a sharp whistle being heard before the voice as the Slayers were bent over and stretching their calves…in their tight workout sports bras and shorts.

Getting back to a vertical base and looking towards the exit/entrance, all eyes were on Father Gabriel and the Chosen Two walking into the giant room. Buffy and Faith wearing sports bras and sweat pants while Father Gabriel sported cargo shorts and a tank top which revealed his broad shoulders and thick chest.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ken…remember when you said the next time were both in the training room my ass is grass?" Father Gabriel asked with a sly grin. "Care to make it interesting?"<p>

"What do you have in mind padre?" Kennedy asked back, the outside of her forearm still locked in place against the young man's, the Slayer in her forcing out a fanged smile at the challenge.

Father Gabriel slowly let the pressure in his arm release and both him and Kennedy dropped their fists before the man spoke. "If I win, you have to…" Father Gabriel then slowly leaned in and whispered to Kennedy before pulling back seconds later…for some reason causing Satsu to smile.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kennedy and Father Gabriel sat down all of the audience were conversing and laughing and commenting on the fight, with the exception of the Chosen Two. Buffy and Faith both shared another knowing smile, internally marveling at how fast enemies could become respected friends after a fight. Both Slayer's remembering how they would constantly fight as teenagers…that is until a loud whistling sound filled the room.<p>

"I trust I have everyone's attention?" Giles asked the now silent crowd, a coaching whistle around his neck.

* * *

><p>"Alright then, on the more pressing matters then a bloody street fight." Giles began as he sternly looked at the formally cheering younger Slayers, who suddenly found the gymnasium floor very interesting. "With Willow and Andrew's help, along with contacting Council's across the globe and the Vatican, I believe that we have discovered the intent of the First's plans." Giles started before he began to take his glasses off and reach into his pocket, which everyone knew was a bad omen. "The First is trying to force open a sealed Hellmouth here in Scotland-"<p>

"And?" Buffy asked with her arms crossed over her chest, nonchalantly.

"And all over the rest of the world."

"…Oh," Buffy managed to utter the same words after she found out she had to go up against a Hell God after a few silent moments.

**Chapter 15**

"How…How is that possible? How could the First do something that complex without us, or any other major organization knowing about it?" Dawn asked one of the question's Buffy couldn't, as her sister seemed to have a lost look on her face.

"Dawn, the First has unimaginable resources gathered probably since the first creature was created on this earth. The First didn't just go away since we buried Sunnydale and I imagine that defeating it then just caused the First to 'take off the gloves'." Giles answered.

"Wait….if the First is planning to unleash hell world-wide, that means that Joan of Arc...and the Ethros demon…"

"Just a distraction," Buffy stated with assertiveness and anger, looking towards the gymnasium floor.

"Buffy, you musn't blame yourself." Giles spoke with a soft tone towards his surrogate daughter.

Buffy slowly looked up at Giles with eyes full of fire. Giles' aged face now wore the same look that was worn when Buffy gave her infamous speech and declaration of war on the First.

"I'm so hot for you right now B" Faith accidentally said aloud as she and the Scoobies noticed the look on Buffy's face.

Not letting her lover's comment nor the 'ewwww' face her sister was making phase her, Buffy spoke up. "Everybody who helped Giles research, front and center."

Willow and Andrew started to get off the bench after Buffy's command, and stood on either side of Giles while looking back at their Slayers…and one Nick Fury look alike.

"Andrew," Giles stated.

"Alright so I aided Giles in contacting Council's all over the world and they all reported the same thing. Certain Catholic churches, minus the many in Italy, have all been found abandoned. BUT, unlike the church Father Gabriel is stationed in, the other churches were like a ghost town. No priests, nuns or people of any kind in the buildings. Which means-"

"The First ordered the bringers to massacre the people in the church here, to get our attention." Faith cut in, but stopped before continuing as a loud creaking noise could be heard.

As all eyes zoomed to the source of the noise, Father Gabriel was seen with his hands holding the bench seat, white knuckled and a snarl plastered on his face. Everyone in the room knew and understood the man's anger, but they were all surprised when Satsu laid a hand over one of his and actually tried to calm the man down.

"What else do we know?" Buffy asked, trying to get back on track.

"With the Vatican's and Willow's help, we were able to discover what such a ritual to force open sealed Hellmouth's would require. As always the text was cryptic and vague but we believe that there are two ritual's for opening a sealed Hellmouth, one being the ritual of Dansilthar. Luckily we destroyed an essential piece of that ritual when Buffy broke the knife of Dansilthar in Sunnydale. The other ritual we don't yet know of, but the Vatican is sending everything they have that can be related to such a ritual by air mail within 24 hours. What the Vatican's scholars were able to discover before sending the text is that the First needs 50 priests and 50 nuns to complete each ritual."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Father Gabriel exclaimed as he suddenly stood to his feet.

"I understand your anger Father, but we need to keep a level head. Do you remember how many bodies you saw when you escaped the bringers?" Giles asked.

"Close to a dozen," Gabriel answered, thinking back to the bodies of priests he saw on the ground. Suddenly, while seeing the image of a dead priest on the ground in his head, Father Gabriel's eyes widened in shock. "Giles, Buffy…do you have any maps or any information where known dormant Hellmouth's are located?" The paladin asked with a dreadful look in his eyes.

Andrew quickly turned and ran for the gymnasium door and came back with his infamous 'big board', however this time, nobody laughed as everyone studied the board.

"No….NO!" Father Gabriel's yell could be heard over the many voices.

"Father?" Giles asked.

"I...I have to go." The man responded as he started to run out of the large room.

"What's up with him?" Rona asked.

"I think I know," Satsu answered. Her teary eyes locked on the red circle in Canada.

* * *

><p>Hours after the previous meeting that evening and many phone calls to warn families to head for Italy later, all of the more important figures of Slayer Central were holding a meeting in the castle's library.<p>

"Olivia, has everyone's immediate families been notified to leave for Italy as soon as possible?" Giles asked from his seat, getting a nod sent his way as Olivia was setting up the 'Watcher's Diary' laptop. Ever since the fall of Sunnydale, the Scoobies felt it was important to take note of what was said during every meeting and to keep stock of every event that happened. Thinking back to the years in Sunnyhell, imagine what could have been done if the Scoobies were more organized. A certain hammer of the troll god's comes to everyone's minds when looking back. "And all of the patrols are taken care of?" Giles again asked.

"Yeah G, got some of the more promising youngin's leading the groups." Faith answered.

"Alright then. Does anyone know if Father Gabriel will be attending?" Giles asked as he poured some tea.

"None of us could find him after he took off." Satsu stated. After notifying her parents and close friends back in Canada to head to the one place where a known Hellmouth isn't waiting to be unlocked, Satsu personally looked all over for the paladin in hopes of talking with him. When Satsu unknowingly said she may know why Gabriel left in a hurry, nobody heard her over the voices of concern filling the castle's gymnasium. In fact, unknown to all, Satsu and Father Gabriel became pretty close while bonding over the hockey games the two would watch in the rec-room during the young holy warrior's recovery.

* * *

><p>(Once upon a time during a hockey game flashback)<p>

"Yeahhhh!" Both Satsu and Father Gabriel screamed from the couch, spilling Cheetos on the floor as they celebrated their team scoring on the television.

"Oh….crap" Gabriel spoke out as he noticed the mess.

"Oh don't worry about it Gabe." Satsu said before she made a sharp whistle. "Dannnnnteeeee! C'mmmmmereee Dante!" Satsu screamed moments before Faith's hell hound came running in the room, eyes lighting up at the spilled snack.

"You still didn't answer my question missy, confess your sins child. What about Ken bugs you? I mean c'mon look at her…not that…ok yeah I look, but I'm only human." Gabe said with a smile, soon holding the spot on his arm where Satsu lightly punched.

After looking at Satsu with a raised brow, even holding the look while drinking his beer, the woman finally broke under Gabriel's stare. Sighing, Satsu started. "That's exactly why it bugs me. I just want to hold her, kiss her, touch her…every time were together. But she hates it when we show affection in front of everyone. When you caught us, well…you remember."

"Oh yeah. I still wear a metal chastity belt whenever I sleep over."

"I just want things to be like the way Buffy and Faith have it. Not afraid to love each other in front of everyone." Satsu admitted.

"Hun, you have to look at it from Kennedy's point of view." Gabe softly told his sports buddy with a hand on her shoulder. With Satsu looking at the man with a puzzled look, he continued. "Satz, Kennedy sees herself…and rightfully so, as some kind of bad ass leader that can't be stopped. But more importantly, I guarantee that she thinks that she can't show any kind of weakness or anything that's not aggressive while around the people that look to her for leadership. She thinks that to many people depend on her to be the one everyone can count on to get the job done, an in our line of work that unfortunately means being hard or rough around the edges."

"How can you-"

"I know because that used to be me. When I first started commanding my squad I was a major hard ass and a big square. My team mates actually requested a transfer." Gabe said as he finished his beer and smiled, reminiscing about how he was in his youth…which is pretty sad considering it was only about four or five years ago. "It wasn't until we were forced to function as a unit and rely on each other intimately to survive, that we discovered we could be ourselves around each other. And now, were family."

Looking at Satsu for a few moments, an off duty Father Gabriel sighed as he knew what that look on Satsu's face meant. "Alright fine, but give me another beer…..thank you. Now, we were on our first serious mission in Africa. Our cover was teaching the locals to read, write and about the lord our father. Which is all true, but we were also there to protect the settlement or village from the evils of hell, bah blah. Any who, one night a warlock from much bigger village down the river wanted our village's land and resources. So the guy summoned all kinds of African Lion Safari beasts. Now you'd think that the village would know how to fend off the wild animals…but these weren't wild animals. I saw some kind of demon hyena bite a man in two at the hip. I saw women and children being eaten alive by demon ape's that could make King Kong run away."

"I'm so sorry"

"Hey, it happened. Nothing we can do now. Anyways, the village burned to the ground after some oil spilled near a busted lamp and caused an explosion. My team managed to evacuate the survivors, but we were stranded in the African wilds for a week. Along with the natives, we all learned to rely on each other to survive." Gabriel concluded before he took a swig of beer.

"Wow…what happened to the warlock?" Satsu asked like a kid asking her grandfather to continue the bed time story.

After finishing the swig of beer and placing the bottle on his lap, Gabe answered. "When help arrived, my team went to the warlock's village, captured him and let our villagers do God doesn't want to know what with him." The tale telling paladin suddenly placed his beer on the nearby table while on the couch and then looked back at Satsu, "So…how we gonna fix Ken?"

"Tell me one more thing about you and you have a deal." Satsu stated.

"What? No, it's your turn….oh c'mon don't look at me like that." Gabriel pleaded as Satsu gave the man her version of Buffy's '_Giles can't say no'_look. And if that wasn't bad enough, Satsu nuzzled into the man's chest and looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes until Gabe cracked. "Alright, alright! Just stop it already. Did Buffy teach you women the pout to?"

"No, I learned by observing. Now tell me about your family. Maybe mine knew yours back in Toronto."

"I don't think they could have. I didn't know any Asian's when I was a kid. My grandfather was a Decan before the arthritis kicked in…he was a type of priest that is allowed to marry but has some limitations within the church. Soooo maybe my grandfather might have met your parents or grandparents or something. I'll mention your last name to him when the family finishes their tour of the country. Now let's shake and bake a plan for operation '_get Ken to make out with you in public'_," Gabriel said as he quickly rubbed his palms together.

"Hey you're the older one who gets the girl after he saves her…I'm counting on you Romeo."

"I knew I would regret telling Andrew my stories. You try to help a guy sweep his girl off her feet and it comes back to bite you in ass….Hmmmm…I know she's short tempered….think I could goat her into a non-life threatening fight?" Gabe asked.

"Oh without a doubt," the Asian Slayer replied with a smile.

"Ok, this is what we do. When I'm fully recovered I will piss her off enough until she wants to fight me. Then I will try to make a bet with her. If she accepts my terms and I win, she will have to walk right up to you in front of everyone and lay one on you." Gabriel offered, earning him a huge smile, a squeal and a hurting hug from his hockey buddy.

* * *

><p>(end of flashback)<p>

"Blast. I do wish he would be here for this. We need to all put out heads together and formulate a plan to-"

"Here's a plan…I dress up in my priest uniform, get taken back to base and kill everything in my way." Father Gabriel said with absolutely no emotion as he entered the library, seemingly out of nowhere with a belt of throwing daggers in his right hand and what was obviously an ice pack wrapped over his breast.

"Gabriel, I can understand your anger but putting yourself in danger is no…." Giles' speech was quickly tuned out by the majority of people in the room now looking at Satsu squint and lean forward in her chair, looking at something particular in Father Gabriel's direction.

The second, the very second Father Gabriel made eye contact with Satsu, the Asian got up while Giles was still trying to talk Gabriel out of a suicide mission and strode towards the paladin with purpose.

"….And we must formulate a more sensible plan whic-…"

This time, Giles and the entire room went silent as Satsu latched her arms around Father Gabriel's and embraced him in a hug. For several mind boggling and Scoobie staring moments, Satsu hugged a statue like Gabriel until she uttered a few mood changing words. "I'm so sorry Gabe".

Slowly, Father Gabriel started to bend his elbows, and eventually dug his face into the crook of Satsu's neck while tightly holding onto the slim figured woman. "They took him Satz…they…_*gasp and sniffle*_…He's gone."

"Shh, it's ok well get our Canadian Council in Ottawa to get him-"

"No!...He's….*_gasp*…_he's dead." Gabriel interrupted.

At the instant the word dead was uttered, Satsu tightened the hug and laid the side of her head flush with Father Gabriel's cheek.

"Umm…I'm sorry, but-"

"The bringers at the Canadian Hellmouth started gathering…resources. Gabe's family was touring the country when it happened." Satsu responded with her eyes closed and cheek resting on Gabe's forehead.

A teary Father Gabriel tried as best he could to sober up, sniffling and eventually pulling back from Satsu, not wanting to show his emotional side in front of everyone…and that's when Buffy made her move. Buffy suddenly got up and walked to Father Gabriel, put her hands on his shoulders, looked him in his red eyes and spoke with both sincerity and aggression. "I sweat to you Gabriel that we will avenge your family." Images of her mother lying dead on the couch ran rapid through Buffy's mind as she spoke. "We will do anything and everything to stop those bastards of the First. But-"

"No"

"…What?" Buffy asked after she was interrupted.

With the same fiery passion Buffy once had in her eyes as she looked onto a reflection of herself as the First taunted her while she lay bleeding on the floor, Father Gabriel spoke again. "No. No but's, no if's, no and's and no or's. You want to help me avenge my family? Nothing we do can be considered avenging or right, or justice." Father Gabriel then walked towards the table he set the belt of throwing knives on and picked it up before looking at everyone in the room as he spoke. "The first and its agents took one of mine away from me until the day I die. I don't care if any of you help me or not. I am walking out your doors to get captured and bring back an agent of the first. If I have to resort to magic's to learn the location of the Hellmouth here, I will. After I get the location of the Hellmouth I'm loading up and going in." The paladin eventually fell temporarily silent as he strapped on the belt of knives to his waist. "I'm not doing this because it's right, or because it's riotous…..You DON'T…FUCK...WITH FAMILY."

Without waiting for a response, Father Gabriel turned to leave the room. Seconds past as the older Scoobie members tried to think of a way to call the paladin back to think of a better plan…but how could they? If one of them was slain wouldn't they all move heaven and earth to get revenge? Hell, Buffy herself was brought back to life twice and Willow almost destroyed the world when Tara died. What could they possibly say or do that would make anyone in Father Gabriel's position not do what he is about to do? As those brief mind racing moments passed, the man on a mission didn't get more than three steps before he halted.

"Gabe!" Kennedy hollered. The Latina Slayer and former enemy of the _'Father Gabriel State' _swiftly walked up to the man as he turned around and looked him in the eyes as she spoke. "I'm coming with you. You owe me a rematch and the bringers might get lucky and hit the hickie I gave you earlier." Kennedy finished with a smile, trying to calm Gabriel and lighten the mood.

Father Gabriel only nodded at Kennedy before turning to leave, however stood still as Satsu stood in his way. For several seconds, the two shared an intense gaze before Satsu gripped the man's hand and held on tightly while looking back at the rest of the completely silent room. "The rest of you think of all possible ways to get ready to launch an assault on the First once we get back. Andrew, make sure our Kevlar outfits are ready and think of ways to do massive damage in a tight spot. If were forced to fight like you guys did in Sunnydale, I want a way to take out chunks out of any surprises the First has waiting underground. Xander, make sure all weapons are sharpened and ready to go, and help Andrew get whatever he needs. Willow, your emergency bag of tricks helped us not die against Joan of Arc…make more of those. Giles, you and Olivia contact every council around the world and the Vatican. Tell them to start dressing up watchers and warriors in priest costumes and create ambushes to capture a bringer to gather intel. Faith, you and Buffy figure out how to train Dante to not render us useless when he uses his powers. The rest of you go on patrol or help one of the elder's do their job. Dawn you're in charge of Ken's team. Dana, make sure everyone comes back alive from ours. I want results by morning," Satsu finished as she, Kennedy and Father Gabriel left everyone in the library flabbergasted without another word.

…"What….the fuck….just happened?" Faith asked aloud after about half a minute of silence.

"I believe you and Buffy just became out dated my dear." Giles spoke with a smile while cleaning his glasses in his seat.

"But….were not even that old," Buffy pouted.

"Welcome to my world ladies." Giles continued as he put on his glasses before sighing the kind of sigh one performs before tackling a long and tedious task. "Well…shall we all get to work?"

"I'll put on the tea and coffee," Olivia spoke out as got up from her seat.

"I'll order the Chinese," Dawn said next as she got up and walked to Giles' office.

"I'll get the beer," Xander announced as he got to his feet.

"I'll drink half" Faith exclaimed as she got to a vertical base.

* * *

><p>With a sudden crash, the Slayer Central library doors flew open and in its place stood a bringer. The inhabitants of the large room quickly got to their feet in preparation to fight, but soon breathed a sigh of relief as the bringer slumped to the ground unconscious. Looking up from the body, all eyes now gazed upon Father Gabriel standing in the middle of the doorway; Kennedy and Satsu standing on either side of the man.<p>

"Gather what information you can, I'm going to call it an early….morning" Father Gabriel said as he checked the library clock before looking back and forth between his two confidants. "And I suggest you two do the same, who knows what we will have to do once we get the intel we need." Just as Gabriel turned to leave, the man turned again and from behind both Kennedy and Satsu, he once moved close to their ears. "And I mean sleep".

* * *

><p>"So, shall I begin?" Giles asked the very familiar library once again, having spent almost all of his time since Father Gabriel returned with the bringer in the very same room. Receiving nods from everyone, the patriarch began to do his 'thang'. "Alright, having gone over the results of everyone's assignments, here is where we stand….Andrew?" Just like that, watcher Jr went to stand by his infamous 'big board' with markers in hand. "Everyone's families have been notified to move to safer quarters."<p>

_*Saaa-feeeer quarters*_, Andrew began to both say and write as his markers squeaked.

Rolling his eyes, Giles continued. "Olivia and I have notified Council's around the world to deploy a method of catching a bringer and gathering intel. Hopefully, one of the bringers will have knowledge of the finer details of the First's plan and can help us cut down on our ritual research."

_*Notified Council…and cut down on reeeeesearch*_

"And now to the good yet startling news. The bringer we ascertained was able to give us an underground location of the Hellmouth here. However, we don't know what to expect when we enter." Giles yapped on.

_*We have Hellmouth looooocation, but contents unknown*_

"And the shit storm of bad news you're gonna dump on us G?" Faith asked with an eyebrow lift.

"….Please don't use those words in that order again in the future-" Giles was suddenly cut off by squeaking.

_*Shhittt….Stooor-*_

"Andrew!" The room yelled, startling the young man and causing him to fumble his felt pen into the air and then onto the floor. "Hey! I didn't get much sleep….and Ken don't start, I was busy being plan guy." Andrew defended, a smirk plastered on Kennedy's face.  
><strong><br>**"Moving on," Giles uttered. "By use of mystical force, the Bringer confirmed my fears." Giles then started to reach into his pocket for his hanky, letting the room know that _'Oh for fuck sakes' _mode is about to be busted out. "The First is already gathering resources to open Hellmouth's around the world…at once." Giles finished as he put his now spotless spectacles back onto his face.

"…..This is bad….This is very bad." Buffy managed to say after moments of mind numbing silence.

"Indeed. And given what we have experienced with dealing with the First in the past, and what we know now….honestly I don't know what we can do." Giles spoke as he sighed, causing all the Scoobies of old to raise their heads and look at the man in disbelief.

_Did Giles just give up? Why would he give up? This can't be good_, Xander thought. Before the one eyed demon slaying veteran could ask for clarification when he opened his mouth, Father Gabriel interrupted.

"Wait, so you're telling me that the First Evil is already in the development stages of opening Hellmouths all over the world?...Jesu Christo we lost! I can't fucking believe this!" Father Gabriel said aloud, now starting to pace back and forth. "There's no way ALL of the Hellmouth rituals all over the world can be stopped!"

"As much as I would like to tell you that you are wrong Father, I would be lieing if I did. We may win a few battles and seal a few Hellmouth's, will undoubtedly lose the war." Giles agreed, everyone minus a very selected few in the room starting to freaking out.

"What? But… But...Your Giles… you never say we lose…What the hell is going on?" Xander asked.

"Xander my friend, let me put it to you this way…and to the rest of you here" Father Gabriel spoke as he looked around the room. "Giles correct me if I'm wrong, and God willing I am but….I have no doubt that we will succeed in closing the Hellmouth here, but the rest of the world stands almost no chance. The only reason why the forces of Hell were stopped at Sunnydale California was because of all of you."

Unaware to his own actions, Father Gabriel was about to enter _'leader speech' _mode…but not exactly in a good way. With a wave of his hand in the direction of the new and non-original Slayers he spoke, "The soldiers, trained for physical combat like any other. But you selected few, mentally mentored and prepared to face the minions of hell by the woman who was forced to survive for years by doing just that. It was because of your strength combined, hells minions were held at bay." Gabriel then waved his hand in Giles' direction, "The Watcher. Not just a watcher...THE Watcher. Your guidance's and expertise before and during the fight with the First, was and is always paramount to the good guy's victory." Next came Willow, "The witch…nay, the Goddess, enough said. Without you Willow, nobody here would be alive today and everyone knows it. People who know the Slayer say she is strength, but everyone here knows that you are the strongest human alive on this earth. You will always be needed to be the real muscle for mankind, just like in Sunnydale." Gabriel now smiled and pointed to Xander, "The man. The normal, average, ordinary man. Expendable, yet essential. Reading the watcher diaries or any material chronicling the lives of Slayers, everyone always gives praise to the Slayer and watcher. However we all know that without you, there is absolutely no way that the Slayer could function in modern society. You Mr. Harris, are irreplaceable to your team and to the world."

Spinning in a circle to wave his hand to Buffy and Faith, Father Gabriel didn't even notice the two deep in thought and looking towards the floor as he continued his rant. "And then you two. The Chosen Two. Faith…forget the bull about the dark Slayer, you are THE Slayer. And Buffy…you are legend. If people were to look back for champions of mankind, your name will forever lead the charge." The paladin then looked around the room and finished his speech. "In conclusion, I am not telling you what you already know because it sounds cool. I am telling you this to drive this fact home. Scotland has the warriors needed to win, the rest of the world doesn't. Some of the Hellmouth's around the world may be closed, but the majority won't. How long before were forced back to one safe haven while the rest of the world burns?...How long before evil gather's enough forces to break our one haven? How long before the extinction or enslavement of the human race?"

The mood in the Slayer central Library was now solemn and silent, the true reality of the situation now setting into the many minds in the large room. Even Dante was lying on the floor beside Faith. Moments…seconds…who knows, maybe even minutes went by with horrifying silence. Yet funny enough, take a wild guess which ray of hope came shining through.

"Not long"

All eyes lifted from the floor to one Buffy Summers, the blonde's own head raising to meet the other gazes.

"Umm…Buffy-"

"No Giles, he's right. The world isn't prepared to deal with what pours out of hell and global leaders would call us crazy if we warn them. People…a lot of people are going to die. We can't save the world Giles." As Giles gave Buffy that confused and taken back look he gave her when she gave the speech to declare war on the First within the Summers home, Buffy herself started to pace around and look at everyone. "I hope you all have told everyone you love and cherish to head for higher ground because there will be loss and there will be casualties. What's worse?...Knowing that the world suffers but we have to let it. We can't help nor send for help. Our brothers and sisters around the world will be on their own once we gather the information we need to stop the First yet again. Once we gather the information we need, we will win the battle here-"

"And we'll win the war." Faith cut in, striding to Buffy's side and taking a look around the room. "While we fightin' here, the Vatican and Council's round the world will fight to. Some will win, a shit ton will lose. And after we seal our Hellmouth, after we come home soar and bloody and tired, we WILL gather our shit and get on the first plane to the closest hell hole of a country and kill any and every demon in our way."

Feeling the hum in the pit of her stomach, feeling the power and confidence radiating off of her other half and pouring into her, Buffy stepped in with perfect timing. "After half the world sinks into hell, when all hope seems to be lost, We will be all that stands between total hell on earth and the survival of mankind. We will be the force that pulls the world out of hell" As Buffy continued to carry out her speech. Unconsciously choosing her words, she said what she felt and showed her passion and fury in her eyes and within her words. "We will fight, we will die…..And we will keep on coming EVEN FROM THE GRAVE! TO KEEP THIS WORLD FROM GOING TO HELL! That is who we are AND THAT, IS WHAT WE DO! Any questions?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:**

**(Authors Notes: the songs used in this chapter are as follows, (in case you want to listen or look them up): Shots – by LMFAO featuring Lil Jon, Danza Kuduro – by Don Omar featuring Lucenzo, Last Night – by Ian Carey featuring Snoop Dog,, and We Found Love – by Rihanna featuring Calvin Harris.)**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

Suddenly, while seeing the image of a dead priest on the ground in his head, Father Gabriel's eyes widened in shock. "Giles, Buffy…do you have any maps or any information where known dormant Hellmouth's are located?" The paladin asked with a dreadful look in his eyes.

Andrew quickly turned and ran for the gymnasium door and came back with his infamous 'big board', however this time, nobody laughed as everyone studied the board.

"No….NO!" Father Gabriel's yell could be heard over the many voices.

"Father?" Giles asked.

"I...I have to go." The man responded as he started to run out of the large room.

"What's up with him?" Rona asked.

"I think I know," Satsu answered. Her teary eyes locked on the red circle in Canada.

* * *

><p>"No!...He's….*<em>gasp*…<em>he's dead." Gabriel interrupted.

At the instant the word dead was uttered, Satsu tightened the hug and laid the side of her head flush with Father Gabriel's forehead.

"Umm…I'm sorry, but-"

"The bringers at the Canadian Hellmouth started gathering…resources. Gabe's family was touring the country when it happened." Satsu responded with her eyes closed and cheek resting on Gabe's forehead.

A teary Father Gabriel tried as best he could to sober up, sniffling and eventually pulling back from Satsu, not wanting to show his emotional side in front of everyone…and that's when Buffy made her move. Buffy suddenly got up and walked to Father Gabriel, put her hands on his shoulders, looked him in his red eyes and spoke with both sincerity and aggression. "I sweat to you Gabriel that we will avenge your family." Images of her mother lying dead on the couch ran rapid through Buffy's mind as she spoke. "We will do anything and everything to stop those bastards of the First. But-"

"No"

"…What?" Buffy asked after she was interrupted.

With the same fiery passion Buffy once had in her eyes as she looked onto a reflection of herself as the First taunted her while she lay bleeding on the floor, Father Gabriel spoke again. "No. No but's, no if's, no and's and no or's. You want to help me avenge my family? Nothing we do can be considered avenging or right, or justice." Father Gabriel then walked towards the table he set the belt of throwing knives on and picked it up before looking at everyone in the room as he spoke. "The first and its agents took one of mine away from me until the day I die. I don't care if any of you help me or not. I am walking out your doors to get captured and bring back an agent of the first. If I have to resort to magic's to learn the location of the Hellmouth here I will. After I get the location of the Hellmouth I'm loading up and going in." The paladin eventually fell temporarily silent as he strapped on the belt of knives to his waist. "I'm not doing this because it's right, or because it's riotous…..You DON'T…FUCK...WITH FAMILY."

* * *

><p>With a sudden crash, the Slayer Central library doors flew open and in its place stood a standing bringer. The inhabitants of the large room quickly got to their feet in preparation to fight, but soon breathed a sigh of relief as the bringer slumped to the ground unconscious. Looking up from the body, all eyes now gazed upon Father Gabriel standing in the middle of the doorway; Kennedy and Satsu standing on either side of the man.<p>

"Gather what information you can, I'm going to call it an early….morning"

* * *

><p>"So, shall I begin?" Giles asked the very familiar library once again, having spent almost all of his time since Father Gabriel returned with the bringing in the very same room. "Alright, having gone over the results of everyone's assignments, here is where we stand."<p>

"The First is already gathering resources to open Hellmouth's around the world…at once." Giles finished as he put his now spotless spectacles back onto his face.

"…..This is bad….This is very bad." Buffy managed to say after moments of mind numbing silence.

"Wait, so you're telling me that the First Evil is already in the development stages of opening Hellmouths all over the world?...Jesu Christo we lost! I can't fucking believe this!" Father Gabriel said aloud, now starting to pace back and forth.

All eyes lifted from the floor to one Buffy Summers, the blonde's own head raising to meet the other gazes.

"Umm…Buffy-"

"No Giles, he's right. The world isn't prepared to deal with what pours out of hell and global leaders would call us crazy if we warn them. People…a lot of people are going to die. We can't save the world Giles." As Giles gave Buffy that confused and taken back look he gave her when she gave the speech to declare war on the first within the Summers home, Buffy herself started to pace around and look at everyone. "I hope you all have told everyone you love and cherish to head for higher ground because there will be loss and there will be casualties. What's worse? Knowing that the world suffers but we have to let it. We can't help nor send for help. Our brothers and sisters around the world will be on their own once we gather the information we need to stop the First yet again. Once we gather the information we need, we will win the battle here-"

"And we'll win the war." Faith cut in, striding to Buffy's side and taking a look around the room. "While we fightin' here, the Vatican and Council's round the world will fight to. Some will win, a shit ton will lose. And after we seal our Hellmouth, after we come home soar and bloody and tired, we WILL gather our shit and get on the first plane to the closest hell hole of a country and kill any and every demon in our way."

Feeling the hum in the pit of her stomach, feeling the power and confidence radiating off of her other half and pouring into her, Buffy stepped in with perfect timing. "After half the world sinks into hell, when all hope seems to be lost, We will be all that stands between total hell on earth and the survival of mankind. We will be the force that pulls the world out of hell" As Buffy continued to carry out her speech, unconsciously choosing her words, she said what she felt and showed her passion and fury in her eyes and within her words. "We will fight, we will die…..And we will keep on coming EVEN FROM THE GRAVE! TO KEEP THIS WORLD FROM GOING TO HELL! That is who we are AND THAT, IS WHAT WE DO! Any questions?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"I presume you have a plan?" Giles asked.

"Plan? I gotta have a plan? Why do I keep all of you around for?"

"Were easy on the eyes?" Gabriel suggested.

"Still not good enough a reason," Faith quipped.

Sighing, Andrew raised his hand. "Alright I'm on it. Give me some time to think of something. Anyone who has any ideas, feel free to tell me."

"Don't include me"

"What? Gabe, why?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not needed here. You will have this Hellmouth sealed without much trouble, I'll be needed else were."

"But Padre, who's gonna make Ken all hot and bothered?" Faith mused.

"Oh I'm certain someone else can keep her warm." Father Gabriel replied. "But seriously, I won't be staying. I will be catching the earliest flight back to Rome and then be re-assigned. I want to thank you all for your cooperation and friendship, but I must take my le-"

Father Gabriel didn't get to finish, as he was almost knocked backwards with Satsu's arms wrapped around his body. Smiling as he can feel her face in the crook of his neck, Gabe spoke to her. "I'm gonna miss you to Satz." The man then pulled back to look her in the eye, "and you better not die before I see you again."

Satsu smiled at the man before embracing him again briefly. "So what we gonna do for my going away party?" Gabriel asked aloud. A statement which of course, caught all of the female's attention.

"Party time?" Kennedy asked Faith.

"Party time," Faith confirmed with a nod.

"Par…are you mad? Were on the eve of the planet's potential destruction and-" Giles voice was suddenly caught in his throat as a room full of Slayers gave him the Buffy Summers 'I'm about to cry' look. "…Fine...Fine! But if the world goes to Hell while you all are gyrating around or what have you, don't say I didn't tell you so."

"Duly noted, so where you are lovely's taking me?"

Faith somehow smiled even more than she already had and waltz over to Father Gabriel and swung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Don't worry Padre, we know a place."

"Should I be scared or excited?" The man asked aloud.

"Oh were gonna get you so fucked up," Kennedy replied as she wrapped her arm around Gabriel's waist; turning the man so the trio could walk out of the room.

"…Excited it is!"

* * *

><p>(Hours later)<p>

_"I see them moving, see them dancing_

_Yeah they doin' that_

_I see them grooving poppin' bottles like its new to them_

_I wanna join them but it seems like they're too far for me_

_plus where's the bathroom at_

_cause i really really got to pee_

_Last night, I don't remember last night_

_i said I'd never last night_

_what was I thinking?_

_I really need to give up drinking_

_I'm not gon' drink again_

_but who am i kiddin'_

_I'm about to call my friends tonight_

_and do it over again"_

"Think Gabe's enjoying his farewell party?" Willow asked aloud from beside Buffy, Olivia and Giles standing next to the two women as their group was stationed at the bar.

"I don't know Will, I mean he looks happy." Buffy replied while the party of seasoned demon fighters were looking at the sight before them.

Unfolding before their eyes, team Kennedy and some of team Satsu were bobbing and shakin' it while huddled around another small group of people at bar side. That small group at bar side seemed to consist of Father Gabriel lying back first on the bar counter with his head and neck tilted backwards, while Faith poured vodka from the bottle into the man's mouth by his left and Kennedy poured Cranberry juice by his right. Both women somehow managing to do fist pumps with their free hand's without spilling any alcohol and while singing with the music… and, God knows how, be aloud behind the bar while doing so.

What was even more humorous, was watching Father Gabriel shake his hips and sway his shoulders and outstretched arms from side to side as if every part of his body was dancing to the music except his head….while the man was guzzling liquor with his head tilted backwards behind the bar counter.

"Oh to be young again" Giles sighed.

Upon further inspection of the cheering crowd, Buffy and Co. noticed one man in particular who stood out from the younger crowd.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

"XANDER!"

"Wah-Oh"

"Busted" Dawn mused as she bumped the older man's shoulder before he walked back to the 'old people', with his head down in defeat.

"So how is it Faith is able to behave like a frat girl in this place?" Giles asked while handing Xander a beer.

"This place used to be vamp controlled when we first came to Scotland. Faith and I came in one night after patrol and 'convinced' the nice fangy people to leave." Buffy answered.

"Good lord! Now what are they doing?" Giles question with confusion, just as the DJ decided to throw in the remix version of the song.

_"Shot! Shot! Shot! _

_Shot! Shot!__Shot!_

_Lets go!_

_Dance everybody_

_Make it hot everybody_

_Dance everybody _

_Make it hot everybody_

_Shot! Shot! Shot!_

_Shot! Shot!__Shot!"_

"I believe that is called 'Body shots' dear." Olivia answered while she smiled and rubbed the top of her man's shoulder.

"Oh c'mon that's not even fair! I had to fight demons without knowing how to fight for years before getting to do that to Faith!" Xander shouted. Before his very eye, Faith, Satsu and Kennedy all lay down on the bar counter top in a line with their shirts lifted above their stomachs.

"And I had to wait even more years Xander, join the club." Buffy quipped. Getting a weeee bit jealous when Gabriel's lips touched the skin around Faith's navel. She knew this was all in good fun but Faith was hers, and the Slayer in Buffy screamed at her to claim Faith in front of everyone then and there, to show her dominance and take what is hers. But Buffy held her tongue and watched Gabriel go from Faith to Kennedy and finally Satsu as Lil John's odd, yet funny voice rang through the speakers until the DJ switched things up again.

_"That's right, cash right  
>shinning like a flashlight<br>Baby shake your ass right"_

With barely a moment's notice_,_the younger crowd started to head to the dance floor. Satsu and Kennedy each taking one of Gabe's hands and leading him on while Faith started a chain of humans as she lead Buffy, who lead Willow, who lead Xander, and so on and so forth.

_"cause this could be your last night_

_Set the mood, spoon and groom_

_ladies fill my living room_

_Bobby A, what you say?_

_Ian Carey, __**MY DJ**__!"_

The crowd of people screamed the last bit as they were dancing. Buffy of coarse grinding her ass into Faith's front while Dawn did the same to Andrew. Xander himself had a handful…literally, as his front was flush with Willow's back and his strong arms held his best friend as they swayed. Xander's chin resting on Willow's shoulder with his arms wrapped around her torso as Willow's own arms rose about her head to allow her hands to wrap around the back of Xander's head. Both witch and carpenter sporting goofy smiles as they danced.

_"Play that song make it bang  
>we gon' be here all night long<br>if you got that feeling feeling  
>yeah now sing the song"<em>

Now if one were to look around the dance floor, he or she wouldn't be surprised…except for the old man swaying his hips from left to right while doing the same with his outstretched arms above his head, a finger pointing to the ceiling on each hand. Giles looked like something out of America's Most Funniest Home Video's, wedding segment. But alas, the man was enjoying himself, attempting to keep up with Olivia.

_"D.O. double G i am sold publicly  
>speak my mind take my time<br>in the sky I am fly  
>if you're low come with me<br>cause i can get you hella high_"

Across from Giles and Olivia, Gabe was sandwiched between Satsu and Kennedy….And loving it. Satsu's ass grinding into Gabriel's front while Kennedy was grinding her front into Gabe's ass, her hands sliding around the front of the man's torso to try and excite him; which was obviously working form the first minute the trio started to dance together, or at least Satsu knew that.

As the music continued, the Slayers and company really started to get their Jersey Shore on.

_"join my crew be my friend_

_tomorrow night we do it again_

_same time different place_

_what an ass, what a face"_

By now The Chosen two were pretty much pussy grinding on each other with clothes on, taking turns lapping the vodka off of each others necks. Lord only knows how and where Faith got the bottle of alcohol from but one never questions Faith on these things. Xander and Willow were swaying so hard and matching each others movements so perfectly, they looked like male and female Siamese twins…if such thing is even possible. If one looked at the two and knew their history and Willow's gayness, one would wonder if Xander was the exception.

The younger and for the most part, nameless or non–special Slayers grabbed whatever male and/or female body was closest to them and practically gave their partners stand-up lap dances. Some even let their partners feel them up…gotta love those pre and post 20 hormones.

Across the dance floor, indeed the Scoobies both old and new were in 'party-hardy' mode. Bottles of booze somehow making the rounds between the band of demon fighters. All except Andrew and Dawn who were nowhere to be found. One can imagine what they were doing.

As the small groups of Slayers and white hats danced and looked around the dance floor, the Scoobies of old noticed a crowd forming in a circle. Curious to see if it was a fight or fuck, the battle hardened veterans made their way over to the cheering crowd and all but Giles couldn't help but laugh and clap and cheer. Satsu was bent over jiggling her tight Asian ass into Father Gabriel's crotch while Kennedy, with Gabe's earlobe in her mouth, was grinding her center into Gabe's ass while rubbing Satsu's jiggling ass cheeks with her hands. Meanwhile Gabriel was swaying his hips and shoulders from side to side and loving being the meat in his Slayer sandwich. As far as send-off's go, there's only one way to beat out Gabe's and one can't expect Kennedy and Satsu to be THAT friendly.

"I'll never understand young people. Why don't they just get a room? I don't need to see this" Giles said aloud.

"So who wants to explain to gramps about the joys of free bird clubbing? Faith asked over the music, receiving only a bunch of 'No's' in the form of shaking heads.

"_what a life you can have_

_and you don't have to pack no bags_

_just get on in and tomorrow night we do it again_

_that's how it is i always does it big_

_Your place or mine a case of wine_

_baby stop wasting time, so take a flight"  
><em>

With a loud shout and holler, the family of demon hunters all shouted in unison…minus Giles,_**"cause I'm only in town for one more night!"**_

After a solid half hour of dancing, the troops made their way to the bar for either water or alcohol and conversation. The club was built in a way that had some walling around the bar area, with the walls somewhat sound proofed to allow for conversation.

"Ken…about or bet…you did didn't win." Father Gabriel said with a slur. Truth be told the man was more than buzzed but the dancing helped to keep him from being completely polluted.

"I didn't lose neither," Ken rebutted with barely more than a small stutter. Not every Slayer is like Buffy when it comes to booze.

Father Gabriel gave Kennedy a pout and put his arm around his new best friend and pulled her close…a bit to close. Not that Kennedy was uncomfortable, but the young paladin's breathe smelled of vodka without the cranberry. "Ken, c'mon you know she just wants to be with you the way Faith is with Buffy. And I know you do to. Hell I want you two be like them. Ken, c'mon tell me why you two can't. Confess to me your sins child."

"Fuck off," Faith said with a snort and laugh as she bump hips with the man beside her. "Gabe, stop looking at me like that….Fuck fine!" Kennedy yelled in frustration. "I don't want other people getting involved in my relationship! It happened with Willow and we made everyone around us miserable. Plus I can't let the little women see me all lovey dovey or else they won't do what their told and talk back and then I would have to hurt them."

Father Gabriel snorted and let out a chuckle. "Please Ken! I used to do some basic training and have to give the youngin's a fresh SHPAAA!" Gabe hollered as he slapped the back of his right hand into the palm of his left. After a giggle or two from his dancing partner, Gabriel continued. "Ken…trust me, you can't be afraid to love. Hell, just ask Faith and Buffy. They should have been together since the day they met. Tell me this at least, when your around her…what do you feel?" Father Gabriel asked.

Smiling as wide as Faith can, Kennedy answered. "Mmmm, like I'm the only one in the world. I'm all that matters because that's what she thinks of me….And I get this weak hum or buzz in the pit of my stomach and-"

"Wooooah. Ok hold on Juliet." Gabe cut Kennedy off with a time out hand gesture. "You only get this hum when she is some…some….fuck I'm drunk…close to you? Like standing near you?"

"Um yeah…why?"

"You maaaay want to talk to our female fearless leaders about that. Let's put it this way" Gabe told Kennedy as he tilted his head back and rested it on Kennedy's arm, looking up at Kennedy upside down. "I know something you dooon't knowwww."

"Your such a goof" Kennedy replied while shrugging Gabe off her.

"Yeah but you still love me."

"Meh, I'm fond of you. I don't know about love…" Ken mused with an innocent look.

"Ok so you gonna kiss her in front of everyone like we bet, or what young lady?"

"But you didn't win you drunktard!" Ken shouted.

Sighing, Father Gabriel was losing this battle and he knew it. "Ok what it's gonna take for you to kiss Satz in front of everyone? How much of an ass of myself do I have to make?" Gabe said out with his arm slung around Kennedy.

Laughing Kennedy smiled….and then chuckled…and then got a really evil yet sexy grin plastered all over her face.

"Oh god this is gonna hurt in the mornin'" Father Gabriel said aloud.

**********************************************************  
>After more conversation and drinks, both alcoholic and non, the white hat's got back to getting down with them bad selves on the dance floor. This time everyone was not having sex standing up with clothes on, just enjoying their dance and the company. Buffy and Co. even formed a large circle on the floor and started to clap and sway, getting ready to have anyone jump in the middle of the circle at any time and bust a move. While clapping about beside Kennedy in the circle, Father Gabriel was trying to get the woman to jump in the middle so she could initiate operation 'Go through with the sparring bet'.<p>

Father Gabriel soon realized that Kennedy was still being stubborn, so after the man let out a sigh after having flashbacks to last year's new year's eve party, Gabriel clapped his hands loudly and jumped in the middle of the dance circle.

_'__Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi...  
>Vem para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro<br>Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi...'_

If there was one thing Gabriel was grateful for right now, it was being forced to watch Michael Jackson music video's when he was a child and the dance moves Carlton from the 'Fresh Prince of Bel Air' show taught him. So there he was, trying to be seductive while hoping to God that the alcohol he consumed allowed him to move his hips like a Latin lover….and whether it was working or his friends were laughing, Father Gabriel was getting all kinds of praise; whistles, hollers and all kinds of names being tossed his way. Father Gabriel even got a "Gabe! Gabe! Gabe! Gabe!" chant as the circled clapped in rhythm.

_'__Ta issa morena o loira vem balançar kuduro  
>Oi, oi, oi...<br>La Mano Arriba  
>Cintura Sola<br>Da Media Vuelta  
>Danza Kuduro<em>

No Te Canses Ahora  
>Que Esto Sólo Empieza<br>Mueve La Cabeza  
>Danza Kuduro'<p>

After about half a minute of probably making an ass of himself, Gabriel pointed at a random circle member and started to spin, signaling that he wanted others to join in. Purposely, Father Gabriel stopped himself at Kennedy, but was challenged again by Kennedy's stubbornness. Not to be outdone, the man raised his arms up and down, trying to get a reaction from the crowd to tempt Kennedy.

"KEN! KEN! KEN! KEN!" The crowd chanted.

Rolling her eyes with a huff, Kennedy looked to have lowered her guard, and that's right when Father Gabriel took to the offensive. Gabe took Kennedy by the hands while the crowd was applauding, dragged her to the middle of the dance circle, snaked her hands along his shoulders and then behind his back, pressed his crotch flush with hers and finally started to bump and grind while doing the 'Bill Cosby' eye roll. This of course got everyone, including Kennedy to laugh into fits before Kennedy decided to let loose and start grinding back while roaming Gabe's back with her hands; that in turn, earned Kennedy a louder round of 'Ken' chants and cat calls.

After a bit of humorous bumping and grinding, Father Gabriel twirled around in Kennedy's arms and shook his fanny into Kennedy's crotch a few times before stepping forward to break his partner's hold, pointed at the crowd once more and then began to spin seconds later. Gabe soon came to a stop at Buffy but just as the crowd roared for their fearless leader, the younger man waddled his finger left to right and then shook his head; earning himself a wide eyed expression from Buffy, laughter from Faith and a dance floor full of 'Ohhhhhhh!'s'. With his other hand and while looking still at Buffy, Gabe pointed exactly where he knew Satsu was standing and then shifted his gaze her way with a quick snap of his neck.

_'__Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi...  
>vem para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro<br>Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi...'_

Watching her dancing partner tag in her secret lover, Kennedy suddenly felt her cheeks flush and tummy turn. _"Oh my God I can't believe this is happening," _Kennedy thought to herself.

Performing the same grinding, 'Bill Cosby' eye rolling dance with Satsu for a time, Gabe eventually took Satsu by the hand and danced backwards towards Kennedy while dragging the Asian Slayer. When the paladin finally found Kennedy, he danced between them for a time and then wiggled out of the way. The two Slayers were both nervous but both wanted to taste each other badly; both slowly dancing to the song playing while trying not to look embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Father Gabriel was having his own 'butterflies in his stomach'_. "Holy crap I can't believe I get to do this."_ The man thought to himself as he began to spin again to call upon another Slayer.  
>When Gabe decided to stop spinning around with his finger pointed, he performed the sign of the cross on himself right before he pointed to a certain dance partner and thought<em>, "Jesu Christo please keep me safe".<em>

Now wearing her famous shit eating grin, it was now Faith's turn to step up. The elder Slayer gave Buffy the bottle she was holding and took Gabe's hand and lifted their joint appendages above her head, twirling slowly to start their dance.

_'__Ta issa morena o loira vem balançar kuduro  
>Oi, oi, oi...<br>El Orfanato  
>La Mano Arriba<br>Cintura Sola  
>Da Media Vuelta<br>Danza Kuduro  
>No Te Canses Ahora<br>Que Esto Sólo Empieza  
>Mueve La Cabeza<br>Danza Kuduro'  
><em>  
>And so the four danced away, music playing and bodies swaying. Soon enough, Gabriel decided it was time to make his move. Grabbing Faith's hand, the young man lead the two on either side of Satsu and Kennedy; both Slayer and paladin grinding into the younger Slayers from behind. Soon forcing the Asian and Latina Slayer closer together with the swaying of the dance, Kennedy gaze was locked onto Satsu's and visa- versa. Slowly the two's heads started to come closer together, stopping inches before an outsider could guess it was the beginning of a kiss. However Father Gabriel knew better, and moments later so did a smirking Faith. Closer and closer the two Slayer's crept, but stopped inches apart as their gaze shifted from eyes to lips and back again.<p>

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Father Gabriel started to chant while fist pumping, Faith soon joining in.

Both Kennedy and Satsu were now flush faced and not only because of the booze, wanting so badly to feel the warmth of each other's lips but too embarrassed to do so. However to both the Slayer's disbelief, the rest of their sister Slayers joined in.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Being the Jr. head Slayers, who were they to not to give their own what they wanted? Not to mention being buzzed and only inches apart from each other's faces made the decision that much easier. Slowly did the two curve, decent and embrace with eyes closed, the microscopic groves of their lips locking perfectly in place between each other as if their lips were created for the kiss. Time seemed to stop and neither Slayer could hear a sound. The only thing Satsu and Kennedy could feel was the warmth radiating from each other's bodies and a strong hum in the pit of their stomachs.

"Woooooooo! Yaow! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

_'__We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>_'_

Suddenly, reality came rushing back and both the Latina and Asian Slayer opened their eyes as they heard the cheers and hollers. The two women retracted their lips from one another slowly, barely and briefly before both grinned like idiots. Kennedy was the first to press on as usual, slowly pressing her lips onto her lover's in front of everyone. However much as assertive as Kennedy was, Satsu has been waiting for this for a long time. The Asian Slayer swiftly pried apart Kennedy's lips with her own and wrapped her tongue around the other woman's, slowly sliding her coiled tongue off of Kennedy's.

"About damn time" Faith said with a knowing smirk while back in the circle, Father Gabriel standing on her left as Buffy took a swig from her right.

"Yeah, it only took me getting my ass kicked and making an _*hiccup*_ass of myself". Gabe replied.

"Moves like Jagger, baby" Faith spoke to Gabriel as they shared a fist bump.

"Hey, what I…..Oh wow. About time" Dawn spoke over the music as she and Andrew seem to come out of no-where.

Buffy looked over and saw both her sister and Andrew, makeup everywhere and hair a mess. The head Slayer then immediately took another large swig of her comfort and took Faith's hand to join in on some dancing fun.

Shrugging at each other, Father Gabriel took Dawn by the hand, whom had had Andrew by the hand, and lead them to the dance floor; members of both team Satsu and team Kennedy joining in on the human chain. And so the white hats continued to party hardy and have a good time.

* * *

><p>(Two days later)<p>

"You sure you have everything Gabe?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, the van already picked up my stuff from the storage garage. Soon as the driver gets here, I'm ready to roll." Gabe replied. "But there is one thing I would like to request before I take my leave."

"No threesome's Padre," Kennedy mused.

"But….but…"

"Mmmmm…maybeeee.." Faith began as she took one look at Buffy and then gave her answer. "Mmmmmaybe not".

"I was trying to suggest that I give you all a blessing before I go…but if you want group sex…"

"A blessing would be welcome Father Gabriel" Giles cut in. "Lord knows we will need all the help we can get."


	17. Chapter 17

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

"I presume you have a plan?" Giles asked.

"Plan? I gotta have a plan? Why do I keep all of you around for?"

"Were easy on the eyes?" Gabriel suggested.

"Still not good enough a reason," Faith quipped.

Sighing, Andrew raised his hand. "Alright I'm on it. Give me some time to think of something. Anyone who has any ideas, feel free to tell me."

"Don't include me" Father Gabriel declared. "So what we gonna do for my going away party?" Gabriel asked aloud. A statement which of course, caught all of the female's attention.

"Party time?" Kennedy asked Faith.

"Party time," Faith confirmed with a nod. Faith somehow smiled even more than she already had and waltz over to Father Gabriel and swung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Don't worry Padre, we know a place."

"Should I be scared or excited?" The man asked aloud.

"Oh were gonna get you so fucked up," Kennedy replied as she wrapped her arm around Gabriel's waist; turning the man so the trio could walk out of the room.

"…Excited it is!"

* * *

><p>(Hours later)<p>

After a solid half hour of dancing, the troops made their way to the bar for either water or alcohol and conversation. The club was built in a way that had some walling around the bar area, with the walls somewhat sound proofed to allow for conversation.

"Ken…about or bet…you did didn't win." Father Gabriel said with a slur. Truth be told the man was more than buzzed but the dancing helped to keep him from being completely polluted.

"But you didn't win you drunktard!" Ken shouted.

Sighing, Father Gabriel was losing this battle and he knew it. "Ok what it's gonna take for you to kiss Satz in front of everyone? How much of an ass of myself do I have to make?" Gabe said out with his arm slung around Kennedy.

Laughing Kennedy smiled….and then chuckled…and then got a really evil yet sexy grin plastered all over her face.

"Oh god this is gonna hurt in the mornin'" Father Gabriel said aloud.

* * *

><p>After a bit of humorous bumping and grinding, Father Gabriel twirled around in Kennedy's arms and shook his fanny into Kennedy's crotch a few times before stepping forward to break his partner's hold, pointed at the crowd once more and then began to spin seconds later. Gabe soon came to a stop at Buffy but just as the crowd roared for their fearless leader, the younger man waddled his finger left to right and then shook his head; earning himself a wide eyed expression from Buffy, laughter from Faith and a dance floor full of 'Ohhhhhhh!'s'. With his other hand and while looking still at Buffy, Gabe pointed exactly where he knew Satsu was standing and then shifted his gaze her way with a quick snap of his neck.<p>

Watching her dancing partner tag in her secret lover, Kennedy suddenly felt her cheeks flush and tummy turn. _"Oh my God I can't believe this is happening," _Kennedy thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Father Gabriel was having his own 'butterflies in his stomach'_. "Holy crap I can't believe I get to do this."_ The man thought to himself as he began to spin again to call upon another Slayer.  
>When Gabe decided to stop spinning around with his finger pointed, he performed the sign of the cross on himself right before he pointed to a certain dance partner and thought<em>, "Jesu Christo please keep me safe".<em>

Now wearing her famous shit eating grin, it was now Faith's turn to step up. The elder Slayer gave Buffy the bottle she was holding and took Gabe's hand and lifted their joint appendages above her head, twirling slowly to start their dance.

Grabbing Faith's hand, the young man lead the two on either side of Satsu and Kennedy; both Slayer and paladin grinding into the younger Slayers from behind. Soon forcing the Asian and Latina Slayer closer together with the swaying of the dance, Kennedy gaze was locked onto Satsu's and visa- versa.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Slowly did the two curve, decent and embrace with eyes closed, the microscopic groves of their lips locking perfectly in place between each other as if their lips were created for the kiss.

"About damn time" Faith said with a knowing smirk while back in the circle, Father Gabriel standing on her left as Buffy took a swig from her right.

"Yeah, it only took me getting my ass kicked and making an _*hiccup*_ass of myself". Gabe replied.

"Moves like Jagger, baby" Faith spoke to Gabriel as they shared a fist bump.  
><strong><br>Chapter 17**

"So shall I start this then?" Giles asked the room of familiar faces, already knowing the answer.

Receiving blank and awaiting stares, the Patriarch continued. "Shall I start with the good news or the bad?"

"Meh, let's shake things up a bit, give us the good news first. And it better not be that were all still alive G, else I'm gonna be pissed." Faith replied

Giving Faith a leer for the nickname and for her language, he continued. "After myself, and others have studied the text that the Vatican provided and after cross referencing with our own material, I believe we found a way to seal the Hellmouth without using the ritual of Danzalthar as we performed in Sunnydale."

"Let me guess, the bad news is that we don't have what we need or we do but we have to sacrifice virgins to do it?" Buffy guessed.

"Virgin sacrificing aside, you're correct Buffy." Giles stated as he handed her an open old looking book, Dawn striding behind her elder sister for a closer inspection. "We have the ingredients for the ritual we require but I'm afraid to have learned that the agents of the First have destroyed all known copies of the text which contained the words needed for the ritual. Willow had a copy of the volume needed but it was destroyed in Sunnydale. To try to keep the words safe, the passage needed was hidden in a novice spell book as in Willow's copy, but the bringers are very thorough I'm afraid." Giles finished.

"So we know nothing?" Buffy asked as she looked up and away from the pages.

"Well the only thing we know is a sentenced that Willow remembered from her copy…on the next page Buffy." Giles replied.

Flipping the page, Buffy saw the words written in Willow's hand writing. _'I cast you out with every prayer from every god that walked the Earth and crawled beneath.'_

Dawn's eyes widened and her heart raced as she laid her sight upon those words. Inside her head, images of her dead mother being attacked and molested by some evil ninja looking thing that night the First decided to make itself known; that night that she had…conversations with dead people.

"How-bout we get the order or descendants of the people who wrote the words to pay us a visit?" Faith asked.

"No good, there is only one man who ever used this ritual. It's been said that the arc angel Michael spoke the words to a man chosen by God to stop the Hellmouth in ancient Egypt from fully opening. Some even go as far as to say it was Moses himself, as the recorded time periods were a close match." Giles answered.

"Ok so unless one of us can resurrect Moses without getting the powers on our side pissed off, how the hel-"

"I can do it"

"Beg pardon Dawn?" Giles asked Dawn after she interrupted Kennedy.

"I can do it, I'm going to need a bit of time to remember everything but I can cast the spell." Dawn reiterated.

"Remeb?….Dawn when did you cast this spell before? This spell is extremely dangerous to the user and-"

"I DID IT TO PROTECT MY MOTHER!" Dawn screamed back at Giles, eyes watering.

Taken back by the sudden outburst, Giles resolve softened and he let his hands escape his hips. Before he could ask further, Buffy cut in, looking at her baby sister right in the eyes. "When? Dawn what happened?"

Sniffling and accepting a tissue offered to her by Andrew, Dawn began to tell her tale. "Remember when the First came to us and tried to trick us? Appearing as mom to me and that blonde girl to Willow?" Dawn asked, receiving head bobs as a yes before she continued. "Well I never told you how she…it came to me….Buffy it was horrible, it was like I was in a tornado and flashes of mom dead on the couch kept appearing." Dawn didn't get to continue as Buffy pulled her into a loving embrace and stroked her hair.

"Take your time Dawnie"

….that word, the Scoobies of old thought. That word that nobody expected to be used since the fall of Sunnydale, that word that held Dawn's fake childhood but felt so real all the same. That word combined with the sight before them reminded them all that no matter how big and bad their army was, they are all still to human.

Sniffling and cleaning her face with tissue in hand, Dawn continued. "Something….Something kept on leaping on top of mom's body…attacking her….touching her. All the while trying to terrify me. Appliances wouldn't turn off after I unplugged them and stuff moved around like an invisible you throwing a hissy fit." Buffy couldn't help but smile at her baby sister while stroking her hair before Dawn continued. "So I grabbed the nearest banishing book I could find, opened it in a random spot and read over the spell quick enough to know what it was. I found the ingredients needed in the house and cast the spell. When it was over…before Willow found me…mom…mom appeared to me. I know it was just the First before it had to leave but it felt like mom. She was glowing like an Angel and-"

"Wait" Giles interrupted. "You say that she was glowing? Even angelic like? Dawn are you sure?"

"Positive, why?"

"In all the research on the First we have done, all sources indicate that any of the Firsts enchantments or spells are of an evil nature and therefore cannot be glowing or what have you. Which could mean-"

"Mom…it was really mom." Buffy said with astonishment, eyes wide open while beginning to tear. Turning to Dawn, Buffy looked her younger sister in the eyes and asked. "What did she say Dawn? Did she do anything? Tell you anything?" After moments of silence and Dawn looking at the floor, Buffy got agitated. "Dawn!"

"She said you wouldn't chose me!...She…said that when the time came, you wouldn't choose me. And she was right."

"Dawn, I-"

"No Buffy, it sucks but I eventually got what mom meant after. You couldn't, I wasn't a Slayer at the time and after you tried to send me away with Xander I understood. You were preparing an army for war, you couldn't possibly have time for me." Dawn said softly with a fake sympathetic look sent Buffy's way.

"Dawn" Buffy started, slowly pulling her sister into a loving embrace; cheek on cheek. "You're literally a part of me. I love you more than I love myself. I wish I could tell you I was wrong to do that to you in Sunnydale…but we know I had to. Dawn I'm always here for you when you need something, you can come to me with anything...that doesn't have to do with Andrew." Buffy finished with a smirk, getting a snicker out of the room.

After the embrace, Buffy pulled back misty eyed and looked to a smiling Giles. "Sorry Giles, continue."

"Right, so we have the details of where the First's liar is thanks to the bringer and a way to seal the Hellmouth's when Dawn is ready. I sent one of our more elusive Slayers to scout the entrance and we now know the entrance to our goal is accessible by either a cave or an underground passage under a dead patch of forestry miles away. I now pass the floor to Andrew," Giles said as he pointed to Andrew.

Stepping away from beside Dawn, the young man began. "Ok so since we have no idea what's actually down there, I had no idea what equipment to use. I ordered as many Kevlar outfits as our funds would allow…which sadly isn't enough to cover half the amount of people in this place. Sooo I ordered some male suits to let the non-super women part of our army actually have a chance of not dieing after five minutes-"

"Oooooo, sexxxy. So we get to see all the guys in tight outfits?" Faith asked with a grin and eyebrow wriggle.

"A…no, their relax fit."

"Oh thank the lord." Giles spoke out as he and Xander let out a sigh of relief.

"This is such bull! I wanna see bob the builder here all tight and ripply in the outfits." Faith spoke out.

"Really?" Xander asked as he hunched over a bit and rubbed his gut.

"Ok…so, never mind. Fuck Xan, you let yourself go." Faith mused.

In response, whether it was accidental or not, Xander let out a burp. Only to be slapped hard by the back of Willow's ring hand on his shoulder.

"Moving on" Andrew cut in. "Weapons wise everyone gets a stake and a dagger or switchblade. The stronger ranged support, aka, not me…will be getting shorts swords as well in case we come up against more demons than vamps and have to fight hand to hand. Now for range support, I have no idea how close we will be, like if were gonna be fighting in narrow passageways or whatever. Sooo I got Father Gabriel to pull some strings and get us some poleaxes from the Vatican. And for those of you who don't kn-"

"We know what those are Andy, big stick that you're gonna be using to compensate." Faith said with a wink.

"If I get interrupted one more time, someone's getting a time out!" Andrew barked, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration. Of course, this earned the young watcher a room full of laughter; even Giles eyes were watery. "If you rather go in un-armed then by all means-"

"No….hahahah…oh god Andy_…*breathes*.._No…we'll be good. _*clears throat*_..please…contin….AHAHAHAHAHA OH GOD IM SO SORRY!" Kennedy burst out laughing, trying desperately to show some respect but Andrew acting like a grade school teacher was too funny.

After several minutes of laughter, Buffy finally tried to calm everyone down. "Ok….ok, *_breathes_*. Ok…aheeem. Andrew, continue."

"Ok, first off, the hell with all of you. And secondly, I want to have the ranged support have their ranged weapons and ammunition on their backs while carrying a poleaxe. This way, if were in a tight formation, we can use something Gabriel told me about." Andrew then picked up his legendary 'big board', as well as his felt pen and went to work. "Have the front lines create a circle around the ranged support whom will have poleaxes in hand. Keep the formation tight so the front line doesn't move to far away from the people they are guarding. And also have the people holding the poleaxes to stick them out in the gaps between each front line person, or in our case Slayers. This should help to create some space between us and a charging horde of evil. Gabe mentioned to only use this strategy if were obviously surrounded, but more importantly, ridiculously outnumbered." Andrew finished as he sucked in a fresh lung full of air. "Okkk, so. Any questions so far?"

Receiving only blank stares the young quartermaster of Slayer Central continued. "As far as main melee weapons go, anything with a chain or giant weapons like claymores are out of the question as we would most likely be fighting in a non-giant area with little room to maneuver. Oh and both me and Willow did a reinforcement spell on all of our melee weapons."

"Meaning?" Rona asked.

"Meaning you should be able to cut through rock and not break the blade. And I hope you ladies appreciate that, I spent hours sharpening everything before Willow and Andrew did the spell." Xander spoke out.

"Awww, our one eyed squire is so handy….Owch! Ok, ok I'm sorry." Kennedy apologized after Satsu smacked her arm and then smiled at Xander.

"Anything else Andrew?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, although the weapons are super retardedly tempered, they will still eventually dull. And it's gonna take super strength to re-sharpen them but thankfully, we have you all. Now, on to our tactical gear". Andrew said as he reached into a box on the library table. "So everyone is getting a flashlight that can magically hook onto any part of leather or Kevlar clothing thanks to a binding spell Willow did. She would have enchanted the flashlight to stick to even metal surfaces so I could maybe order some steel or iron wrist gauntlets that could help our Slayers block or parry incoming attacks…buttttt, if there are certain minerals underground, chances are the flashlights would fly to the walls and stay there. So yeah, just leather or Kevlar. Soo what else…what ellllsee?" Andrew pondered aloud.

"What else? What else do we need? Annndy! Man with the plan!" Kennedy exclaimed, slinging an arm around Andrew's shoulders giving him a few jerks.

"Ohhh I don't know...maybe Thor or superman with us, but that's just me. Any-who, another thing I want every person to have is one of these." Andrew continued as he reached into the box once more and pulled out an orangey glowing vial. "It's sunshine in a bottle basically. If it's too dark or someone(s) need help, throw the vial wherever and a little ball of sunshine will come out. Although this won't make any vamps go poof, it should at least sting their eyes and burn them if they get within a meter of the ball. Be very careful where and when you use this ladies and gentlemen. This little piece of fun only lasts for a few minutes and it sticks to whatever surface it hits….."Andrew trailed off as he now tilted his head and had a faraway look in his eye.

"Andrew…sweetie?"

"I just got the funniest idea…..shinny Slayers trampling over hordes of undead while we kill them as they're weakened…." Andrew then shook his head and came back to earth. "Nahh…to complicated and no guarantee it's just vamps down there…. Ok so anyways, in conclusion be careful when you use the vial. Other than the flashlight and vial, that's all I got. Everyone will need to fill their own belts or pockets with whatever supplies they want."

"Andrew what about the exploding aerosol can strategy we used in the past?" Olivia piped up.

"Mmmm, if I knew how big the battlefield was, I would consider it, but I don't want to carry a butt load of heavy, clanky cans that could let the enemy know were coming." Andrew replied.

"Yo!" Rona spoke up. "Won't they hear us marching away? And our weapons and gear boomin?"

Smiling, Andrew gave Rona her answer. "Nope. Me and Willow did a muffle or silencing spell. All of our gear won't make a sound for about 24 hours or so. That should also help our fearless leaders shout out commands…..Oh jeez I almost forgot!" Andrew exclaimed as he slapped his forehead. "Ok…..owww"

Dawn quickly strode forwards and gently kissed Andrews forehead, causing her man to smile like an idiot.

"Excuse me kids, can we continue?" Buffy asked.

"hmm? Oh yeah, Willow and I also whipped up a crap load of these." Andrew explained as he reached into his box and pulled out another vial of some red liquid.

"Cranberry and vodka?" Kennedy asked.

"Healing potion smart one. And don't look at me like that, these aren't the ones from video games. These beauties work on any injury, but the worse or more internal the injury is, the drastically less effect these potions would have. For cuts and bruises, this should work almost immediately. But for broken bones or puncture lungs, yada yada yada…won't do anything unless you get to rest. These vials can be taken orally or be smashed against a cut or bruise. But if you smash it open on an open wound, there's a chance that wound will heal over the glass and you will need medical attention later if we live through this. Or you know…if you somehow get enough time in the heat of battle to open the vial and pour the liquid on a wound, go nuts."

"Anything else oh keeper of stuff? Deviser of plans?" Kennedy mused.

"Yeah the negative part about the potions. They work by extremely accelerating the body's natural healing process. We tried to make the potion with as much magically enhanced medicinal ingredients as possible, but there's still an after effect. Granted your Slayers and the after effect shouldn't be too bad for you all, but unless your dieing or someone like me uses the potion…as soon as I would stop fighting or exerting myself physically, I would become extremely weak and may even faint. So only use these if you need to. I tested everything I just explained to you so I know everything works…and yeah, the after effects of the potion sucks balls….Annnnnd that's it for weapons and supplies." Andrew finally finished as he clapped his hands.

"Thank you Andrew, excellent work. I suggest later we practice the new formation you described and-"

"Umm. Giles, I'm not done."

"Oooohhhhhhh! Giles just got told!" Faith shouted over the hoots and hollers the crowd gave.

'Fine, fine. The floor is yours" Giles huffed.

After the noise calmed, Andrew started again. "Ok so I covered the gear, now the strategy." Andrew began as he erased his earlier drawings from his big board, ready to start anew. "So were going in with flashlights until were forced to fight. I know you all have night vision almost as good as a vampires, but some of us don't and I rather have everyone in our army on an even playing field as far as sight is concerned. So we will use the flashlights while sneaking in and if possible, ninja gank the …..sorry, I mean sneak up on and kill any bringers on the way. Once we reach the super bad guys, Willow will do an illuminating spell. Nothing blinding, just enough light to see clearly as I doubt there will be anything but torches down there."

"Sounds good so far" Buffy stated.

"Thank you. Now after talking to Buffy about last time, if we're lucky enough to stumble upon a cliff and overlook the bad guys like in Sunnydale, me and Willow and the rest of the watchers will rain down arrows and spells like no tomorrow. I really want to bring flammable stuff but I don't want to risk it backfiring….literally. Also, if were cliff side again like in Sunnydale, before we unleash our own hell, all the magically inclined people who know how to make a barrier will place one on every clear path that leads to us." Andrew explained as his felt pen was squeaking on the big board, the young man drawing out his explanations like a sports coach. "Ok, you with me so far?"

Receiving a room full of yes's Andrew continued.

"Alright so right in front of the barriers and depending on how big the path is, I want a small group of front line Slayers and poleaxe support people behind them, guarding every way to us if the barriers break. If and most likely when were overrun, I'm sure Buffy or Faith will notice and sound the command to form ranks; best melee fighters in the front, younger or less experienced Slayers in the back as poleaxe support, and ranged or magical support behind the poleaxe support. And finally, behind all of that…" Andrew then took in a breathe, stopped his drawings and looked right at Olivia. "I want our medic guarded at all times by at least one of the Slayers in this room. Olivia, you will be at the very back, or wherever is the safest. Bring whatever emergency or lifesaving supplies you can. Staple gun, adrenaline shots, magical blood of Christ…whatever. I don't expect you to be able to miraculously save everyone, but at least allow our fallen to get back up and keep fighting even to their deaths. If anyone see's Olivia working on someone or dragging an injured away from the fray, keep her safe if you have the time and space to do so. And that's all I was able to come up with using the information I had."

"Works for me, questions anyone?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, um…about the city collapsing like last time?" Vi asked as she raised her hand.

"I don't believe that will be an issue Vi. All sources I have researched points to the amulet Spike used, caused the collapse. Which I presume is another reason why bringing any kind of explosives would be a bad idea." Giles answered.

"Speaking of one half of the tag team soul boy champions of the world, think it's time to give them a call?" Faith asked Buffy. "And having a prehistoric blue haired demon queen wouldn't hurt either."

"I tried as soon as we got the info from the bringer, no luck."

"Balls" Faith replied.

"Any other questions?" Buffy asked.

"If we can't stop the opening in time, what then? Do we stay and fight and try to close it while demons and God knows what pops out of hell? Or do we retreat and regroup?" Satsu asked.

"We stay, we fight and we either come back once the Hellmouth is sealed or we don't come back at all." Faith answered, striding to Buffy's side and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Any other questions?" Buffy asked again.

"Actually, I have one for Faith." Andrew spoke out as he raised his hand.

"Shoot Andy"

"Dante…is he battle ready?" The young watcher asked, looking at the family pet which is now bigger than a wolf; a lions mane starting to grow from around the beast's neck.

Sighing, Faith responded. "I honestly don't know. I've taken him out slaying with me ever since our first field test and he's great, but I don't know how he will react to a war-like sitch…If he will be able to tell friend from foe."

"Can he follow commands or understand certain words?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew, as we may seem to forget from time to time, Dante is a demon not a dog. All demons, even beast types are much more intelligent than animals." Giles answered for Faith. "Faith, have you been able to instruct Dante in ways that a normal animal would not recognize? Such as telling him to guard something or someone and he both understands and performs?"

"Yeah G, Dante responds just fine as long as I don't ask him to make me a sammich." Faith mused. "I'd only be worried about that stare of his in the middle of battle. I got no idea if he can turn it on or off on a whim, or if he can like… have it on but not fully affect what he thinks is friendly. Only good news is that he hasn't used it against me since about a week after I started taking him out Slaying with me and the gals." Faith answered.

"Any more questions?" Buffy asked for the third time, receiving only stares.

"Alright. Andrew, hold a large meeting with the watchers and jr. Slayer squad leaders we have here and explain to them what you told all of us." Buffy told the young man before he walked away with big board in hand, Buffy now falling right back into leader mode. "The rest of us will research and practice the formation Gabe told us about, with and without full gear." Buffy told her charges. "Faith, take whatever and whomever you need to see if Dante could be of use to us during the fight. Try setting up targets and telling him to attack them with some of our girls already in the way or jumping in the way. And make sure to take any watcher who can cast a barrier around the girls you use, I don't want any casualties before we even start. I don't want Dante with us if he can't tell friend from foe in the middle of a war." Buffy told Faith as she turned to face her.

"I just love it when you take charge you sexy thing you" Faith mused.

"Go" Buffy spoke aloud, pointing towards the library doors while trying to hide a smirk. A smirk which bubbled to the surface once Faith gave her woman a slap on the ass while passing by, Dante licking Buffy's other hand as he followed mommy.

"Alright, Will. I don't know how you prepare, but do it. You're gonna be our weapon of mass destruction if were forced to fight hordes of stuff to get to the Hellmouth. I highly doubt that the First won't have an army guarding its Hellmouth's this time. Oh, and did you find anything on rune magic?" Buffy asked her best friend.

"No Buff, I couldn't find the time to really research or even purchase one." Willow responded.

"Ok, no big. Just go prepare to be 'American Badass Wicca'." Buffy instructed with a smile. However, the smile soon faded as Willow past Buffy on her way to the doors. Without even looking back, Buffy suddenly spoke very grimly. "Will." Without needed to turn to her best friend, Buffy knew Willow turned around; just as Buffy knew Willow herself knew what Buffy was going to say. "If you go dark again…I'll kill you myself. I can't afford to be fighting on two fronts."

Smiling, Willow responded. "I know," and then walked out of the library.

Sighing, Buffy continued. "Giles help Dawn get everything she needs for the ritual to seal the Hellmouths. Then, contact every ally we have and tell them everything we know."

"Right, Dawn, if you step into my office." Giles offered.

"Unbelievable, I'm out of school and I still get sent to the office." Dawn spoke as she walked.

Rolling her eyes briefly, Buffy continued. "And finally Olivia, I want you go get everything you think we would need for medical support on the battlefield. I don't care if you have to break the bank to get your stuff, I want as little casualties as possible."

"On it," Olivia affirmed as she rose from her seat.

"Alright, we all have our assignments. Girls, let's go."

* * *

><p>And for the next day the family of Slayer Central got all their things in order; training, gear and 'this may be our last night on earth' sex. On the morning of the planned assault, the Scoobies both old and new met in the library once more before breakfast.<p>

"Ok everyone, we attack at noon. For now have your breakfast and say your prayers. Before you all go, do we all understand the plans we made?" Buffy asked, getting a bunch of yes's in response. "Alright well I don't have to tell you all how amazing you all are and how much I love all of you, now go eat. Andrew made a butt load of pancakes….Ah!" Buffy screamed as she shielded herself from the oncoming stampede of hungry Slayers.

Turning to watch the last her charges leave the room, Buffy was joined by her family, the 'original scoobies'. "Remember when we were that young and had all that energy?" Buffy asked aloud.

"You mean three to five years ago?" Xander asked.

Not even looking back Buffy just uttered, "Shut up".


	18. Chapter 18

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:  
><strong>  
>Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer<p>

"Virgin sacrificing aside, you're correct Buffy." Giles stated as he handed her an open old looking book, Dawn striding behind her elder sister for closer inspection. "We have the ingredients for the ritual we require but I'm afraid to have learned that the agents of the First have destroyed all known copies of the text which contained the words needed for the ritual. Willow had a copy of the volume needed but it was destroyed in Sunnydale. To try to keep the words safe, the passage needed was hidden in a novice spell book as in Willow's copy, but the bringers are very thorough I'm afraid." Giles finished.

"So we know nothing?" Buffy asked as she looked up and away from the pages.  
><strong><br>**Flipping the page, Buffy saw the words written in Willow's hand writing. _'I cast you out with every prayer from every god that walked the Earth and crawled beneath.'_

Dawn's eyes widened and her heart raced as she laid her sight upon those words. Inside her head, images of her dead mother being attacked and molested by some evil ninja looking thing that night the First decided to make itself known. That night that she had…conversations with dead people.

"I can do it"

"Beg pardon Dawn?" Giles asked Dawn after she interrupted Kennedy.

"I can do it, I'm going to need a bit of time to remember everything but I can cast the spell." Dawn reiterated."Ok everyone, we attack at noon. For now have your breakfast and say your prayers. Before you all go, do we all understand the plans we made?" Buffy asked, getting a bunch of yes's in response. "Alright well I don't have to tell you all how amazing you all are and how much I love all of you, now go eat. Andrew made a butt load of pancakes….Ah!" Buffy screamed as she shielded herself from the oncoming stampede of hungry Slayers.

Turning to watch the last her charges leave the room, Buffy was joined by her family, the 'original scoobies'. "Remember when we were that young and had all that energy?" Buffy asked aloud.

"You mean three to five years ago?" Xander asked.

Not even looking back Buffy just uttered, "Shut up".

**Chapter 18  
><strong>  
>"Alright, everybody ready?" Buffy asked her band of merry…people.<p>

"Ready when you are Buff" Dawn answered.

"Alright Will, is Faith's team ready?" Buffy turned to her best friend and asked.

Using her ridiculous amount of Wiccan power, Willow used telepathy to try to communicate with Faith who was at the forest Hellmouth entrance. _"Faith, you good to go?"  
><em>  
>"Ah!" Faith jumped, alerting all of her team and causing Dante to demonically bark. <em>"Jesus Will! Warn a gal before you mentally violate her!"<em>Faith screamed in her mind.

_"Not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind, but is your team ready?" _

"_Yeah, staring down the entrance now"_Faith responded.

"She's ready Buff" Willow told Buffy aloud.

Looking back at her team consisting of a bunch of faceless Slayers and watchers, Willow and team Kennedy…the fearless and greatest champion mankind has ever known addressed her warriors. "Everyone, flashlights on! We're going in."

Meanwhile Faith was addressing her team consisting of a group of faceless watchers and Slayers, Giles, Olivia, Xander, Dante and team Satsu. "Line up!" Faith commanded, her group forming somewhat forming a line. "Light em if you got em, time to haul ass!"

* * *

><p>Walking through the cave with Buffy on point, team Buffy's slowly made their way about a mile inside without encountering any hostiles. Yet sure enough, the enemy appeared.<p>

"Shh! Lights out!" Buffy hissed to her team, her spider senses tingling. Buffy gave the hand signal for her team to wait and then slowly crept around the darkened corner. Sure enough, around the bend, two bringers were keeping watch by torchlight. Resting the Slayer axe on the cave wall, the blonde crept towards the enemy while unsheathing her dagger on the way. As soon as Buffy got within striking distance of both bringers, she placed her palms together with dagger in hand and bent her elbows in a prayer like position. In almost a blink of an eye, the eldest Summers sister stood between the two bringers and forcefully extended her arms towards either side of the cave passageway. Seconds past as blood ran down Buffy's arms and palms. The woman's dagger was now imbedded into the side of one bringer's neck while the brains of the other bringer was plastered along the cave wall. Retracting her weapons both steel and flesh, Buffy wiped the blood on the bringer's clothes, sheathed her dagger and dragged the newly deceased back the way she came.

"Buffy…have a party without us?" Dawn asked as she saw what the blonde cat dragged in.

"Har-har. Shut up and go use the spell Willow taught you to clean the blood trail."

"Fine….meanie," Dawn declared before she wiped her finger over a trail of bringer blood and walked off.

"Girls, hide the bodies somewhere. Will, how's Faith doing?" Buffy asked.

* * *

><p>"Faith, any ide…OWW! GOD DAMN IT THAT HURT!" Xander screeched, hoping on one foot.<p>

"Xan, why don't you scream a little louder? Maybe the bringers can join in on the orgy before they cut into us." Faith asked as her and her team were making their way underground.

"Well if someone would help the half blind man not bump into rocks, that would be much appreciated." Xander quipped.

"Xander, I told you about the spell Willow could have-"

Giles suddenly stopped talking as all of team Faith looked at the source of a deep and demonic noise, that noise being Dante snarling with head bowed and ears split. Without even saying a word, Faith held up her fist towards her team and they immediately held their position and obeyed.

"Dante" Faith whispered to her beast after crouching beside his ear, "stay".

Slowly yet surely, using Slayer vision and all, Faith made her way through darkness in the direction her hound snarled towards. Faith soon found herself creeping towards the end of a dark tunnel, a dim glow emanating from the end. The battle hardened veteran slowly unsheathed her twin butterfly daggers and continued to silently move onwards.

By the time Faith was about a meter away from her goal, she then saw what she already knew was just ahead. With blinding speed and grace, the once dark Slayer extended her arms in front of her chest with daggers in hand, locker her elbows, leapt through the cave opening and wildly back-swung her daggers towards either side of the cave walls behind her….Only Faith's attack was much more calculated than one would think. Looking at the result of the scene that just unfolded, one would be witnessing Faith's daggers buried hilt deep through the chest and neck of two bringers who were apparently supposed to be guarding the cave opening. Faith quickly retracted her weapons and cleaned them off on the clothing of the newly deceased.

"Xander, where are you going?" Giles asked the other man as Xander started to walk forwards.

"I'm gonna go check on Faith," the one eyed Nick Fury look-a-like replied.

"Xander that's a foolish idea, you could get lost or attacked." Olivia cautioned.

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to go find out if what she's found. Hell, maybe she found something and needs to tell us what our next move is?" Xander said as he continued to walk in the same direction Faith disappeared to. However, Xander didn't get very far as a snarling Dante stepped in front of Xander with teeth bared.

"I knew it, Dante is smarter than Xander. Kennedy owes me ten bucks." Satsu announced.

Before Xander could reply, much less move without Dante nipping at his heels, the four legged pet from hell stopped growling and perked his head in the air with curiosity. No sooner did Dante perk up, did he take off into the darkness and was seen trotting back alongside Faith; the woman of the hour dragging two dead bringer bodies, a ball of robe in each hand.

"Well, were in the right place boys and girls." Faith said as she let go of the bodies. "Satz, hide the bodies. If they have anything cool or of useful on them that won't make noise, take it. Giles, work your mojo and go clean up the mess. Take Dante and Xander with you." Faith commanded.

Bending down to scratch Dante under his growing mane, Faith looked her baby boy in the eyes can told him. "Dante, go with Giles." The Slayer then turning her pet's head to face Giles as she repeated her former watcher's name.

"Dante, come." Giles commanded, Faith pushing the beast's butt towards Giles to get her point across. Luckily, Giles's earlier comment a time ago was correct, demons of all species are more intelligent than animals; Dante now trotting over to Giles and Xander as the two started to walk in the direction Faith came from.

_"Psst.. Faiiiith…Faiiiiiith..this is the ghost of Christmassss passsttt woooooo-"  
><em>  
><em>"Alright red, I get it. What's up?" <em>Faith responded in her head.

_"How you guys doing?"_

"Ok so far, found another entrance. You?"

Faith asked.

_"Same. I'll contact you after another checkpoint."_

_"Checkpoint?"_Faith mentally questioned, her psychic voice hinting with amusement.

_"I…Xander and Andrew were playing video games last night…Shut up."_

"Faith, were good to go." Xander spoke out as he, Giles and Dante were now back.

_"Contact me at the next checkpoint you reach, Faith out."_

* * *

><p>"Will? How she doing?" Buffy asked.<p>

"Faith and the rest are fine."

"Buffy, bodies are hidden and Dawn's back." Vi announced.

"Ok girls, form up and move out." Buffy commanded as she took point again and lead the slow and creeping Slayer charge.

Eventually, team Buffy came to a cave opening guarded by a few bringers that was were impossible to sneak up on. Sure Willow could use magic to cloak them, but who knew if their enemies had a heavy magic detection system in place? The battle ended quickly as nothing special or out of the ordinary stood in the Slayers way. However one of the bringers a younger Slayer thought she killed had enough life left in him to roll onto a pressure plate before he died, at which time all of team Buffy was in the open space. As soon as the plate sunk into the sand, a very thick set of steel bars that was encased by barbed and electrocution wire, hit the floor with a booming thud.

"Everyone! Back to back! Watchers and non-melee's in the middle! Will, get that door open!" Buffy quickly shouted.

* * *

><p>"Faith, is it wise for us to be scouting ahead? Would it not be better to have another Slayer with you?" Giles asked while creeping along side Faith.<p>

"Age before beauty old man," Faith said with a grin that Giles knew the woman in front of him was sporting. "And in case we get screwed, we have a back-up plan."

"Fair enough" Giles agreed.

Continuing onwards, the trio of Giles, Faith and Dante pressed onwards. Eventually, the three came to a small opened area that was lit by torch, wooden tables and chairs in certain corners. The room appeared empty yet for some reason Dante was growling and Faith's spider senses were tingling, and not in the place she liked. Out of the corner of his eye, Giles spotted a black object on the floor stirring right before he saw skin.

"Faith!" Giles yelled with a whisper. "The bringers are sleeping, finish them quickly".

As quickly as they could, Giles and Faith both crept to each sleeping bringer in the small room and slit their throats one by one. Even Dante tore a messy chunk out of a throat or two. As smooth as the assassinations were going, Faith made one fatal mistake. The Slayer let her last bringer turn over in what she thought was his sleep, as the bringer did not move even though he was facing an approaching Faith with dagger in hand. But alas, Faith ended the bringer all the same…..and that's when it happened.

_**"FOOLS!"**_ A deep, ominous, yet familiar sounding voice rang throughout the underground. _**"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD STOP ME? I KNEW YOU WOULD COME! I KNEW YOU WOULD INTERFERE!"**_

"Yet I'm still here aren't I? Why don't you evil things stay dead anyways?" Buffy hollered back into the air, her solders in full ranks behind her.

"Bet ya didn't see this one coming, did ya?" Faith asked as she held her middle finger high in the air.

_**"THIS TIME WILL NOT BE LIKE THE LAST! THIS TIME…"**_

Suddenly, somehow…some magical way, an image of Joyce Summers appeared in front of Buffy and her team. "This time dear, you will lose." The former mother of two said with a heartwarming smile.

Meanwhile, the late mayor Wilkin's, third of his name, materialized in front of Faith and Giles. "You can't win firecracker." The man said with a hunched over dry laugh.

Before anyone could say boo, the walls and ceiling around Buffy and her team started to quickly move towards the center of the room; so cliché, yet so effective at rendering Willow useless. Normally, Willow would be able to stop the moving obstacles without blinking. However as soon as the witch started to magically hold off the advancing walls and ceiling, she immediately knew that there was evil magic's a-foot; her straining face and outstretched arms clearly telling the whole story as the ceilings and walls rumbled but stood still. Yet to make matters worse, a horde of demons and bringers could be seen running down the tunnel of the only escape route.

"Hold!...The!...Line!" Buffy screamed.

All the while Buffy and Co were getting ready for battle, another horde of bad guys came out of the wood-work to circle around Faith, Giles and Dante.

"Dante!" Faith screamed as she connected a standing reverse roundhouse kick to a bringers jaw.

Looking up at his master after snarling like the demon he is, Faith now had her pet's attention. Standing back to back with Giles, Faith shouted out another command. "Dante!...Satsu! Go!".

Whining, Dante refused. "Dante! GO NOW! SATSU!" Faith reiterated after carving up a bringer's face….even more than it already was.

After a bit of a whine, Dante ran off in the direction of whist he came.

* * *

><p>"Buffy, I…..can't keep holding!" Willow quickly alerted her master and commander as she exhaled.<p>

"Not so tough without your witch now are you?" Buffy asked Buffy, of course the one doing the taunting being the First Evil. Luckily the First Evil evaporated and left Buffy alone, but not before laughing evilly.

Quickly taking a look around, Buffy saw no way out. Her big gun was jammed and her soldiers busy, coupled with the fact of an endless amount of bringers and demons were flooding the room from a narrow path, movement was now an issue. Buffy knew what she needed to do…she didn't like it, but she still knew it had to be done. Quickly the blonde bombshell turned to her best lieutenant and screamed at her, "KEN! On my mark!" Buffy briefly stopped as she needed to inhale a lungful of air in order to decapitate a humanoid demon. "Take the girls and stop the Hellmouth from opening!"

"But Buffy-"

"DO IT!" Buffy growled at Kennedy as she threw the leader of her junior Slayers the Slayer Scythe.

With an angered look on her face, Kennedy only nodded and went to gather her squad. Buffy then unsheathed her long sword from the hip and carved her way to Willow, who was being protected by a few of the younger girls and Andrew; together using the defensive technique Father Gabriel taught.

"Willow! You're not gonna like-"

Suddenly Buffy was cut off as Willow raised her blackened gazed to meet Buffy's, "I know." She said in a thick womanly tone, already knowing Buffy's plan.

"Buffy!" Kennedy shouted as her chosen team was fighting by her side…minus Andrew who was poking the head of a spear a few feet past his Slayer front line. "Ready when you are!"

Buffy and Co still fought on, as Buffy couldn't find the small opening she needed. However, given time, she found it. As soon as Buffy noticed that the enemy charging from the only way in or out started to come in less orderly and farther apart, she roared with a bellow straight from her gut and fling her body onto a bunch of Bringers who blocked the exit. Luckily, Buffy was correct in assuming that this would cause a domino effect and send the enemy still marching in the narrow tunnel crashing down. Kennedy didn't need to ask, she knew that was the signal.

"LETS GO!"

And so Kennedy and her squad, along with a few of the younger girls and watchers, all ran past the fallen blockade and straight into whatever lay ahead. The last thing Kennedy saw as she looked back, was Willow's hunched over form pointing towards a few of the corpses on the ground while chanting.

* * *

><p>"They're taking too long, I'll be right back." Xander announced.<p>

Before Xander could even take two strides, Satsu gripped the man by his leather jacket and pulled him back. "Do I need to get the leash?"

"Do I get a treat after?"

"Ha-ha. Now si-"

Satsu was suddenly cut off as Dante came charging from the darkness, barking or growling, or whatever his version of a demonic bark is called.

Xander and Satsu shared a brief look as Dante slide just past the two as he tried to stop, and then started to push Xander forwards from behind the man's butt.

"Crap" The two said in unison as they shared a knowing look.

"Ok girl's listen up." Xander piped up. "Dante is here while Faith and Giles isn't, that means it's time for the Calvary. And guess what, were it. From here on out, Satsu is in charge."

"Oh dear." Olivia uttered.

"Ok girls were going in…but quietly. Flashlights on as we run down dark halls. If we see torches, flashlights off and we sneak up. I'm taking point, and I want Slayers around Xander and Olivia at all times. Any questions?"

"No? Ok, follow up and move out." Satsu commanded as she turned on her flashlight.


	19. Chapter 19

**(Authors Note: You may be confused when reading about team Kennedy in the beginning and then later when reading the altercation….Remember back to when Buffy told Ken to get her team and run for the Hellmouth while she bit the bullet, and then Kennedy looked back to see Willow pointing at enemy corpses and started to do some magic?…that's the only hint you get. Oh and the previous chapter was short while the upcoming ones are longer than usual because I saved over the previous chapter before updating and was forced to add the last bit of content from chapter 18 into the beginning of this chapter)**  
><strong><br>Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

"Alright, everybody ready?" Buffy asked her band of merry…people. "Everyone, flashlights on! We're going in."

* * *

><p>Eventually, team Buffy came to a cave opening guarded by a few bringers that was were impossible to sneak up on. Sure Willow could use magic to cloak them, but who knew if their enemies had a heavy magic detection system in place? The battle ended quickly as nothing special or out of the ordinary stood in the Slayers way. However one of the bringers a younger Slayer thought she killed had enough life left in him to roll onto a pressure plate before he died, at which time all of team Buffy was in the open space. As soon as the plate sunk into the sand, a very thick set of steel bars that was incased by barbed and electrocution wire, hit the floor with a booming thud.<p>

"Everyone! Back to back! Watchers and non-melee's in the middle! Will, get that door open!" Buffy quickly shouted.

* * *

><p>Continuing onwards, the trio of Giles, Faith and Dante pressed onwards. Eventually, the three came to a small opened area that was lit by torch, wooden tables and chairs in certain corners. The room appeared empty yet for some reason Dante was growling and Faith's spider senses were tingling, and not in the place she liked. Out of the corner of his eye, Giles spotted a black object on the floor stirring right before he saw skin.<p>

"Faith!" Giles yelled with a whisper. "The bringers are sleeping, finish them quickly".

As quickly as they could, Giles and Faith both crept to each sleeping bringer in the small room and slit their throats one by one. Even Dante tore a messy chunk out of a throat or two. As smooth as the assassinations were going, Faith made one fatal mistake. The Slayer let her last bringer turn over in what she thought was his sleep, as the bringer did not move even though he was facing an approaching Faith with dagger in hand. But alas, Faith ended the bringer all the same…..and that's when it happened.

Suddenly, somehow…some magical way, an image of Joyce Summers appeared in front of Buffy and her team. "This time dear, you will lose." The former mother of two said with a heartwarming smile.

Meanwhile, the late mayor Wilkin's, third of his name, materialized in front of Faith and Giles. "You can't win firecracker." The man said with a hunched over dry laugh.

Before anyone could say boo, the walls and ceiling around Buffy and her team started to quickly move towards the center of the room; so cliché, yet so effective at rendering Willow useless.

All the while Buffy and Co were getting ready for battle, another horde of bad guys came out of the wood-work to circle around Faith, Giles and Dante.

"Dante!" Faith screamed as she connected a standing reverse roundhouse kick to a bringers jaw.

Looking up at his master after snarling like the demon he is, Faith now had her pet's attention. Standing back to back with Giles, Faith shouted out another command. "Dante!...Satsu! Go!".

* * *

><p>Buffy and Co still fought on, as Buffy couldn't find the small opening she needed. However, given time, she found it. As soon as Buffy noticed that the enemy charging from the only way in or out started to come in less orderly and farther apart, she roared with a bellow straight from her gut and fling her body onto a bunch of Bringers who blocked the exit. Luckily, Buffy was correct in assuming that this would cause a domino effect and send the enemy still marching in the narrow tunnel crashing down. Kennedy didn't need to ask, she knew that was the signal.<p>

"LETS GO!"

And so Kennedy and her squad, along with a few of the younger girls and watchers, all ran past the fallen blockade and straight into whatever lay ahead. The last thing Kennedy saw as she looked back, was Willow's hunched over form pointing towards a few of the corpses on the ground while chanting.

"Ok girls were going in…but quietly. Flashlights on as we run down dark halls. If we see torches, flashlights off and we sneak up. I'm taking point, and I want Slayers around Xander and Olivia at all times. Any questions?"

"No? Ok, follow up and move out." Satsu commanded as she turned on her flashlight.

**Chapter 19**

"Everyone ok?" Kennedy asked, panting for oxygen.

"Oh God no, I think my lungs are on fire." Andrew declared as he slumped to take a seat with his back against a rocky wall.

"Everyone take five, we have to find the Hellmouth and close it. " Kennedy quickly uttered before taking in deep breathes, the woman now bent over with her hands on her knees. "Someone give me a head count, and what supplies we have."

"All of us", _*pant*._ "Two youngin's", _*pant*. _"Olivia, and one, two…three Watchers not including home boy." Rona counted aloud.

"Supplies wise we have my medical supplies, what you carried with you and whatever is in Andrew's mountain climbing knapsack." Olivia answered as she breathed heavily.

"Great, we have next to nothing and God knows what happened to Buffy and Willow. C'mon guys, think! We need a plan!" Kennedy ordered.

Minutes past as current group tried to catch their breath and plan their next move, until they heard the sounds of quick breathing and quick footsteps approaching from the opposite entrance of whist they came..

"You guys hand me a spear and get behind a wall!" Kennedy commanded to the younger Slayers, Andrew, Olivia and watchers. "Rona, protect them! Vi, stand on one side of the opening, Dawn the other!" Kennedy commanded once more with spear now in hand, standing in front of the unknown darkness as her two team mates hide behind the neighboring rocky walls in anticipation to strike.

Moments passed as the sounds grew louder and louder, until they stopped completely. Squinting, Kennedy trying to peer into the darkness in front of her with her weapon at the ready. Suddenly, without any warning and to everyone's surprised, Kennedy was on her ass and a giant lion was on top of her….or was it a bear?...or was it a wolf? Nay, it was Dante lapping at Kennedy's face.

"Dannnte! Get off m…..plaaaahhh! Arrrhh! He got up my nose!" Kennedy hollered as her team mates did nothing but laugh all around her.

"And here I thought you liked to be licked." Satsu said as she walking into the torchlight, Xander and Dana at her sides while the rest of team Faith approached from behind.

"Ha-ha, very funny Satz." Kennedy mocked as she managed to push the large demonic pet off of her and got back to a vertical base. "So where's Faith?...And the old man?" Kennedy asked as she started to dust herself off.

"We think they've been captured, Faith took Giles and Dante to scout ahead of us and only Dante came back." Xander explained. "Where's Buffy and Willow?"

"Same" Dawn replied.

"So now we have to do a search and rescue as well as a search and destroy, any ideas anyone?" Xander asked aloud.

"Well were not splitting up, that plan already screwed up" Andrew said.

"If only we had Miss Rosenberg with us, she could perhaps do a spell to see through walls or find a way to navigate us to the Hellmouth." One of the three watchers said in his British accent.

"Thank you Captain obvious, I swear your Brit watchers are all alike-"

"That's not a half bad idea…" Andrew said while pondering.

"Andrew? Olivia asked the young man as all looked to him.

Crouching to the dirt floor, Andrew started to toss out the contents of his mountain climbing bag until a large pile of books were assembled. "Help me find something in here that can help us get to the Hellmouth or find Buffy and everyone else. Anything that has to do with seeing through walls, or following magical signatures or finding the lost." Andrew commanded as he started to look through a book. Several minutes later and after tossing useless books aside, Olivia found something that work wonders if they had the right materials…and luckily for the white hats, they did. If there was ever a time for a 'thank god Giles and his mates were bad ass rebels who experimented back in the day' speech, the time was nigh.

"I found just what we need!" Olivia excitedly exclaimed.

Walking to look at the book over Olivia's shoulder, Andrew sighed as he read aloud and pointed with his finger. "Olivia, we need ingredients for this spell and I know I didn't bring any."

"But I did" Olivia told the young man as she handed Andrew the spell book and started to look through her bag.

"Olivia, you magically happen to have…a fast acting and fast receding hallucinogen with you?" Andrew asked as he read the effects of the spell and it's ingredients in his head.

"No, but I have the right medical supplies to make them, now get my bowl and pedestal." Olivia answered.

"How do you?-"

"I don't think you wish to know about what me and Ripper did in our youth" Olivia cut Dawn off as the ebony woman started to open baggies of herbs and tossed certain ones into the bowl.

"…..ewwwwwww!" Dawn cried out.

"Remind me to check the library for Giles' stash if we live through this" Kennedy mused, Olivia giving the Slayer a scolding look as she mixed medicinal ingredients and turned them into a fine powder.

"Alright, one of you pass me a torch" Olivia ordered, handing the bowl to Andrew. "Alright, now I need a smoke."

"But you barely did notin'" Rona replied.

"No, I…" _*sigh*_…"There are a few chemicals in today's cigarettes which I need to create the hallucinogen that we need to help us navigate through this cave." Olivia explained.

"But…none of us smoke…" Dawn said while looking around to room to see if she was correct.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Olivia said while looking directly at the younger Slayers and watchers expectantly. "Well?..." Olivia asked the lot in a waiting tone. After getting nothing, Olivia sighed and spoke. "I'm a doctor as well as young once. I know that out of this group, at least 2 or 3 of the people here smoke. I also know that the older Slayers and Andrew would fear the wrath of Buffy if she caught them smoking…so that leaves you bunch. Hand them over now and if we live through this, I won't tell Giles or Buffy." Olivia finished with her free hand out as she looked to the Slayers when she said Buffy, and then to the young watchers as she said Giles.

Looking between themselves, one young watcher and what looked to be pre-tween Slayer started to whip out a pack of cig's. "One should do" Olivia said as she took a fag from the young Slayer. Right before Olivia brought the torchlight to the tip of the cancer stick, she looked up at the sound of metallic clicking. "Really? I just scolded you and your lighting up?" The doctor of Slayer Central asked the two youngin's who each had lit smokes in their mouths.

"Ah c'mon Liv, give them a break." Kennedy spoke out as she strode towards the two young smokers, took the smoke out of the young male watcher's mouth, put it in her own and then gave it a puff. "This could be their last night. We should be giving them time alone, never mind just a smoke." The leader of all the junior Slayers continued as she came to her people's defense, winking at the young male watcher and making him blush.

"Speaking of last night on earth" Satsu spoke up as she walked to Kennedy's side to remove the cigarette from her lover's mouth and then tossed it to the ground.

"Children, can we please get back to business?" Olivia asked.

"Alright, so which one of us is getting high off your stuff?" Kennedy asked.

"Me"

"What? I don't think so!" Dawn screeched.

"Hun, your all fighters and I have the most magical experience. If there any after effects, better it be on me than any of you."

"Andrew's right" Olivia agreed before Dawn could argue. "Although I don't like the idea of him being the one to inhale the drug, he is the most logical choice."

"Fine, but if you stink like weed I'm never kissing you again" Dawn huffed as she crossed her arms.

With an eye roll, Olivia lit the smoke with her torch and took a quick puff to keep it a flame. "Ready Andrew?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Andrew replied as he held the bowl and its contents below his face.

After one more quick puff, Olivia tossed the cigarette into the bowl and stood back. As mere seconds past, a pink vapor started to rise from the bowl Andrew held and the young man then began to breathe it in while Olivia picked up the spell book she put aside and started to chant.

"Andddddy! Take it to the head! Toke! Toke! Toke! To-…OW!" Kennedy's chants were cut short with a sudden and swift slap to her shoulder from Dawn.

"Andrew…how do you feel? Do you need to lie down?" Olivia asked as she took the bowl from the young man once the vapors cleared.

With a goofy smile, Andrew started to look around the cave room with white glossed over eyes. "Coooool" Andrew stated as the female figures enter his vision. "AHHHH! OH GOD IT BURNS!" Andrew suddenly yelled as he put his hands to his eyes in hopes of covering them up….right when he looked at Xander.

"Hun what's wrong?! Speak to me!" Dawn frantically demanded as she sat her man down on a rock.

"Andrew, did it work?" Olivia asked with concern.

Peeking through the slits in his fingers, Andrew smiled once again as his head was moving left to right; from Satsu to Kennedy. "Yeaaaaaaaa"

Olivia quickly stepped in front Andrew and bent over to have a look at him. After several moments of study Olivia was flabber-gassed. "What on earth could possibly…" Olivia stopped herself as she came to a realization. Quickly, Olivia picked the spell book back up and skimmed through it. Olivia's eyes then went wide as she quickly jumped behind Xander and spoke. "Ummm… Andrew….can you see through ALL inanimate objects right now?"

Wearing a constant goofy smile on his face, Andrew answered. "Ohhhh yeahhhh".

"ANDREW! YOU STOP LOOKING AT US RIGHT NOW!"

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"He can see through ALL objects right now, including clothing."

"WHAT?!" Dawn asked, incredibly angered that her man was feasting on eye candy.

That did it….Olivia just had to announce that. "Reallllly?" Kennedy asked with a smirk.

"Ken no!" Dawn warned, quickly placing her hand over Andrew's eyes.

"CHILDREN PLEASE!" Olivia screamed uncharacteristically. "Time is a factor here! The spell won't last much longer and bringers may be torturing our loved ones as we speak!"

Bringing reality back into play, Andrew spoke as he stood. "Everyone, cover themselves with their hands, I can't see through flesh."

While covering themselves Andrew knelt beside his giant backpack and pulled out a folded piece of paper, a marker and got to work drawing out what he saw.

While Andrew was playing pre-school, Xander couldn't help but look over his shoulder and ask Olivia. "So you're gonna show me how to make that stuff right?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, look who's awake. Ready for school honey?" Joyce asked.<p>

"You really are evil you know that? Half-assed powerful, but evil." Buffy replied.

"Tsk tsk Buffy, you shouldn't talk to your mother in that tone. I don't have to give you a spanking like I did the rest." Joyce replied before nodding to a bringer holding a dagger.

After the bringer stepped over the circle of corpses consisting of team Kennedy which were strategically placed all along the outer lip of the Hellmouth seal, agonizing screams filled the air while the bringer was slowly carving into Buffy's cheek…or at least Buffy should have been screaming, but she merely looked past the bringer and right at the face of her fake mother with tightly lock lips and a stare that could kill. However, as bad ass as Buffy is, even she couldn't take the pain as the bringer continued to label Buffy's face with superficial cuts; flicking droplets of blood from the knife onto the Hellmouth seal, causing it to flicker and crackle with bright electric energy.

"Buffy!" Giles screamed after Buffy let loose a hair raising scream, compassion fueling his cries.

"Enough!" Joyce exclaimed.

Walking over to a half swollen faced Giles, the First also known as Joyce Summers, crouched down in front of Giles and gave him an evil yet seductive grin. "Can't wait to pop my pussy again can you Rupert? If you're good, I'll even deep throat you again."

Winking at the by now fuming man, Joyce rose to her feet and suddenly materialized into Mrs. Jenny Calendar. "Oh don't worry Ripper, I'll have plenty left for you."

"mownmwnoibnww satta lutto, wonowep-" Willow was suddenly cut off as a bringer gave the witch a fresh backhand across the face, splitting her lip open again.

"Now, now Willow" Mrs. Calendar scorned Willow while the red head's face was still tilted to the side from the force of the slap, right before evil incarnate materialized into Tara Mclay. "We talked about this remember? You're using too much magic."

Tara's wicked grin soon faded as Willow slowly looked back up at the First in disguise, eyes black as night itself. Without even needing to utter a word, black veins began to pop out of Willow' neck and face; the red head's hair flickering from red to black, and then back again. The magical metal binding Willow's hands were now making a grinding sound, red electricity crackling between the witch's hands. Even the giant cave clearing the Scoobies were detained in started to shake. However, no matter how much it looked as if the metal binding Willow would explode into shrapnel, the red head fainted before her bindings gave.

"Nice to know my toys still work." Buffy Summers replied after the power display, now walking to Faith. "Faithy, what can I say. I could say I don't love you but that pesky humming in our gut's tells us both different. So I guess there's no point looking like this eh?" Buffy said before suddenly materializing into Mayor Wilkin's, third of his name. "Firecracker? Hhhhhhhhhhhh"

"You know your imitation of the bosses laugh absolutely sucks, you need to hunch over when you do it, like you ready to laugh if the other person starts." Faith told the imposter.

"Now is that any way to talk to the man who took you in when you had nothing but a small room on the bad side of town? Heck you couldn't even pay for that really, the only way you were able to afford it was by performing immoral favors for anyone who came to your door asking for money." Mayor Wilkin's spat out before he gave a dry heaving chuckle.

"Really? You're playing that card? The ultimate evil is tryin' ta play me by reminding me I'm was a whore? Woooooooow that's just sad." Faith replied.

"Ok then, how about this one. And for this firecracker, I'm not lieing." Wilkin's told Faith with a somber, almost sad face. "When you die tonight, agonizingly and painfully slow of course. You won't go to heaven, you won't be at peace. You won't be with Buffy nor her band of merry thorns in my side." Looking down at Faith, the First saw what it was looking for in that split second Faith's eye twitched. Crouching down to meet Faith at eye level, Wilkin's continued, but this time he spoke with malice and venom as his face contorted with disgust. "You're a murderer, a killer without a cause. You know, the one thing I would have thought that sorry excuse for a vampire would have told you is that no matter how hard to try to wash the blood off your hands, how hard you atone…" Wilkin's suddenly disappeared and re-materialized as one Allan Finch, bloody hole in his heart and all. "You're a cold killer, an evil plague on humanity." Finch continued to torment Faith, except now Professor Worth was talking. "You've done evil child and that evil will never go away."

"You bought a one way ticket to Hell and evil when you joined my side firecracker." Mayor Wilkin's spoke with a smile, somehow raising Faith's chin with an immaterial finger to meet his gaze half a millimeter before touching her skin. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Smiling back, Faith answered the man. "I hope evil takes MasterCard"

While letting out a sigh Mayor Wilkins, third of his name, rose to his feet and walked away from his prisoners. Stopping just a few strides away, Wilkins commanded in a deep demonic tone. "Carve them up and feed them to the Hellmouth. Leave my firecracker and her whore for last, I want them to watch."

As soon as the image of Mayor Wilkin's left the scene, his bringers turned to the group of bound white hats with evil intent.

"Excuse me girls, I don't suppose either of you want to head-butt me unconscious." Giles asked.

"Don't worry G, I won't make fun of you for screaming like a girl."

"Well that's reassuring." Giles replied while struggling in his bonds, watching the enemy approach closer and closer.

And so the agents of the First crept towards the older members of Scoobie Central with deadly purpose, until an ear piercing shriek filled the air. Said ear piercing shriek being caused by a former airborne arrow that was now pointing its head in Giles' face; blood splattered on the man's glasses and face. As both good and evil looked from left to right, none saw the source of the flying death. However looking skyward, one could see one lone human standing at the top of a dirt platform with two smooth dirt paths leading downwards towards the Hellmouth; bow in hand and arrows face down in the dirt.

"And the glorified brick layer picks up a spare!...again"

"Gotta admit B, Xander's timing doesn't suck." Faith said with relief.

"Well you would know F." Buffy replied as she tried to free herself as her captors were now clearly distracted.

"Watchers! Aim!" Xander commanded.

And like a climactic scene from a movie, the watchers of Slayer Central dispersed from behind their commander and formed a line on either side of the Nick Fury look alike with arrow's notched then drawn. The opposition was completely taken by surprise and was trying to gather their ranks while flatfooted, clearly organizing for a defense to slowly.

"Watchers!"

"Slayers!"

Two different voices screamed in unison, one belonging to Xander Fury and the other to Andrew Wells.

"Fire!"

"Attack!"

And just like that, a volley of pointy death filled the air while Slayer's charged down both dirt ramps and into battle. The few bringers and demons standing guard didn't stand a chance, steel and Slayers meeting them head on…or rather head off. However just as a quick victory seemed to be at hand, the very earth and walls shook while the last of team evil were feebly attempting to defend themselves.

**"MAGGOTS!" **A loud, deep and ominous voice rang throughout the cave. **"YOU THINK YOU CAN SNEAK ATTACK ME?! I AM EVIL INCARNATE AND I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!"**

"ARMIES OF HELL!"

The ominous voice screamed once more. **"AAAATTTACCK!"**

And from God knows where, bringers and demons of every nature started to pour out of every dark crevasse and hole from within the cave; only point of relief being the way from which the white hats came.

"Damn it! Andrew, how did you not see that!" Xander hollered while reloading his bow.

"You try using magic against evil incarnate and then come talk to me!" Andrew yelled back as he let an arrow fly right through the head of some disgusting looking demon with tentacles for arms.

"Argue later! Save our people now!" Olivia ordered.

"Damn it all!" Andrew screamed in frustration. "Xander, keep them firing, I have to think." Andrew ordered.

"Oh because I was about to have lunch"

Not letting Xander's comment rattle the young watcher, Andrew dropped his bow to the dirt and started to pace. "Think. Think. Think! THINK!...". Suddenly, Andrew started to point fingers at young Slayers. "You two, go to our stash and take a spear each, help our Slayers retreat up both hills and make sure you tell them to retreat!"

"But there's only-"

"Just do it!" Andrew screamed, the strongest of the younger Slayers starting to engage the overwhelming numbers of the enemy on the battlefield below.

"Archer's keep firing! Aim for the back rows, not the front. If I see one arrow in Dawn I'll toss you down there myself! Olivia, stand by!" Andrew shouted his new set of orders after two young Slayers ran down each hill will spear in hand.

"Xander, there all yours!"

"Andrew, where could possibly be going?" The one eyed man asked after letting an arrow fly.

"Just trust me!" The young watcher yelled back as he ran into the darkness from which the good guys came.

Just as Andrew very recently planned, the Slayers were slowly retreating backwards up both sides of the dirt ramps. Some demons with long claws tried to scale the rocky dirt platform instead of going along the pathways, but were quickly shot down; setting an example of why that was a bad idea to the others. It didn't take long for the army of the First to almost reach the tops of both dirt pathways, forcing all available melee fighters to try to hold both ends. The ranged support provided by Xander Fury and the watchers were trying their best to pick off the enemies left to do nothing while in the long lines of evil, but Slayer Central's archers were not master marksmen and panic of the approaching enemy slowed their volleys greatly.

To an observer, the battle looked as if team First would undoubtedly win as they were knocking on Slayer gates for entry to the main host of their enemy. However, the battle took a completely different turn just when the army of the First least expected it. While the white hats were trying to hold the evil off, two large shadows flew overhead and landed all the way behind enemy lines. As Buffy, Giles and Faith opened one eye each to see what was now standing over them instead of continuing to play dead when the fighting started, as to not draw attention to themselves, two large ape-like creatures with wings and bronze armor stood before them. One just dropping Dante to his paws, while the other dropped long swords, short swords, daggers, some of Andrew and Willows healing vials and the Slayer Scythe. This action of coarse didn't go unnoticed as the back end of the line of evil started to turn, however going backwards didn't seem like a great idea either as one of Andrew's winged beasts just finished freeing the former white hat captives of their binds; all except Willow as the metal binding her unconscious hands were made of something much stronger than a demonic ape hyped up on an adrenaline shot and five nicotine patches could smash through, with Slayer Scythe in hand. The elder members or Slayer Central would definitely have a 'drugs are bad m'kay' speech to give the youngin's if they survive this one, that's for damn sure.

"You…whatever you are, take the red headed girl and get her back up there!" Giles commanded to one of Andrew's summons. "And you!" Giles pointed to the other summon, "Go get one of those point sticks they have up there and fly around and stab them with it!" Giles finished while pointing towards one of the pathways which held a horde of the First's minions.

With a nod, both winged demons seemed to understand and took flight. Now the only thing left to do was fight.

"So B, you take the 500 on the left…" Faith rasped out to her lover as the trio and their family pet looked upon two columns of enemies which were starting to head their way….'starting' being the key word. As the agents of the First descended towards the three white hats, a plume of black smoke rose from a wide pillar of fire on the center of the Hellmouth seal. As the smoke wafted and cleared, a pack of hellhounds stepped forth and looked skyward to their master.

"Hounds!" Andrew shouted from the edge of the dirt hill, "Kill!" The young watcher commanded as he stretched his arms in opposite directions and pointed to both dirt pathways which lead to his ground.

Upon his request, the hounds of hell turned to either side and leapt into action; jumping on the first few mix of demons and bringers who tried to get to Buffy. This of course, stopped the waves and helped to hold the two choke points, but only briefly as the enemy soon ran around the occupied hellhounds. Both Slayer's and their watcher raised their weapon and got into their fighting stances as the enemy was about to be met. Yet as they readied themselves, only the one four legged white hat stepped forward with eyes glowing. All vampiric and humanoid demons charging suddenly froze in place, clogging the path to their enemy. Slowly looking around the butt of her man, Faith smiled wide and cheered. "Yeah Dante! Good boy!"

However, only a small fraction of the First's army was halted, with a large portion still oncoming. Thus, again Buffy, Faith and Giles readied their weapons for the first wave.

Suddenly, without any warning, bright lights suddenly illuminated both the dirt pathways and bottom battleground which caused both factions to avert their vision. God knows why the bringer's halted, maybe they could sense the brightness and it hurt their eye sockets or brains or something. Or, it could have because team Kennedy and team Satsu were seen walking over dead enemies through the cracks of Buffy's fingers; the shadows of Andrew's winged demons flying overhead providing enough shade for Buffy to see anything at all.

Trying to look for shady cover, it was no use. The only non-blinding spot in the cave of the Hellmouth was on top of the dirt platform and there was no way of getting up there without blindly running into the enemy.

"Buffy!" A familiar voice rang out. "Catch!"

Just as Kennedy tossed Buffy the Slayer Scythe in Sunnydale, the Latina Slayer chucked shadow casting items to her leader.

"Owwch my nose!" Buffy screamed.

"You were supposed to catch it!" Kennedy screamed back as she decapitated some shark headed demon with a long sword.

"How am I supposed to?!...Nevermind." Buffy said as she knelt to the floor with her eyes still covered. Feeling around the ground for whatever bounced off of her, the blonde Slayer finally felt something smooth in her hands. Picking the item up and bringing it close to her eyes, Buffy smiled and then put on said item.

"Hey Faith, how do I look?" Buffy asked her love as she gracefully put a pair of sunglasses on Faith's face.

Now being able to see…barely, Faith let out a snort. "Seriously? Andy brought sunglasses to? If I see our kitchen sink in this place I'm gonna be pissed."

"Ladies….what's going on!" Giles demanded.

"G, stand still." Faith commanded as she took the last pair of sunglasses from Buffy. "There, can you see now?"

"Yes I can…Faith…are these sunglasses? Did Andrew really bring sunglasses to an apocalyptic battle?" Giles asked as his eyes were trying to adjust to the change in light.

"At least he has some style….and I bet we look bad ass." Faith replied.

"Indeed, now how about we fight yes?" Giles asked his two charges.


	20. Chapter 20

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:  
><strong>  
>Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:<p>

"Oh, look who's awake. Ready for school honey?" Joyce asked.

"You really are evil you know that? Half-assed powerful, but evil." Buffy replied.

"Tsk tsk Buffy, you shouldn't talk to your mother in that tone. I don't have to give you a spanking like I did the rest." Joyce replied before nodding to a bringer holding a dagger.

After the bringer stepped over the circle of corpses consisting of team Kennedy which were strategically placed all along the outer lip of the Hellmouth seal, agonizing screams filled the air while the bringer was slowly carving into Buffy's cheek…or at least Buffy should have been screaming, but she merely looked past the bringer and right at the face of her fake mother with tightly lock lips and a stare that could kill. However, as bad ass as Buffy is, even she couldn't take the pain as the bringer continued to label Buffy's face with superficial cuts; flicking droplets of blood from the knife onto the Hellmouth seal, causing it to flicker and crackle with bright electric energy.

"Nice to know my toys still work." Buffy Summers replied after the power display, now walking to Faith. "Faithy, what can I say. I could say I don't love you but that pesky humming in our gut's tells us both different. So I guess there's no point looking like this eh?" Buffy said before suddenly materializing into Mayor Wilkin's, third of his name. "Firecracker? Hhhhhhhhhhhh"

"You bought a one way ticket to Hell and evil when you joined my side firecracker." Mayor Wilkin's spoke with a smile, somehow raising Faith's chin with an immaterial finger to meet his gaze half a millimeter before touching her skin. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Smiling back, Faith answered the man. "I hope evil takes MasterCard"

And so the agents of the First crept towards the older members of Scoobie Central with deadly purpose, until an ear piercing shriek filled the air. Said ear piercing shriek being caused by a former airborne arrow that was now pointing its head in Giles' face; blood splattered on the man's glasses and face. As both good and evil looked from left to right, none saw the source of the flying death. However looking skyward, one could see one lone human standing at the top of a dirt platform with two smooth dirt paths leading downwards towards the Hellmouth; bow in hand and arrows face down in the dirt.

"And the glorified brick layer picks up a spare!...again"

And like a climactic scene from a movie, the watchers of Slayer Central dispersed from behind their commander and formed a line on either side of the Nick Fury look alike with arrow's notched then drawn. The opposition was completely taken by surprise and was trying to gather their ranks while flatfooted, clearly organizing for a defense to slowly.

"Watchers!"

"Slayers!"

Two different voices screamed in unison, one belonging to Xander Fury and the other to Andrew Wells.

"Fire!"

"Attack!"

**Chapter 20**

"Good demon, now go help the others!" Xander barked at Andrew's summon after it dropped off Willow. "Olivia, how is she?!" Xander demanded while he and the watchers were still raining arrows on their enemies, careful to avoid any areas which inhabited Slayer life.

Olivia quickly checked Willow's vitals and breathed a sigh of relief. "She's fine, just unconscious! Olivia yelled back through the screams of battle.

"Well wake her ass up! We could use some witch-fuu right about now!"

"Xander are you insane?!" Olivia asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the one eyed man.

"Never mind! I can't drug her to re-awaken! God knows what the drugs and her magic will do to her body!"

"Damn it all! We could use some support! Ken and Satsu's team are down-….Jesus!" Xander cut himself off as he launched an arrow right through the mouth of a snarling bug like demon that was about to take a chunk out of an underage Slayer it just knocked down.

Right after Andrew's winged beasts carried, or rather half carried and half tossed team Kennedy and team Satsu towards Buffy in a relief effort, only the younger teen Slayers were left to defend the high ground the choke points. The only exception being Dana, as she was left behind to rein havoc on anything that may jump, slither or crawl past the two dirt hill choke-points. For a while the defense held, but the numbers game quickly caught up to the younger Slayer's stamina and inexperience. Now lying injured beside Willow was the entire left choke point defensive team, Olivia furiously trying to mend the teen Slayers well and fast enough to get them back into the fight. The only reason why said dirt platform was not overrun was because of one lone reason…the fury that is Dana, the psychotic Vampire Slayer. Littered all over the young Slayer's body were cuts and welts, but to Dana, a mere scratch. Lashing out from one body to the next, Dana was a one woman army. But just like during the siege of the vampiric Joan of Arcadia, Dana's mind was still in the fight but her body wasn't.

"Olivia!...*pant*…Get…*pant*…Me…*pant*…Up!" Andrew told the doctor in between his deep breathes, the magic he previously performed in such quick bursts clearly taking a toll on the young man's body.

"Andrew you can hardly breathe! Let me tend to….." Andrew eventually drowned out the sound of Olivia even though the woman was right beside him. Then almost in slow motion Andrew could see the clubbing blow a large muscle bound demon was about to land right to the side of Dana's jaw. Quickly looking around him, the young watcher noticed one of Olivia's adrenaline shot needles beside the woman while she was occupied. Without any hesitation, Andrew grabbed the shot and plowed it into the side of his other arm and then pushed down on the plunger.

"Ahhh!" Dana grunted as a bulging blow knocked her to the ground.

Looking up, Dana saw the long claws of some cat demon thingy about to crack right through her face and was unable to move her extremities with the right amount of speed to get out of the way…although that didn't stop the teen Slayer from trying. Half bracing herself for the blow and half still trying to get out the way, Dana rolled over onto all fours and tried to crawl away and get to her feet. However what Dana was unable to brace for was a surge of blue'ish white energy that just missed the top of her head by less than an inch. Looking back Dana saw the result of a domino effect as demons and bringers were toppled over. Craning her neck to look forwards, Dana saw Andrew standing tall with energy crackling around his hands.

"Well it ain't Willow…." Xander said, watching Andrew put his hands behind his back and start to chant something that sounded like 'Ka' and 'me'.

After firing another arrow from his ever vastly decreasing supply, Xander looked around for another easy target, but was drawn to Andrew's magical display.

"…mmeee!...GIRLS!" Andrew shouted after his chant, thankfully getting one of the younger Slayers holding the line to look back at him. "GET DOWN!" Andrew screamed as he built up the energy that his hands held behind his back.

Then, with more speed than most people knew Andrew possessed…although it could have been from the adrenaline shot…Andrew extended his left leg backwards on its side while rushing his right foot forwards and bent the knee, not two seconds later chucking his crackling hands forwards as fast and as forceful as possible. "HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Xander's eye went wide as he saw a huge beam of blue'ish white energy rush forth from Andrew's hands and collide with their enemies along the dirt path, leaving a traveling crater in the ground as the beam rocketed forth….."But….it'll due." Xander finished as he witnessed the results of Andrews magically based attack. A bunch of young Slayers started to remove their hands from atop their heads and get up after leaping out of Andrew's way, looking completely shell shocked as a large chunk of what they were so fiercely fighting against now lay splattered along the cave walls.

* * *

><p>Bottom side, the battle was going somewhat well. Dante was holding back any humanoid demon that had a pulse with his demonic stare, though greatly straining himself in the process, and the white hats were hacking off heads on both sides of the cave floor dirt pathways. For a little while Buffy and Co. we're winning, but Dante soon had to relinquish his hold on the masses, and the blinding lights that were cast all over the enemy soon faded.<p>

However outnumbered, the Slayers were not out skilled…plus having a pack of hellish wolves chomping on calf's and finishing off fallen enemies helped; not to mention Xander and his men's ranged support picking off enemies who were stuck between the fighting going on up top and on the bottom of the battleground. However, because of the growing urge to not die by an arrow to the face, the agents of the first started to jump off the uphill dirt paths. At first, most brave jumpers smashed their ankles from the force of the landing as they leapt from to high up. Unfortunately, the army of the First learnt from their mistake and found a good spot to jump into the fray from. Thus, both choke point teams had to form a back to back circle formation as they were being overrun from all sides.

With all of their tricks and tactics, the side of good was still outnumbered and running out of resources fast. The watchers above were almost out of arrows and Andrew was so mentally and physically exhausted that it's safe to say the boy had the magical strength of a doily. Most importantly, the white hats big gun was still out of commission as Willow lay unconscious behind Olivia; an Olivia who was just about out of medical supplies and stimulants. Yet with all obvious signs pointing towards a loss, the good guy's fought on; the game changing moment of battle coming when THE Slayer became wounded.

"Urrrgggh!" Faith grunted in pain when a cat like demon leapt from God knows where and landed on Faith's back claws first. The Kevlar suit thankfully protected Faith from taking any piercing damage, but as soon as Faith reached backwards to grab the whatever demon by the head and launch it off of her, the cat like demon opened its mouth and bit down into Faith's hand.

"Ahhh!" Faith cried out.

But just as soon as Faith closed her eyes and hollered in pain, she felt a weight suddenly disappear off of her back. Looking from side to side, Faith found the source of her relief. Dante had his muzzle around the face of the cat demon….while it was still alive. It wasn't until Dante snapped his jaws close with a snarl did Faith's man kill the other demon, demon cat brains, bone and blood flying everywhere. Shrugging off the pain which plague her stake hand, Faith shook her hand back and forth to be free of the excess blood leaking from her palm…which was quite possibly the worst thing Faith could have done.

As soon as the first drop of blood hit the air, just a fraction of a millimeter above the large Hellmouth seal, electricity crackled all over the seal. Both factions quickly started to haul ass off the seal as to not be electrocuted, but not all of the First's army made it off in time and those left behind were in quickly electrocuted and soon fried. While almost every being from both factions stopped his/her/it's actions and looked at the light show being cast below, they all began to see double as the entire cave started to rumble; the only clear sight being what looked like a river of blood being drained from the corpses of holy men and women on the Hellmouth seal. The lifeless bodies of team Kennedy having their glamor removed as energy crackled over their forms, revealing the corpses of young Slayers and what could have been their watcher.

However, as terrifying as an underground earthquake is, very little could compare to the eerie sound of ancient metal grinding and the sight of the Hellmouth opening with blood and electricity going right through the seal. The icing on the cake from Hell being the First laughing in the same incorporeal form it met Buffy with when the First tried to get Angel so long ago.

"Oh" Buffy started

"Fuck" Faith finished.

Buffy quickly made a B-line straight for her younger sister, cut down anything that was even remotely close like they weren't even there, and took Dawn by the arm. "Dawn! We have to close this now! Get everything you need, We'll hold them off!"

"Buffy you nuts?! Were barely holding our own!"

"If you don't close this now, it won't matter what we hold! Now do as I say!" Buffy commanded her sister over the rumbling of the cave.

"Buffy, everything I need is up there!" Dawn screamed as she pointed upwards, and then stabbing a bringer who got to close. "If you know a good way to get up there, I'd like to hear it!"

Suddenly, Buffy's worst nightmare started to come true….again. A familiar clawed hand came out of the Hellmouth, a Turokan following. Getting to its feet, this Turokan looked different than the ones the Slayer's fought in Sunnydale. This vampire of old was dressed in stained amour and was taller and thicker than the Turokan of Sunnydale. However as beefy and general-like as this Turokan looked, all the armor in the world didn't save it from a fireball in the face. Looking skywards, Buffy felt a wave of relief that was better than sex as Willow was now standing at the edge of the dirt hill above with hands on fire.

"Welcome back Will!" Xander cheered. "Did ya bring me anything?"

With a smile aimed at her best friend, Willow waved her hand at Xander. Suddenly, the two dozen arrows that were impaled in the ground in front of Xander and the watchers were multiplied by a number Xander didn't even have to count to. The red head then turned to face the threat below.

"DAWN! JUST LIKE WE TALKED ABOUT!" Willow's magically enhanced booming voice rang out, the single back pack containing everything the white hats thought they would need to close and re-seal a Hellmouth being telekinetically chucked in Dawn's direction below…followed by a sprawling midair Andrew.

"Whhha! Waaaa!" Andrew hollered as he was unwillfully being magically carried through the air. "Willow?!" Andrew huffed while looking at the red headed witch as he landed on his ass beside Dawn and Buffy.

"You take the low road!" Willow boomed again before closing her eyes.

"What the hell is she-"

"yyyyyyyAAAARAAAAH!" Willow suddenly screamed as she forcefully extended her arms in both directions, blue glossy energy flowing from her fingertips and encasing half the cave clearing.

Try as they might, the army of the First that occupied the dirt pathways and all around it, couldn't penetrate the barrier the red headed witch erected.

"DO IT NOW DAWN!" Willow boomed once more, her eyes blackening and her body straining.

"Dawn!" Buffy hollered to sister beside her. "Stay behind us and do the spell!." Buffy then tilted her chin upwards and screamed with the voice of the Slayer inside. "SLAYERS!" All Slayer's on the battlefield below quickly turning their heads to their leader, along with Giles and Andrew. "FORM!..THE!...LINE!".

And without a moment's hesitation, all white hats and white hat pets at the cave bottom aligned on either side of Buffy Summers and awaiting whatever crawls out of the Hellmouth next; Xander and his rangers readying their bows, their aim targeted at the mouth of Hell through a circular midair hole in Willow's barrier that the witch purposely left for ranged support.

"Readddy! Holllld!" Buffy commanded as they all awaited what Hell spat up, both Dawn and Andrew rifling through their supplies to gather all the ingredients needed to perform the Hellmouth sealing ritual. "Hoollld! Hoooo…..oly crap that's big!" Buffy spoke out as everyone bottom side had to crane their necks upwards to gaze upon two every growing tentacles.

"Xander!"

"Watchers! FIRE!" Xander commanded, a volley of arrows released from their bows.

Thankfully, whatever the giant tentacles belonged to obviously felt pain as an ear piercing screech rumbled the Hellmouth. The beast quickly withdrew its appendages back into the earth, however the armies of Hell still proceeded. Out of the opened seal sprang forth a horde of Turokan, all just like the one Willow burnt to ash.

"Slayers!" Buffy screamed

"Watchers!" Xander screamed

"CHARGE!"

"FIRE!"

And with war cries from above and below, Slayer's charged as arrows flew through the air. After arrows landed, both waves of fighters met head on in between the Hellmouth and the two participants trying to seal it. As the numbers game soon became advantage evil, some of the ancient vampires made it past the Slayer line only to meet an arrow or two in various places. Those that made it past and the arrow barrages, were met by Dante and Andrew's winged beasts with a weapon in each hand. Eventually, Turokan and various disgusting demons made it past both melee lines and had a clear shot at Dawn before she could fully prepare the ritual items.

"Dawwwwnnn"

"I'm almost ready! Hold them off!" Dawn replied to her love.

"Oh yeah, cause I'm suddenly Xena."

"If you want to live to have sex with me again, hold them off!" Dawn reminded Andrew.

Slowly turning his attention back to the oncoming enemies, Andrew remained perfectly still…or so it would seem. Mere seconds later Andrew was shaking and cringing, blue'ish white energy crackling around his hands like lightning. Locking his hands together and concentrating on pulling the energy up his arm and to his shoulder, both of the young watchers arms started to crackle with energy.

"DAWN!" Buffy screamed in terror as she looked back to see her baby sister alone one second, and then the backs of a group of Turokan the next.

"YyyyyyyyrrreEAAAAHHH!"

A wave of relief quickly rushed through Buffy as she witnessed the same group of Turokan go flying through the air and overhead, blue'ish white energy fading in the air. The last sight Buffy saw before hauling more Turokan ass was a blue glow around Andrew's arms fading while the boy looking like he just finished a golf swing.

"DAWN?!" Andrew hollered a questioning yell while looking at the incoming evil, the young man firing energy blasts the second an uber vamp made it past the rain of arrows. "I'm not Goku here! You ready yet?!"

"Just need to grind morrrreee…DONE!"

"Really?!" Andrew asked in disbelief.

"Should be!" Dawn stated as she put away everything into the back pack minus a bowl and book. "Now I need to get to the seal and not be interrupted!"

"Don't look at me!" Andrew shouted back as he blast another straggler back over an engaged Kennedy's head. "I'm not Willow, I can't levitate you!"

Looking for a clear area to perform the ritual and still be able to toss the contents of the bowl onto the opened seal, Dawn was beginning to think that there was no way to perform the ritual unless the good guys could somehow beat the bad guys back enough so that the enemy couldn't even crawl out of Hell; but Dawn knew there was no way that could happen. However, as all potential areas looked impossible to perform from, Dawn got an idea after watching one of Andrew's winged demons side stepped an attack and fluttered behind the enemy to launch a decapitating strike.

"Andrew!" Dawn screamed.

"Kinda busy babe!"

"Get one of your demons to fly me over the seal!" Dawn yelled over the battle as she tore the ritual pages out of the one of a kind book, an act that Giles will crucify Dawn for if they all lived through this.

After cracking a Turokan in the back with an energy blast before it could hit Rona from behind, Andrew jogged towards one of his winged demon's and helped it defeat its enemy. "You!" Andrew pointed at the demon as he spoke. "Go do whatever she says!" Andrew finished while pointing at Dawn.

Nodding with understanding, the winged demon Andrew spoke to flew to Dawn's side for orders. "I want you to fly me above that hole the demons are coming out of!...EEEEEEE!" Dawn squealed in surprise as Andrew's summon wasted no time in going behind her, wrapping its ape like arms around her waist and taking off for its destination; Dawn almost dropping the materials needed to perform the Hellmouth sealing ritual. Once the demon and Dawn were in midair position above the mouth of Hell, Dawn made the demon hold her with one arm and the bowl containing magical powder in the other. Then, Dawn held the pages of the text she tried so desperately hard to memorize while still at Slayer Central in front of her face, and reached for the hilt of her demon's sword at its waste. Halfway unsheathing the demonic summons blade with her free hand, Dawn closed her eyes, reached over with her other hand holding the papers to place it flush with the edge of the blade and braced herself. "Ssssss!" Dawn hissed in pain as her mystical blood started to pour out of the fresh cut Dawn just made along the inside of her forearm.

As soon as the first drop of blood hit Buffy's shoulder, a large number of Turokan took a whiff and then looked skywards; of course causing the white hats to glance upwards as well. "DAWN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Buffy asked with a scream as she saw her baby sister cutting herself….again.

"In every name of every God who ever served mankind, whether once evil or divine we are the last in line! I cast you out!" Dawn started to chant just before she took a pinch of her bowls contents the winged demon was holding and sprinkled it downwards. As dust and blood fell, not a being moved nor attacked, all wanted to see what was going to happen. "We are the poison and your bane!" Dawn once again chanted as loud as she could while sprinkling some more magic dust, or whatever it is she sprinkled. By the time most of Dawns blood and dust hit the dirt floor without any effect, the Turokan began to regain their focus as their fears were misplaced. The uber vamp Buffy was fighting even tilted it's head and formed an incredibly ugly smile. It wasn't until one tinnnnny particle of Dawn's magical powder made contact with her blood stained dirt floor, did something start to happen….and boy did it ever happen.

No sooner did Buffy's opponent smile did it wipe that smirk right off its face. Everyone on ground level could now hear some kind of weird sound, like the metallic grinding sound a bomb makes before going off.

Both Buffy and her opponent barely had enough time to look back at their respective sides and try to warn them. "HIT THE DECK!"

Suddenly, a web of electricity covered the open seal of the Hellmouth and incinerated anything that it touched; metal, clothing, Turokan's, what was left of Andrew's demon dog's…anything. As bad as it was to lose some of Andrew's summons, the Slayer's looked back while lying on the floor and realized that the web worked both ways. Anything from inside the mouth of Hell which tried to crawl out and hit the web was instantly vaporized, like a fly hitting a really….really powerful bug zapper.

_'Well, at least were only fighting on one front.'_Buffy thought to herself as she looked up to see the ridiculous scene of black eyed Willow still straining yet holding her barrier as her clothes and hair wafted in the non-existing wind, just like something out of a fantasy movie.

"It is the skin that is cut from your flesh!" Dawn screamed again as she continued the Hellmouth sealing ritual and sprinkled more of her '_Dawn dust'_onto the electric web….which could be interpreted as a very bad thing because as soon as Dawn's dust hit the web, a beam of light the circumference of the Hellmouth seal shot up out of the seal. And God knows how, the beam made a clean cut all the way through the cave until sunlight hit the electric web of energy covering the seal. Dawn soon came to regret continuing the ritual and not just holding the darkness at bay, as the vertical beam of energy sent out a powerful shock wave which sent both Slayer and demon crashing to the ground.

Now one would think that the current events would be a good thing for team Slayer, as the hole in the cave ceiling now served as an escape route with the aid of Andrew's flying demon summons. Plus if Willow could control her barrier and make it mobile, she could force everything around her right into the web of death while Andrew's summons flew the white hats on cave floor to safety….or the Slayers could start chucking uber vamps into the erect beam of energy. However, any plans on a now easy win was squashed almost the very second anyone could think of it. Mere seconds past as the blue'ish white beam of energy turned orangey red while the sun's rays were upon it, not giving both factions a chance to even get to their feet yet. And then, like always, things took a turn for the worse. The vertical beam of energy over the Hellmouth seal sent out a sudden pulse of energy before diminishing into just an electric web covering the seal. As the orangey red energy blast through demon and human alike, both factions on the cave floor were checking for injury as they rose to their feet. It wasn't until Willow spoke that either faction knew which had the advantage.

With wide eyes in shock, Willow's blackened vision returned to normal as she spoke. "BUFFY!"

_*Crash*_

The sudden sound of glass breaking filled the air as Willow's barrier shone like the sun hitting polished metal….until it cracked and then shattered. As demons and bringers first toppled over one another and off the dirt pathways, Willow desperately tried to launch an assault. Unfortunately for the red headed Wicca, every fireball and lightning strike she tried to muster was reduced to a lighter's flame or a static shock.

"OH!" Satsu began

"FUCK!" Kennedy finished.

"SWITCH SIDES!" Buffy screamed as loud as she could. "XANDER, WILLOW, OLIVIA! THROW WHATEVER AND WHOM EVER YOU CAN DOWN HERE! HURRY UP!""

"You two, go up there and bring out people back!" Giles roared at the Andrew's summons.

Mere seconds past as the landscape changed, now having to fight on the low ground instead of the high, with a giant circular bug zapper at their backs. As fast they could, Xander and the watchers through their weapons and ammunition to the cave floor while the young Slayers who could still fight were killing the toppled enemies as fast as possible.

"Andrew! Get your hounds to the left flank!" Faith commanded of the boy. "Dante, follow!" Faith told her demonic pet. Faith sprinted to the right dirt pathway which was filled with enemies getting to their feet, Dante in tow. "Dante!" Faith hollered as she looked down at her man. "Look!" Faith continued as she pointed towards the mass of evil. Luckily, Faith's spur of the moment plan worked somewhat. As Dante's used what little power he had left in him to halt their enemies, he unknowingly used the enemy's numbers against them as the right dirt pathway was effectively bottle-necked; Faith killing the small numbers still advancing one by one.

Over on the left pathway, the enemy was much harder to stop. Atop the dirt platform enemies started to close in, thus forcing drastic measures. Two groups of humans latched onto one another tightly as Andrew's winged beasts took hold of whatever flesh they could grab, and then jumped off the dirt cliff in hopes of gliding to the floor…which obviously worked less than half ass with all the extra weight, a few watchers breaking various bones upon crash landing while two Slayers cracked their skulls wide open. What sucked even more was that the injured good guys Buffy had to abandon up top were now being savagely ravaged by demons and bringers, judging by the screams.

"Giles!" Buffy screamed to her former mentor. "Get them up and fighting!" Buffy commanded, pointing towards the heap of good guys on the floor just behind them. "Kennedy!" Buffy hollered…however too late as Vi's war cry could be heard as team Kennedy, minus Dawn and Andrew, charged to Faith's aid. "Satsu!" Buffy yelled.

"Chhhhhharrrge!" Satsu screamed at the top of her lungs, her team at her back running to cover Andrew' dyeing demon dogs on the left flank.

Seeing the enemy held at bay briefly, Buffy looked back and to the fallen. "Will! Xander!"

"Were fine." Xander said as he was helped to his feet by Giles.

"Good. I need you to set up our support, magic's a no go!" Buffy loudly told her general, her heart of her army, over the clanking of metal and screams of fury; the muffle or silencing spell, along with the weapon tempering spell cast earlier that day obviously now broken.

"Andrew, help Xander!" Buffy commanded, the young watcher then started to help bodies to a vertical base and then getting the ranged weapons and ammunition ready.

"Dawn!"

"Busy!" The youngest Summers sister screamed back as she was frantically collecting her magical ingredients and papers with Olivia's aid.

"Damn it!" Buffy cursed, looking around the battlefield as quickly as possible. "You two!" Buffy pointed at Andrew's winged beasts…which looked more like apes now that their wings looked like they've been shot and run over after the crash landing. "Cover her!" Buffy commanded as she pointed to Dawn, flipping two enemy swords in the air with the same foot before catching them both and tossing the blades to the demons.

"Wow, not bad…not bad at all." Buffy said to Buffy. "I think you may even win this battle….But, too bad you won't win the war." The real Buffy said nothing, but heard every word the First said. "Do you really believe you can win? Do you really believe that with all the evil beings on this plane of existence at my back, you can beat me with only a fraction of your population?" As much as the real Buffy wished she could say otherwise, the First was right. Yet still walking towards her sister Slayers, Buffy did not show fear nor falter. However, what did make Buffy's eye twitch, was the First's unexpected offer. "Last time you faced my armies, I wanted you and your line erased from existence. But this time I think I can go about it a different way." The First in Buffy's clothing told the blonde Slayer as it stepped in front of the real Buffy to halt the Slayer's progress. Obviously both figures knew Buffy could walk right through the First, but for some reason Buffy hesitated to look herself in eyes.

"My victory is inevitable and every being who has ever faced me knows it. Why do you think I chose to exist as the manifestation of evil instead of love since the beginning of creation? There will never be a balance between the two, evil will always tip the scale so long as humans and demons exist on this plane….Look all around you," The First told Buffy while pointing in any direction while moving around for Buffy to see all. "Even as your warriors of good fight my army, they feel hate and anger. Although they fight for the simple reason to survive, their acts and desire to kill fuels my existence without them even knowing it." The First re-stepped right in front of Buffy once more as it continued. "This fighting is pointless and will cost both our sides many lives. My minions I could use to service my strong and your race to live in servitude instead of dying horribly. Why throw the sheep to the lions when you could tame both?"

Buffy was furious now. Not because of the taunting the First was performing, but the sad truth that the First wasn't actually taunting, but stating fact. Just before Buffy was about to reply to the First, the First beat her to it and made her an offer. "Join me Buffy Summers. Fight for my cause and you will be rewarded handsomely, along with those closest to you. You will be my right hand, amongst your tittle you will be given untold power and property. Even in death I will make you almighty. Buffy Summers, how would you like to be queen of the world?"

To say Buffy was completely shocked would be an understatement which would earn the speaker a kick right to the gonads. '_Queen….of the world?...' _Buffy thought with wide eyes before tilter her gaze to the floor. _'No more fighting, no more watching my friends and family suffer. We could all live and die with anything and everything.'_

"What say you Buffy Summers? All I ask is to stay out of my way and aid me only when called upon, in return I will give you and yours the world and eternity…-"

Buffy then lifted her head to look at her friends and family while the First kept going on with its _'Lord of the Rings'_ speech. Buffy Summers, the most legendary champion that mankind had ever had to honor of knowing….started to actually consider the source of all evil's offer. Buffy Looked on, looked at all of the men and women she have come to know and adore, fighting for their lives and unselfishly for the lives of others they have never seen before. _'Is this really worth it? When it's all said and done, will fighting and dying in hopes that others will continue to fight this everlasting war be worth it? I can end the eternal struggle now and rule the world. I can stop all the bloodshed and broken families forever. I can ensure both humans and demons stop the rape, the violence and the unfair tragedies. I can do so much good if I say yes.'_….And so, Buffy Summers came to her decision. Her closest loved ones may hate her for it, even try to kill her to stop her, but Buffy knew with great power she could try to make this world better.

Buffy looked at the mirror image of herself still talking right in her eyes, and opened her mouth with tears forming around her own eyes to give the First her answer….Or she was about to, for when Buffy Summers was about to bend the knee to the first and original evil, a white and warming light formed behind her. Buffy knew something was going on, and that the First had no idea anything was occurring with the way it continued to speak in her voice. Yet Buffy couldn't care less, she was warm, she was happy, she was content. Buffy Summer's couldn't remember any time she felt so good…until a glowing hand was gently felt on her Kevlar clad shoulder.

It happened, suddenly but absolutely, it happened. Buffy Summers, with wide eyes, quickly recalled the one time she ever felt so complete and satisfied…..heaven. While standing still completely in shock, a glowing figure stepped from behind Buffy and stood beside the First.

_'…..Mom?'_Buffy mentally asked herself, to choked up to form words.

Without saying a word, a divinely glowing Mrs. Summers closed the gap between herself and her daughter. Slowly the dead woman dipped her head downwards until she placed a tender kiss on her eldest daughter's forehead. Buffy in turn, was absolutely moved. Not one second did go by before tears streamed down Buffy's face….yet, the blonde was smiling. Buffy Summers was just standing there with her arms at her side, being tenderly kissed by her dead angelic mother with a smile, as tears streamed down her closed eyed face. For one brief moment in time Buffy felt it once more as a white and warming light shone in front of her before imploding and then vanishing, the love and contentment that all of heaven has to offer.

"…..And the world will be orderly and ruled by the strong, no more civil wars and pointless death and destruction for both human and demon kind alike." Buffy's own voice began to fill her ears as reality came rushing back. "So, what say you Buffy Summers? Power and immortality, what more could you want?" The First in Buffy clothing asked the real Buffy while noticing Buffy's tears a while ago, thinking all along that it already knows Buffy Summers answer.

Opening her eyes to look at an evilly grinning reflection of herself, tears still pooled and flowed down Buffy's face. "I want…you…"

The fake Buffy suddenly stopped smiling, looked upon the real Slayer wide eyed in completely shock and actually started to back step as it remember those familiar words that the Slayer of legend uttered back in Sunnydale. The real Buffy Summers didn't even care, nor notice that the First was taken back as she spoke with honesty and passion. The Slayer started to walk towards herself, the wind caused by her strides flinging her tears off of her face. While looking directly ahead and at the First, Buffy Summers' foot somehow found its way right under the shaft of the Slayer Scythe that was dropped during the blast. Without even hesitating for a fraction of a second Buffy simply lifted her foot upwards, while after continuing to walk, with enough force to send the weapon rocketing upwards and to the right.

Walking past the air born Slayer Scythe, it looked as if Buffy was going walk towards the carnage ahead while unarmed. But of course, Buffy is Buffy and enough said. With the blonde Slayer's body past the mid-air axe, Buffy suddenly struck her right arm out behind her and caught her weapon by the shaft. The First didn't like where this was going, not one bit. For an incorporeal ultimate evil to be back stepping away from a mere mortal is unheard of, a feat that would make the lowliest parasite demon laugh…yet it did. The First in Buffy clothing continued to back step while looking on at a walking Buffy, head down with Slayer Scythe in hand.

Finally, even though this all happened in mere seconds although it indeed felt much longer, when the First was but a few feet in front of the battle being waged Buffy slowly looked up and showed her tear stained face at mankind's worst enemy. Right there, right at that very instant that Buffy gave the First that look once again, the First had its answer and was about to lash out in rage. However, Buffy beat the First to the punch as she gave evil incarnate her answer.

"….TO GET OUT OF MY FACE!"


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So here end-ith this story, the second of its name. I am working on a third edition, but i just cant find the motivation nor the time to finish it. If any who read this wish to help me with either the motivation or the fan fic, please feel free to voice yourself. I thank all who have read and supported this fic and its predecessor, even those who read but chose not to voice their opinions. The support and kindness of the fellow Buffy and Angel fan's is what started this adventure, and I aim to see that the final fic of this series does the show, genre and fandom justice!  
>Lastly and by God's grace never least, I want to send a special shout out to two people in particular. Invalid reality is one half of the duo that convinced me to finally write and publish my own ideas. Next, a shout out to the woman who first brought my ideas of OSNE 1 to life. Without her, none of this would be possible.<br>Love you everyone, be good.**

**Operation Slayers and Non Essentials, the Second Coming:**

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:"My victory is inevitable and every being who has ever faced me knows it. Why do you think I chose to exist as the manifestation of evil instead of love since the beginning of creation? There will never be a balance between the two, evil will always tip the scale so long as humans and demons exist on this plane….Look all around you," The First told Buffy while pointing in any direction while moving around for Buffy to see all. "Even as your warriors of good fight my army, they feel hate and anger. Although they fight for the simple reason to survive, their acts and desire to kill fuels my existence without them even knowing it." The First re-stepped right in front of Buffy once more as it continued. "This fighting is pointless and will cost both our sides many lives. My minions I could use to service my strong and your race to live in servitude instead of dying horribly. Why throw the sheep to the lions when you could tame both?"

Buffy was furious now. Not because of the taunting the First was performing, but the sad truth that the First wasn't actually taunting, but stating fact. Just before Buffy was about to reply to the First, the First beat her to it and made her an offer. "Join me Buffy Summers. Fight for my cause and you will be rewarded handsomely, along with those closest to you. You will be my right hand, amongst your tittle you will be given untold power and property. Even in death I will make you almighty. Buffy Summers, how would you like to be queen of the world?"

To say Buffy was completely shocked would be an understatement which would earn the speaker a kick right to the gonads. '_Queen….of the world?...' _Buffy thought with wide eyes before tilting her gaze to the floor. _'No more fighting, no more watching my friends and family suffer. We could all live and die with anything and everything.'_

"What say you Buffy Summers? All I ask is to stay out of my way and aid me only when called upon, in return I will give you and yours the world and eternity…-"

Buffy then lifted her head to look at her friends and family while the First kept going on with its _'Lord of the Rings'_ speech. Buffy Summers, the most legendary champion that mankind had ever had to honor of knowing….started to actually consider the source of all evil's offer. Buffy Looked on, looked at all of the men and women she have come to know and adore, fighting for their lives and unselfishly for the lives of others they have never seen before. _'Is this really worth it? When it's all said and done, will fighting and dying in hopes that others will continue to fight this everlasting war be worth it? I can end the eternal struggle now and rule the world. I can stop all the bloodshed and broken families forever. I can ensure both humans and demons stop the rape, the violence and the unfair tragedies. I can do so much good if I say yes.'_….And so, Buffy Summers came to her decision. Her closest loved ones may hate her for it, even try to kill her to stop her, but Buffy knew with great power she could try to make this world better.

Buffy looked at the mirror image of herself still talking right in her eyes, and opened her mouth with tears forming around her own eyes to give the First her answer….Or she was about to, for when Buffy Summers was about to bend the knee to the first and original evil, a white and warming light formed behind her. Buffy knew something was going on, and that the First had no idea anything was occurring with the way it continued to speak in her voice. Yet Buffy couldn't care less, she was warm, she was happy, she was content. Buffy Summer's couldn't remember any time she felt so good…until a glowing hand was gently felt on her Kevlar clad shoulder.

It happened, suddenly but absolutely, it happened. Buffy Summers, with wide eyes, quickly recalled the one time she ever felt so complete and satisfied…..heaven. While standing still completely in shock, a glowing figure stepped from behind Buffy and stood beside the First.

_'…..Mom?'_Buffy mentally asked herself, to choked up to form words.

Without saying a word, a divinely glowing Mrs. Summers closed the gap between herself and her daughter. Slowly the dead woman dipped her head downwards until she placed a tender kiss on her eldest daughter's forehead. Buffy in turn, was absolutely moved. Not one second did go by before tears streamed down Buffy's face….yet, the blonde was smiling. Buffy Summers was just standing there with her arms at her side, being tenderly kissed by her dead angelic mother with a smile, as tears streamed down her closed eyed face. For one brief moment in time Buffy felt it once more as a white and warming light shone in front of her before imploding and then vanishing, the love and contentment that all of heaven has to offer.

"…..And the world will be orderly and ruled by the strong, no more civil wars and pointless death and destruction for both human and demon kind alike." Buffy's own voice began to fill her ears as reality came rushing back. "So, what say you Buffy Summers? Power and immortality, what more could you want?" The First in Buffy clothing asked the real Buffy while noticing Buffy's tears a while ago, thinking all along that it already knows Buffy Summers answer.

Opening her eyes to look at an evilly grinning reflection of herself, tears still pooled and flowed down Buffy's face. "I want…you…"

The fake Buffy suddenly stopped smiling, looked upon the real Slayer wide eyed in completely shock and actually started to back step as it remember those familiar words that the Slayer of legend uttered back in Sunnydale. The real Buffy Summers didn't even care, nor notice that the First was taken back as she spoke with honesty and passion. The Slayer started to walk towards herself, the wind caused by her strides flinging her tears off of her face. While looking directly ahead and at the First, Buffy Summers' foot somehow found its way right under the shaft of the Slayer Scythe that was dropped during the blast. Without even hesitating for a fraction of a second Buffy simply lifted her foot upwards, while after continuing to walk, with enough force to send the weapon rocketing upwards and to the right.

Walking past the air born Slayer Scythe, it looked as if Buffy was going walk towards the carnage ahead while unarmed. But of course, Buffy is Buffy and enough said. With the blonde Slayer's body past the mid-air axe, Buffy suddenly struck her right arm out behind her and caught her weapon by the shaft. The First didn't like where this was going, not one bit. For an incorporeal ultimate evil to be back stepping away from a mere mortal is unheard of, a feat that would make the lowliest parasite demon laugh…yet it did. The First in Buffy clothing continued to back step while looking on at a walking Buffy, head down with Slayer Scythe in hand.

Finally, even though this all happened in mere seconds although it indeed felt much longer, when the First was but a few feet in front of the battle being waged Buffy slowly looked up and showed her tear stained face at mankind's worst enemy. Right there, right at that very instant that Buffy gave the First that look once again, the First had its answer and was about to lash out in rage. However, Buffy beat the First to the punch as she gave evil incarnate her answer.

"….TO GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

**Chapter 21**

With rage fueled eyes the First watched Buffy twirl her weapon in her hands, just as she did before delivering the death blow to the First's right hand in Caleb. Feeling so much anger and hate for the Slayer, the First changed its appearance to that of the form it took when it tried to get Angel to kill himself and lunged at the Slayer with a roar that somehow created a gust of wind to blow Buffy's hair back. However Buffy Summers did not falter, just as evil incarnate roared it's ugly face to the Slayer, she girt her teeth and snarled; the bridge of Buffy's nose rippling like a wolf while letting loose a war cry which all heard and looked for.

"RRAAAAAAAH!" Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs, with half a womanish shriek and half the demonic side of the Slayer roaring. While letting out her call to arms, Buffy swung her Slayer Scythe through the ghostly visage of the First which sent armored Turokan flying backwards as she sliced through a line of them.

And there it was, the ability to turn heads and the ability to fuel your comrades with the adrenaline and confidence they need to survive. No sooner did Buffy let loose her booming roar, did all heads both demonic and human, turn to see the source of the sonic disruption. However, with both good and evil looking towards the champion of mankind in all her glory, only the side of good plaster a predatorial smile upon its many faces before continuing the battle.

"Dawn! I found the pages!" Olivia shouted as she jogged towards the youngest Summer's woman.

"Good! I managed to save some of the powder!" Dawn hollered back over the cries of battle, both women standing next to the mouth of Hell. "Olivia, hold out the sheets so I can read them!" Dawn screamed. Luckily, Olivia heard the woman and held out the pages of the ritual Dawn needed to continue the spell with. Taking a wild guess, Dawn recited the ritual's spellbinding words from the beginning until she reached the last sentence she left off at. "It is the skin that is cut from your flesh!" After finishing where she left off, the electric energy sealing the Hellmouth started to crackle violently back to life.

Now what happened next shocked the shit out of Olivia, God knows how that's even possible considering the shit that woman has seen. Yet as Dawn finished reciting the word 'flesh' with gusto, gusts of wind along with a sonic wave shot out of the Hellmouth; sending both Olivia and the magical dust and ritual pages flying in all directions, including on top of the Hellmouth. Meanwhile, Dawn was skidding backwards in the sand, her two feet planted firmly with the knee's bent for leverage. This wasn't the part which shocked Slayer Central's doctor. What did leave the Olivia in awe was when a bolt of electric energy arched up towards Dawn and caught her right in the center of her chest, right where Dawn's metallic 'Dawn' necklace would hang. Olivia tried to get to her feet as fast as possible to do something…anything, even though she knew within the next second Dawn would be destroyed….only she wasn't.

After being quite literally 'ac/dc's thunda struck', Dawn was cringing with both fists closed, head down and eyes closed. Second's past as Dawn cringed in pain, the same energy that struck her now crackling over her body with yellowish tint.

"DAWN!" Buffy called out, turning to see what was happening to her baby sister after Olivia managed to get the blonde Slayer's attention.

"Buffy! Go!" Giles yelled as he took his Slayer's place in the battle, backed up by Faith to his right. Sure Giles was a watcher and should be in the back ranks shooting any demon that moves, but the ripper in Giles made the man fight hand to hand. Luckily, Giles had Slayers and a back line of range support to help him, as the man didn't quite have the moves he used to.

Running as best she could with the wounds she had, Buffy managed to get within a few feet of Dawn before the impossible happened. Dawn, in all her former mystical keyness glory, suddenly opened her glossed over eyes. A feat the young Summers woman performed when the spirit that followed Buffy from the grave briefly possessed her and caused Dawn to breathe fire. The Brunette Slayer's body was covered with yellow energy swirling around her instead of crackling as she spoke, violent winds and sonic waves emanating from Dawn strong enough stop Buffy's advance. "I cast you out with every prayer from every god that walked the Earth and crawled beneath!" Somehow, the swirling vortex of craziness that Dawn was the center of started to become even more violent after she continued the ritual by memory.

Now if Dawn's tornado of sonic waves, whirling winds and glowing yellow energy radiating off her wasn't bad enough…it really didn't help that the orangey-red electric energy web covering the Hellmouth started to repeatedly shoot bolts of energy at her, changing the energy's color from orangey-red to yellowish-gold once it hit Dawn. Yet with Dawn being on the receiving end of a magical assault, she somehow managed to think and speak. The once mystical key to mankind's destruction tried desperately to arch her back backwards and pull her bent arms upwards with all her might, as if trying to liberate herself from invisible chains that held her by the wrists. However all of Dawn's efforts to escape grew futile; which of course mixed with the pain from the electric bolts jabbing at her, caused the Slayer within to become enraged and wet with the lust to go on the offensive. In brief flash of thought, Dawn remembered the stance Andrew uses when he uses magical attacks. Whether the Slayer inside suddenly took control or not, the brunette Slayer then tried a 'what the hell, why not?' Hail Mary play. With a quick forwards thrust of her arms, Dawn Summers hoped to somehow shoot the blasts of energy back to the Hell from whist it came….and God knows how, she did. "I cast you out with every prayer from every god that walked the Earth and crawled beneath!" Dawn screamed with incredible malice as she was shooting the orangey-red energy emanating from the Hellmouth back into the hole in Hell, Dawn's own magical beams of energy the color of bright gold.

"What the-"

"BUFFY!" Giles screamed, looking back at his charge while barely being able to hold his parry with an enemy long sword in front of him. With a snarl and a growl, the Tuorkan attacking Giles closed the distance between the two, stuck his armored foot behind Giles' ankle, and pushed the man to the dirt. As the older man looked up, he witnessed his enemy's long sword over its demonic head. Closing his eyes to wince at the incoming clank of swords as Giles very weakly raised his weapon to meet steel, he hoped to high Heaven that the Turokan wouldn't break right through both metal and flesh.

However looking through half closed eyes, Giles vision of the enemy with sword raised quickly vanished and was replaced by Buffy's mid-air backside; The Turokan's head piling into ash on the dirt floor a second later. Meanwhile, Dawn was somehow continuing to fight off the Hellmouth itself. However, as hard as she was giving, the energy around the Hellmouth was winning. Dawn started to feel her body weaken with every passing second she was continuing to hold her magical assault against the Hellmouth. Even the beam of energy Dawn was unleashing was being pushed back to her from the energy around the Hellmouth, as if the Hellmouth had a mind of its own and was fighting back with a magical attack of its own. All of Dawn's efforts were unfortunately going almost unnoticed as everyone else was trying to fight and survive, however one Slayer in particular seemed to sense a bright light radiating from behind her. As Buffy Summers turned quickly to see what else her baby sister had to fight, the blonde Slayer was baffled to see what happened next….but in a good way.

Standing behind a heavily straining Dawn stood the angelic figure of the late Joyce Summers, facing her daughter's back with a smile that could only be pride. Even Buffy herself managed to crack a half smile before performing a spinning roundhouse kick to a bringers face, sending the enemy flying right to the floor and into the jaws of Dante 'the Destroyer'. When Buffy looked back to her blood relatives, through teary eyes and a joy filled heart she witnessed something that she will never forget for the rest of her days and beyond. While Dawn looked to be on the losing end of the battle with the Hellmouth, Joyce Summers pressed her heavenly body to her baby's back, wrapped her shining arms around Dawn, rested her head on the top of Dawn's shoulder and blanketed the former key in a loving embrace; white smoke sizzling off of the two…or the one as far as Andrew could tell, wondering if Dawn was going to either combust or go super Saiyan. Looking on, Buffy wanted so badly to join them but the constant barrage of enemies beckoning to her forced the Slayer to head the call.

While Buffy was forced to turn and re-engage the enemy, Dawn was in intense muscular pain and severely fatigued from holding a beam of energy against the Hellmouth all this time. However, a sudden and queer feeling came over the young woman. Without reason, Dawn Summers suddenly felt a giant rush of adrenaline, energy and confidence as she continued to hold off the Hellmouth. While now being able to think somewhat clearly, the former mystical key to mankind's destruction decided to continue the sealing ritual. But just before Dawn spoke, Buffy again got a break from the front lines as her army was holding and turned once more to look at Dawn wrapped in her dead mother's loving embrace.

With a renewed sense of confidence and vigor, Dawn Summers and the image of her mother started to glow a divine bright white over Dawn's goldish aura after every word Dawn passionately screamed; tears that the youngest Summers woman was now shedding being blown back by the winds caused by the magic all around her. "I CAST YOU OUT WITH THE STRENGTH OF THOSE WHO LOVE ME!" As Dawn took in a deep breath to continue the spellbinding words, Joyce Summers slithered her hands to the top of her baby's shoulders, stood upright, and laid a lingering kiss on the top of Dawn Summers head. "I cast your out with the strength I have inside me!" Again Joyce Summers reacted, this time looking right into the eyes of her eldest daughter as the blonde looked on.

_'Buffy'_

Buffy's eyes widened in shock as she immediately knew the voice that spoke inside her head.

_'Buffy I know you can hear me. I don't have much time, I'm not supposed to exist here. Buffy I am so proud of you, of you and of Dawn. Of everything both of you have become. I knew there was something between you and Faith all those years ago, but I didn't know what. Buffy I'm happy that both you and Dawn have someone to love, my only regret is not being alive to see it every day. But enough about that, time is a factor and I'm here to warn you. Buffy, this is nothing compared to what's to come. The cosmic scales are going to shift because of the events taking place now. There won't be a balance when this is all done, evil will be on the higher scale, and by a long shot. Buffy you're the only hope mankind has of survival after today. You, Faith and Angel and all of the world's armies combined will be needed for what's coming. It's bad Buffy but I need you to do something for me. No matter what, no matter who dies, no matter what happens Buffy…you have to carry on. There is a light at the end of the tunnel for you Buffy, I promise you, but you have to keep fighting until mankind can survive in this world without you."  
><em>  
>"…Mom…" Buffy uttered, tears freely falling down her cheeks.<p>

"I CAST YOU INTO THE VOID!" Dawn screamed with passion as the beam of energy she was unleashing upon the mouth of Hell started to gain ground and push the Hellmouth's energy back into it.

_"Do this for me Buffy. Do this for you and Dawn and Faith and everyone you hold dear. Buffy, do this for the world."_

"I CAST YOU INTO THE VOID!" Dawn repeated.

"I love you Buffy and I will always be with you until the end of time. Never forget that, nor what I told you." Joyce said before she suddenly started to fade.

"Mom!" Buffy screamed with an outstretched hand in Dawn's direction, a tentacle wrapping itself around the Blonde Slayer's waist from behind her.

_"Buffy whenever you're in doubt and things get bad, all you need to do is never forget who you are. You are Buffy Summers, you are legend and will forever be the champion of mankind, my champion baby." _Joyce said after her ghostly image flickered, a smile forming as a single tear drop started to slide down Joyce's cheek.

"I CAST YOU INTO THE VOID!" Dawn repeated for the third time.

"Mom no!...Please" Buffy begged uselessly, somewhere in the back of her mind knowing her mother couldn't possibly stay on this plane of existence.

_"I love you"_Joyce Summers told her daughter right before she permanently vanished, while a single tiny static shock of Dawn's magical attack arched and finally made contact with the mouth of Hell and the ground around it.

Still in shock, Buffy was oblivious to the bright energies mixing on and below the Scottish Hellmouth as well the demon pulling her by the waist to her doom. Racing through Buffy's mind was the words her mother told her, her words of affection even more so. While still being dragged backwards with her feet skimming against the sand, thoughts of her mother ran through her head while the mixing emotions of love and sorrow pumped through her heart. It wasn't until Buffy heard the familiar voice of her lover yelling out her name, did the blonde Slayer elite come back to reality; the feeling of love quickly diminishing as the feeling of pure and absolute rage from the current loss of her mother once again, filled the void. As the ugly snarling demon of God knows what began to open its jaws now that Buffy just out of a human's arm reach, things changed….oh lord did things change. In an instant, a literal instant, Buffy Summers 'warrior of the people' snapped her head to look at her attacker and transformed into Buffy Summers…the horsewoman of war and death combined. Before Faith was even half way to rescuing Buffy, the blonde lashed her hand out at the blubbery part of her attacker that could be labeled its neck; gripping flesh so hard her fingertip's disappeared within demonic flesh. After Faith parried a sword swing, angled a stab through the demon's mouth and performed a jumping spinning high knee to send the thing sailing head first to a rocky wall, the brunette Slayer witnessed the split second ending of Buffy separating the top of her attacker's head from body with the Slayer axe while her other hand was sunk into neck flesh.

Faith took one good look right into the eyes of her lover and instantly realized something…They won. In Faith's mind she knew the good guys would win this fight. Half snarling back at Faith, Buffy wore the same facial expressions she harbored right after she told the First where to go and sent a group of Turokan flying off the cliff with a hefty swing of the Slayers battle axe back in Sunnydale. While that rabid half human snarl told Faith that victory was imminent, the final nail in the coffin was the look in Buffy's eyes. Behind Buffy's hazel eyes Faith knew who was looking back at her at that moment, and she knew it wasn't Buffy but a familiar friend all the same. Looking back at her for those few precious seconds, Faith knew Buffy's conscious resided within her mind and that she was now looking at the soul of the Slayer in full control of Buffy's body. For a single moment in time, Faith THE Vampire Slayer felt an incredibly strong burning hum in the pit of her stomach which she knew only meant one thing…THE SLAYER wants to be reunited with a large fragmented part of her soul that usually remains dormant inside Buffy, otherwise allowed to weakly leak out only during sex or intense battle.

Looking right back at Faith while breathing heavily, adrenaline flowing and pupils dilating, Buffy gave Faith a brief fanged smile while pulling the muscles around the bridge of her nose taunt; forming a blood splattered opened mouthed smile, human and demonic blood dripping down the blonde Slayer's lips and then fangs. Without needing to say a word or perform a conscious action, Faith returned her lover's predatorial smile with one of her own. While realizing and feeling a large portion of herself finally gaining freedom, the Slayer inside Buffy looked up to the top of the hill from whist they came and spotted not a soul atop as the enemy was trying to get to the cave floor. Her other half standing next to her also looked up before sharing a knowing look with herself. As quick as a bunny Faith sheathed her twin Butterfly daggers within its scabbards at her thighs, while Buffy clipped the Slayer Scythe into place within its holder on her back. The two parts of the same Slayer soul then simultaneously bent their knees and suddenly leapt at the inside of the cliff that held their enemy in front of them.

Fellow white hats fighting on the cave floor couldn't help but look past their individual fallen opponent's and stare at the Chosen Two scaling the inside of the cliff until they reached the top. Buffy and Faith now stood back to back, each looking at a separate path which led to them. The two also noticed both sides of enemies halting their advances to head downwards, turn and then start to run upwards towards them. The Chosen two then looked back at each other with faces inches apart and shared that devious smile two lovers share before they know they're going to have fantastic hardcore sex. Following that look, both blonde and brunette quickly dipped their heads and shared a passionate and rough kiss while the enemy gained on them. Just before the enemy was pounding at their metaphorical gates, both Slayers pulled apart and faced the enemy with battle cries that could be heard and recognized from the cave floor. As the non-original Slayer's looked at the Chosen Two parrying and blocking the incoming attacks and then follow up with killing blows, they all felt something. Every single Slayer who wasn't currently fighting the Hellmouth itself, regardless how fatigued and hurt they all felt, now felt a sudden urge that screamed _'fuck everything! Death to all who oppose me!'_; such is the influence a leader has on her people. Gazing back upon the recovered enemy, Kennedy licked her lips while Vi beside her was laughing like a mad woman and twirling her two Roman Gladius's in anticipation. On the other side of the line, Satsu was building up screams which got louder and louder the faster she spun her Katana and Ninjato simultaneously. Finally, seconds later the two sides clashed once more.

Meanwhile, while the Chosen Two were still sharing a look at the base of the cliff, Dawn's magical beam of energy was mere inches away from the mouth of Hell. "IN THE NAME OF CHARITY, HOPE AND LOVE! IN THE NAME OF THE LORD OUR FATHER AND ALL THE ANGELS AND SAINTS! I CAST YOU DOWN TO THE DEPTHS OF THE NINTH CIRCLE OF HELL TO SIT BESIDE JUDAS ISCARIOT! I SENTENCE YOU TO BE DEVOURED BY THE FALLEN ANGEL LUCIFER!" Dawn screamed as hard as she could, making up the words as she goes along in hopes that it will somehow aid her efforts. If she lived through this day, Dawn would most certainly get in touch with Father Gabriel and thank him for the boring sermon's Giles made the Slayers attend. Taking another deep breath after witnessing her attack advance another inch or so, with saliva flying from her open jaws Dawn made her last ditch effort. "IN THE NAME OF ALL MANKIND! WITH THE STRENGTH AND LOVE OF ALL MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS I CAST YOU INTO THE VOID!"

"BE!" _*a string of saliva flies from Dawn's lower left K-nine.*_ "GONE!" _*Another strand of Dawn's juices sails through the air off of the tip of her tongue.*_"...FOORRRR-EEEEEEVER!"

With Dawn's final words, her magical attack fully connected with the mouth of Hell in a blinding crackling flash of changing colors. Seconds past as Dawn's beam of energy was causing chaos on top of the Hellmouth opened seal, but soon started to create a pitch which sounded just like the ear piercing screech a bomb makes before it goes off. Both Andrew and Willow, although having their magical power severely diminished, both heard the sounds the Hellmouth was making as they were both in the back support line.

"Andrew!" Willow yelled painfully as she was busy magically duplicating arrows one by one, sweat and strain covering her body like never before. "Dawn!" The witch warned Andrew as she pointed towards the woman who was like her baby step sister.

Looking back at his love doing the sexiest 'kame-ha-me-ha' he has ever seen, Andrew saw the volatile chaos that the top of the Hellmouth was itching to release. Without saying a word, Andrew tossed his bow aside and sprinted to Dawn as fast as his mortally fatigued body could carry him. With every step the young watcher took, the sounds of the Hellmouth were getting louder and louder. Finally, Andrew was within two strides of his lover but his heart was suddenly sent right into his throat as the eerie sounds of the pre-detonating Hellmouth instantly stopped. With all his might Andrew leapt with hand stretched towards Dawn, but was too late as an unbelievably powerful blast of vertical energy shot out of the Hellmouth and went right through the same hole it made in the cave ceiling before. The blast was so fierce that it caused a hurricane-like shockwave which knocked Dawn right into 'air Andrew', sending the two flying back to Willow. Thankfully, Xander and the only demonic summon Andrew had left locked arms to catch watcher and Slayer and save them from sailing right into the enemy.

Obviously the Hellmouth going insane in the membrane caused both factions to stop fighting and observe what would happen next. Seconds past as both Slayers and demons hesitantly looked from enemy to Hellmouth to watch what was going to happen. Suddenly and unbeknown to all life in the Hellmouth cave, storm clouds appeared around the wall of vertical energy that was erect in the skies of Scotland. With a loud boom of thunder, an instant bolt of lightning struck down the center of the energy being emitted out of the mouth of Hell and struck the source. Not more than a few seconds passed after the lighting struck did the vertical wall of energy quickly implode on itself, followed by a giant wave of golden energy being shot out of the Hellmouth in all directions; the sound of metal filling the air as the Hellmouth's ancient seal quickly closed as the last of its magic crackled into thin air.

The golden wave just emitted by the now sealed Hellmouth traveled right through any one or thing it touched, leaving no trace of any change in anything or anyone it passed through….or almost anyone.

As the golden wave passed through Willow, both her mouth and eyes opened in shock. She could feel it, looking around at Olivia, Giles and Andrew trying to shake the cobwebs loose, Willow knew what just happened and then smiled from ear to ear…kind of evilly. With a renewed feeling of power returned to her, the witch started to hover into the air foot by foot. It wasn't until Willow reached a height where she could see all of both factions did the red headed goddess stop. With an evil grin, Willow's hands were suddenly a flame as her elbows were bent at the hip. "My Turn" Willow uttered just before she turned her blazing hands into two raging balls of inferno, every on looker still in complete shock. Then with a mighty grunt and roar Willow performed two fiery uppercuts and let loose two giant lines of fire, downwards at the center of both pathways filled with the enemy. For the demons, vampires and humans watching the imminent wall of flame about to descend upon them, it was like watching the beginning of the end in slow motion.

It wasn't until both lines of inferno landed, did the cave erupt with the sounds of battle again.

"Dawn!...Olivia! Please help her!" Andrew yelled over the screams, an unconscious and not breathing Dawn lying lifelessly in Andrew's arms.

"Andrew when I say now, tilt her chin back, plug her nostrils and breathe life into her!" Olivia screamed back, her fingers laced on top of each other over Dawn's chest.

And so the battle continued to wage on, evil running as fast they can out of the fire and right into either the Chosen Two or the Slayer army whiles the hero of the day was being brought back to life in desperate attempts. Finally, and for the heroes and heroines of mankind sakes…FINALLY, with Buffy decapitating the last Turokan and Faith stabbing the last bringer, the battle was won when a pile of dust and a lifeless body hit the floor.

"We….we did it?" Faith asked breathing heavily, still expecting another horde of evil to come out of nowhere.

Coming out of her fighting stance, Buffy surveyed her surroundings from atop the cave's hill and saw not one demon standing. Smiling back at Faith, Buffy confirmed. "We did it baby, we won."

"Oh Alleluia! Praise Jesus!" Faith hollered while looking to the ceiling, getting a small giggle out of her lover.

"Buffy!" Giles screamed from beside a lifeless Dawn.

Peering down from atop her hill, Buffy's smile instantly vanished as she saw Giles now pounding on her baby sister's chest with Andrew seemingly making out with the young Summers woman. But Buffy knew better, Buffy knew Dawn…was dead.

"B…." Faith started.

However Faith didn't get a chance to say another word as Buffy leapt off the dirt hill with axe in hand, barely giving a startled Willow a chance to put her hand up and magically catch Buffy just before the blonde Slayer landed.

"Andrew" _*grunt*, _"It's been far to-"

"STOP AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! I'M NOT LOOSING HER!" Andrew threatened Giles with a desperately viscous roar that came from a side of the young man nobody knew existed; strands of saliva flying from the young watcher's mouth just before breathing another breathe of life into his love.

"Buffy." Kennedy spoke with tears threatening to form as the lead Slayer approached.

While kneeling next to Andrew, Buffy placed her axe aside and placed a firm yet gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. Looking softly into Andrew's watery eyes, Buffy gently tugged the boy aside and waddled herself closer to the side of Dawn's chest. Buffy then closed her eyes as tears ran freely down her face, and after a few moments of everyone wondering why Buffy was just sitting there, the blonde started to descend towards Dawn's face. As Buffy lowered her head to meet her sister's and unbeknown to all, a ghostly visage of Joyce Summers torso melded into Buffy's just before the Slayer's lips formed an air tight seal around her fallen sister. As Buffy's cheeks puffed out to deliver oxygen into Dawn's body, a small diamond shaped stone of bright white light began to glow from Buffy's throat, out through her lips and down Dawn's throat. Moments passed after white smoke evaporated from Buffy when she sat upright again, the bright light diminishing as it traveled down Dawn's body while the group of onlookers wondered what in God's holy name was happening.

After taking a deep breath and waiting a few seconds, Buffy opened her eyes to look at her sister's lifeless form. Moments passed as nothing happened. Not being able to take it any longer, Andrew grabbed a knife and was about to latch onto Willow and demand that she took anything she needed from his own body to resurrect the love of his life…just before a weak coughing fit stopped his attempt.

"….Hi Buffy" a weak and raspy Dawn greeted her elder sister through half shut eyes.

"I'm telling" Buffy replied with a smile, cupping her baby sister's cheek while sniffling.

"Dawn!" Andrew yelled before dropping his knife and rushing to his knees, wrapping his arms around Dawn's torso and planting an everlasting kiss on her forehead while rocking her.

"I love you to buuuuudddy" Dawn said after letting out a weak giggle, a gesture that was followed by a cave full of smiles and sighs.

_*Clap*, *Clap*, *Clap*._"Very good. I'm kicking myself for not bringing Andrew's camera, but very good." Dawn stated as she clapped and walked out of the shadows.

"No way! We just kicked your ass! You're seriously going to taunt us now?" Faith asked the First.

Materializing from Dawn and into Buffy, the First replied. "Well I much rather be tapping your ass lover, but I want to speak to…well me."

Buffy, the real Buffy Summers then got to her feet, slung her axe behind her back, strode right up to the First and crossed her arms. "Speak." Buffy told the First as the surviving white hats looked on.

"You could have had it all Buffy" the First started. "Power, immortality and the ability to rule this world any way you see fit. You keep winning your little battles when you face my armies so I know you're not stupid. But I have to know, why?" The First in Buffy clothing asked while tilting its head.

"Because it's wrong"

"That's it?" The First asked. "That's really the only reason?"

"That's it. No man or woman should rule over another and nobody should have to live with the darkness you and your kind bring…That's it."

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed. But….no biggie, right now Hellmouth's all over the world are unleashing all of Hell onto earth. Because of you Buffy Summers, you doomed your race. You lead your people to suffering and slavery; you are responsible for this world's damnation. You-"

"No"

"Hmm? Did you say something?" The First asked Buffy.

"No, I'm saving my race. All of us-" Buffy stopped herself as she turned her lower back to wave a hand around the direction of HER army looking on in the distance, right before she looked back at the First wearing her skin. "All of us will save our race. We will lead our people to peace and salvation. Mankind will band together to fight and defeat you and everything you are for all of eternity, just as we have done in the past. I am one woman, one drop in an ocean of good, hope and love that will drown you against the rock of humanity for all of eternity." Buffy told the now wide eyed First while striding right up into its…or rather her face, mere inches separating the two beings. "I've died, been resurrected, died again and been brought back. You can't beat me, you can't beat humanity. You will…never…defeat me and you will…never…defeat mankind, even if I have to fight on this plane of existence and the next to make it so for all of eternity." Buffy finished, tilting her head to the side in a questioning way towards a First who was still in shock and obviously fuming.

"So, any questions?"

**The End**


End file.
